Agoraphobie :
by Ky or Kyoko
Summary: Névrose correspondant à la peur des lieux publics, des espaces ouverts, de la foule et des gens en général. Les personnes atteintes de cette phobie sont conscientes de leurs crises mais ne peuvent les dominer. Sasuke Uchiwa était agoraphobe.
1. Chapter 1

Voici le premier chapitre d'_Agoraphobie_ corrigé et légèrement remanié ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de changement ! En espérant ne pas avoir oublié trop de fautes dans mes corrections !

Bonne lecture,  
>Ky' !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 1 :**

* * *

><p><em>- Sasu-chan ! Sasu-chan !<em>

_ Le dénommé Sasu-chan se retourna et laissa un magnifique sourire prendre possession de ses lèvres. Autour de lui, les enfants jouaient dans le parc et assis sur un banc, le regard vigilant, les deux pères observaient leur enfant._

_- Naru-chan !_

_ Les deux enfants se serrèrent dans leurs bras petits et fins et le premier qui avait crié se recula, tendant à son ami une jolie fleur de cerisier. La couleur était belle, pâle comme il le fallait et on pouvait suivre les nervures du doigt._

_- Elle est belle, ne ? C'est papa qui m'a aidé à la cueillir parce que j'étais trop petit ! Mais elle est belle ! Et je voulais celle-là ! La fleur elle est pour toi, tiens !_

_ Et Naruto tendit à Sasuke la fleur, légèrement froissée par l'étreinte précédente. Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents – dont une était tombée la veille – et promit :_

_- Je la garderais toujours avec moi ! Toujours !_

_Comme ça, je pourrais toujours être avec toi, même quand tu seras dans ta maison et moi dans ma maison !_

* * *

><p>Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, trempé de sueur. Il s'assit en tailleur et tenta de calmer sa respiration ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Voilà maintenant dix ans qu'il n'avait plus vu ce petit garçon. Ce rêve – car c'était le seul rêve qu'il faisait, les autres étant des cauchemars – lui revenait souvent. Mais ce souvenir lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Au fil des années et suite au départ de Naruto, son seul et unique véritable ami, le jeune homme avait développé une phobie sociale pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sa mémoire avait bloqué tous souvenirs – d'après son psychologue qu'il ne voyait plus – son frère et ses parents ne semblaient pas aptes à lui expliquer pourquoi. Il regarda l'heure à son réveil puis se rallongea. Il avait encore le temps de dormir.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto était littéralement excité. Il rentrait <em>enfin<em> chez lui. Au Japon ! Après avoir passé dix ans aux États-Unis, ils rentraient _enfin_ au Japon ! Bon. Okay, avec le décalage horaire, il allait reprendre les cours immédiatement, mais ça, il s'en foutait. Bon. Il allait avoir du mal à pas péter les plombs parce que quand il était fatigué, il bougeait un peu trop, criait, riait nerveusement. Bref. Mais il était heureux de retrouver le Japon et surtout sa maison, sa chambre, son petit coin à lui.

- Yatta ! hurla-t-il une fois dans la maison.

- Naruto, ne crie pas comme ça mon chéri, réprimanda Kushina en levant les yeux au ciel alors que son mari – Minato – échangeait un regard amusé avec son fils.

- Bon ! Je vais en cours ! J'vais voir la vieille !

- Déjà mais...

Elle ne pu pas finir sa phrase, son fils venait de quitter la maison en claquant la porte, portant déjà l'uniforme..

- Il ne changera jamais, chérie, c'est comme ça.

Kushina, dans un geste très adulte et mature, tira la langue à son mari, depuis quelques années seulement, qui éclata de rire. Il la prit dans ses bras et, rieur, l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

* * *

><p>Naruto marchait tranquillement. Il avait dormit quelques heures dans l'avion, il pensait pouvoir tenir le coup, au moins aujourd'hui. La semaine aller être longue mais avec une très longue nuit de sommeil, il pouvait s'en sortir, il en était persuadé. Il entra dans le lycée et monta directement chez la directrice. Le bâtiment était propre, peut être un peu trop et, une fois arrivé devant la porte du bureau, il toqua quelques coups. Un <em>« Entrez ! »<em> pas très commode lui répondit, et c'est ce qu'il fit, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut la vieille ! s'écria-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Naruto !

Elle contourna son bureau pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de... l'envoyer valser contre le mur avec une force qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaître.

- Quand est-ce qu'on t'apprendra le respect de tes aînés !

- Ça... Ça fait mal Tsunade-bachan.

- Bien fait pour toi, petit ingrat.

Naruto se releva difficilement – pas tant que ça – et épousseta son uniforme d'un geste simple. Le sourire aux lèvres, il la regarda et lui lança un clin d'œil alors qu'elle reprenait la parole.

- Comme tu as grandi... Je suis contente de te voir tu sais.

- T'as une drôle de façon de le montrer la veille, lâcha-t-il dans un anglais parfait.

- Et ne parle pas une langue que je ne connais pas ! Je sais quand même reconnaître quelques mots, ingrat !

- Alors ! Mon emploi du temps, Tsunade-bachan ?

La directrice – une magnifique blonde quinquagénaire à forte poitrine – lui tendit un plan du lycée ainsi que son emploi du temps.

- Tu es dans la classe B4. Allez, file, les cours vont commencer.

- Merci la vieille ! À plus tard !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Naruto déambulait dans les couloirs de son lycée – pour le visiter un minimum – il faisait tourner les têtes. Évidemment, un blond aux yeux bleus, c'était pas commun... surtout quand c'était naturel ! Mais en plus – car Naruto Uzumaki ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié – ce jeune adolescent – blonds aux yeux bleus sortit tout droit d'un film américain – avait ce teint hâlé et cette carrure musclé, son torse sculpté en « v » se voyait parfaitement à travers sa chemise blanche – sa veste étant posé sur ses épaules d'un geste nonchalant. Il toqua à la porte de sa salle et son professeur – qu'il ne connaissait pas encore – lui demanda d'entrer.<p>

- Bonjour sensei.

- Bonjour. Tu dois être Naruto, non ? Viens – ce qui fit le jeune homme sans hésitation. Je suis Iruka et je serais ton professeur de mathématiques jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Présente toi à la classe.

Naruto se plaça donc devant les élèves, dos au tableau et commença en souriant, reconnaissant quelques têtes de son enfance :

- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Je suis Japonais mais j'ai déménagé lorsque j'étais petit aux États-Unis avec mes parents. Je viens de rentrer des États-Unis et je continue ma scolarité ici.

- Merci Naruto, va t'asseoir à côté de Sakura s'il te plaît. C'est la jeune fille au deuxième rang.

Naruto releva la tête pour apercevoir les cheveux roses d'une de se amies d'enfance. Il sourit et partit s'installer à ses côtés. Une fois le professeur concentré sur son cours, il chuchota :

- Sakura-chan ! Ça va ? Tu m'as manqué tu sais. Je suis content de te voir ? Comment va Sasuke ? Et Kiba ? Et Neji ? Et Shikamaru et...

- Calme toi Naruto, rit Sakura dans un chuchotement en le regardant. Elle reprit : Comme tu as changé ! C'est vraiment impressionnant !

- Merci... Tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus !

Naruto était un dragueur né... mais gay ! Sakura rougit fortement avant de baisser le regard.

- Je te parle de tout ça en fin de cours, d'accord ?

- Sans problème !

* * *

><p>- Naruto ! s'exclama Kiba en sautant sur son ami d'enfance. Comment tu vas ?! Tu nous as manqué tu sais ?! Alors, raconte nous ?! C'était comment les <em>States <em>?!

Naruto éclata de rire et commença à conter ses dix dernières années aux États-Unis sous l'écoute attentive de ses amis d'enfances. Après une vingtaine de minutes – c'était la pause déjeuner, ils avaient le temps – Naruto demanda alors, abandonnant son récit :

- Et Sasuke ? Comment il va ?

Sakura se racla la gorge, légèrement gênée. Sasuke n'était pas un sujet dont elle aimait parler. C'était quelque chose de compliqué, peut être trop, même.

- Et bien, comment te dire ça... Sasuke ne vient plus en cours, il suit des cours par correspondance. Ça fait... euh... Sept ou huit ans maintenant...

Naruto fronça les sourcils sans réellement comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Puis, l'information germant enfin dans son esprit, il bégaya plus ou moins :

- Mais... comment ça ? Je... Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Et bien, on s'est pas vraiment. Il a été absent une semaine puis on a apprit qu'il viendrait plus en cours. J'ai quelques nouvelles grâce à son frère mais...

Sakura ne termina pas sa phrase. Le nouveau ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de hocher la tête lentement.

- Et il va bien ?

- Il a l'air d'aller bien, oui.

- Naruto-kun ça... ça va aller ?

La petite Hinata était totalement rouge du à sa timidité. L'adolescent releva la tête et un sourire éblouissant était scotché sur ses lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hinata.

Ils retournèrent en cours alors que Naruto parlait encore et toujours de son séjour aux États-Unis – faisant souvent des comparaisons avec le Japon – de grands gestes accompagnant les paroles vives de leur ami d'enfance. Dans un coin de son esprit, Naruto pensait toujours à Sasuke.

* * *

><p>La mine de son crayon cassa, créant chez lui un mouvement de recul. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre et sursauta en entendant la voix de sa mère derrière la porte. Il n'osa pas répondre, tous sons se bloquant dans sa gorge. Lorsqu'elle partit – ou plutôt lorsqu'il l'entendit partir – il se détendit et posa son front sur le bureau devant lui, calmant ses tremblements. Il resta un long moment les yeux fermés, front contre les feuilles qui jonchaient la planche de bois... jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse, créant chez le jeune homme un rythme cardiaque plus rapide. Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi sa mère ne l'avait pas prévenu que quelqu'un venait ? Pourquoi quelqu'un venait ? Qui venait ? Il reconnut la voix de son frère mais n'en distingua pas les mots. Puis une autre voix, plus forte où il entendit clairement son prénom. Sa respiration se bloqua. Qui était-ce ? Que voulait cette personne ? Pourquoi on l'appelait ? Il partit se réfugier sous sa couette, closant ses paupières. Il commença à compter à l'envers à partir de cent. Cent, quatre vingt dix neuf, quatre vingt dix huit, quatre vingt dix sept, quatre vingt seize, quatre vingt quinze, quatre vingt quatorze, quatre vingt treize, quatre vingt douze, quatre vingt onze, quatre vingt dix, quatre vingt neuf, quatre vingt huit...<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto appuya sur la sonnette, sautant presque sur place. Il devait voir Sasuke, il lui manquait horriblement. À quoi ressemblait-il maintenant ? Était-il plus grand que lui ? Plus petit ? Est-ce qu'il le reconnaîtrait ?<p>

- Bonjour, dit une voix douce la personne qui venait de lui ouvrir.

Il eu du mal à reconnaître Itachi et – lorsque ce fut le cas – il sauta littéralement de joie :

- Itachi ! Je suis content de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ?! C'est moi ! Naruto ! Uzumaki Naruto ! Je viens de rentrer, je suis rentré aujourd'hui. Enfin, on. Mes parents et moi ! On a emménagé dans la même maison qu'avant ! Je suis content de rentrer, le Japon me manquait. Et toi, comment tu vas ? Tes parents vont bien ? Tu fais quoi maintenant ? Tu veux toujours devenir avocat ?

- Hé, ho, calme toi, soupira Itachi qui n'avait pas oublié le meilleur ami – ou plutôt _ancien_ meilleur ami – de son petit frère.

- Comment va Sasuke ? Il est là ? Je peux le voir ?

- Ça ne sera pas possible, Naruto-kun. Tu vas devoir repartir. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu puisses voir Sasuke. Bonne soirée.

Itachi referma la porte mais un pied le bloqua, puis une main. Il fit face aux yeux bleus de Naruto qui semblait plus déterminé que jamais. Un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit et il le balaya d'un léger mouvement de tête.

- Où est Sasuke ?

- Il ne veut voir personne.

- Je lui demande pas son avis.

Et c'était le cas. Les sourcils froncés et une ride formée sur son front fit céder Itachi qui le laissa entrer. L'aîné des fils Uchiha stoppa Naruto à quelques pas des escaliers qu'il montait si souvent étant enfant.

- Avant ça, il faut que je...

- Naruto ?! C'est toi Naruto ?! J'ai vu Kushina ce matin ! Comme tu as grandis !

Mikoto prit Naruto dans ses bras, triturant ensuite ses joues et elle posa ses mains sur les épaules carrés du blond.

- Seigneur que tu as grandi !

- Ou c'est peut être vous qui avez rétréci, après tout.

Mikoto donna une légère tape à l'enfant de son amie du lycée.

- Je suppose que tu es venu voir Sasuke ?

- Et bien oui j'ai...

- Ça ne sera pourtant pas possible.

- Il n'est pas question que je reparte d'ici sans avoir vu Sasuke. Où est-il ?

- Itachi va t'expliquer.

Mikoto repartit dans la cuisine sans un regard pour Naruto, laissant à son fils aîné le « sale boulot ». Il grogna légèrement et Itachi observa Naruto qui regardait les escaliers avec envie.

- Sasuke est devenu... agoraphobe. Il ne peut plus avoir un seul contact avec les autres. Rien que le fait de te savoir dans la maison doit l'effrayer alors... j'aimerais que tu évites de monter ses marches. Mais je suppose que tu en feras qu'à ta tête. C'est toi qui voit. Mais surtout, ne rentre pas dans sa chambre. Je te l'interdis.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Agoraphobe ? La phobie des gens ou un truc du genre, non ? Le blond hocha doucement la tête puis grimpa les marches sans faire attention à Itachi – il avait toujours eu peur du grand frère de Sasuke étant enfant... mais il était facilement impressionnable aussi. Il se stoppa dans le couloir cherchant dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir qu'elle était celle qui menait à la chambre de Sasuke. Il s'appuya sur la porte juste en face de lui, son corps s'en souvenait apparemment mieux que son esprit, se laissant glisser sur le sol, dos à la porte, il commença :

- Sasuke ? Je sais pas si tu m'entends mais... mh... c'est moi, Naruto.

* * *

><p>… quarante huit, quarante sept, quarante six, quarante cinq, quarante quatre...<p>

- Sasuke ? Je sais pas si tu m'entends mais... mh... c'est moi, Naruto.

Sasuke se tendit dans son lit, crispa ses doigts sur la couverture. Respirer : inspiration, expiration. Inspiration, expiration. Calmer les battements de son cœur. Calmer ses tremblements. Respirer. Ne pas oublier de respirer. Surtout ne pas _oublier_ de respirer et...

- Je... hum... je suis rentré des États-Unis ce matin. Si tu savais à quel point c'est bizarre de rentrer au Japon ! Mais je suis vraiment content de rentrer ! Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? Le plus dur à quitter en partant, c'était toi et toi seul ! Ah ! Je me souviens encore... on voulait plus se lâcher, tu t'en souviens, Sasu-chan ? Moi, j'm'en souviens. Je sais que j'suis pas censé te parler. Que tu as peur de moi mais... j'me dis que... après tout ce qu'on a vécu tout les deux, tu peux pas avoir peur de moi, si ? Je veux dire, on est amis, non ? On doit avoir confiance l'un en l'autre, non ? Je pense que oui. J'attends pas tes réponses parce que je sais que tu ne me parleras pas mais j'ai toujours parlé pour deux alors je compte bien continuer et je...

Sasuke se concentrait sur la voix. Il se concentrait sur ce que disait Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Son seul ami. Son seul véritable ami. La seule personne qu'il aimerait avoir à ses côtés. _Je crois..._ songea-t-il. Naruto était quelqu'un de _bizarre_. Il n'avait pas peur de lui – Naruto ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, n'est-ce pas ? La seule chose dont il avait peur c'était... des personnes. Mais Naruto était une personne alors, il avait peur de Naruto. Sasuke continua de se concentrer sur cette voix dont il connaissait – à une période – toutes les tonalités.

- … et je me suis fait des piercings ! C'est cool les piercings ! Bon, au début, sur la langue, ça fait mal ! J'pouvais plus manger, tu te rends comptes ?! J'ai failli mourir ! Je pouvais plus _du tout_ manger ! Sauf des soupes, mais je déteste les soupes, alors bon !

Et Naruto continuait sous l'oreille attentive de Sasuke qui avait réussit à avoir un rythme cardiaque assez calme – pas totalement – qui avait réussi à calmer ses tremblements – mais pas en entier – et qui avait même relevé légèrement la tête pour écouter un peu mieux ce que disait son ami : il était d'un naturel curieux. Le temps passa. Sasuke ne savait pas combien de temps. Puis il entendit Naruto se lever – le froissement du tissus le crispant.

- Bon ! Je dois y aller Sas'ke ! Je reviens demain, d'accord ? Enfin, même si t'es pas d'accord, c'est pareil ! Par contre, je serais là un peu plus tôt, je finis plus tôt. Bon et bien... à demain !

Sasuke entendit les pas de Naruto quitter le couloir, descendre les marches et la porte d'entrée claqua après une parole de Naruto envers sa famille. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sasuke se redressa... il attendait le lendemain avec impatience.


	2. Chapter 2

****Salut tout le monde ! Vous avez passé un bon samedi ?

Bref ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre d'_Agoraphobie_ et je vous remercie infiniment pour les reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait beaucoup plaisir :D

Donc voilà le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Biz et bonne lecture :)

**_Ky'_** !

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 2 :**

_- Naru-chan ! Naru-chan ! Regarde ! Maman elle m'a mit ma fleur dans le livre comme ça je l'aurais toujours avec moi !_

_ Les deux enfants étaient dans la chambre de Sasuke qui tendait le livre à son ami, un sourire craquant aux lèvres._

_- Comme ça, la fleur elle pourra jamais partir ! Elle dit que c'est un herbier maman ! C'est beau, hein ?_

_- Moi aussi j'en veux un comme toi !_

_- Faut une fleur et un livre ! Et ensuite, maman elle pourra te faire ton herbier !_

_- Alors viens ! Faut qu'on aille cueillir des fleurs !_

* * *

><p>C'est ce souvenir qui lui revint en tête lorsqu'il prit son livre de chevet pour en lire un passage. Son livre de chevet était un simple recueil de contes pour enfants. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de très précieux, mais Sasuke y tenait beaucoup. L'un de ses textes préférés était celui de <em>« L'oiseau<em>_ reconnaissant »_. Il ouvrit alors le livre et toucha du bout des doigts la petite fleur de cerisier qui avait – depuis le temps – perdu ses douces couleurs. Il ferma les yeux et rabattu la couverture du livre avant de poser celui-ci sur sa table de chevet. Il se coucha et la dernière chose qu'il pensa avant de s'endormir le fit avoir un sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux que Naruto soit revenu.

* * *

><p>Naruto retourna en cours le lendemain, sifflotant un air dont il ne connaissait pas réellement l'origine. Il arriva au lycée, la veste posée nonchalamment sur ses épaules carrées, son sac glissant quelques fois de son épaule droite mais qu'il réajustait souvent. Il s'arrêta devant Sakura, Ino et Hinata discutaient d'il ne savait quoi.<p>

- Tu as fais quoi après les cours, Naruto-kun ? interrogea Ino, se pendant au bras de son ami.

Après un raclement de gorge et un sourire gêné, il répondit :

- Et bien, je suis allé voir... un ami.

- Sasuke ? Tu as vu Sasuke ? s'empressa de demander Sakura.

- Non, j'ai vu Itachi, Sasuke dormait.

Il mentait. Mais il ne voulait pas que Sakura les gêne comme elle l'avait souvent fait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ils discutèrent un long moment, Kiba puis Neji les rejoignant. Suivit par Shikamaru qui arriva pile à l'heure. Ils montèrent en cours, Naruto évitant d'aborder le sujet « Sasuke ». Apparemment, c'était quelque peu tabou.

* * *

><p>À la fin des cours, il salua ses amis et rejoignit le quartier résidentiel où vivait la famille Uchiwa. Il arriva une vingtaine de minutes de plus tard et il sonna. Ce fut Itachi qui lui ouvrit.<p>

- Naruto.

- Salut Itachi ! J'peux rentrer ?

- Je suppose.

Et Itachi s'effaça pour laisser passer Naruto qui était toujours habillé avec son uniforme scolaire. Il posa son sac à l'entrée et se déchaussa. Il fit un signe de la main à Mikoto et Fugaku – qui avait l'air surpris de le voir – et il monta les marches. Il toqua à la porte – seulement deux coups – et lâcha d'une voix enjouée :

- Salut Sasuke ! C'est Naruto ! Je m'installe et j'te raconte tout après !

* * *

><p>Sasuke s'était tendu en entendant les coups à la porte.<p>

- Salut Sasuke ! C'est Naruto ! Je m'installe et j'te raconte tout après !

Lui raconter ? Mais raconter quoi ? Il n'allait pas rentrer, n'est ce pas ? Sasuke ferma les yeux et posa le plus lentement possible son crayon à papier sur son bureau, fermant tranquillement ses cahiers et livres. Il commença son décompte à partir de dix cette fois. Dix. Neuf. Huit. Sept. Six. Cinq. Quatre...

- Donc ! Je m'étais arrêté où hier ? Ah oui ! Donc comme j't'ai dis, Jiraya est venu nous voir aux États-Unis et c'est lui qui m'a emmené faire mon premier tatouage ! J'en ai trois ! J'te dirais ce que c'est plus tard ! Donc, Jiraya et venu et il m'a amené me faire tatouer chez Yahiko, mon cousin anglais, tu te souviens de lui ? Il était venu quand on était gosse ! En passant, il va peut être venir au Japon ! Euh... j'en étais où... ? Ah oui ! Donc je me suis fait tatouer, mais je voulais pas quelque chose de très voyant, après tout, j'avais que quatorze ans hein ! Mais bon, j'avais déjà ma taille d'adulte ! Je suis un peu petit je trouve... Enfin bref ! Donc, je me suis fait tatouer un truc tout petit ! Je sais que tu veux savoir ce que c'est, mais comme je veux que tu le vois et pas que je te le décrive, parce que c'est moins drôle et c'est toujours moins beau quand on le décrit que quand on le montre...

Et Naruto continua de parler. Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que son ami disait beaucoup de « donc ». Ça l'intriguait. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement et Sasuke esquissa plusieurs sourires en entendant Naruto se perdre tout seul dans son récit ou en lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé à son ancien lycée. Il lui raconta également sa première cuite – pour ses quinze ans, trois ou quatre semaines après son premier tatouage – et ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir ce que c'était.

- Bon ! Je dois y aller Sas'ke ! Je reviens demain, ça te va ? Enfin, même si ça te va pas je reviens donc bon. Donc voilà... euh... à demain.

Sasuke entendit Naruto se lever et quitter l'étage. Il ferma les yeux et partit sur son lit, attrapant à bout de bras le livre de contes. Il l'ouvrit et caressa la petite fleur de cerisier, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se demanda pourquoi Naruto faisait tout ça pour lui. Mais après tout... ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se quitter, quelque soit la distance, quelque soit les personnes entre eux. Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent. Assez long. Mais chaque jour – qu'il pleuve ou qu'il fasse un magnifique soleil – Naruto venait. Il venait, s'installait à même le sol et parlait. Il parlait pour deux. Il racontait à Sasuke tout ce qui se passait en cours, ce qui s'était passé aux États-Unis et, certaines fois, lorsque l'envie lui prenait, il lui racontait un souvenir commun.<p>

- Ah mais j'te jure ! Des fois, j'me demande comment il fait ! Sérieux, il dort en cours et à chaque devoirs il a une note super de la mort qui tue ! Tu crois que c'est un extra-terrestre ? Peut être, qui sait... Non mais j'te jure ! En plus, il trouve tout ennuyeux et...

Derrière la porte, il entendit un rire et Naruto rit aussi. C'est en cette d'après midi que Naruto et Sasuke eurent leur premier fou rire depuis plusieurs années. En bas des escaliers, dans le salon, Mikoto se figea en entendant le rire de Sasuke et elle échangea un regard avec son fils aîné dont les lèvres s'étaient retroussées en une moue adorable.

- Comme quoi... les miracles existent, souffla ce dernier en reprenant la lecture du dossier qu'il devait corriger pour son patron.

- Oui... Les miracles existent...

* * *

><p>Naruto monta – comme chaque jour depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et demie – les marches de la maison. Il se stoppa pourtant en plein milieu du couloir. Aujourd'hui, il arrivait un peu plus tôt par rapport à son horaire habituelle, mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir Sasuke dans le couloir. Ils s'étaient figés tout les deux. Sasuke prit une grande inspiration. Se calmer. Surtout, rester calme. C'était seulement Naruto. C'était juste... Naruto. Respirer ! Il fallait qu'il respire. Il expira longuement, calmant sa respiration, ses tremblements et les battements de son cœur. Une fois calme, il recula d'un pas et – comprenant – Naruto fit de même. Il y avait un peu plus de trois mètres entre eux. Le brun dévisagea alors la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Naruto était grand – plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Ses cheveux étaient plus long qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et ça lui allait très bien... il s'étonna de penser ceci. Puis son regard se perdit sur ses épaules : carrées. Puis il remonta jusqu'à son visage. Il était fin. Sa peau était hâlée. Son nez légèrement retroussé et il avait toujours les griffures du chat de la voisine qui barraient ses joues. Il respira calmement, n'osant pas regarder les yeux de son ami qui – d'après son souvenir – devaient être d'un bleu d'eau de mer. Ce bleu magnifique, turquoise avec des reflets plus foncés. Dans son souvenir, ils étaient comme ça. Avaient-ils changés depuis ? Est-ce que les yeux de Naruto étaient toujours... Naruto avança d'un pas – petit certes, mais un pas quand même, faisant sursauter Sasuke.<p>

- On peut... parler comme ça ?

Et Sasuke secoua la tête de gauche à droite – ou de droite à gauche – vivement. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. _Non.__ Surtout__ pas .__Non.__ Recule.__ Recule.__ Naruto,__ recule.__ Recule.__ Recule_. Partir. Se réfugier. _Non.__ Décompte._ Cent. Quatre vingt dix neuf. Quatre vingt dix huit. Quatre vingt dix sept. Quatre vingt seize. Quatre vingt quinze. Quatre vingt quatorze. Quatre vingt treize...

- Calme toi Sasuke, s'il te plaît... Je... Regarde, je recule.

Et Naruto fit ce qu'il disait. Il recula lentement d'un pas, puis de deux, faisant attention à ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. Sasuke reprit un rythme cardiaque normal et il entra dans sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte. Il s'assit sur le lit et Naruto, surpris, s'avança vers la porte. Il passa la tête et observa Sasuke qui se cachait comme un enfant, les jambes repliés sur son torse. Il s'installa sur le mur en face de la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Il était à l'extérieur de la chambre, appuyé contre le mur et pouvait observer Sasuke qui restait assis sur son lit, son visage caché dans le creux que formés ses bras qui entouraient ses jambes. Sur un ton jovial et ne faisant pas attention à ce brusque changement, Naruto entreprit de raconter sa journée. Sasuke ne s'en rendait peut être pas compte, mais Naruto, si : ils venaient de faire, _ensemble_, un pas énorme.

* * *

><p>- … Sakura m'a fait une scène, j'te jure ! Genre elle s'énerve parce que j'viens pas la voir après les cours ! J'm'en fou moi ! C'est toi que je veux voir après les cours ! Mais bon... personne est au courant que je viens te voir le soir. J'avais pas envie qu'ils rappliquent tous, donc bon. Bref, j'en étais où ? Ah oui ! Donc on a fait sport, Gai-sensei est un vrai tyran, en plus, il arrête pas de dire des phrases bizarres genre « le printemps de la jeunesse » le pire, c'est que Lee, un mec de la classe, il est exactement pareil que lui. Tu crois que c'est son père ? Donc. On a fait sport et j'l'ai ai tous tué ! J'suis le meilleur !<p>

- …

Comme d'habitude, Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais il esquissa un sourire et Naruto, appuyé contre le mur de la chambre – ils avaient encore fait des progrès en trois jours – s'étira. Il était tard et il devait rentrer chez lui. Il se leva et regarda Sasuke qui était assit sur le lit. Ils étaient à environ deux mètres l'un de l'autre. Alors, lorsque Sasuke ne s'y attendait pas, il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Sasuke se tendit brusquement. Respirer. Rester calme. C'était Naruto. Juste Naruto. Seulement Naruto. Rester calme. Respirer. Ne pas _oublier_ de respirer. L'étreinte continua sur la durée et la voix de Naruto le ramena sur terre, le faisant arrêter son décompte – il avait commencé à cinq cent cette fois...

- Je suis là. Je serais toujours là. Sasu-chan.

Puis il se recula, fit un signe de la main à Sasuke et partit, fermant délicatement la porte derrière lui. Le brun laissa ses épaules retomber, comme si un poids s'abattait sur ses épaules fragiles. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, regardant le plafond, essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir le marathon et il éclata d'un rire nerveux, relâchant la pression. Naruto lui faisait vraiment faire choses qu'il n'aurait jamais – mais ô grand _jamais_ – fait avant !

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre d'<em>Agoraphobie<em>.  
>Il vous a plu ?<p>

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Biz, _**Ky'**_ !


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre d'_Agoraphobie_ :)

Avant toutes choses, vos reviews me font énormément plaisir ! J'essaie de répondre à toutes, mais je crois que j'en ai oubliée quelques unes. Dans tous les cas, vos remarques m'aide à m'améliorer et me font plaisir ! Pour faire simple : je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise, mon mari (mon ordinateur adoré hein...) et moi sommes très fiers de notre enfant *_*

Bref ! Trêves de bavardages !

J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 3 :**

_- Itachi... Je veux pas que Naru-chan il parte..._

_- Mais il doit partir, Sasuke..._

_- Nii-san... Je veux pas..._

_ Itachi__ prit __son__ petit __frère __dans __ses __bras __alors__ qu'il __se__ serrait __contre __lui. __Il __le__ berça __un __long__ moment __et__ – __une __fois __son__ frère __endormit__ – __il __le__ déposa __sur __son __lit. __Itachi __soupira.__ Il _savait _que __son __frère __et __Naruto __ne __pouvaient __pas __être __séparés... __mais __il __ne__ pensait __pas__ que __c'était... __autant._

* * *

><p>Itachi observa son dossier en soupirant. Comme tous les soirs il refaisait les dossiers de son patron. Il avait hâte de passer à un stade supérieur. Ce boulot commençait à l'énerver sérieusement. Sa mère hurla dans les escaliers que c'était l'heure de manger et il quitta sa chambre d'un pas lent, fatigué. Il s'installa à table, son père les rejoignant. Alors qu'ils allaient commencer à manger, lançant un « Itadakimasu », des pas à l'entrée de la cuisine les firent se stopper et ils relevèrent la tête dans un même ensemble. Devant eux se tenait Sasuke, légèrement courbé, regardant le sol. Respirer. Respirer. Ne pas oublier de respirer. Inspiration. Expiration. Rester calme. Naruto lui avait de faire un effort, d'essayer de manger avec ses parents et son frère quand il se <em>sentirait<em>_ prêt_. Mais était-il prêt ? Non. Il fallait qu'il remonte, il devait remonter. Vite. Vite. Respirer. Rester calme. Calmer son cœur. Calmer ses tremblements. Itachi se leva et mit un couvert de plus, tirant légèrement la chaise. Sasuke eu un léger mouvement de recul. Non. Il devait le faire. Il _devait_ le faire. Il _pouvait_ le faire. Il s'installa donc et une fois assit, il espéra fortement que ses parents ne lui posent pas de question. Sa mère le servit et son père commença à parler avec son frère, lui jetant parfois quelques regards. Mikoto riait. Fugaku semblait heureux. Itachi l'était, littéralement. Le cœur de Sasuke se desserra. Il avait réussit. Il avait réussit à descendre, à rester avec sa _famille_. Il avait réussit. Il réussissait à _manger_ avec eux. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis combien d'années ? Depuis combien de temps ? Son cœur ne battait pas la chamade. Ses membres ne tremblaient pas. Sa respiration était calme. Tout était parfait. Tout était... _parfait_.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Naruto arriva à la même heure que d'habitude. Il discuta avec Sasuke, ou plutôt : il fit la conversation pour deux. Il parlait. Racontait des histoires, ce qu'il s'était passé en cours.<p>

- Et au fait, tu as fais ce que je t'ai dis ? Tu as mangé avec eux ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

- …

Naruto scruta le visage de Sasuke qui hocha légèrement la tête. Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Il faut que tu refasses ça ce soir. Et demain, et tout les soirs. Ça ira mieux après. Tu sais, ils t'aiment beaucoup. Ils avaient juste peur que tu les rejettes. Ah ! Et ça te dirait qu'on aille se balader un soir ? Rien que tout les deux ? On mangerait ensemble et on partirait se balader tout les deux au parc ou on va à Kyoto. On fait un tour au temple puis on va au bord de la plage.

- Hn.

Naruto se tendit avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté, observant son ami. « Hn » ? C'était... une... « parole », non ? Il lui avait répondu, non ? Évidemment ! Il savait que Sasuke allait faire des progrès ! Fier de lui, Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents.

- On va se promener... je sais pas moi, dans deux semaines ? Samedi soir ? Je viendrais l'après midi, on restera ici et quand tu seras prêt, on sortira.

_Être __prêt... ?_ Est-ce qu'il allait être prêt un jour ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne sortait pas de chez lui. C'était quelque chose d'impensable. Totalement impensable. Rien que le fait de _songer_ à sortir l'effrayait.

- Tu sais, le soir, y'a personne, c'est pour ça que je te propose. Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. Je sais qu'on a fait des progrès et tout, que tu manges avec ta famille, que tu m'autorises à rester aussi proche de toi. T'as même pas fait de crise quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras la dernière fois ! Alors si tu veux plutôt rester tranquille, c'est okay pour moi et on passera une après midi devant des films ? J'ai un film super à te montrer ! Il est trop génial !

Il préférait. Il préférait regarder des films avec Naruto. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Naruto lui demandait toujours ce qui allait se passer pendant le film – même lorsqu'ils le regardaient ensemble pour la première fois. Et Sasuke ne répondait jamais, le laissant toujours dans l'ignorance, le faisant souvent bouder. Sasuke esquissa un sourire à se souvenir, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma. _Non._ Il attrapa son crayon et une feuille qui étaient sur son bureau et écrivit rapidement quelque chose, sous le regard attentif de Naruto, puis il lui tendit la feuille. Le blond la prit et il lu rapidement.

- Okay ! Alors j'apporterais des films ! J'en ai plein plein plein plein ! Tu sais, faudra que tu viennes chez moi un jour ! Faut qu'on décore ma chambre, elle est un peu morte. Et t'es toujours doué pour le dessin non ? J'me souviens, quand on était gosse, t'arrêtais pas de dessiner et tu dessinais super bien ! Ça s'est amélioré avec le temps ou t'as laissé tomber ?

Sasuke hocha la tête avant de lui montrer quelques croquis sur son bureau d'un signe de tête. Naruto sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Cool !

- Hn.

Deux « hn » en une conversation ! C'était magnifique ! Naruto s'allongea sur le ventre, triturant un bord de la couverture avant de reprendre une de ses histoires.

* * *

><p>Juin et la chaleur pointaient le bout de leur nez. C'est en ce premier samedi du sixième mois de l'année que Naruto arriva chez Sasuke – après les cours – pour faire leur « après midi cinéma » comme l'avait appelé le blond. Une tonne de film dans son sac, Naruto entra dans la maison des Uchiwa avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.<p>

- Naruto ! Je suis contente de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, merci. Et vous ?

- Très bien aussi. Tu montes voir Sasuke ?

- Oui ! Il est dans sa chambre ?

- Sûrement, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le repas.

Naruto sourit à Mikoto et monta rapidement les marches, toqua puis entra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était assit à son bureau, bossant ses cours, le nez plongé dans ses bouquins et des écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. Naruto referma la porte doucement puis frappa quelques coups plus fort sur le mur, faisant lever la tête à Sasuke qui – en voyant son ami – éteignit son lecteur et referma ses livres. Il lui sourit légèrement. Naruto posa son sac à dos au pied du lit et se laissa tomber sur celui-ci, s'affalant.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-il alors, regardant le plafond.

- Hn.

- C'est cool ! Alors, tu veux voir quoi comme film ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas et prit le sac de Naruto et s'assit sur le lit, regardant avec attention chaque boîte de DVD. Il choisit alors un film – typiquement américain – et ils le lancèrent sur le lecteur, le regardant en version originale. Naruto avait apprit – ou plutôt deviné – que Sasuke comprenait l'anglais aussi bien que le japonais et qu'ils préféraient regarder les films dans leur version originale. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, s'allongeant sur le ventre, la tête aux pieds, les coussins mit sous leur bras pour caler leur tête. Ils étaient proches, mais pas trop. Sasuke pouvait contenir ses crises... mais seulement en présence de Naruto. Avec son frère, sa mère et son père... il fallait qu'ils soient à une limite d'un mètre environ pour pouvoir avoir une « conversation ». Le film débuta et avec un sourire, Naruto glissa son regard sur Sasuke qui était totalement obnubilé par les images qui se créaient devant ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Naruto s'était endormit pendant le troisième film. Sasuke, lui, était toujours plongés dedans. Il n'y avait pas fait attention. Il avait beaucoup aimé les goûts de Naruto en matière de film. Ce n'est que lorsque Naruto se retourna dans son sommeil qu'il quitta l'écran des yeux pour observer le blond. Il sourit légèrement et lui enleva une mèche de cheveux qui chatouillait son nez. Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir fait qu'il se rendit compte de son geste. Il avait <em>touché<em> Naruto. La distance entre leur corps n'était pas si grande que ça et il ne faisait pas de crise. Son sourire s'agrandit et il décida de le laisser dormir. Il éteignit la télé et le lecteur DVD et descendit dans la cuisine.

- Sasuke ! Je suis contente de te voir. Vous regardez des films ? Tu peux me passer la farine qui est sur la table s'il te plaît ?

Sa mère ne lui laissait pas le temps de répondre, elle était totalement prise par ses pâtisseries – il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour cuisiner autant de choses en si peu de temps. Il hésita un moment avant de prendre la farine et de la tendre à sa mère dans un espace qui était assez restreint. Elle prit la farine en le remerciant et alors qu'elle mélangeait sa pâte à gâteau – qui avait l'air délicieuse – Sasuke s'approcha d'elle, se penchant sur son épaule. Il faisait ça naturellement. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il était plus grand que sa mère. Dans un geste enfantin, il plongea son index dans la pâte à gâteau, le porta à sa bouche pour goûter la pâte avant de faire un énorme sourire et d'embrasser sa mère sur la joue.

- C'est délicieux.

Et il repartit, savourant encore le goût sucré sur son palais. Mikoto, dans la cuisine, s'était figée. Elle avait sentit son fils cadet contre elle, elle l'avait vu goûter sa pâte à gâteau, elle avait sentit ses lèvres sur sa joue et surtout... surtout, elle avait entendu sa voix. Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues. La femme cacha son visage dans ses mains pour cacher ses sanglots et son immense sourire.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, il n'était pas très tard. Il ouvrit péniblement les paupières et frotta ses yeux de ses mains comme le ferait un enfant en bas âge. Il bailla et vit Sasuke qui le regardait.<p>

- Tu aurais du me réveiller.

- Tu dormais profondément.

- Ouais mais tu aurais quand même du me...

Naruto se stoppa, laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir dans un parfait « o » et ses yeux s'écarquiller de la même manière. En face de lui, Sasuke détourna les yeux et sentit ses joues rougir. Naruto se reprit et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de reprendre :

- Donc. Tu aurais du me réveiller !

- Hn.

- Je vais devoir y aller moi ! Bon.

Naruto se leva et Sasuke l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée où ils virent Fugaku se déchausser et enlever sa veste.

- Tu es encore là Naruto ? Je pensais que tu serais déjà rentré.

- Je me suis endormis et Sasuke ne m'a pas réveillé alors... j'ai un peu squatté.

- Ce n'est pas très grave, répondit le père.

- Tu t'en vas Naruto ? interrogea Mikoto en essuyant ses mains sur un torchon. Tu ne veux pas rester manger ?

- Et bien... je ne veux pas déranger je...

- Reste manger, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !

- Et bien, je vais prévenir ma mère et ça sera bon !

- C'est parfait ! Je vais rajouter un couvert. Et Itachi m'a prévenu qu'il arrivait, il est coincé dans les embouteillages.

Mikoto retourna dans la cuisine et Fugaku fit un signe de la main aux deux adolescents qui échangèrent un regard. Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon et Naruto le rejoignit. Le blond affalé à moitié sur le canapé et à moitié sur le brun. Ils restèrent silencieux, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Itachi rentra chez lui, vers vingt heures, il fut surpris de voir Naruto sur le canapé... et à moitié sur son frère. Il arqua un sourcil mais ne posa pas de question. Mikoto hurla alors qu'ils allaient manger dans dix minutes et il s'empressa de partir se changer pour enlever se costard dans lequel il flottait – il avait encore perdu de la graisse pour la remplacer par du muscle. Pratique, mais ça devenait légèrement énervant à la fin. Ils s'installèrent tout les cinq pour manger, Fugaku prenant le bout de table, Mikoto à sa droite, puis Itachi. Naruto à gauche de Fugaku, puis Sasuke. Ils prononcèrent un « Itadakimasu » d'une même voix – Sasuke faisant exception à la règle. Puis les conversations s'engagèrent.<p>

- Et toi Naruto, les cours se passent bien ? J'espère que passer la plupart de ton temps ici ne fait pas baisser tes chances pour passer au niveau supérieur, commença Fugaku, laissant un malaise s'emparer de la tablée.

- Les cours ? Ah ! Euh... Et bien... Ça se passe assez bien. Je n'ai jamais été très bon en cours, et ça depuis que je suis tout petit mais pour le moment, ça se passe même mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé.

- Et puis si Naruto a besoin d'aide pour ses cours, Sasuke pourra toujours l'aider, si besoin il y a, n'est ce pas ? commenta Itachi qui ne voulait surtout pas que Naruto quitta la vie de son frère.

- J'ai pas besoin d'aide ! T'inquiètes pas, Itachi ! Tout va très bien et...

- Usuratonkachi, souffla Sasuke en calant sa joue dans la paume de sa main, son coude reposant sur la table.

Il eu un long moment de silence et Naruto répliqua :

- M'appelle pas comme ça, Teme !

- Je t'aiderais.

C'était dit avec un ton presque impérieux, sans réplique. Naruto bougonna légèrement et Itachi esquissa un sourire, reprenant la conversation sur son travail. Fugaku, lui, ne pouvait plus ouvrir la bouche, trop surpris d'entendre la voix de son fils qu'il n'avait pas pu écouter depuis... depuis... des années maintenant. Huit ? Neuf ? Peut être dix, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il comprit alors l'importance de Naruto dans leur famille. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Minato. Après tout, c'était lui le véritable médecin dans la famille Uzumaki/Namikaze. Il échangea un regard avec sa femme qui lui sourit tendrement. La conversation reprit un peu plus animée.

* * *

><p>- Sasuke a parlé... Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'à fait Naruto pour notre fils, Mikoto ?<p>

- Je le sais, mon chéri. Cette après midi il... enfin... Si tu avais vu ça Fugaku, j'avais l'impression de retrouver mon petit garçon.

Mikoto essuya les larmes au coin de ses yeux avant de fermer le livre qu'elle lisait. Fugaku laissa son journal sur sa table de chevet et observa sa femme. Ils avaient tout essayé avec Sasuke. Tout. Les psychologues, les thérapies à plusieurs, la solitude, les discussions. Rien n'avait marché. Sasuke s'était renfermé. Il avait créé autour de lui une muraille indestructible. Il avait développé son agoraphobie et ils ne le voyaient que très rarement. Itachi était le seul à pouvoir le voir dans sa chambre... et encore, Sasuke faisait une crise s'il restait trop longtemps. Et Naruto... Naruto arrivait comme une fleur après des années de silence et après un peu plus d'un mois, Sasuke mangeait avec eux, leur balançait des « Hn » comme réponse puis maintenant, il _parlait_. Fugaku enleva ses lunettes et s'allongea alors que sa femme faisait de même. Sasuke était une énigme. Naruto l'était aussi. C'était peut être normal que les deux s'entendent aussi bien...

* * *

><p>Voilà donc ce troisième chapitre. Vous a-t-il plu ?<p>

Oui ? Non ? Pourquoi ?

Je sais que mes chapitres sont un peu - beaucoup ! - court, mais je ne compte pas les faire plus long, j'en suis désolée éè

Bref ! Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Biz,

_**Ky'**_ !


	4. Chapter 4

****Voici le quatrième chapitre d'Agoraphobie :)

Voili voilou. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 4 :**

_- Sasu-chan !_

_- Oui ?_

_ Le téléphone à l'oreille, Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire prenant possession de ses lèvres. Il avait eu mal au ventre pendant quelques temps et n'avait pas pu aller au parc avec Itachi._

_- Tu me manques, Sasu-chan ! Demain, papa il va au parc avec moi, tu viens, ne ?_

_- Oui ! Nii-san m'amènera ! Papa il travaille demain._

_- D'accord ! Alors on ira au parc ! C'est moi le premier sur la balançoire !_

_- D'accord Naru-chan ! Je vais prendre mon bain ! A demain Naru-chan !_

_- A demain Sasu-chan !_

* * *

><p>Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut la nuit du dimanche au lundi. Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre pourquoi. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il observa le plafond, comme il faisait souvent avec Naruto. Il sourit en songeant à son ami. Il se leva et quitta sa chambre pour aller dans celle d'en face. Itachi dormait. Il le réveilla.<p>

- Mh ? Sasuke ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je peux avoir ton portable s'il te plaît ?

En plus d'être surpris d'être réveillé par son frère – par un contact en plus de ça – il fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de Sasuke. Il avait vraiment, mais _vraiment_, perdu l'habitude. Il hocha la tête.

- Rend le moi demain matin.

Sasuke hocha la tête et Itachi se rendormit après lui avoir passé son portable. Sasuke sortit de la chambre de son frère et partit se coucher dans son lit, la couette le cachant totalement du monde extérieur, habitude qu'il avait prise depuis maintenant des années. Il ouvrit le portable, n'eut pas vraiment de mal à en comprendre le fonctionnement et envoya un message à Naruto qui lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone deux semaines plus tôt pour _« lui parler si l'envie lui venait »_. Il hésita... puis appuya sur le petit bouton qui envoya le message. Quelques instants plus tard – qui avaient parut très long aux yeux de Sasuke – Naruto lui répondait. _« Au parc ? Tu es sûr ? Moi, ça me va ! On y va quand ? Samedi soir ? »_. Un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres. Naruto avait toujours cette façon de ne pas faire attention aux détails. Il ne lui demandait pas _pourquoi_ il ne dormait pas à trois heures du matin. Il ne lui demandait pas _comment_ il avait eu un portable. Il ne lui demandait pas _pourquoi_ il le réveillait. Il ne lui demandait _rien._ Sasuke continua sur sa lancée, lui répondit qu'il avait rêvé du parc dans lequel ils jouaient quand ils étaient petits et qu'il voulait y retourner... mais le soir. Naruto lui affirma que c'était d'accord. Avant même d'avoir pu répondre, le portable de Itachi vibra entre ses doigts et il répondit. La voix basse – et endormie – de Naruto commença :

_- J'viendrais te chercher samedi soir, après manger, vers vingt deux heures, ça te va ? J'te raccompagnerais chez toi après... Mais j'pourrais pas venir l'après midi, j'ai un gros examen et faut pas que je le rate et comme j'suis un peu nul..._

Il l'entendit se racler la gorge, puis Sasuke répondit :

- Je peux t'aider à réviser si tu veux...

A l'autre bout du fil, Naruto ne crut pas entendre.

_- T'as dis quoi, Sas' ? J'ai pas bien entendu... Désolé... je te demande de répéter... Euh... Je peux te rappeler demain midi ? C'est ton portable ?_

- C'est celui d'Itachi...

_- Ah merde... Bah, écoute, j'essaie de t'appeler chez toi, d'accord ?_

- …

_- Bon je... mh... Je vais me coucher, je suis désolé de pas pouvoir te parler trop mais je suis crevé. Je passe demain aussi, d'accord ?_

- Merci...

_- Hein ?_

- Merci.

_- Dis pas de bêtises. Tu es mon meilleur ami et ça depuis qu'on est gosse. On s'est promit d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Si j'avais été à ta place, tu aurais fait la même chose, je le sais._

- Hn.

_- Sasuke Uchiwa le grand retour !_

Sasuke leva les yeux sous sa couette avant qu'un sourire se dépose sur ses lèvres. Il resserra un peu plus ses jambes contre son ventre, frissonnant soudain.

_- Bon. Je vais me coucher. Je t'appelle demain midi et j'te vois demain soir, ok ?_

- Ok...

_- C'est cool. A demain, Sasu-chan._

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre et il murmura :

- Bonne nuit, Naru-chan.

* * *

><p>Naruto partit en cours le lendemain matin en baillant, n'arrivant pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Après la conversation – et on pouvait <em>réellement<em> appeler ça une conversation – avec Sasuke, il n'avait pas réussit à se rendormir. Alors maintenant, il dormait debout. Heureusement, la première heure était celle de Iruka-sensei. Il pourrait se reposer un peu, les maths, c'était plutôt calme comme cours. Il s'étira dans les rues et y rencontra Kiba. Ils firent le chemin ensemble, le second parlant vite. Une fois arrivés dans leur salle de classe, Naruto se laissa tomber sur une chaise, croisant ses bras sur la table pour essayer de prendre quelques minutes de sommeil.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Naruto-kun ?

Hinata semblait inquiète. Il releva le visage puis le sourit.

- Tout va bien, Hinata, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai pas beaucoup dormit. Sasuke m'a appelé dans la nuit et on discuté. Alors j'suis un peu fatigué. Mais tout va bien...

Il ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit que quelques secondes plus tard. Ses amis – qui étaient arrivés entre temps – le regardaient surpris.

- Sasuke t'as parlé ? lâcha alors Sakura, semblant furieuse.

Naruto laissa un soupire lui échapper. Il était fatigué et il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre Sakura.

- Et si c'est le cas, quel est le problème ?

- Le problème ? Le problème c'est que ça fait des années que j'essaie de lui parler, sans succès, et toi, tu arrives comme une fleur et...

- Woh, tu te calmes là.

Naruto pouvait être effrayant quand il était en colère _et_ fatigué. Il soupira de lassitude avant de reprendre d'une voix plus posée :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Sasuke est devenu comme ça, mais j'ai pas envie que tu viennes foutre la merde dans ce qu'on a réussit à reconstruire à deux. Évite de t'approcher de lui, il ne supporte pas le contact, les gens, j'ai réussis à dépasser la barrière. Et tu sais que j'ai réussis parce que c'est moi, Sakura. Sasuke est mon meilleur ami depuis que je suis dans le ventre de ma mère, tu comprends ? Arrête de lui chercher des poux, il viendra vers toi quand il le voudra.

La tirade fit plus de mal à Sakura qu'il ne l'avait voulu. L'adolescente détourna le regard, ne pouvant plus soutenir les prunelles du blond. Kiba fronça les sourcils, plus énervé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé :

- Non mais d'où tu lui parles comme ça !

- Laisse tomber Kiba, c'est pas nos histoires, soupira Shikamaru après avoir murmuré un « galère » assez suggestif.

* * *

><p>Midi sonna et Naruto s'empressa d'appeler chez les Uchiwa. C'est la voix calme et douce de Mikoto qui lui répondit, puis qui lui passa Sasuke.<p>

- Sas'ke ! Ça va ?

_- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'appeler tu sais..._

- Menteur, je suis sûr que tu as attendu toute la matinée mon coup de téléphone ! Bref ! Donc, je passe ce soir ?

_- Hn._

- Quel enthousiasme. J'ai plein de trucs à te raconter en plus !

_- Quel genre de truc ?_

Naruto éclata de rire, attirant quelques regards vers lui. Il regarda le plafond de la salle de classe.

- J'te dirais ce soir j't'ai dis.

_- Tu m'énerves, Usuratonkachi._

- M'appelle pas comme ça ! Teme !

_- A ce soir._

Il raccrocha et Naruto soupira fortement en rangeant son portable, posant sa tête contre la table. Il avait vraiment très sommeil... mais il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ça valait vraiment le coup.

* * *

><p>Et la semaine passa lentement. Le soir, lorsque Naruto arrivait chez Sasuke, ils discutaient quelques minutes puis ils révisaient ensemble. Le blond comprenait mieux avec l'aide du brun. Il imaginait les choses et pouvait faire quelque chose de ses cours. La seule chose dans laquelle Naruto excellait et dans laquelle Sasuke était moins bon que lui était l'anglais. Mais c'était normal, il avait passé dix ans de sa vie aux États-Unis.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke ferma les yeux en enfilant sa veste pour la première fois depuis... trop longtemps. Il échangea alors un regard avec Naruto qui lui tendit sa main. Il la prit sans hésitation. Ils saluèrent Itachi, Fugaku et Mikoto qui étaient assis devant la télévision et ils partirent tout les deux. Sasuke commençait à respirer plus vite, son cœur s'accélérait, son sang pulsait un peu trop fort dans ses veines. Décompte. Ne pas oublier de respirer. Ne pas oublier de respirer. Cent. Quatre vingt dix neuf...<p>

- Je suis là, t'inquiètes pas, il t'arrivera rien, lui murmura Naruto, le tirant contre lui.

Sasuke se sentit mieux et il ferma les yeux, se laissant entraîner. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Naruto. Ils marchèrent tranquillement et très lentement. Naruto lui faisant deux ou trois remarques sur ce qui avait changé dans le quartier depuis qu'ils étaient mômes. Sasuke se surprit à en faire quelques unes aussi. Ils continuèrent de marcher. Dans les rues, on entendait que leurs pas. Leurs pas et rien d'autre. Quelques grillons et quelques battements d'ailes d'un ou deux oiseaux quelques fois, mais rien de plus. Ils pénétrèrent dans le parc et se dirigèrent sans y penser vers les balançoires. Sasuke s'installa sur une des deux, s'accrochant aux deux cordes de fer qui étaient rouillées par le temps et par la pluie. Il frissonna : elles étaient glacées malgré la chaleur de la journée. Naruto s'assit sur celle d'à côté et ils restèrent silencieux. L'un regardant le sol, l'autre les étoiles. Sasuke se balançait doucement, se remémorant quelques souvenirs de son enfance. Il n'était pas comme ça, avant. Il le savait. Alors pourquoi était-il devenu comme ça ? Pourquoi seulement après le départ de Naruto ? Trop de questions tournaient dans son esprit.

- Je sais pas si tu te rends compte... de tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble, Sas'ke.

- Beaucoup de choses, je pense.

- Quand j'suis arrivé, y'a un mois et demie, on aurait jamais tenu une conversation.

- Tu es le seul.

- Je sais. C'est bizarre, non ? J'veux dire, Sakura est venue. Itachi a essayé. Et pourtant... je suis le seul à avoir passé la barrière que tu t'étais mise au fond de toi. Des fois, je comprends pas... pourquoi moi.

- Moi non plus.

Et c'était la vérité. Il ne savait pas pas pourquoi il avait accepté Naruto et pas un autre. Il était son meilleur ami depuis des années. Chaque souvenir qu'il avait, Naruto l'accompagnait – ou presque tous. Ils avaient tous une référence à Naruto. Peut être que son subconscient ne faisait confiance qu'à Naruto ? Peut être qu'il n'avait confiance qu'en Naruto ? Il ne savait pas. Sasuke releva la tête et observa les étoiles qu'on ne pouvait qu'entrapercevoir à cause des lumières de la ville.

- Un jour, faudra qu'on aille à Kyoto, Sasu-chan.

Naruto avait toujours cette façon de l'appeler « Sasu-chan » comme un gosse de huit ans. Ça lui plaisait. Il sourit et laissa son regard se porter sur mars. Il aimait beaucoup l'astronomie.

- Oui.

- Sas'ke ?

- Hn ?

- Je suis content que t'ai accepté de venir au parc. Je n'y étais pas retourné depuis que je suis rentré. J'avais vraiment envie d'y aller.

- Tu aurais du y aller.

- Sans toi, c'est pas vraiment pareil. J'ai jamais mis les pieds dans ce parc sans toi, ça aurait fait bizarre si je le faisais maintenant, non ?

- Sûrement.

Des voix, des éclats de rires, les coupèrent dans leur conversation. Ils échangèrent un regard.

- Viens, on rentre. Ils ont l'air totalement bourrés.

- Ils ne viendront pas ici, si ?

- J'en sais rien.

Sasuke se leva, ne voulant pas tenter le diable. Il sentait déjà son cœur s'accélérer, ses tremblements commencer. Naruto lui prit la main et le tira vers la sortie du parc où ils rencontrèrent un groupe de jeune. Sasuke se figea. Naruto se mit devant lui.

- Naruto ! hurla Kiba, totalement mort.

- Sasuke-kun !

Sasuke se crispa, serra la main de Naruto dans la sienne à l'en casser. Sakura se précipita vers Sasuke mais elle fut vite arrêter par Naruto.

- Ne t'approche pas, Sakura.

- Toi ! Toi ! C'est toi qui t'approches pas, tu comprends ? J'en ai marre de toi ! Dégage ! Laisse Sasuke tranquille ! Tu lui fais un lavage de cerveau ou quoi ?

Naruto ne releva pas. Il tira Sasuke vers lui qui avait déjà commencé son décompte. … Quatre vingt sept. Quatre vingt six. Quatre vingt cinq. Quatre vingt quatre. Quatre vingt trois. Quatre vingt deux. Quatre vingt un. Quatre vingt. Soixante dix neuf. Ils sortirent du parc et une fois assez loin – ils avaient presque courut – Naruto se détendit et se tourna vers Sasuke.

- Calme toi, c'est rien. Ils sont plus là. On essaiera de venir plutôt en semaine, comme ça, y'aura personne. Sas'ke, ça va ?

- Ça va... répéta-t-il.

- T'es sûr ?

- Ça va.

Naruto détailla Sasuke avant de lui sourire magnifiquement.

- Je te ramène chez toi !

- Tu veux dormir à la maison ? Je veux pas que tu rentres tout seul.

La phrase avait échappé à Sasuke sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Naruto lui sourit un peu plus et répondit :

- Va falloir que tu me prêtes un pyjama.

* * *

><p>Voilà :)<p>

Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

Je poste tous les samedi mais je pense que, ni la semaine d'après, ni la semaine suivante je posterais (problème d'inspiration, ça fait à peut prêt trois semaines que j'écris plus)...

Donc voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Le parc est quelque chose de très symbolique pour Naruto et Sasuke, on le remarquera un peu plus au fur et à mesure de l'histoire !

Bref voilà ! Jespère que tout ça vous a plu :)

Je vous fais des bisous,

**_Ky'_** !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Personnellement, je pète la forme :D

Sinon (comme plusieurs personnes me l'ont demandés), je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre 23 (et il m'a donné du fil à retordre, j'vous le dis moi !) mais j'en suis plutôt fière :)

Je risque de faire une série de drabble (j'ai huit heures de philo par semaine à combler) concernant _Agoraphobie_ - que je mettrais à part pour ne pas encombrer la fiction !

Sinon, la fiction avance, et je pense qu'elle fera vers les environs des 30 chapitres (sachant qu'ils sont plutôt court)

Bref ! Je vois déjà la fin de ma fiction pointer le bout de son nez alors que j'en suis au chapitre 24 (maintenant).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, des révélations sont au rendez-vous :)

Bonne lecture !

**EDIT du 02.12.11 :** Oui ! J'ai trouvé l'inspiration ! Je suis fière de moi :D  
>Je poste aujourd'hui car je suis en DS demain matin et que je vais sûrement sortir l'après midi et pendant la soirée, donc je poste en avance !<br>Je vous laisse tranquille ;)

Biz à tous, et bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 5 :**

_ Naruto boudait. Il boudait parce que Sasuke ne lui avait pas laissé la place sur la balançoire. Il était assis sous un arbre, boudant. Sasuke se pencha vers lui et lui offrit une fleur de cerisier._

_- Boude plus, Naru-chan. Je m'excuse._

_- Tu m'as pas laissé la place..._

_- Pardon. Tu viens maintenant ?_

_ Naruto hésita puis prit la fleur que lui tendait Sasuke. Il se leva et sourit à son ami._

_- On va faire du toboggan ?_

_- D'accord !_

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison Uchiwa, Naruto s'arrêta en chemin, observant les fleurs de cerisier glisser sur le sol et tomber de l'arbre. La légère brise lui faisait du bien. Elle cassait un peu la lourde chaleur du mois de juin. Il esquissa un sourire et traversa la rue pour cueillir une fleur de cerisier. Il la garda dans le creux de sa main et se dépêcha de rejoindre la maison familial Uchiwa. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il lança un « C'est Naruto ! ». Mikoto lui répondit que Sasuke était dans sa chambre. Il se déchaussa rapidement et monta les escaliers. Il pénétra dans la chambre sans frapper et trouva Sasuke assis sur son lit, regardant la télé.<p>

- Sasu-chan, regarde !

Il lui montra la fleur dans un sourire magnifiquement enfantin. Sasuke ne put retenir son haussement de sourcil avant de sourire doucement.

- Merci...

Il se pencha sur le lit pour attraper son livre de conte et y déposa la fleur avant de refermer le livre. Naruto sourit et s'allongea sur le lit, mort de fatigue.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis fatigué.

- Faut que tu bosses.

- Plus tard. Viens là.

Naruto tira Sasuke contre lui et se cala pour dormir. Sasuke s'immobilisa alors que le blond s'endormait presque immédiatement, resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Le brun humidifia ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux également. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, ils dormaient comme ça. Il pouvait le faire aujourd'hui, non ? Il devait le faire. Après tout, c'était Naruto.

* * *

><p>Ils se réveillèrent en même temps... mais plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Naruto s'étira en baillant, Sasuke cachant son visage dans l'oreiller. Il avait bien dormit et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de bouger. Naruto se laissa retomber sur le lit et lâcha :<p>

- J'devais te dire un truc important, mais je sais plus quoi...

- Usuratonkachi.

- Sasuke-teme !

Ils échangèrent un regard et pouffèrent légèrement. Puis Naruto eu une révélation :

- Ah oui ! C'est ça !

- Tu es un idiot ?

- Mais non ! Pas ça ! Yahiko, Tsunade et Jiraya viennent ici samedi soir, avec mes parents !

Le sourire de Sasuke disparut. Non. Il ne voulait pas. Ils ne les connaissaient pas. Il ne voulait. Non. Respirer. Respirer. Respirer.

- Calme toi... C'est rien, d'accord ? Faut qu'on avance encore un peu, d'accord ? Sas'ke ?

- Oui... Ça va aller, t'inquiètes pas.

- Mh... T'es sûr hein ?

- Hn.

- En parlant de Yahiko ! J't'ai pas montré mes tatouages !

La phrase attira l'attention de Sasuke qui se redressa légèrement sur le lit. Naruto s'installa en tailleur, encore un peu endormit et lui montra l'intérieur de son poignet gauche après avoir enlevé sa gourmette. Un « S » et un « N » noirs s'enlaçaient sur une toute petite surface de peau. Les lettres étaient joliment dessinées. Sasuke releva le visage vers Naruto qui remit sa gourmette.

- J'avais quatorze ans ! C'était mon premier tatouage. Je savais pas quoi faire et je ne voulais pas t'oublier alors voilà !

- …

Il en voulait un aussi. Il voulait un tatouage. Depuis qu'il était petit. Mais encore plus depuis qu'il avait vu que Naruto s'était fait tatouage l'initiale de son prénom sur sa peau. Marqué à vie... Il lui sourit et Naruto enleva son t-shirt et se tourna pour le laisser voir tout le dos. Un magnifique renard à neuf queue, que Sasuke reconnut comme Kyuubi no Kitsune, lui faisait face. Il resta un moment silencieux, détaillant chaque détail. Il laissa son regard parcourir la peau tatouée et il lâcha :

- Il est magnifique.

- Merci. C'est Yahiko qui me l'a tatoué ! J'ai souffert mille morts pour ça ! Et en plus, quand ma mère a vu ça, elle a faillit faire la crise de sa vie ! J'te dis pas la tête qu'elle a tirée !

Il remit son t-shirt et s'étira une nouvelle fois avant de regarder l'heure. Il grimaça.

- J'suis en retard. J'dois y aller. On se voit demain ?

- Tu n'es pas...

- A demain, Sas'ke !

Naruto quitta la chambre en sifflotant alors que Sasuke secouait la tête. Naruto était vraiment un ange tombé du ciel.

* * *

><p>Malheureusement pour Sasuke, samedi soir arriva plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il tenta de se calmer toute l'après midi, sans succès. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses mains tremblaient. La sonnette retentit dans toute la maison et Sasuke se paralysa. Il était debout dans sa chambre, n'osant plus bouger. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et il vit Naruto entrer puis refermer la porte délicatement.<p>

- Ça va ?

- Je veux pas.

- Sasuke...

- Je veux pas. Je veux pas.

- Sasuke, calme toi, c'est rien, d'accord ?

- Je veux pas. Je veux pas. Je veux pas.

Et il répétait cette litanie de mots. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Il s'accroupit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Son corps tremblait entièrement, son cœur battait horriblement fort, ses veines pulsaient contre ses tempes, sa tête allait exploser.

- … veux pas. Je veux pas. Je veux pas. Je veux pas.

Naruto s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit également et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, essayant de le calmer. C'eut l'effet contraire qu'il reçut.

- Laisse moi. Laisse moi. Je veux pas. Je veux pas. Je veux pas. Laisse moi. Je veux pas. Laisse moi. Laisse moi. Laisse moi.

- Sasuke, calme toi. C'est moi.

- Je veux pas. Je veux pas. Je veux pas.

- Je sais. Calme toi. Je suis là. Je suis là... C'est moi...

Il le prit dans ses bras en soupirant légèrement. C'était peut être un peu trop tôt. Il sentait Sasuke trembler contre lui. Il frotta son dos à l'aide d'une de ses mains, continuant de lui chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

- T'inquiètes pas. Je suis là. Je suis là, continuait-il de répéter sans cesse.

- Je veux pas, je veux pas. Laisse moi. Je veux pas, répondait le brun sans arrêt.

- Calme toi, Sasuke, je t'en prie. Calme toi. On reste là, d'accord ? On sort pas d'ici, calme toi.

Et malgré les mots réconfortants de Naruto, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à calmer sa crise, il n'y arrivait pas. Blottit dans les bras de son ami, il entendit alors son cœur. Le cœur de Naruto battait lentement mais fortement. Il cligna des paupières avant de les refermer. Ses sanglots s'étaient stoppés. Un deux... Trois quatre_._.. Cinq six... _Poum__ poum_... Poum poum... _Poum __poum_... Poum poum... Les battements sont réguliers, calmes. Sasuke s'apaisa lentement, tentant de calquer sa respiration sur ces battements de musique. Lentement, ses tremblements cessèrent, puis il entendit Naruto, enfin :

- Je suis là, Sasuke... Je suis là...

- …

- T'inquiètes pas... On descend pas, on reste là. C'est pas grave, ils t'en voudront pas, c'est normal, d'accord ? C'est normal. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le t-shirt légèrement humide, Naruto observait Sasuke. Il le resserra un peu plus contre lui. Il ne _comprenait __pas_. Tout se passait si bien. Peut être allait-il un peu trop vite. Peut être que c'était une mauvaise idée de vouloir aller si vite. Mais il avait tellement envie de voir Sasuke comme avant. Il avait tellement envie de le voir sourire, rire. Il ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_ Sasuke n'acceptait que lui. Il ne comprenait pas _comment_ il avait réussit à passer la barrière de son ami. Il ne comprenait pas _quand_ le brun avait pu devenir comme ça. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait _rien._ Naruto sentit Sasuke s'affaisser contre lui et il laissa ses épaules tomber. Il le redressa lentement, ne le réveillant pas et l'allongea sur le lit sans prendre la peine de le recouvrir, la chaleur était bien trop importante. Il ressortit de la chambre sans un bruit et referma le plus silencieusement possible la porte. Il descendit les marches et retrouva son parrain, sa tante, son cousin, ses parents et la famille de Sasuke dans le salon en train de discuter autour d'un verre.

- Naruto ? s'étonna Itachi. Où est Sasuke ?

- Je crois pas qu'il va venir manger ce soir... Il a fait une crise.

- C'était peut être un peu trop tôt, laissa échapper Minato alors que son fils s'affalait à ses côtés, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... je crois que je veux aller un peu trop vite...

- Tu sais, Naruto, d'après ce que tu m'as dis, Sasuke a fait beaucoup de progrès, non ?

Le médecin regardait son fils tendrement. Il prenait très à cœur l'histoire avec Sasuke et même s'il ne le montrait pas, savoir son ami si mal le faisait souffrir.

- Le truc que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est _comment_ il est devenu comme ça. Je veux dire, j'ai beau tourner et virer, je vois pas comment Sasuke à pu devenir comme ça. Il était si... je sais pas... Si je trouve le truc qui l'a fait devenir comme ça et que je lui fais vaincre sa peur, il devrait... je sais pas...

- Tu n'es pas au courant, Naruto ? demanda Jiraya en sirotant son verre d'un quelconque alcool.

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Jiraya, nous ne souhaitons pas en parler ici. Tu le sais très bien. Le médecin nous a dit qu'il ne fallait pas...

- Quelques semaines après que vous soyez partit, Sasuke s'est fait enlever.

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq.

- Quoi ? hurla Naruto, se redressant vivement.

Cinq secondes. Voilà le temps que Naruto avait mit pour comprendre tout ce que cette phrase voulait dire.

- Et vous m'avez caché ça ? Vous avez _osé_ me cacher ça alors que ça fait presque deux mois que je me bats pour comprendre ?

- Ne crie pas, Naruto... Ne crie pas, souffla Mikoto en regardant les escaliers, terrorisée.

- Il s'est fait enlever ! Et en plus il m'a rien dit ! Non mais c'est quoi votre problème dans cette famille ?

- Naruto, ai un peu plus de respect, s'il te plaît.

- Il n'est pas au courant, sa mémoire a formé une sorte de blocage. Le psychologue qui l'a vu après le drame nous a dit qu'il ne fallait pas lui en parler sous risque de le paniquer.

- Le paniquer ? Ah parce que tu trouves qu'il est pas paniqué là peut être, Itachi ?

Naruto était debout, faisant face à Itachi. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

- J'crois que je vais y aller.

- Hé, gamin, attend !

Naruto quitta la maison suivit par son parrain. Minato, Kushina, Tsunade et Yahiko échangèrent un regard. Kushina prit la parole :

- Il est très affecté par ce qui arrive à Sasuke, il faut lui laisser du temps.

* * *

><p>Dans sa chambre, les yeux grands ouverts, Sasuke avait entendu les hurlements de Naruto puis la porte se fermer. Il ferma les yeux fortement, essayant de refouler les souvenirs qui lui venaient en bloque.<p>

* * *

><p>- Je croyais que tu savais, gamin.<p>

- Je savais pas... Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est comme ça. Il s'est passé quoi, Jiraya ?

Jiraya était inspecteur dans la police depuis ses jeunes années. Il soupira en s'asseyant sur les marches de la maison des Uzumaki/Namikaze, aux côtés de son filleul.

- Et bien... On ne sait pas exactement. Il était en train de jouer dans le jardin et un mec l'a embarqué, un fou. Un vrai. Sasuke est resté une semaine avec ce malade mental. On a attendu une demande de rançon ou un truc du genre, mais rien. Il avait juste enlevé Sasuke, il ressemblait à son fils qui avait été tué dans un accident de voiture. Il avait toujours voulu s'occuper de son fils et quand on a réussis à retrouver Sasuke, il ne voulait que personne l'approche, que personne ne le touche. On a cru qu'il s'était fait violer, mais du tout. Les examens médicaux ont prouvés le contraire. Par contre, il s'est fait battre. Tu sais, Naruto, il faut pas leur en vouloir. Ils ont voulu le protéger.

- Ça n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses, bougonna-t-il.

- Sûrement. Mais maintenant, c'est fait. Et tu es là pour arranger les choses.

- Peut être.

- J'en suis sûr, Naruto.

Naruto observa l'homme qui lui sourit et il baissa la tête, observant ses mains, triturant sans s'en rendre compte son poignet gauche.

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur, Jiraya...

- Mais tu es à la hauteur. Tu es le seul à avoir réussit à sortir Sasuke de son mutisme. Personne n'y ai arrivé, sauf toi. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un signe ?

- J'en doute...

- Sasuke et toi êtes liés. Vous vous connaissez depuis que vous êtes des nouveaux-nés. Et même avant ! Kushina et Mikoto ont tout fait pour que vous vous parliez par « ventre interposé ».

Naruto laissa échapper un rire. Les deux femmes de familles étaient vraiment bizarre des fois.

- Alors tu sais, gamin, je pense que tu peux l'aider. Faut juste pas perdre espoir et faut que tu lui racontes cette histoire toi. Peut être qu'il s'en souviendra et qu'il arrivera à surmonter.

- Ou peut être qu'il se renfermera encore plus.

- Mais il faut en prendre le risque.

- Peut être...

- Sûrement gamin, sûrement.

* * *

><p>Voilà donc la fin du chapitre !<p>

Comment avez-vous trouvé la révélation ? L'origine de son Agoraphobie ?  
>Et le passage entre Jiraya et Naruto (j'ai voulu développer leur lien car je le trouve important :) )<p>

Bref ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Biz,

_**Ky'**_ !


	6. Chapter 6

Salut la compagnie !

Voici le chapitre 6 ! Par le caleçon de Merlin (désolée, ces temps-ci, mes références Harry Potter reviennent assez souvent..), ça fait déjà cinq semaines que je poste ! Que le temps passe ! Vous trouvez pas ?

Breffouilles breffons bref (ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé cette expression) !

Le chapitre 24... n'avance pas du tout. L'inspiration ne vient pas et Sasuke et Naruto ne m'aident pas du tout (ils sont méchants, c'est leur faute, faut pas m'en vouloir !). J'essaie d'écrire mais sans succès. Cependant... ! Cependant je vais m'y mettre ! Il faut que je le fasse ! A vrai dire, le chapitre 24 est plus une transition qu'autre chose... Mais... Pourquoi je parle moi ?

Alala ! Je vais pas spoiler, ce serait bête, hein :D ?

Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Personnellement, je le trouve tout mignon tout plein. Le chapitre 6 marque la moitié du "Premier Arc" donc bon...

J'arrête de parler, je vous laisse lire !

Biz' !

PS : Mh, désolée. Mais je voulais vous dire que vos reviews me font énormément plaisir. Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes et j'en suis désolée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je prends le temps de les lire et de m'améliorer ! Merci à tous !

PS 2 : _Agoraphobie_ a eu deux mois samedi dernier :)

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 6 :**

_ Naruto pleurait. Il était penché sur son siège, regardant les nuages avec le hublot, et il pleurait. Il pleurait. Encore et encore. Ses parents n'arrivaient pas à le calmer. Même pas son père dont il était très proche._

_- Naruto, calme toi, je t'en prie, supplia la voix de Kushina._

_- Je veux pas. Je veux rester avec Sasu-chan..._

_ Et l'enfant éclata en sanglot._

_- Tu le reverras quand nous rentrerons, Naruto, je te le promets._

_- C'est vrai ? Je le reverrais, hein ?_

_- Je te le promets, Naruto. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, tu le sais, non ?_

_ Minato sourit à son fils qui se blottit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Son fils et Sasuke avaient vraiment un lien bizarre..._

* * *

><p>Le dimanche après midi – après avoir courut un peu plus d'une heure – Naruto rentra chez lui. Il était seize heures trente quand il passa le portail. Il se stoppa en voyant quelqu'un assis sur les marches.<p>

- Yahiko ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Va prendre ta douche, j'ai un local et une autorisation pour ouvrir ma boutique !

- Ta boutique ?

- Oui ! De tatouages et piercings ! Allez, Naruto ! Du nerf ! Faut qu'on fasse tout bien pour l'ouverture !

- Et tu comptes ouvrir quand, espèce de débile mental, demain ?

- Samedi prochain. Donc bouge.

Naruto bougonna et monta immédiatement se doucher. Après sa douche, il enfila un jean pourrit et un t-shirt à moitié troué qu'il utilisait pour faire des activités plus ou moins bizarres. Avant de quitter la maison, il se stoppa. Il devait voir Sasuke aujourd'hui. Il devait aller lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas... mais en même temps... Une idée germa dans son esprit. Il prit son téléphone et appela Itachi.

_- Oui ?_

- Itachi ? C'est Naruto ! Tu me passes Sasuke s'il te plaît ?

_- Deux minutes._

Il entendit Itachi bouger. Yahiko l'attendait à l'entrée, impatient.

_- Hn ?_

- Sasuke ! C'est Naruto, ça va ? Dis, j'ai une question ! Ça te dit de venir retaper la boutique de mon cousin avec moi ? On sera que tout les trois. On va refaire la peinture. On vient te chercher en voiture et on te raccompagne en voiture, ça te dit ?

- …

- Sas'ke ?

_- D'accord... Mais tu restes avec moi, n'est ce pas ?_

- Promis ! J'arrive dans dix minutes ! Mets des affaires un peu pourries.

_- Okay..._

Et Naruto raccrocha et Yahiko soupira fortement, levant les yeux au ciel. Ils partirent chercher Sasuke qui était à l'intérieur. Naruto sortit de la voiture et entra dans la maison des Uchiwa. Sasuke l'attendait, un vieux t-shirt sur les épaules et un jean délavé posé sur ses hanches.

- On y va ?

- Je...

Sasuke ne voulait pas rester chez lui après ce qu'il avait apprit hier. Mais il avait tellement peur de sortir. Mais Naruto était avec lui. Alors il ne risquait rien, si ? La dernière fois, quand ils étaient allé au parc, tout s'était bien passé malgré l'interruption des autres adolescents. Alors tout devrait bien se passer, n'est ce pas ? Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Naruto lui attrapa la main et il sortit. En voyant Yahiko, Sasuke commença à paniquer. Non. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il devait rentrer chez lui. Cinquante. Quarante neuf. Quarante huit. Quarante sept.

- T'inquiètes pas, Sasuke, je suis là...

La voix de Naruto le calma presque immédiatement. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture, les deux amis à l'arrière, Yahiko au volant. Bizarrement, Sasuke se sentait bien. Ils arrivèrent au centre ville et Yahiko sortit de la voiture, se garant devant sa nouvelle boutique – ou du moins, ce que ce truc allait devenir. La boutique faisait le coin d'une rue, il y avait beaucoup de fenêtres, la luminosité ne serait donc pas un problème. Ils entrèrent tout les trois dans la future boutique et la première chose que fit Naruto fut de tirer les rideaux... ou plutôt les draps.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? On a besoin de luminosité pour...

Mais en voyant le comportement de Sasuke, il hocha la tête et alluma la lumière. Naruto et Yahiko engagèrent la conversation alors que Sasuke observait les lieux. C'était une grande pièce. Une seule et unique pièce, rectangulaire. Dans un coin, il y avait une porte – sûrement pour monter à l'étage. Tout était blanc. Le parquet reluisait. Sasuke se sentait bien, ici.

- … et j'ai même réussis à avoir l'appartement d'en haut ! Ça fait que j'suis plus obligé de vivre chez Jiraya, c'est cool, non ?

- Oh yeah ! C'est génial même ! Et c'est pas très loin du lycée, je pourrais venir t'aider si tu as trop de monde.

La conversation attira Sasuke qui écouta attentivement.

- T'as pas perdu la main ? Ça fait un peu plus de trois mois que t'as pas pratiqué.

- Pff ! J'suis le meilleur et tu le sais.

- Tu es tatoueur, Naruto ? interrogea Sasuke d'une voix timide.

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Oui ! C'est Yahiko qui m'a apprit ! Je tatoue et je perce ! C'est moi qui te ferait ton premier tatouage, Sasu-chan !

Une jolie flamme vint danser dans les yeux de Sasuke sous cette promesse à peine voilée.

- D'accord. On s'y met ?

Sasuke n'avait pas peur de Yahiko. Il n'était pas trop prise de tête, ne faisait pas super attention à lui. Il était un peu comme Naruto... en beaucoup plus posé cependant. Alors il se sentait bien.

- Alors Yahiko, tu veux quoi, dans ta magnifique boutique ?

C'était Naruto qui avait posé la question en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque. Le roux se pinça les lèvres.

- Bonne question. Je sais pas vraiment. T'en penses quoi, Sasuke ?

Sasuke se tendit. Il devait répondre. Mais... pour dire quoi ? Il avait déjà plein d'idées pour dessiner. Mais ce n'était pas sa boutique. Il ne pouvait pas donner des idées, si ? Non. Il n'avait pas le droit.

- Je vais pas te manger, tu sais. Alors, t'imagines quoi ? Naruto m'a dit que tu dessinais bien, alors j'espérais que tu pourrais un peu m'aider pour trouver des idées.

Naruto avait dit ça de lui ? C'était vrai ? Il se sentit gêné. Certes, Naruto lui avait déjà dit qu'il dessinait bien, mais jamais vraiment. C'était toujours des paroles voilées. Jamais dites franchement. Ou peut être que ça l'était et qu'il ne faisait pas attention ?

- Sas'ke ? Tu veux rentrer ?

- Non.

La réponse avait claquée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il baissa la tête, gêné.

- C'est cool alors ! Alors, t'as une idée ?

Sasuke ne voulait rien dire et il comprit. Il lui tendit alors plusieurs crayons gris.

- Tu fais ce mur, et Yahiko et moi, on s'occupe de l'autre, ça te va ? Yahiko ?

- Sans problème.

Sasuke hocha la tête lentement en prenant les crayons que son ami lui tendait. Ils commencèrent à dessiner, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées.

* * *

><p>Et la semaine passa horriblement vite. On était déjà fin juin et la boutique ouvrait le lendemain. Nous étions vendredi. Sasuke pencha sa tête sur le côté, légèrement gêné. Naruto n'était pas venu le voir aujourd'hui, il était légèrement triste, se sentait pas très bien. Puis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement devant un Naruto essoufflé, les joues rouges.<p>

- Désolé, Yahiko a eu besoin de moi. Pfiu ! J'suis crevé moi !

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de Sasuke et le brun sourit légèrement. Devait-il lui dire qu'il se sentait mieux depuis qu'il avait entendu la conversation entre lui et ses parents ? Devait-il lui dire ou lui cacher ? Devait-il...

- Je... je vous ai entendu, samedi dernier...

Naruto se redressa, le visage soudain sérieux et prit conscience de quoi il parlait.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment un reproche, mais Sasuke le prit comme tel.

- Je suis désolé je...

- Non, Sasuke, t'as pas à t'excuser c'est juste... tu n'as pas eu envie de m'en parler ?

- Il fallait que je... réfléchisse.

Il eu un long moment de silence entre eux et Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le brun avait toujours un peu de mal à soutenir le regard de son ami, mais pourtant, il tint plus longtemps, cette fois là.

- Et tu vas un peu mieux, ou c'est tout le contraire ?

- Je sais pas...

- Et c'était la vérité.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Je sais pas...

Et c'était toujours la vérité. Il ne savait pas. Naruto n'insista pas. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, seulement leur respiration respective coupé la paix qui régnait entre eux. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, craquant soudain sous ses neuf ans de silence :

- Je sais pas comment réagir. Je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé, comment s'était. Mais... Je ne sais pas c'est si... j'ai tellement envie d'être comme toi Naruto, je t'envie, tu sais ? De pouvoir sortir, de pouvoir être... toi. Et moi je veux être comme toi. Je fais des efforts, je n'y arrive pas. J'en ai marre. Je suis faible. Tellement _faible_. Je ne sais pas quoi faire et...

- Sas'ke.

Sasuke releva le visage vers son ami. Il fit surprit de le voir les larmes aux yeux.

- Naruto...

- Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir été là quand tu as eu besoin de moi.

- Je...

- Et je veux qu'on reparte ensemble. Sas'ke. Ça fait deux mois que je suis ici. Deux mois. Tu te rends comptes des progrès que tu as fais ? Tu as une conversation avec moi presque tout les jours. Tu manges avec ta famille. Tu es sortit la semaine dernière avec Yahiko et moi. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble. C'est normal de... de ne pas réussir à tout faire à l'instant où tu veux le faire. Il faut du temps. Mais je suis sûr et certain que tu y arriveras, parce que j'ai confiance en toi, Sasu-chan.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il s'approcha alors de Naruto et posa sa tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux. Juste Naruto. C'était Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Encore et toujours Naruto. Seulement Naruto. C'était son sauveur. Son ange gardien.

- Merci, _Naru-chan_...

* * *

><p>Juillet passa à une vitesse phénoménale. Naruto et Sasuke se voyaient tout les jours, et, chaque jour, ils révisaient. Sasuke entretenait souvent une conversation plus ou moins longue avec son frère ou ses parents qui étaient heureux de retrouver leur Sasuke. Chez lui, dans sa chambre, avec Naruto, avec son frère ou ses parents, tout le monde pourrait voir un adolescent normal. Riant aux éclats, parlant souvent, boudant et faisant des batailles de nourriture – lorsque Mikoto avait vu ça dans sa cuisine, elle avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant Naruto couvert de farine et Sasuke de chocolat. Pour son anniversaire – qui avait eu lieu de le 23 juillet – ses parents lui avaient offert un téléphone et le numéro de Naruto avait été ajouté immédiatement sous le regard tendre de Mikoto. Itachi lui avait offert de nouveaux vêtements et Naruto... lui...<p>

- Je t'offre ton premier tatouage, Teme ! J't'amènerais à la boutique, et j'te ferais ton tatouage !

Mikoto avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque : « Quoi ? Un tatouage ? » et Fugaku s'était empressé de dire que c'était une magnifique idée, coupant sa femme qui semblait outrée que Naruto le tatoue si jeune. Tels étaient ses mots.

Alors ils étaient là, dans la boutique de Yahiko que ce dernier avait fermé aujourd'hui exprès. C'était le dernier dimanche de juillet, juste avant les vacances principales. Naruto et Sasuke étaient dans la boutique. Le second semblait légèrement stressé.

- Tu sais ce que tu veux faire ?

- Je...

Il avait une idée. Il avait même une magnifique idée. Pour lui, Naruto représentait toute sa vie. Alors quoi de plus normal que de vouloir se tatouer quelque chose qui faisait référence à Naruto ? Le problème, c'est qu'il voulait quelque chose de pas très gros, assez discret, mais pas trop non plus – il était compliqué. Il voulait quelque chose de beau. Il ne voulait pas de texte. Il voulait un dessin, mais il ne savait pas lequel. Mais il voulait se faire tatouer _maintenant_. Et il voulait que ça ai un rapport avec Naruto. Il ne voulait pas de texte, pas de chiffre. Trop banal.

- Sas'ke ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Fais ce que toi tu veux.

- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Sas'ke et...

- J'ai confiance en toi.

- Oui mais... tu vas le porter à vie.

- Et tu resteras avec moi à vie, non ?

Naruto observa Sasuke. Sasuke observait Naruto. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi avec que le blond esquisse un sourire tendre, une idée germant dans son esprit.

- D'accord. J'ai une idée.

- Vraiment ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Tu le sauras quand ce sera finit.

Sasuke soupira, mais accepta tout de même. Naruto pouvait lui dire de sauter d'un pond qu'il le ferait. Alors bon. Il enleva son t-shirt et Naruto remarqua que son ami était... vraiment bien taillé pour un mec qui ne sortait pas de chez lui ! Il commença à préparer les aiguilles, l'encre. Alors que Sasuke était assis sur un siège fait pour.

- Une recommandation avant que je commence ? souffla Naruto.

- Pas de chiffre... pas de lettres. Enfin... Peut être des lettres.

- Seulement les miennes, n'est ce pas ?

Sasuke sourit légèrement et Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil. Le blond se mit alors au travail, s'attaquant sur la surface de peau qui recouvrait le trapèze gauche de Sasuke. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et attendit. Naruto était minutieux dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il prenait son temps. Il n'allait pas trop vite. Il faisait attention. Vraiment attention. Le silence était le moteur de cette fin de journée. Juste un peu de silence où seul le son de l'aiguille sifflait au creux des oreilles des deux adolescents. Sasuke restait les yeux fermés.

* * *

><p>Lorsque, deux heures plus tard, Naruto reposa l'aiguille et s'étira, Sasuke sut que c'était finit. Il se redressa alors et voulu voir ce que son ami lui avait fait.<p>

- Attends deux minutes. T'es vraiment curieux comme mec.

- Humpf.

- Vexé, Sas'ke ?

Naruto lui appliqua une crème qui lui brûla légèrement la peau. Fier de son travail, le blond prit la photo du tatouage de son meilleur ami puis le lui montra. Une des queue partant de son trapèze et le museau arrivant en bas de ses côtes, un renard se tenait fièrement, de sorte tribal.

- Kyuubi no Kitsune...

- C'est le même que le mien, mais en plus petit ! Ça te plaît ?

- C'est magnifique...

- J'suis content que ça te plaise.

Naruto souriait et Sasuke se tourna pour lui faire face. Sasuke ferma les yeux et posa son front contre l'épaule de son ami. Naruto l'enlaça doucement, faisant attention de ne pas appuyer sur le tatouage et sur la peau encore rougie.

- Ta mère va faire une crise en le voyant.

- On s'en fou.

Et c'était la vérité. Sasuke s'en foutait. Ce qui comptait c'est que, d'un certain côté, il était lié à Naruto. Encore plus que ce qu'il était avant...

* * *

><p>Et voici la fin du chapitre 6 !<br>J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

Biz,

_**Ky'**_ !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour la compagnie ! Vous allez bien ?

Bref ! Voici le chapitre 7 corrigé par les soins de papy-1412 !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je sais.. je poste un vendredi, c'est pas dans mes habitudes mais.. bref passons !

Bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 7 :**

_ Sasuke regardait le ciel. Il était allongé dans l'herbe avec Naruto. Ils étaient essoufflés. Ils avaient fait la course, et c'était Naruto qui avait gagné. Naruto gagnait toujours, quand ils faisaient la course._

_- Sasu-chan ! Je suis fatigué ! lâcha Naruto en accentuant la dernière syllabe sur plusieurs secondes._

_- Moi aussi, Naru-chan... Je veux faire dodo..._

_- Moi aussi... On rentre, Sasu-chan ?_

_- D'accord... Mais on fait pas la course._

_- Non, promis._

_ Ils se levèrent, les jambes fines tremblant encore sous l'effort qu'elles avaient fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils échangèrent un regard, prirent la main l'un de l'autre et ils rejoignirent Itachi qui les raccompagna chez les Uzumaki/Namikaze._

* * *

><p>- On va au parc, ce soir ? proposa Naruto à Sasuke alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux allongés sur le lit, le premier lisant le livre de conte de son ami, le second dessinant quelques esquisses.<p>

- Hn.

Trop obnubilé par son dessin, Sasuke n'avait pas réellement entendu la question, mais en avait comprit le sens en entendant le mot « parc ». Naruto releva la tête vers son ami et sourit. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui et observa l'esquisse qu'était en train de faire Sasuke : c'était lui. Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Tu dessines vraiment bien, Sas'ke.

Il était toujours gêné lorsqu'il recevait des compliments. Surtout venant de Naruto.

- En parlant de dessin, ton tatouage ne te fait pas mal ? Il ne tire pas, rien ?

- Non, il va très bien.

- C'est parfait !

Cela faisait une dizaine de jour que Naruto avait tatoué Sasuke, les vacances étaient déjà bien entamées et Naruto passait ses journées chez Sasuke. Ils sortaient souvent le soir, partant se promener au parc et la veille au soir, ils étaient partit se balader en ville. Sasuke avait été un peu – beaucoup – tendu mais tout s'était bien passé. Naruto voulait éviter de tenter l'expérience trop souvent, c'est pour ça que, ce soir, ils allaient au parc.

- Sas'ke, tu as parlé à tes parents ?

La mine de son crayon se brisa, laissant un trait plus épais que les autres sur le croquis. Sasuke releva la tête et observa Naruto qui était proche de lui, même un peu trop.

- Non.

La réponse avait été claire, nette, précise, sans bavure. Il fit sortir la mine de son critérium et recommença ce qu'il avait arrêté.

- Tu devrais...

- Non.

- Pourquoi tu te braques comme ça ? Sasuke c'est...

- Non. Je ne veux pas.

- Et pourquoi ? Ça pourrait t'aider à avancer.

- Tu en as déjà marre de moi ? Si tu veux partir, pars. Je ne te retiendrais pas.

Naruto soupira. Sasuke était si sûr de lui avant... Et voilà que maintenant, il avait autant confiance en lui que... que... qu'un gamin qui venait de se faire hurler dessus par un père totalement cinglé !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, ne ? C'est juste que... tu rates tellement de chose en restant enfermé dans ta chambre et... _on_ rate tellement de chose. Je veux dire, normalement, là, on est censé sortir, partir à la mer et se dorer la pilule au soleil. Donner des indications aux touristes qui ne savent pas parler un mot de japonais...

- Je suis désolé...

C'est dans un soupir que Naruto répondit :

- Tu n'as pas à l'être... Écoute, ça te dirait pas d'aller danser en boîte ? De te faire draguer par des filles, par des mecs, les remballer, te bourrer la gueule, te réveiller le lendemain sans te souvenir de ce que tu as fais la veille ?

- Je...

- Moi j'veux que tu fasse ça, parce que c'est un truc qu'il faut faire une fois dans sa vie, Sas'ke. Alors je veux que tu avances. Je veux que tu avances pour pouvoir te présenter mes amis, pour pouvoir te présenter _nos_ amis. Pour qu'on puisse sortir tous ensemble. Pour qu'on puisse aller danser comme tu l'aurais fait si tu ne t'étais pas fait enlever et séquestrer par un fou furieux.

Entendre la vérité faisait toujours mal. Sasuke laissa sa tête retomber légèrement, les larmes lui venant aux yeux. Il s'était fait enlever. Enlever. Enlever. Séquestrer. Enlever. Séquestrer. Enlever. _Kidnapper._ Un homme lui avait arraché sa vie. Cent. Quatre vingt dix neuf. Quatre vingt dix huit. Quatre vingt dix sept. Et il continuait son décompte, ses mains tremblant, son cœur s'accélérant, sa respiration se coupant.

- Sasuke, hé. Calme toi. Sasuke. Sasuke ! Woh ! Sasuke !

Et Naruto commençait à paniquer. Sasuke ne se calmait pas. Il restait enfermé dans sa carapace, et le blond ne sut quoi faire, comment le calmer. Il commença à crier de plus en plus fort :

- Sasuke ! Oh ! Sasuke !

Sasuke l'entendait à peine. Il n'y faisait pas attention. Quatre vingt deux. Quatre vingt un. Quatre vingt. Soixante dix neuf. Soixante dix huit. Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire. Sasuke s'était replié sur lui-même en position fœtale, sa tête cachée dans ses mains. Il tremblait et Naruto essayait de le calmer. Il lui murmurer qu'il était là, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Puis il hurlait son prénom, l'insultait, essayait de le faire réagir. Sans succès. Itachi ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre de son frère – interpellé par les cris – et la vue qui lui apparut le terrifia. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas fait une crise si violente. Mikoto arriva juste après, les larmes aux yeux en voyant son fils dans cet état. Itachi s'approcha, posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère, juste à côté de celle de Naruto...

- Non ! hurla Sasuke. Laisse moi ! Laisse moi ! Laisse moi ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en !

Alors Itachi recula. Sasuke avait envie de vomir. Il avait envie de vomir. Ses tripes se retournaient. Il s'était fait enlever. Toucher. Caresser. Embrasser. Non ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas savoir ! Il voulait oublier ! Il sentit Naruto se reculer et il gémit un peu plus. Non. _Ne __pars __pas, __ne __pars __pas, __ne __pars __pas, __ne __pars __pas, __ne__ pars __pas. __Ne__ pars __pas. __Ne__ pars __pas ! __Ne __pars __pas..._ il pensait si fort cette phrase, il espérait que Naruto l'entende. Puis il se mit à pleurer. Les larmes coulant seules, sans l'autorisation de leur créateur. Une main se posa sur sa taille, glissa jusqu'à son ventre. Il sentit un torse contre son dos. La chaleur d'un corps contre le sien, si froid... Il tremblait toujours. Il pleurait toujours. Il avait envie de vomir, encore. Son cœur ne cessait d'accélérer, encore et toujours.

- Sasuke... C'est moi... C'est moi... Ça va aller... Je suis là. Je suis là, pour toi. Sasuke, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien. Sasuke, c'est moi, c'est rien que moi... Calme toi, s'il te plaît, on s'inquiète. Sasuke, s'il te plaît. Sasuke. Sasuke calme toi... C'est moi, c'est rien que moi...

Sasuke se retourna et se blottit dans les bras de son meilleur – et unique – ami. Il posa sa tête prêt de la poitrine du blond. Poum poum. _Poum __poum._ Poum poum. _Poum __poum._ Poum poum. _Poum __poum_... Et il écoutait la mélodie du cœur de Naruto, parce que c'était la plus belle mélodie qu'il avait écouté de toute sa vie. C'était la plus belle, la plus calme, la plus vraie. C'était la seule, l'unique. Il sentit les bras de Naruto se resserrer autour de lui. Il sentit la main de Naruto lui caresser le dos. Il sentit la main de Naruto lui caresser les cheveux. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Naruto contre lui. Il sentit la chaleur du corps de Naruto contre le sien. Il entendit le cœur de Naruto se calmer. Il entendit sa mère pleurer. Il entendit son frère essayer de la calmer. Il entendit la voix de son frère qui disait à Naruto qu'ils auraient une conversation. Il entendit la réponse de Naruto. Il laissa son cœur de calmer, calquant sa respiration à cette douce mélodie que faisait le cœur de Naruto. Il entendit la porte se refermer.

- Sasuke... pardon, je suis désolé... je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ça... Respire, tout va bien... Tout va bien, Sasuke...

Naruto n'y croyait pas vraiment. Sasuke non plus. Ils avaient juste _vraiment __envie_ d'y croire. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques secondes.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dormait. Après chaque crise, il s'effondrait, épuisé. Naruto le tenait toujours dans ses bras, caressant toujours les cheveux de son ami. Le blond ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il avait mal. Tellement mal. La porte de la chambre de Sasuke s'ouvrit et Naruto releva la tête pour voir Itachi qui l'attendait. Le blond se défit de l'emprise du brun et se releva. Il referma la porte. Les deux hommes s'observèrent.<p>

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Itachi ?

- Éloigne toi de mon frère.

- Pardon ?

Il ne semblait pas avoir très bien comprit ce que venait de dire le frère de son ami. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Les lèvres pincées, Itachi reprit :

- Tu lui as parlé de son enlèvement alors qu'on t'avait dit de ne pas le faire. Je veux que tu t'éloignes de mon frère, Naruto. Je ne le répéterais pas.

Naruto secoua la tête, quelques mèches blondes tombant devant ses yeux bleus déterminés.

- Tu délires complètement Itachi. Je ne m'éloignerais pas de Sasuke. Il est mon meilleur ami.

- C'est pas mon problème. Tu te rends compte de la crise qu'il vient de faire ?

- Et si je n'avais pas été là, elle aurait duré plus longtemps !

- Si tu n'avais pas été là, elle n'aurait pas existé tout court !

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui, Itachi ?

- On t'avait dit de pas lui dire !

- Il le savait déjà ! Merde !

- Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ?

- Va te faire foutre, Itachi !

Itachi plaqua Naruto contre le mur d'en face, l'attrapant par le col de son t-shirt. Les poings serrés, le plus jeune des deux – malgré sa position inférieure – regarda son aîné de haut.

- Je t'interdis de t'approcher de mon frère, menaça Itachi.

- Tu peux toujours crever, cracha l'Uzumaki.

Les bras le long du corps, Naruto reprit la parole, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres :

- Alors Itachi, tu comptes frapper ? J'attends.

- Tu jartes de la vie de mon frère, connard.

- Tu peux me menacer de tout ce que tu veux, j'compte pas dégager si facilement, mec. Sasuke est mon meilleur ami, pour lui, crèverais, tu captes ? J'lui donnerais mon cœur s'il en avait besoin, j'vendrais mon âme au diable pour lui. Alors ferme ta gueule Itachi.

La paire d'obsidienne ne lâchaient pas celle de saphir. La détermination gagnaient les prunelles de Naruto qui lâcha :

- C'est quoi ton problème Itachi ? T'es jaloux ? Tu te sens merdique, hein ? De n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider, tu te sens comme une merde, ne ? T'as l'impression d'être une sous-merde parce que t'as pas réussit à le sortir du trou dans lequel il était plongé alors que moi, un mec qu'il ne connaît ni d'Ève ni d'Adam à réussit à faire en quatre mois ce que toi t'as jamais réussit à faire en neuf a...

- Ferme la, siffla Itachi en lui balançant son poing dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle.

Naruto se plia, portant ses mains à son ventre dans un geste instinctif.

- Connard...

- Trop aimable.

Itachi le redressa et reprit :

- S'il refait ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique crise par ta faute, je te démonte ta tête, tu comprends Uzumaki ?

- Fais toi plaisir. C'est pas à cause de ça que je m'éloignerais de lui.

- T'es vraiment...

- Qu'est ce que vous faites... ?

La voix – endormie – de Sasuke les fit tourner la tête. Ils l'observèrent et Itachi se décala, lançant un regard des plus meurtrier à Naruto qui fronçait les sourcils, le défiant. Itachi quitta le couloir et s'enferma dans sa chambre et le blond se détendit alors, mais toujours énervé à cause de l'altercation qu'il venait d'avoir lieu avec le frère de Sasuke. Ce dernier s'approcha de Naruto.

- Naruto tu...

- T'inquiètes pas, c'est rien, le rassura-t-il.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- En quelques sortes, c'est pas grave.

Naruto lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui demanda :

- Et toi, ça va mieux ?

- J'ai cru que t'étais partit...

En cet instant, Sasuke ressemblait plus à un petit garçon de huit ans qu'à un adolescent de dix sept. Naruto s'approcha, puis s'arrêta, hésitant. Il ouvrit légèrement ses bras et Sasuke vint s'y blottir immédiatement.

- Je te quitterais jamais, je te l'ai promis, et ça depuis qu'on est gosse, Sas'ke.

- Jamais ?

- Jamais.

Et Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que Sasuke venait de retourner en enfance. Il sortit son portable pour regarder l'heure. Il était vingt heures.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte ou pas ce soir ?

- Oui. On va au parc.

- D'accord... On mange là-bas si tu veux. J'achèterais des sandwichs.

- Je... okay...

- Allez, on y va.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient assis sur les balançoires, leur sandwich à la main, rigolant légèrement sur telle ou telle anecdote que Naruto n'arrêtait pas de raconter. Il faisait chaud, ce soir là. Sasuke avait un simple débardeur noir et un short de même couleur. Le blond observa le tatouage et ne pu être que fier en le voyant.<p>

- Vraiment, je le trouve super réussit ton tatouage ! J'suis un bosse !

- Je suis content qu'on ai le même...

- C'est fait exprès, tu sais.

- Mh... mais même.

Naruto sourit et observa le couché de soleil par dessus les arbres. C'était beau.

- Naruto ?

- Sasuke ?

- Merci.

* * *

><p>Voici le chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu :)<p>

Passez de bonnes fêtes (pas sûr que je poste le 24 et le 31 !) et je vous souhaite une bonne année si je reposte pas d'ici là :D

Biz à tous !

Ky' !


	8. Chapter 8

****Bonjour tout le monde !

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je poste un jeudi ! Et bien je vous l'explique, aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Il est actuellement 15h25 lorsque j'écris ces mots et c'est il y a à peine vingt minutes que j'ai finis le chapitre 25 (et donc finis la première saison d'_Agoraphobie_ !) !

Je suis fière de moi, je l'avoue (faut bien !)

Bref ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 8 :**

_ Sasuke et Naruto jouaient aux petits chevaux. Il pleuvait, ce jour-ci. Le problème, c'est que ce jeu les ennuyait. Naruto soupira fortement, boudeur._

_- J'en ai marre !_

_- Je veux aller au parc._

_- Il pleut, remarqua Naruto._

_- M'en fou._

_ Ils échangèrent un regard. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de quitter la maison, vraiment pas une bonne idée. En plus, la maîtresse leur avait donné beaucoup de devoirs, ils devaient les faire._

_- On fait nos devoirs, et on va au parc après, proposa Sasuke._

_- J'aime pas les devoirs._

_- C'est facile ! Je vais t'expliquer, Naru-chan._

_- T'es le meilleur, Sasu-chan !_

* * *

><p>La moitié du mois d'août était passé à une vitesse hallucinante, et c'était le cas de le dire. Entre les allésretours à la boutique de Yahiko et chez Sasuke, Naruto ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il était deux heures du matin. Il était affalé dans son lit, à plat ventre, en train de dormir, en boxer. Son téléphone vibra, le sortant de ses songes. Il tâtonna son lit, trouva son portable et le porta à son oreille et répondit d'une voix endormie :

- Ouais ?

_- Naruto !_ hurla Yahiko à travers le téléphone.

- Putain...

Naruto éloigna son portable de son oreille, gémissant en entendant la voix de son cousin si... forte.

_- J'vais en boite mec ! Ramène tes fesses ! Fais toi beau et ramène ton jolie p'tit cul au Paradise ! J'y serais dans une demie-heure !_

- Va crever. J'dors.

_- Naruto, il est deux heures du matin, bouge ton cul merde !_

- Je dors espèce de bâtard, laisse moi tranquille.

_- Ah non ! Tu bouges ton cul ! Je suis là dans une demie heure, t'as intérêt à être prêt !_

- Plutôt crever...

Yahiko raccrocha, laissant Naruto dans son lit, endormit. Ce dernier referma les yeux puis soupira fortement. Voilà. Maintenant, il avait envie de sortir. _Connard__ de __cousin_, songea-t-il. Il hésita. Était-il assez en forme pour faire une nuit en boite ou pas du tout ? Fallait qu'il prenne une douche, qu'il cherche des habits... Et tout ça en moins d'une demie heure ? Non, pas possible. Il prit son portable et envoya un message à son cousin _« Laisse__ moi __une __heure »_. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, Yahiko passerait dans une heure avec plusieurs de ses potes. Naruto soupira puis se leva en s'étirant, un sourire barrant ses lèvres. Mh... Tout compte fait, Yahiko avait bien fait de l'appeler. Il partit directement à la douche. La soirée promettait d'être enrichissante.

C'est seulement une heure plus tard que Naruto laissa un mot à ses parents, disant qu'il sortait avec Yahiko et qu'il ne dormait pas à la maison et qu'il passerait directement chez Sasuke le lendemain. Il sortit de la maison et attendit, appuyé sur le portillon, son cousin qui l'avait réveillé à deux heures du matin – non mais quelle idée ! La voiture de Yahiko se gara en face de chez lui et il traversa alors que le roux sortait de la voiture pour admirait son... canon de cousin.

- C'est qu'il est sexy le cousin.

- Je le suis toujours, Yahiko.

- Je n'en doute pas, chéri, souffla la voix d'un deuxième roux.

Naruto arqua un sourcils. Bon, ok, il était beau – c'était une évidence – mais de là à le dévorer du regard... quoique, c'était pas si déplaisant.

- Naruto, j'te présente Sasori et Deidara, des potes, ils vont bosser avec moi à la boutique quand les vacances seront finies.

- Hin hin, lâcha Naruto en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Tu te fais désirer, beau blond ? demanda le blond à mèche.

- Pourquoi, je ne te laisse pas indifférent ?

- Qui laisserais-tu indifférent ?

Naruto sourit. Ce soir, il allait s'amuser.

* * *

><p>Ils attendaient leur tour pour rentrer et le videur les fit entrer immédiatement – les reconnaissant. Yahiko sourit à son cousin et lui lança un clin d'œil. Ils entrèrent tout les quatre et la musique fit frissonner Naruto. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'était pas allé en boite et ça lui manquait. Ils partirent au bar immédiatement rentrés et Naruto se fit servir deux shooter, qu'il bu à la file. Il fallait qu'il s'embrume un peu l'esprit pour pouvoir se laisser aller.<p>

- J'y vais, Yahiko.

- Fais pas trop de bêtises mon cher cousin.

- Tu me connais.

Et Naruto partit sur la piste. Il ne voulait pas rentrer seul ce soir, c'était son objectif. Il joua des coudes et arriva au milieu de la piste. Il se mit à bouger lentement son bassin, trouvant peu à peu le rythme, puis ses bras se levèrent légèrement pour se perdre quelque part sur le premier partenaire qui venait de le rejoindre. Ce soir, il allait s'amuser.

* * *

><p>Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. C'était le rythme que suivait le cœur de Naruto alors qu'il était entouré de Sasori et Deidara sur la piste de danse. Bon dieu qu'il avait chaud. Le son lui faisait tourner la tête. La chaleur aussi. Surtout celle que Sasori et Deidara produisaient. Il laissa sa tête partir en arrière, son bassin bougeant toujours au rythme endiablé de la musique. Il connaissait que trop bien ce morceau. Tout le monde connaissait cette musique, partout dans le monde. Il sentit des mains caresser sa taille, son ventre, ses fesses, ses cuisses. Oh oui, c'était bon. C'était magnifiquement bon. Ils savaient s'y prendre. Il aurait du s'en douter que ces deux là étaient des gros pervers et qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir.<p>

- J'ai chaud... tellement chaud...

C'était sortit tout seul. Mais il avait chaud, trop chaud même. Il sentit des lèvres sur la peau hâlée de son cou. Ça le fit frissonner... et il eut encore plus chaud. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des centaines de mains, partout sur son corps. Pourtant, il n'y en avait que quatre. Sasori et Deidara était partout à la fois. Sasori était devant lui. Deidara était derrière lui. Et ils bougeaient leur bassin dans la même danse, dans le même mouvement. Mais plus les chansons défilaient, plus ils se rapprochaient. Ils dansaient un collé/serré des plus orgasmique que Naruto n'ai jamais dansé. La chaleur continuait d'augmenter autour d'eux, entre eux. La tension était forte, vraiment très forte. Sasori et Deidara n'habitaient pas très loin de la boite, ils pourraient y aller à pied, c'était ce que venait de lui dire le roux, les lèvres appuyés contre son cou. _Chaud._ Il avait chaud. Horriblement chaud. Il voulait _plus_. Toujours plus. Ça serait la première fois pour lui qu'il ferait quelque chose à trois mais... bon dieu qu'il en avait envie en cet instant. Il ne tint plus et laissa échapper une plainte quand la main de Deidara glissa proche, très proche, _trop__ proche__ –_ mais pourtant si loin – de son entre-jambe. Le couple – parce que Deidara et Sasori étaient ensemble depuis déjà quelques années – échangea un regard lourd de sens avant de quitter la boite, tirant chacun Naruto par un bras.

* * *

><p>Dire que la surprise de Sasuke était grande était un euphémisme. Naruto venait de rentrer dans sa chambre et de se jeter sur le lit – sur lequel il était lui même assis. Ça, ce n'était pas très inhabituel. Non, ce qui était assez... surprenant était plutôt sa tenue. En effet, son meilleur ami était habillé avec un pantalon en <em>cuir<em> et un débardeur en _résille_.

- Tu... t'habilles rarement comme ça d'habitude, souffla-t-il.

Naruto se redressa légèrement avant de replonger la tête dans l'oreiller.

- Je suis sorti hier soir... j'suis mort...

- Sorti ?

- En boite. J'ai la tête... j'pense qu'elle va exploser d'ici peu de temps.

Sasuke laissa échapper un rire et il regarda son meilleur ami.

- Tu veux dormir ?

- Non. J'suis venu pour passer mon après midi avec toi.

- J'ai pas beaucoup dormit la nuit dernière, si on peut se reposer, ça m'arrange, avoua-t-il.

Bizarrement, avec Naruto, la gêne disparaissait très facilement. Il faisait des phrases longues, plus posées.

- Sas'ke, tu sais que t'es le meilleur ami qu'on peut avoir ?

- Tu veux un t-shirt plus confortable ?

- Putain t'es trop parfait.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour prendre un t-shirt et le passer à Naruto qui était déjà en boxer. Il s'empressa de l'enfiler et se faufila sous les draps malgré la chaleur. Sasuke partit fermer les volets et ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé – il n'avait pas envie que sa mère ou son frère déboulent dans la chambre comme ils avaient prit l'habitude de le faire – et s'empressa de rejoindre Naruto dans le lit, dans la même tenue que lui.

- Merci, Sas'ke.

- Ce soir, on va en ville.

- T'es sûr ?

- Je crois.

- Alors on y va.

Naruto regarda son meilleur ami et lui sourit. Sasuke se mit dos à lui et ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir. Naruto dormait souvent chez lui maintenant et c'était une habitude de l'avoir dans le même lit, quand il n'était pas là... Sasuke dormait moins bien. Sasuke se figea en sentant le torse de Naruto contre son dos et son bras le prendre par la taille. Il entendit un _« Bonne __nuit »_ murmuré, puis seulement la respiration calme de son ami. Les questions fusèrent alors. Ami ? Est-ce que des meilleurs amis dormaient comme ça ? Non. Personne ne dormait comme ça, sauf quand ces personnes en question étaient ensemble, mais ça, c'était autre chose. Pourtant, avec Naruto, les gestes semblaient... normaux. Il n'était pas un couple. Sasuke se voyait mal en couple avec quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était son meilleur ami – _raison __de __plus_, lui dit sa conscience. Ouais, raison de plus pour qu'il ne se voit pas avec Naruto. Mais pourquoi était-il si bien avec lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas peur des contacts, avec lui ? Alors que même sa mère ne pouvait pas le toucher plus de dix secondes, sinon, il faisait une légère crise. Sasuke essaya de chasser ses questions de son esprit et écouta la respiration calme et profonde de Naruto. Il ferma les yeux. Poum poum. _Poum __poum_. Poum poum. _Poum __poum._ Toujours cette même mélodie. Sasuke sourit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

* * *

><p>C'est Sasuke qui se réveilla le premier. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour se retrouver face au torse de Naruto. Il sourit et referma les yeux. Il pouvait bien dormir encore un peu, non ?<p>

* * *

><p>Ce n'est que vers dix neuf heures qu'ils émergèrent de leur sommeil. Ils restèrent allongés sur le lit, regardant le plafond, ayant une flemme énorme de bouger.<p>

- On y va demain, en ville, non ?

- Ouais... demain.

Ils n'avaient pas envie de bouger, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ils étaient beaucoup trop bien, même avec cette chaleur insoutenable. Ils étaient bien. Naruto bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Sasuke le suivit, les larmes lui montant aux yeux à cause du sommeil encore présent.

- On fait quoi ?

- J'sais pas.

Quelques longues minutes passèrent dans un silence le plus complet.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais, hier soir ?

- Je suis sortit en boite, avec Yahiko et deux de ses potes. J'ai pas mal bu et j'suis rentré avec Sasori et Deidara, les potes à Yahiko. Ils vont bosser à la boutique en passant. Bref, donc voilà. J'ai pas passé ma nuit seul quoi.

Sasuke comprit le sous-entendu, puis il tilta.

- Vous avez fait ça à trois ?

- Euh... ouais...

Puis il tilta une seconde fois :

- T'es gay ?

Naruto éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

- Ça a mit du temps à monter au cerveau, hein.

- La ferme, Usuratonkachi.

- Toi ferme la, Teme.

- Tu me l'avais jamais dis...

- On avait autre chose à penser, tu crois pas ?

- Mh.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Naruto qui lui sourit. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, regardant le plafond, puis Naruto demanda :

- Et toi ?

- De quoi moi ?

- T'es gay ?

Sasuke laissa son esprit vagabonder. Était-il gay ? Il ne savait pas. Était-il attiré par les femmes ? Il ne savait pas, il ne sortait jamais. Les hommes ? Idem.

- J'sais pas, répondit-il alors.

- T'as tout le temps de savoir.

- J'en doute.

- Pas moi.

Sasuke soupira puis ferma les yeux. Il se sentait partir aux pays des songes. Il se blottit alors contre Naruto avant de s'endormir complètement.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Que pensez-vous de l'entrée de Sasori et Deidara ? La petite soirée en boite ? Yahiko qui réveille son propre cousin ?<p>

Bref ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Biz à tous,

_**Ky'**_ !


	9. Chapter 9

****Hello everydobyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Alors ? Comment allez-vous ? Héhé ! Nous sommes le vingt quatre décembre ! Vous fêtez le réveillon ce soir ? Vous allez avoir des cadeaux :D ?

Bref ! Voilà un petit chapitre (pas super mignon, désolée éè) ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous parle plus bas !

Biz !

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 9 :**

_- Sasu-chan..._

- …

_- Sasu-chan, réveille toi..._

_- Mh..._

_- Sasu-chan, allez..._

_ Sasuke ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il observa son ami qui le secouait légèrement._

_- Naru-chan... ?_

_- Sasu-chan, j'ai fais un cauchemar. Je peux dormir avec toi, dis ?_

_- Bah oui..._

_ Sasuke se poussa et laissa de la place à Naruto qui se réfugia dans les bras de son ami. Le petit brun resserra ses bras autour du blond qui se colla contre lui._

_- Bonne nuit, Sasu-chan._

_- Bonne nuit, Naru-chan._

* * *

><p>Itachi était énervé. Vraiment très énervé. Naruto l'énervait. Ce gosse était énervant. Il n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Il enleva ses lunettes et ferma violemment son ordinateur portable, reculant sa chaise de son bureau. Il était <em>énervé<em>. Et les entendre rire l'énervait encore plus. Non mais quelle idée ? Sasuke et Naruto se fendaient la poire dans la chambre d'en face pour il ne savait quelle raison et ça l'énervait. Il soupira et massa ses temps. Non... il n'était pas énervé. Ce qui _l'agaçait,_ c'était la façon dont _son_ petit frère avait besoin de Naruto et pas de _lui._ Il avait tout essayé, pendant des années et des années. Et Naruto arrivait comme une fleur et... Pouf ! tout se passait bien ? Ça l'exaspérait. Il rouvrit les yeux. Vivement la fin des vacances pour qu'il puisse bosser en paix, sans entendre les rires des deux autres mongoles à longueur de journée.

* * *

><p>- Je dois rester deux trois jours avec mes parents, parce qu'on s'est pas vu souvent alors voilà. Mais dans quatre jours, j't'appelle et j'viens te voir !<p>

Sasuke sourit alors que Naruto le saluait et partait. Sasuke s'assit sur son lit puis se laissa tomber sur le dos, observant le plafond. Quand il était avec Naruto, il était étrangement bien. C'était normal ? _Bah oui, c'est ton ami !_ Il soupira. Mais... Naruto lui avait dit qu'il était gay. Est-ce que c'était normal qu'il soit si proche ? Mais s'ils étaient pas si proches, ça le gênait. Pour lui, c'était normal. Mais... est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était attiré par Naruto ? Non ! Bien sûr que non. C'était son ami, son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par lui, n'est ce pas ? Il se stoppa dans ses réflexions. Non. Il devait arrêter de se poser autant de questions.

* * *

><p>- Tu devrais t'éloigner de Sasuke, Naruto.<p>

Le verre de Naruto lui glissa des mains mais il le rattrapa in extremis, il se reprit :

- T'as dis quoi ?

Minato soupira.

- Tu dois t'éloigner de Sasuke.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Il s'énervait. Minato soupira et échangea un regard avec Kushina. Ils étaient tous assis dans la cuisine en train de dîner.

- Si tu restes trop avec Sasuke, qu'il ne fait pas les choses lui-même, il sera enfermé... avec toi.

- N'importe quoi, soupira le fils, levant presque les yeux au ciel – au du moins, au plafond.

- C'est la vérité, Naruto.

- Et c'est qui qui t'as mis ça dans la tête ?

- Naruto, essaie de...

- Essayer quoi ? Non ! Je ne laisserais pas Sasuke seul une seconde fois !

- Naruto ! gronda le père.

- Quoi « Naruto » ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Sasuke est mon meilleur ami ! s'écria l'adolescent en se levant, plaquant ses paumes sur la table en bois.

- Rassieds toi, souffla d'une voix colérique Kushina.

- Plutôt crever que de le laisser une nouvelle fois tout seul !

- Là n'est pas la question tu...

- C'est Itachi, hein ? Il t'a dit qu'il avait fait une crise, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et par ta faute si j'ai bien compris.

Naruto serra la table entre ses doigts.

- Je...

- Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de voir Sasuke aussi souvent.

- C'est mon meilleur ami !

- Naruto, entre nous, je ne pense pas que tu le considères _seulement_ comme ton meilleur ami, répondit sa mère d'une voix douce.

Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement, puis deux. Sa respiration se hacha, puis il reprit :

- Peu importe mes sentiments par rapport à Sasuke, je ne le...

- Tu t'impliques trop.

- C'est faux !

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Naruto.

- Itachi t'a appelé et ça y est, je suis une grosse merde qui peut pas aider Sasuke, c'est ça ? Non mais c'est quoi ton problème !

- Si tu continues tu...

- Je quoi ? Tu m'interdis déjà de le voir ? Tu crois quoi, que je vais pas passer outre peut être ?

- Parce que tu comptais faire le mur ?

- C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je le faisais, fit-il remarquer.

- Tu n'arranges pas ton cas.

- Tu sais quoi _papa _? Sasuke est la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus dans ce monde alors tu sais quoi ? Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, Itachi pourra tout faire pour m'éloigner de lui, mais vous pouvez tous crever les uns après les autres. J'aiderais Sasuke, même si je dois vendre mon âme au diable pour ça.

Il y a un long moment de silence dans la cuisine et Kushina lâcha alors, sévère :

- Monte dans ta chambre, et tu n'en sors que lorsque je t'y autorise. Allez. Et je veux ton portable.

Naruto poussa brutalement la chaise et donna son portable à sa mère avant de monter les escaliers et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il avait les nerfs à vif. Il prit la première chose qui lui passait par la main et la balança à travers la pièce : sa lampe s'éclata sur le mur dans un bruit de verre. Il se jeta sur son lit et hurla dans le coussin. Il _haïssait_ Itachi.

* * *

><p>Une semaine. Une semaine sans nouvelle. Sasuke commençait à être à bout de nerf. Naruto ne l'avait pas appelé, ne répondait pas aux SMS, rien. Une semaine. Sasuke pouvait comprendre qu'il devait passer du temps avec ses parents mais... ne pas lui répondre ? Peut être qu'il... ne voulait plus de lui ? Peut être qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne valait rien ? Peut être qu'il le dégoûtait ? Peut être que... et si... non... Naruto tenait à lui, non ? Non. Il ne tenait pas à lui ? Si... Respirer. Ne pas oublier de respirer. Rester calme. Mille. Neuf centre quatre vingt dix neuf. Neuf centre quatre vingt dix huit. Neuf centre quatre vingt dix sept. Se calmer. Rester calme. Le décompte. Non. Calmer ses tremblements. Rester concentré sur le décompte. Neuf centre quatre vingt quatorze. Neuf centre quatre vingt treize. Neuf centre quatre vingt douze. Son cœur s'accélérait. Trop vite. Il allait trop vite. Il devait le calmer. Il le <em>fallait<em>. Rester calme. Rester calme. Il tenta de calquer sa respiration à quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait pas la mélodie habituelle. Il n'y avait pas la si belle mélodie que faisait le cœur de Naruto. Poum poum._ Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum. _Non. Ils n'existaient pas. Rester calme. Surtout, rester calme. Neuf centre quatre vingt trois. Neuf cent quatre vingt deux. Neuf centre quatre vingt un. Il ouvrit la bouche, chercha l'air qui lui manquait. Sans succès. Se calmer. Rester calme. Il devait sortir de sa chambre. Il devait... La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Itachi. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait fait tomber sa lampe en se levant. Rester calme. Rester calme. Surtout, rester calme et...

- Ne t'approche pas !

Un self-défense. Le seul qu'il pouvait instaurer. Il hurla. Il hurlait de ne pas l'approcher. Itachi vint vers lui quand même. Sasuke se précipita à l'extérieur de la chambre, collé contre la porte qui était à côté de la sienne. Il ferma les yeux, se courba. Essaya de continuer son décompte. Où en était-il ? Ah oui... Neuf cent trente. Neuf cent vingt neuf. Neuf cent vingt huit.

- Sasuke...

- Non ! T'approches pas !

Naruto. Il voulait voir Naruto. Naruto. Seulement Naruto. Juste Naruto. Seulement Naruto. Itachi fit un nouveau pas vers lui et Sasuke s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il était dans le noir. Il se laissa tomber à terre. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Seulement Naruto. Juste Naruto. Il voulait voir Naruto. Naruto. Il voulait voir Naruto. Son cœur battait trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

Derrière la porte, Itachi avait peur. Mikoto était totalement paniquée. Elle suppliait son fils aîné de faire quelque chose. Elle appela son mari qui lui dit qu'il arrivait dès que possible. Des bruits se faisaient entendre dans la salle de bain, entrecoupés de sanglots. Itachi paniquait. Il prit son portable et appela Minato :

_- Itachi ? Que me vaux..._

- Naruto est là ?

_- Il est consigné._

- Je sais mais... Minato-san, je vous en prie... Je... Sasuke fait une crise et il y a seulement Naruto qui peut le calmer et...

_- Je vais le chercher. On arrive le plus vite possible._

Itachi raccrocha, n'osant pas s'approcher de la porte de la salle de bain. Non. Il n'avait pas envie de voir son petit frère se mutiler une nouvelle fois. Pas encore. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas fait du mal comme ça... il ne voulait pas que ça recommence...

- Naruto ? Je sais que tu me fais la tête mais c'est par rapport à Sasuke, ouvre.

Minato soupira. Son fils était vraiment borné quand il voulait ! Ça faisait deux jours qu'il était enfermé dans sa chambre et qu'il n'en sortait que pour manger ou pour utiliser la salle de bain. Sans l'autorisation de son fils, il pénétra dans sa chambre et resta surpris en n'y voyant... personne. La pièce était vide. Totalement vide. Minato ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Son fils avait fait le mur. Il prit son portable et appela Yahiko. Sans réponse. Son fils n'était pas avec lui. Jiraya répondit par la négative également. Tsunade, idem. Il paniquait. Naruto était la seule personne qui _pouvait_ approcher Sasuke et il était... pas là.

- Naruto est introuvable, injoignable... On fait quoi ? Papa !

Itachi avait peur. Tellement peur. Son père était arrivé en quelques minutes seulement. Et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Quand quelqu'un s'approchait de la porte, Sasuke hurlait, il ne voulait personne. Il ne voulait voir personne. N'entendre personne. Rien. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et on entendit distinctement un « C'est Naruto ! » Itachi se précipita en bas, Naruto n'ayant pas le temps d'enlever ses chaussures.

- Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! hurla-t-il, l'agressant presque. On a tout essayé ! On arrive à rien ! Y'a que toi qui peut l'aider et on y arrive pas nous on...

- Itachi, j'comprends rien à ce que tu racontes...

En effet, Itachi parlait vite. Il paniquait. Il avait peur. Il essaya de calmer son esprit et arriva à dire :

- Sasuke fait une crise, il est enfermé dans la salle de bain, on sait pas ce qu'il y fait. Mais il se mutilait, avant.

Clair, net, précis. Naruto ouvrit la bouche, la referma et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, sans se déchausser. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il arriva à l'étage et Mikoto sembla soulagée de le voir arriver. Naruto se précipita sur la porte et tambourina dessus.

- Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Ouvre ! C'est moi ! C'est Naruto ! Ouvre moi... Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu fais pas de bêtises, hein ? Sas'ke !

Seulement des sanglots lui répondirent. Naruto se plaqua contre la porte et commença à parler rapidement :

- Sasuke, écarte toi de la porte... Décale toi le plus loin possible... Fais ce que je te dis, d'accord ? Je vais entrer. Juste, décale toi. Va-t-en du milieu. Aie confiance en moi.

* * *

><p>- Sasuke, écarte toi de la porte... Décale toi le plus loin possible... Fais ce que je te dis, d'accord ? Je vais entrer. Juste, décale toi. Va-t-en du milieu. Aie confiance en moi.<p>

… huit. Sept cent quatre vingt sept. Sept cent quatre vingt six. Il se décala légèrement. Essaya de calmer sa respiration. Sans succès. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il écoutait les pulsassions de son sang dans ses veines. Il n'y arrivait pas. Et son sang coulait. Rouge. Du rouge partout. C'était calme. Il ne sentait plus ses doigts. Il ne sentait plus ses tremblements. Mais il n'arrivait pas à calmer son cœur, sa respiration. Il se décala encore, puis la porte céda, craqua et Naruto apparut à travers ses larmes. Il sentit deux mains sur ses poignets calmer le sang qui coulait lentement mais sûrement. Il entendit un vêtement qui craquait et des pressions sur ses poignets. Il sentit le parfum que Naruto utilisait. Il sentit deux bras l'entourer. Il entendit la voix de Naruto au creux de son oreille :

- Je suis là. Je suis là, Sasuke... C'est moi... Calme toi... Je suis là. Je serais toujours là. Je te l'ai promis... Calme toi... Calme toi, Sasuke...

Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum._ Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Ses sanglots se calmèrent et il écouta la douce mélodie qu'il aimait tant entendre. Poum poum. _Poum poum._ C'était si beau, si calme. Respirer. Il devait respirer. Et il respira. Il prit une grande inspiration, il expira. Doucement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se force.

- Là... Ça va allait, Sasuke, je suis là... Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, jamais... Je suis là, Sasuke...

Aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Il se serra juste un peu plus contre Naruto qui le serra encore plus fort contre lui. Il étouffait presque, mais c'était si agréable. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul, il les rouvrit. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir. Il ne voulait pas le quitter. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte de nouveau.

- Pars pas, souffla-t-il.

- Jamais, Sasuke, jamais...

- Reste avec moi... arriva-t-il à dire dans un murmure.

- Toujours... Je te le promets... Endors toi... Je reste là... Je veille, Sasuke. Je veille...

Sasuke ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, s'endormant dans les bras réconfortants de Naruto.

* * *

><p>Héhé ! Donc, qu'en pensez-vous ? Le petit moment de crise ? Itachi est méchant, hein ? (mais il va changer, promis !)<p>

Et sinon ? La réaction de Minato ? Excessive ? Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, pas du tout ? Et Kushina ?  
>Mikoto ? Fugaku ? Itachi ?<p>

Bref ! Un petit aperçut du chapitre suivant ? Comme c'est les vacances, je le posterais mercredi (si je me trompe pas de jour) et le chapitre 11 sera posté le 31 !

Bref ! Bisouilles !

_« Il approcha légèrement son visage. Naruto n'exerçait aucune pression. Aucune. Il lui caressait juste la nuque du bout des ongles, du bout des doigts, le faisant frissonner plus que nécessaire. Ils se regardèrent avant que le brun ne ferme les yeux, Naruto les laissant ouvert. Il voulait le voir... Il voulait absolument le voir... »_

Héhé ! J'ai dis un extrait, pas tout le chapitre, hein ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Et voici le chapitre 10 ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Biz à vous :)

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 10 :**

_- Sasu-chan !_

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Naru-chan ?_

_- Je t'aime !_

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime !_

* * *

><p>Naruto ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il venait d'allonger Sasuke dans son lit après avoir calmé les saignements – importants mais pas trop – de son ami. Il se pencha lentement vers le brun, il caressa son visage de son index et de son majeur. Il enleva avec douceur une mèche qui glissait sur son visage et qui chatouillait sûrement le nez de son propriétaire. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et glissèrent lentement sur ses joues, roulant jusqu'à son menton et finissant leur course quelque part dans le col du blond. Naruto s'accroupit à côté de son ami et pleura silencieusement, tentant de calmer ses sanglots qu'il refoulait depuis son arrivé au Japon. Voir Sasuke comme ça lui fendait littéralement le cœur. Ça le rendait malade. Il hoqueta, reprenant sa respiration et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de poignet. Il devait être fort. Il ne devait pas craquer. Sasuke avait besoin de lui. Dans son sommeil, le brun bougea et se rapprocha instinctivement vers la main que Naruto avait posée sur le lit. Il l'enserra comme un enfant pourrait serrer un doudou. Le blond sourit à travers ses larmes silencieuses. Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son ami.<p>

- Je serais toujours là Sasuke... Je te le promets...

Il sortit de la chambre et referma la porte dans le plus profond des silences. Il s'appuya contre celle-ci une fois fermée et fut surpris de voir ses parents, ceux de Sasuke et Itachi en face de lui.

- Tu as fais le mur, fit remarquer Kushina.

- Et ?

Son fils devenait vraiment insolent, ces temps-ci.

- Une simple constatation.

- Si tu étais resté dans ta chambre, on aurait pas eu à courir partout pour que tu puisses calmer Sasuke, gronda son père.

- Si je n'avais pas été consigné pour une raison, de qui plus est, débile, j'aurais été avec Sasuke et donc, il n'aurait pas fait de crise.

- Il en a bien fait une, la dernière fois, lâcha Itachi.

- La dernière fois, comme tu le dis si bien Itachi, on venait de parler de son enlèvement. Lui mentir et lui cacher la vérité n'était pas une bonne idée.

Naruto et Itachi se jugèrent du regard, attendant que l'un ou l'autre flanche.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis une fois, Itachi. Je ne m'éloignerais pas de Sasuke.

- Tu vas le faire.

Ils en avaient oubliés la présence des autres adultes.

- Et pourquoi ? Pour qu'il fasse de nouveau une crise ? Pour qu'il soit malade ? Pour qu'il se taillade les veines et qu'il se suicide ? C'est ça que tu veux, Itachi ? La mort de ton petit frère ?

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! grogna Itachi en plaquant Naruto contre le mur de la chambre de son frère.

- Alors empêche moi de le faire, vas-y, fais toi plaisir, Itachi.

Étant enfant, Itachi l'impressionnait beaucoup. Plus maintenant.

- Tu es...

- Je suis quoi, Itachi ?

- Tu rentres dans sa vie et le jour où tu partiras, il sera encore plus mal que ces dernières années.

- Mais je ne compte pas partir.

- Ils ont tous dis ça.

- Je ne suis pas les autres. Je l'aime, Itachi. J'aime Sasuke comme je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre, alors je ne compte pas le laisser se faire du mal. Mais il compte trop pour moi pour foutre en l'air notre amitié, alors arrête Itachi. Arrête de croire que je l'abandonnerais, parce que ce n'est pas le cas, chuchota le plus jeune avant de baisser les yeux face à son aveu.

Il eu un long moment de silence et Naruto se dégagea de la prise de Itachi pour retourner dans la chambre de Sasuke. Il se laissa glisser sur la chaise, soupirant fortement. Il observa son ami dormir. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il l'aimait trop... vraiment trop...

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, une seconde fois, la douleur à ses poignets le fit grimacer. Il se releva légèrement avant de frotter ses yeux.<p>

- Tu es réveillé...

La constatation n'était pas terrible, mais Sasuke observa son interlocuteur. Naruto se tenait devant lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il hocha légèrement la tête. Il n'avait pas mentit, il était resté avec lui.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Je crois...

Naruto se pencha vers lui et prit ses poignets entre ses paumes. Il vérifia les bandages avant de sourire tendrement à Sasuke.

- J'ai cru que tu... ne voulais plus me voir...

La confession laissa Naruto surpris, il se reprit et répondit, d'une voix calme :

- Je t'ai promis de rester toujours avec toi...

- Tu n'étais pas là...

- J'étais consigné.

- Pourquoi ?

- Une petite dispute avec mon père, rien de bien important. Et ma mère m'avait gardé mon portable, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir...

- Tu... Tu ne pars pas alors ?

- T'es fou !

La réplique était sortie toute seule. Les deux compères rougirent avant de reprendre contenance. Ils s'observèrent et le sourire du blond lui réchauffa le cœur. Sasuke se redressa un peu mieux de façon à être assis sur le lit, laissant ainsi de la place à Naruto qui s'installa en tailleur à ses côtés. Ils s'observèrent, longtemps. Ils restèrent silencieux, de longues minutes.

- C'est quoi le problème, Sasuke ?

- …

- Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler... Il n'y a pas que ça... Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je... je crois que je suis... je sais pas...

- Tu sais pas ?

- Je sais pas ce que je suis...

- Tu es Sasuke.

- Non...

- Si.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas moi !

- Et moi je te dis que si. Tu es Sasuke Uchiwa, mon meilleur ami, le petit garçon que je connais depuis que je suis né. Oui, t'es bien lui.

- Mais je... j'ai...

- Je sais.

Sasuke releva la tête et plongea son regard onyx dans celui bleu lagon de Naruto.

- Tu devrais te reposer. Je reviens demain, d'accord ?

- Tu...

- Dors.

Naruto se leva du lit, déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Sasuke avant de quitter la chambre. Sasuke resta assis un long moment avant de se rallonger, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Des millions de questions se bousculant dans sa tête.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, sur le chemin qui le menait à la demeure Uchiwa, Naruto rencontra ses camarades de lycée. Il n'y fit pas attention... jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent vers lui.<p>

- Naruto ! Attends !

Il se tourna et observa Sakura qui se tenait devant lui. Derrière elle, Kiba, Hinata et Neji. Où était les autres ? Il n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas le savoir.

- J'aimerais m'excuser...

- Pour ?

- Pour mon comportement lors de... enfin... tu sais... Sasuke est mon ami aussi et...

- Évite moi les mélodramatique, d'accord ?

Naruto n'était pas d'humeur. Vraiment pas d'humeur. Il était en colère contre son père, contre Itachi, contre lui. Il avait autre chose à penser que la crise existentielle d'une fille qui le considérait comme un moins que rien.

- Il va bien ? demanda-t-elle, déviant alors le sujet.

- Plus ou moins.

Il restait vague. Toujours. Il devait rester vague.

- Je... Il fait des progrès ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Sakura ? soupira alors le blond, la regardant droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

- Je... je voulais juste... avoir des nouvelles et...

- Non. Il ne va pas bien, Sakura. Qui peut aller bien en étant agoraphobe ? Personne. Alors oui, il avance doucement, peut être, mais sûrement. Et si tu évitais d'aller le voir à longueur de journée, ça m'arrangerait, parce que ça le braque totalement.

Il mentait. Enfin. Non, il ne mentait pas. Voir quelqu'un le braquait, mais plus autant qu'avant. Sakura baissa la tête, Kiba s'avança, comme pour la protéger.

- C'est bon ?

- Je... je suis désolée.

- Mh.

Naruto lança un signe de la main à Hinata avant de reprendre son chemin. Il soupira, encore. Il fallait qu'il dorme, aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il était de mauvaise humeur... Oui mais quelle idée de venir le voir maintenant, hein ? Sasuke venait de tenter un suicide – ou presque – il s'était disputé avec ses parents, avec Itachi, avait déclaré son amour devant les deux familles réunies. Y'avait de quoi se tirer une balle quoi ! Le blond se retrouva devant la demeure Uchiwa et y pénétra sans attendre de réponse : la porte était toujours ouverte. Il ne se présenta même pas et monta directement dans la chambre de Sasuke qui sursauta, puis se détendit en voyant l'arrivant.

- Naruto...

- Hey...

Ils étaient gêné l'un envers l'autre. Mais aucun des deux ne savait pourquoi. Ils restèrent silencieux, puis prirent en même temps la parole :

- Je...

Ils se regardèrent, reprirent dans un même ensemble :

- Vas-y !

Ils éclatèrent d'un même rire. L'atmosphère s'était détendu. Naruto s'allongea sur le lit, soupirant fortement. La tête aux pieds. Ils restèrent silencieux, écoutant la respiration de l'autre. Sasuke se lança le premier :

- Je... je t'ai entendu, hier.

Naruto se tendit. Entendu ? Entendu quoi ? Ce qu'il avait dit à Itachi ? Par rapport à ses sentiments ou...

- Je crois... que c'est un peu pareil pour moi...

Un peu pareil que son frère ? Il ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie ? Il voulait qu'il s'en aille ? Naruto ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit en sentant une pression des deux côtés de sa tête. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke. Bizarrement, les rôles étaient inversés. C'était Naruto, l'adolescent timide, et Sasuke, l'adolescent sûr de lui. Ils échangèrent un long regard.

- C'est bizarre, non ?

- De quoi tu parles, Sas'ke ?

Ils chuchotaient. Ils ne voulaient pas briser l'ambiance qui s'était installée. Sasuke était accroupit sur le lit, la tête de Naruto tout proche de ses genoux. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésita, recommença sa phrase :

- C'est bizarre que... je sois attiré par toi, non ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça fait peur...

Oh oui. Ça le terrifiait. C'était horrible. Son ventre se tordait. Il pensait qu'il allait s'effondrer à la seconde où Naruto lui dirait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée : parce que c'est ce qu'il ferait.

- Pourquoi ça te fait peur ? Ce n'est que moi...

- Mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Si tu ne me veux pas... ?

Naruto esquissa un sourire. Un très doux sourire.

- Embrasse moi.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, ni une supplication. C'était plutôt un conseil, une demande. Sasuke se tâta. Il ne savait pas comment faire, comment dire, comment réagir. Mais la demande était si tentante. Il en avait tellement envie. Mais il avait peur. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, si ? Non. Non, du tout. Pas une bonne idée du tout. Naruto sembla comprendre ses questions intérieures et il prit lentement une des main de Sasuke pour la poser sur une de ses joues. Il glissa ensuite son autre main sur la nuque de Sasuke, le caressant légèrement au passage, du bout des doigts. Comme il fallait pour le faire frissonner.

- Embrasse moi... répéta-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Sasuke hésitait toujours. Non. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Il ne savait pas si...

- Sas'ke...

- Je... je sais pas...

- C'est pas compliqué...

- Tu vas être déçu...

- Jamais.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Promis...

Il approcha légèrement son visage. Naruto n'exerçait aucune pression. Aucune. Il lui caressait juste la nuque du bout des ongles, du bout des doigts, le faisant frissonner plus que nécessaire. Ils se regardèrent avant que le brun ne ferme les yeux, Naruto les laissant ouvert. Il voulait le voir... Il voulait absolument le voir... Mais lorsque leur souffle se mélangèrent, non, Naruto ne tint plus et ferma les yeux. Il attendait, patiemment, ne voulant rien brusquer. Il ne voulait rien brusquer, surtout pas... Puis les lèvres s'effleurèrent. Une légère caresse, une si douce caresse, pourtant si brève. Sasuke se redressa légèrement. Naruto n'était pas déçu, c'était simple, chaste, doux. Et il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il l'aimait plus que tout alors... Mais son souffle se coupa lorsque les lèvres de Sasuke se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur les siennes. Cette fois-ci, c'était moins timide, moins hésitant. Naruto sourit. Sasuke lui caressait la joue à l'aide de son pouce. C'était simple. Et ses lèvres. Oh dieu ses lèvres. Elles étaient si douces. Naruto ouvrit légèrement la bouche, laissa sa langue lécher les lèvres tendres de son meilleur ami – si on pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça – et il força légèrement le passage. Il n'eut pas vraiment besoin de le faire. Sasuke se laissait entièrement faire, répondant avec la même tendresse que le blond. Leur langue se mêlèrent dans une danse curieuse, tendre, douce, légère, amoureuse. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, c'est parce que Sasuke venait de se redresser, les joues rouges et le souffle lui manquant légèrement. Naruto restait les yeux fermés, les lèvres encore entrouvertes. C'était si bon.

- Naruto... ?

- Je t'aime.

C'était sortit tout seul. Sans qu'il ne pense à arrêter ses mots qu'il avait pourtant arrêté des centaines et des centaines de fois depuis qu'il était en présence de Sasuke. Naruto n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, ayant trop peur de la réaction du destinataire de ses paroles si sincères.

- Naru-chan...

Sasuke observait son compagnon. Il devait respirer. Ce n'était pas une crise qu'il faisait, non, c'était tout simplement que ces mots lui avaient coupé le souffle. Réellement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Alors il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : il fondit sur les lèvres de son petit ami et laissa une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres se rencontrer dans une douce caresse.

* * *

><p>Et voilàààààà ! Le premier baiser :D<p>

J'espère qu'il vous plaît !

Bref ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, bisous :D


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)

Passons ! Voici le chapitre 11 ! Je vous le poste pile pour que vous l'ayez le 31... au matin. Très, très très très très très tôt :D

Je vous laisse le découvrir et je m'incruste plus bas :)

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 11 :**

_- Naruto ?_

_ Naruto observa son père en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Pourquoi je suis puni ?_

_- Parce que tu as fais une bêtise._

_- Mais je veux aller voir Sasuke._

_- Tu es puni, Naruto._

_- Je veux voir Sasu-chan !_

_- Arrête tes caprices !_

_ L'enfant gonfla les joues, croisa les bras sur son torse avant de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux :_

_- Mais je veux voir Sasu-chan..._

_ Minato soupira et échangea un regard avec sa femme._

_- Cette après midi, d'accord ?_

_- D'accord... Mais il me manque, papa..._

_- Allez, file dans ta chambre faire tes devoirs._

_ C'est ce que l'enfant fit, ne voulant surtout pas que son père change d'avis._

* * *

><p>Naruto resta sans bouger pendant de longues secondes. De très longues secondes. Sasuke était toujours penché sur lui, sa main n'avait pas quitté sa joue. Mais Naruto avait quitté la nuque de Sasuke pour ne le brusquer en rien. Il sourit niaisement comme le ferait une collégienne, cette pensée le fit encore plus sourire. Il restait les yeux fermés, savourant encore la saveur, les caresses, la douceur de Sasuke. Oh comme il aimait ça. Il en était déjà accro, totalement. Sasuke avait les joues légèrement rouges. Il avait aimé embrasser Naruto de cette manière – un peu trop aimé même d'après lui – mais il n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer. Mais est-ce que Naruto serait d'accord ? Est-ce qu'il le repousserait ? Peut être faisait-il mal les choses et... Sasuke chassa ses questions avant de se pencher une nouvelle fois sur Naruto. Il demanda alors timidement :<p>

- Je peux... t'embrasser, encore ?

Et le sourire du blond s'étira un peu plus. Il chuchota :

- Tu peux le faire autant que tu veux, Sas'ke...

- Je...

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux noirs du brun. Il répéta une nouvelle fois :

- Je t'aime... il hésita avant de continuer : Tu es pour moi... la plus importante des personnes – il ne trouvait pas ses mots – te voir mal me fait du mal. Si tu ne vas pas bien, je ne vais pas bien. C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec moi, Sas'ke, parce que pour toi, je ferais tout.

Les yeux de Sasuke brillèrent légèrement et il se redressa, se reculant lentement. Naruto se mordit la lèvre et s'assit sur le lit, s'excusant déjà :

- Je suis désolé Sasuke je... j'avais besoin de te le dire et je...

Il fut stoppé par la bouche du brun qui vint se coller à la sienne. _Chaste. Doux. Suave. _Les deux mains de Sasuke encadraient le visage de Naruto. Ce dernier, surpris, glissa ses mains avec quelques secondes de retard sur les hanches du brun qui frissonna, _encore._ Décidément, avec Naruto, il se lâchait beaucoup trop... surtout ces temps-ci. Il glissa alors ses mains sur le torse musclé du blond. Poum poum. _Poum poum._ Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. C'était toujours aussi doux. Toujours cette mélodie. La porte s'ouvrit et la voix de Itachi les coupa dans leur baiser. Naruto se recula légèrement de Sasuke. Sasuke était de dos à la porte, mais il vit très bien le regard noir que le blond porta à son frère... il savait que ce dernier faisait de même. Il se tourna alors pour faire face à son frère qui semblait rouge de colère.

- Itachi...

- Ne t'approches plus de mon frère ! hurla alors l'aîné en s'approchant dangereusement.

Itachi prit Naruto par le col mais la main de son frère sur la sienne le fit tourner la tête. Sasuke lui tenait fermement le poignet.

- Laisse le, Itachi.

- Il t'a...

- Non. Je l'ai embrassé le premier, laisse le.

Itachi serra un peu plus sa prise avant de la relâcher brusquement.

- Tes parents sont là, Naruto.

Il sortit comme il était rentré. Naruto soupira doucement et observa son petit ami – parce qu'il pouvait officiellement l'appeler comme ça, non ? Ils s'observèrent puis quittèrent la chambre et descendirent les marches. Sasuke salua – de loin – Minato et Kushina. Naruto fit de même avec les parents de Sasuke. Ils sortirent tous pour se dire au revoir comme il fallait. C'était le dernier week-end des vacances et Sasuke le savait. Il verrait Naruto moins souvent. En parlant de cours, il devait absolument apprendre ses maths et...

- Sasuke, ça va aller ?

- Oui... Je crois... Je... enfin... Tu penses qu'on pourrait sortir jusqu'à la boutique de ton cousin ?

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté avant de la hocher lentement.

- On y va demain ?

- D'accord...

- Je viens te chercher après manger ?

- Oui...

Ils étaient à la vue de tous, Sasuke le savait, Naruto aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il ne bougea pas et lui accorda seulement le plus beau de ses sourires. Le brun s'avança et posa son front sur l'épaule du blond qui l'enserra doucement.

- T'es sûr que tu veux sortir demain ?

- Avec toi.

- Je comptais pas te laisser tout seul, plaisanta Naruto.

- Non... Avec toi... en tant que couple...

Il acceptait peut être trop rapidement ses sentiments. Il acceptait de se promener dans la rue avec Naruto. Il acceptait d'être regardé. Il acceptait... parce que Naruto était à ses côtés. Le blond déposa un baiser rapide sur le front mais il croisa le regard déterminé de Sasuke qui lâcha, sûr de lui :

- Embrasse moi.

- Tu mes donnes des ordres, Sas'ke ?

- Exactement.

Naruto rit légèrement à cette remarque avant de déposer un long – mais simple – baiser sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

- Alors je te vois demain...

- Soit prêt pour deux heures.

- Tu es toujours en retard...

- C'est pas vrai. Tu es en avance et moi pile à l'heure, c'est différent.

Sasuke se recula et Naruto lui sourit, le lâchant. Il monta dans la voiture de ses parents en lui souriant. Tout compte fait... ce n'était pas si difficile, de tout lui avouer.

* * *

><p>Naruto était à l'heure. Pile à l'heure. Sasuke, lui, était en avance. Ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée. Le blond demanda alors :<p>

- Sasuke, t'es sûr ?

- Je...

- C'est pas grave, Sas'ke, t'inquiètes pas...

- Non... Je veux qu'on y aille.

- T'es pas prêt pour ça.

- Si !

Naruto plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke qui baissa la tête immédiatement. Non... Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

* * *

><p>Naruto dormait. Il dormait souvent ces temps-ci, Sasuke l'avait remarqué. Il était souvent fatigué, dormait beaucoup, s'épuisait facilement. Le brun observait donc son petit ami dormir. La rentrée se ferait dans deux... non, dans un jour et demie et ils se verraient donc moins souvent. Allait-il l'oublier ? Non... Naruto ne l'oublierait pas... Il ne l'avait pas oublié pendant ces dix dernières années, alors il ne l'oublierait pas maintenant, si ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Sasuke ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir. Il prit son carnet à dessin et commença à croquer son petit ami endormi. Il sourit.<p>

* * *

><p>- J'ai pas envie de reprendre les cours... marmonna Naruto comme un gosse de dix ans.<p>

A l'autre bout du fil, Sasuke laissa un rire lui échapper.

_- Tu vas t'en sortir._

Mon dieu qu'il était moqueur quand il s'y mettait ! Mais Naruto ne le prit pas mal... Il aimait beaucoup ce Sasuke là. Il l'aimait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

- Mais tu te rends compte ? J'vais devoir les supporter ! Tous les jours !

_- Je me rends compte, Naruto, je m'en rends compte._

- Je sais que tu te rends compte ! Alala ! Je vais mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !

Sasuke éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux. Son petit ami pouvait vraiment être pessimiste des fois, que ça en était marrant. Dans son lit, Naruto sourit. C'était si bon d'entendre Sasuke rire.

- Sas'ke ?

_- Oui, Naru-chan ?_

- Je t'aime.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de ces mots.

- Je vais devoir te laisser, Sas'ke... Je me lève tôt demain et...

_- Je sais, Naruto._

Il eu un moment de silence, pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulut raccrocher. Naruto reprit :

- Tu sais... Si on continue d'avancer à ce rythme tu...

Naruto ne continua pas sa phrase, il hésitait. Peut être que ça énerverait Sasuke ? Peut être que ça le paniquerait ? Peut être qu'il allait le quitter ? Qu'il ne voudrait plus le revoir parce qu'il le forçait trop ?

_- ...uto ? Naruto ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ça va ?_

- Désolé... J'étais dans la lune.

_- Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase._

- J'pensais que... si ça te disait, et que si on continuait d'avancer aussi vite... tu pourrais peut être revenir en cours, pour la prochaine rentrée scolaire.

La mine du crayon en papier cassa et Sasuke se tendit immédiatement, resserrant sa prise sur son téléphone et sur son critérium. Revenir en cours ? Non... Il y avait trop gens. Il fallait parler. Prendre la parole. Se faire des amis. Non. Il ne voulait pas.

- C'est pas obligé, hein, se reprit vite Naruto en sentant – même à travers le téléphone – le malaise de son petit ami.

_- Je sais... Je... On en reparlera plus tard..._

- D'accord... Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Sasu-chan.

_- Bonne nuit... Naru-chan._

Naruto sourit et raccrocha, s'allongeant plus confortablement dans son lit. Sasuke, quant à lui, reposa son portable et reprit son dessin là où il l'avait laissé. Devant lui se tenait un Naruto endormi sur son lit...

* * *

><p>Et voilàààààà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! C'est plus une transition qu'autre chose mais bon :)<p>

Les prochains chapitres vont être... plus riches en émotions (si on peut dire ça comme ça !)

Bref ! Passez un bon 31 et essayez d'être en forme pour la rentrée ;)


	12. Chapter 12

****Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Perso, j'suis malade et clouée au lit (Youpiiiiiiiii u_u).  
>L'écriture d'Agoraphobie avance doucement, mais sûrement. Enfin, un peu moins vite que d'habitude car j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction et elle me prend du temps également, donc voilà :)<p>

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine de cours (pour ceux qui ont eu cours ^^)

Passons, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 12 :**

_- T'es ma fleur de cerisier, hein, Sasu-chan ?_

_- Je sais pas... On a le droit ?_

_- Bah oui !_

_- Alors d'accord. Mais tu es ma fleur de cerisier aussi, alors._

_- Évidemment !_

* * *

><p>Naruto arriva au lycée en retard. Il avait appelé Sasuke le matin même et avait passé un peu trop de temps au téléphone jusqu'à ce que son petit ami lui fasse remarquer qu'il devait être en cours à l'heure qu'il était. Naruto avait vite raccroché et s'était précipité à l'extérieur de la maison en courant. Il était arrivé au lycée les joues rouges, transpirant et respirant fortement... et il entra dans sa salle de classe dans le même état.<p>

- Naruto... soupira Iruka. Tu es en retard.

- Je suis désolé, sensei, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Installe toi.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il s'installa donc à sa place habituelle : à côté de Sakura. Il sortit ses affaires de cours et suivit le cours sans vraiment trop y penser. Il réfléchissait. Sasuke avait parlé d'une éventualité – peut être, avec peu de chance de se réaliser, moins de cinq pour cent, très peu probable donc – de retourner en cours pour l'année prochaine. Mais Naruto pensait que c'était réalisable. Parce que ça l'était. Sasuke faisait des progrès énormes, d'ici avril prochain, Sasuke serait capable de venir en cours, il en était certain.

- Sasuke-kun va bien ?

Naruto sursauta et tourna la tête vers l'adolescente qui l'observait.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, Sakura ?

- Je m'inquiète pour lui, c'est mon ami. Toi comme lui.

- Tu m'as pourtant bien envoyé balader la dernière fois...

- Naruto, ne m'en veux pas... j'étais saoule.

- Et alors ? Raison de plus pour t'en vouloir.

Il allait monter la voix si elle continuait ainsi, avec ses yeux de petite fille perdue et ses questions à un dollar trente. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

- Je l'aime, tu comprends ? Il est...

- Arrête de dire des conneries ! s'écria-t-il soudain, plus énervé qu'autre chose.

Elle ? Aimer Sasuke ? Mais bien sûr ! Elle ne le connaissait même pas !

- Naruto ! Tu te permets d'arriver en retard à mon cours et...

Iruka se fit couper par la fois forte de Naruto :

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour _oser_ dire que tu l'aimes, hein ?

- Naruto je...

- Tu quoi ? Merde, Sakura, on a plus huit ans, t'as dix ans de plus maintenant, t'es une adulte, réveille toi ! La vie, c'est pas un conte de fées avec un prince et une princesse ! Merde !

- Naruto ! Calme toi tu...

- Puis tu m'énerves à toujours demander des nouvelles ! Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre, sérieux ? Tu t'en fous, en vrai ! Tu l'aimes pas, toi, ce qui t'intéresse, c'est seulement son physique et son côté « mystérieux » ! Et bien j'vais t'apprendre le plus beau ragot de ta vie ! Sasuke et moi, on est ensemble ! Là, contente ? Maintenant, ferme ta gueule, laisse moi tranquille, laisse le vivre ! Laisse nous vivre merde !

- Chez la directrice ! hurla la voix de Iruka en pointant la porte du doigt.

Ah ! Il était énervé ! Il prit rageusement ses affaires et quitta la salle de cours ! Qu'est ce que cette fille pouvait l'énerver ! Mais quand était-elle devenue si débile ? Par tous les saints ! Il entra dans le bureau de la directrice – sa tante – sans prendre la peine de frapper. Tsunade releva la tête vers son neveu et arqua un sourcil :

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, morveux ?

Il s'installa sur un des sièges et commença :

- Iruka-sensei m'a viré parce que j'ai hurlé sur Sakura.

- Sakura ? Pourquoi ?

- Elle m'énerve ! Elle demande toujours des nouvelles de Sasuke, me dit qu'elle l'aime ! Mais je sais que c'est faux parce que moi, _moi_, je l'aime ! Je l'aime _vraiment _! Pas comme elle là ! Elle... Arg ! Qu'est ce qu'elle m'énerve !

- Tu aurais quand même pu éviter de lui hurler dessus...

- C'est elle qui m'a cherché !

- Naruto, commença Tsunade en s'installant plus confortablement sur son fauteuil, je peux comprendre que cette histoire avec Sasuke te prends à cœur, c'est le cas de le dire, mais... tu ne trouves pas que tu te négliges un peu ?

- Hein ?

- Tes notes ont baissées, tu deviens insolent envers tes professeurs et tes parents, tu es irritables, tu ne dors plus assez, tu as perdu du poids...

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, c'est vrai que, dis comme ça...

- Mais Sasuke est vraiment tout pour moi... Et puis, c'est faux, mes notes n'ont pas baissées ! Je me suis même amélioré !

- Seulement depuis que tu révises avec l'Uchiwa.

Naruto détourna le regard. Sa tante avait raison et il détestait ça.

- Nous en avons parlé avec tes parents, et Jiraya, ton cousin préfère rester en dehors de tout ça...

- Il a raison, ce ne sont pas ses affaires.

- Bref. On est venu à la conclusion qu'il fallait que tu te reprennes en main, Naruto.

- Me reprendre en main, me reprendre en main. Et je fais ça comment, moi ?

- Sors, va prendre l'air ! Ne reste pas enfermé entre quatre murs !

- Mais Sasuke...

- Sasuke te suivra ! Force lui un peu la main !

- Je ne peux pas aller plus vite que la musique ! Si je fais un seul faux pas, il est capable de se renfermer sur lui-même et on devra repartir à zéro. C'est pas ce que je souhaite !

- Mais tu ne peux pas te négliger pour le bien être de Sasuke !

- Il est tout pour moi...

Tsunade soupira fortement et but une longue gorgée de son thé, reprenant ensuite la parole :

- Alors fais en sorte qu'il se reprenne en main avec toi. Je n'appellerais pas tes parents, tu as assez de problème avec eux ces temps-ci mais... essaie de parler avec eux, et essaie de te reprendre en main... D'accord ?

- Okay...

Tsunade sourit à son neveu qui quitta son bureau pour rejoindre sa salle de cours. Une fois la porte fermée, elle s'enfonça dans son siège. Naruto était _véritablement_ amoureux. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux...

* * *

><p>Naruto ferma les yeux, posant son front contre la table qui lui servait de bureau. Il n'y avait personne, tout le monde préférant sortir du lieu où les cours se passaient. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il craquait. Littéralement. Son téléphone sonna et il répondit d'une voix morne :<p>

- Ouais ?

_- Naruto ? Tu... mh... Ça va ?_

- Sasuke ? Je suis content que tu m'appelles !

_- Je te dérange ?_

- Non ! Du tout ! Tu fais quoi ?

_- Je révise... mais tu... tu me manquais..._

Naruto sourit et s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise, il répondit :

- Je passe ce soir, tu sais...

_- Oui..._

Il eu un moment de silence, Sasuke reprit :

_- On peut... sortir tout à l'heure ?_

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir...

_- C'est pas la question._

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

_- On va voir Yahiko ?_

- D'accord. Mais il aura peut être besoin d'aide à la boutique et je risque de tatouer alors tu...

_- C'est pas grave._

- D'accord... On se voit tout à l'heure alors ?

_- Oui._

* * *

><p>Lorsque Naruto arriva chez les Uchiwa, Sasuke l'attendait devant la porte. Le blond sourit et se pencha sur Sasuke pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Le brun fronça les sourcils, passa une main sur la nuque du blond et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami. Naruto sourit et l'enlaça par la taille, le serrant contre lui. C'était un doux baiser, simple. Naruto se recula alors et plongea son regard azur dans celui noir de Sasuke.<p>

- On y va ?

- Oui...

Naruto lia ses doigts à ceux de Sasuke et prit le chemin qui menait à la boutique de Yahiko. Sasuke marchait tête baissée, ne voulant pas rencontrer les regards des passants. Il avait lâché la main de Naruto dès qu'ils étaient arrivés en ville. Il ne voulait pas que les autres le regardent. Il ne voulait pas que...

- Sasuke... Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

- Non.

- Je peux prendre ta main ?

Sasuke releva la tête vers Naruto puis hocha lentement la tête. Les doigts de Naruto retrouvèrent les siens et ils marchèrent main dans la main, le blond lançant un regard noir à quiconque oserait dire quoique ce soit. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique. Yahiko releva la tête, abandonnant le tatouage qu'il était en train de faire.

- Naruto, Sasuke. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- On est juste passé comme ça, et j'voulais savoir si t'avais besoin d'aide.

Yahiko se redressa, demandant à son client de ne pas bouger.

- Et bien, Dei' s'occupe d'un piercing et Sasori est partit nous acheter des cafés. Tu peux t'occuper du tatouage du prochain client ?

- No souci !

Sasuke s'assit derrière le comptoir et sortit de son sac son carnet à dessin alors que Naruto se préparait pour commencer le tatouage du jeune homme roux qui attendait. Le brun se concentra sur la finalisation de son dessin. Ça lui aurait plu de faire des études d'arts. Vraiment. En parlant d'études, il ne savait pas ce que Naruto voulait faire plus tard. Est-ce qu'il voulait continuer de tatouer ? Faire plutôt des études d'ingénieurs ? Ou même... Il se stoppa dans ses interrogations en le voyant se pencher sur le visage de l'adolescent et commencer à le tatouer. Sur le front ? Il arqua un sourcil. Endroit bizarre... Mais original. Il écouta la conversation avec attention :

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Gaara.

- Pas très bavard à ce que je vois.

- Pas trop.

- T'y as réfléchis à ton tatouage avant de venir ici ? C'est qui qui t'as parlé de cette boutique ?

- Mon frère est venu se faire tatouer pendant les vacances. Le travail est propre et bien fait. Mais toi, t'es pas tatoueur. Je t'ai vu dans le lycée de Shikamaru.

- T'es pote avec Shikamaru ? Depuis quand ?

- C'est le copain de ma sœur.

- Shikamaru a une copine ? Bah dis donc ! J'pensais pas qu'il...

- Et c'est quoi, ton nom à toi ?

- Naruto.

Il eu un silence entre les deux adolescents, Naruto s'appliquant à continuer le kanji. Sasuke termina son dessin alors qu'un nouveau roux entrait dans la boutique. C'était la mode le roux ou quoi ?

- Naruto ? s'étonna le nouvel arrivant en posant les cafés sur le comptoir.

- Salut, Sasori.

- Tu vas bien, depuis la dernière fois ?

Sous le ton de la voix, Sasuke releva la tête pour apercevoir que Naruto s'était redressé et que le dénommé Sasori s'était penché sur lui, ses lèvres beaucoup trop proches de la peau de son cou. Le blond eu un sourire avant de répondre :

- Je suis casé, Sasori.

- C'est bien dommage, Deidara et moi, on avait beaucoup aimé cette nuit.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Tu y tiens, à ton copain ?

- Sasori, gronda Yahiko.

Naruto laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se pencher pour reprendre le kanji qu'il avait stoppé. Sasuke le regarda faire. Deidara et Sasori... Naruto bossait avec les mecs avec qui il avait couché ? Il baissa la tête, les mèches de cheveux cachant son visage et il reprit son dessin... mais pas aussi concentré qu'avant. Il les voyait presque tous les jours... il bossait avec eux... il... il pouvait se laisser tenter quelques fois ? Non ! Naruto ne le tromperait pas... Mais est-ce qu'on pouvait parler de tromper, puisqu'ils ne faisaient rien tout les deux ? Ce serait que du... sexe, pur. Rien de plus. Alors... est-ce que... ? Il chassa ses questions, se mordit la lèvre et sa mine cassa. Il s'énerva intérieurement. Puis Naruto passa derrière le comptoir, juste à côté de lui. Une main se cala dans le bas de son dos alors qu'il disait le prix à payer. Le dénommé Gaara lui tendit l'argent.

- Bon, alors, fais bien attention, ne traîne pas trop au soleil, garde un pansement le plus longtemps possible. Si ça tire un peu, passe ici et on te passera une crème spéciale.

- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'a donnes pas, tout simplement ?

- Parce qu'elle est interdite à la vente, seuls les professionnels peuvent l'utiliser.

- Mh... Bon ben, à plus, Naruto.

- Bye !

Gaara quitta la boutique et Naruto tira un tabouret pour être assis à côté de son copain.

- Ça va, Sas'ke ?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Il venait de faire une phrase plus longue que Naruto ! Jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Le blond s'approcha de lui et lui releva le visage. Leurs prunelles se croisèrent.

- Alors, c'est quoi, qui va pas ?

- Mais rien.

Naruto soupira, Sasuke rebaissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde entende leur conversation, normal, non ? Du moins... il croyait. Des lèvres sur sa nuque le firent frissonner. Il ferma les yeux puis s'appuya contre son petit ami.

- On rentre ? proposa-t-il alors.

- D'accord...

Naruto sourit et se leva après avoir caresser le dos de Sasuke. Il salua son cousin, Sasori et Deidara qui arrivait pour faire payer le piercing qu'il venait de mettre à une adolescente. Ils quittèrent la boutique main dans la main, couvé du regard par Yahiko.

* * *

><p>Héhé ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?<p>

Premièrement, la dispute entre Naruto et Sakura ?  
>Deuxième point important : la discussion entre Tsunade et Naruto ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvée ?<br>Puis, les doutes de Sasuke par rapport à Naruto ?

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Merci pour la lecture,  
>Biz,<br>Ky' !

Ah... Et je ne pense pas vous l'avoir souhaitée alors... Bonne année :D !


	13. Chapter 13

****Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! Et vous, comment allez-vous ?  
>Bref ! Voilà le chapitre 13 d'<em>Agoraphobie<em> je l'aime bien, je le trouve... sympa :)

Sinon, je suis actuellement sur deux autres fictions. _Au gré du hasard_ et _Ikanuru Tazumo_ donc _Agoraphobie_ n'avance pas beaucoup (il faut dire que je suis également en manque d'inspiration... on devrait inventer un traitement contre le syndrome de la page blanche !)

Je vous laisse lire le chapitre et je vous embête plus bas ! Biz à vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 13 :**

_- Sasu-chan ?_

_- Naru-chan ! Tu me manques !_

_- Toi aussi ! Mais je dois aller prendre mon bain !_

_ A l'autre bout du fil, Sasuke gonfla les joues, mécontent._

_- Moi aussi... Je veux aller au parc, Naru-chan !_

_- Demain on y va !_

_- D'accord !_

* * *

><p>La semaine passa lentement, pour Naruto, comme pour Sasuke. Le mois de septembre et la chaleur de l'été disparurent comme ils étaient venus. Perdu dans ses cours, avec Sasuke ou à la boutique de son cousin, Naruto ne s'aperçut même pas que c'était le jour de son anniversaire et c'est pour ça qu'il sursauta en répondant à son petit ami qui l'appelait à minuit deux.<p>

- Sasuke ? Y'a un problème ? Tu vas pas bien tu...

_- Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto._

Naruto resta bouche bée. On était le dix octobre ? Depuis quand ? Depuis deux minutes ! Il resta bouche bée puis répondit tendrement :

- Merci... Sas'ke.

_- Je voulais être le premier à te le souhaiter._

- Et tu es le premier.

_- Alors c'est parfait._

Naruto laissa échapper un doux rire et à l'autre bout du fil, Sasuke sourit. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Sept mois... Sept mois déjà qu'il était revenu au Japon et un mois et demie qu'il était avec Sasuke... Le temps passait vite, extrêmement vite.

_- Je vais te laisser dormir_, souffla Sasuke après un _très_ long silence.

- D'accord... Je passe demain ? Enfin... ce soir quoi.

_- Je t'attendrais._

- Je t'aime.

Naruto raccrocha et s'allongea sur son lit, observant le plafond, il ferma les yeux, s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Naruto se réveilla le lendemain matin, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait bien. Vraiment bien. Il quitta donc sa chambre de bonne humeur et partit directement prendre sa douche. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il descendit en ajustant la cravate de son uniforme.<p>

- Bon anniversaire, mon chéri, souffla Kushina tendrement.

- Merci maman.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et bu rapidement un café avant de quitter la maison. Il marchait tranquillement. Pour une fois, il n'était pas en retard ! Il laissa ses pensées partir vers Sasuke et un sourire niais se colla à ses lèvres. Il arriva au lycée une dizaine de minutes en avances et entra immédiatement dans les couloirs pour rejoindre sa salle de classe : il faisait beaucoup trop froid. Il entra dans la salle et s'installa à sa place. Quelques secondes plus tard, une partie de son _ancienne_ bande d'amis pénétra dans la salle. Il arqua un sourcil en voyant Sakura se diriger vers lui.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Naruto.

- Merci... répondit-il légèrement surpris par l'initiative de l'adolescente.

Il ne savait pas encore ce que son père lui préparait le soir même de ce vendredi.

* * *

><p>Naruto revenait de chez Sasuke – comme tous les soirs. Ils avaient passés la fin d'après midi ensemble, à s'embrasser, se câliner et à se lancer des piques plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Naruto avait était légèrement – beaucoup – déçu de devoir rentrer chez lui ce soir là. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la demeure, tête basse, il sursauta en entendant le <em>« Joyeux anniversaire »<em> hurlé par une bonne vingtaine de personnes. Il releva la tête. Il y avait Sakura, Sai, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, ses parents, Jiraya, Yahiko, Tsunade, Deidara, Sasori et d'autres personnes dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Un sourire lui barra le visage. Il était heureux qu'on lui ai organisé une fête pour son anniversaire – même s'il se serait passé de certaines personnes invitées – mais il aurait tout de même préférait passer une soirée tranquille en amoureux au parc avec Sasuke. Il se mêla à la foule, tant pis... Il n'allait pas forcer Sasuke à venir, n'est ce pas ? Il partit embrasser ses parents, Jiraya et Tsunade puis remercia les autres d'un geste de la main pour ne pas avoir à saluer tout le monde.

- Alors Naruto, qu'est ce que ça fait, d'avoir dix huit ans ? lui demanda son cousin en venant s'appuyer contre le mur à côté du blond qui y était installé depuis le début de la fête – environ deux bonnes heures.

- Pas grand chose, pas grand chose. Toujours célibataire ?

- Comme tu peux le voir.

- Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un, Yahiko.

- Peut être, peut être pas.

- C'est mieux, d'être deux.

Naruto regardait les gens danser sur la piste improvisée dans le salon. Il manquait vraiment beaucoup de personnes, mais il fêterait _réellement_ son anniversaire ce week-end – il avait déjà prévu quelque chose... enfin, plus ou moins.

- Il manque pas mal de gens, hein ?

- Et y'en a en trop.

- Tu devrais pardonner.

- Mh.

Yahiko continua d'observer Naruto. Ces temps-ci, il ne se voyait pas très souvent. Il était totalement plongé dans les études et dans la relation entre Sasuke et lui. Il passait rarement à la boutique et... la sonnette le fit sortir de ses pensées. Naruto se leva du mur et partit ouvrir, soupirant d'avance pensant voir une tante ou un truc du genre. Sa surprise fut tellement grande qu'il resta bouche bée – ou presque – en voyant Sasuke qui se tenait devant lui.

- Sas'ke...

- Je... enfin... j'ai hésité parce que... je savais que y'avait du monde et...

- Je suis content que tu sois venu... tu me manquais...

Sasuke sourit alors que Naruto l'enlaçait, déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres tendres. Ils restèrent quelques instants enlacés à la porte puis le blond lui proposa d'entrer. Il le fit, légèrement gêné et paniqué mais la main de Naruto dans la sienne le rassura. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir. Rester calme. Il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire. Pour Naruto. Les regards se tournèrent vers eux – du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il eu. Il _devait_ rester calme. Vingt. Dix neuf. Dix huit. Dix sept. Seize. Quinze. Quatorze. Treize. Douze. Onze. Dix. Neuf. Huit... Naruto l'emmena dans la cuisine et il réussit à calmer sa respiration. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et il ne vit même pas son petit ami s'approcher de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentit juste des lèvres dans son cou et il frissonna brusquement.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui... Oui ça va aller...

- T'es sûr ? On peut s'échapper discrètement sinon !

- Avoues que tu cherches une excuse pour partir plutôt.

- Je l'avoue... Mais la plupart des personnes qui sont là... beurk.

Devant la mine dégoûtée de son petit ami, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le blond gonfla ses joues, boudant comme un enfant et le brun passa ses bras autour de la nuque de celui-ci et le tira vers lui, l'embrassant tendrement. Naruto lui caressa les hanches lentement, laissant leurs lèvres se sceller dans un doux baiser.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Usuratonkachi, souffla le brun, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci, Teme.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Naruto fondit une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de son petit ami qui se laissa totalement faire.

- Naruto tu...

Ils se séparèrent subitement et le blond se tourna vers la voix alors que Sasuke détournait le regard. Le mur lui paraissait très intéressant.

- Yahiko ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ils veulent que tu souffles tes bougies et tout le tralala.

- Sérieux ?

- Baaah, ouais ? Enfin. Sauf pour les bougies mec.

Naruto soupira de soulagement et Yahiko lui sourit.

- Sasuke, ça va ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Je... je viens d'arriver et oui, ça va... Et toi ?

Yahiko arqua un sourcil surpris. D'habitude, Sasuke lui répondait pas mais faisait tout pour ne _pas_ entretenir une conversation avec quelqu'un. Il répondit pourtant sans hésitation après que Naruto ai embrassé son petit ami pour rejoindre ses parents pour parler de l'organisation :

- Ça va, ça va. C'est un peu mort ici, mais bon.

- Vous allez... fêter l'anniversaire de Naruto comme il se doit ce week-end, je suppose ?

- Et bien, on aimerait mais il préfère passer son week-end avec toi tu sais.

Sasuke rougit. Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux. Yahiko savait que ça le gênait, il reprit :

- Mais on comprend tu sais ! On fêtera ça plus...

- J'aimerais venir.

- Venir ? Venir où ?

- Venir... avec vous. Pour fêter son anniversaire...

- T'es sûr ? J'veux dire, les boîtes ou quoi, c'est pas ton truc, normalement.

Sasuke se tendit. Évidemment. S'ils fêtaient l'anniversaire de Naruto, c'était en boîte. Avec de l'alcool, les filles, les garçons, le bruit, les gens. Beaucoup de gens. Beaucoup _trop_ de gens. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Naruto revenait, un sourire aux lèvres.

- On attend plus que vous ! Sasuke, tu veux rester ici ou...

- Je viens.

Naruto sourit et lui tendit sa main qu'il s'empressa de prendre. Yahiko les suivit et ils arrivèrent dans le salon étrangement plus silencieux.

- Un discours ! hurla alors Kiba.

- Oh oui ! Un discours gamin ! continua Tsunade, totalement ivre. Fais nous un beau discours !

Et les autres reprirent, hurlant qu'ils voulaient un discours. Naruto rit et Sasuke réussit à s'appuyer contre un mur, étant assez loin des regards. A ses côtés, Yahiko avait un sourire en coin. Le brun observa le roux quelques instants. Yahiko était l'une des personnes en qui il avait confiance, mais il ne savait pourquoi. Peut être parce que Naruto lui accordait sa confiance ? Ou peut être parce qu'il le comprenait, d'un certain côté ? Il ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir, de peur de plus pouvoir accorder cette confiance aveugle. Il reporta donc son attention sur Naruto qui se grattait la nuque.

- Un discours... Euh... Et bien...

- Allez fiston, tu peux le faire ! s'écria Jiraya, tout aussi saoul que Tsunade.

Naruto lança un regard noir à son parrain et commença sérieusement, alors que tout le monde l'écoutait :

- Et bien... pour commencer, je vous dis à tous merci d'avoir organisé cette fête ! Cet anniversaire était très important pour moi et je suis heureux d'être au Japon pour mes dix huit ans. Je... qu'est ce que je suis censé dire ? Euh... Tout le monde s'est bourré la gueule ! C'est cool !

Il eu un grand éclat de rire et Naruto sourit. Sasuke eu un léger rire. Bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait, son petit ami !

- Pour faire plus sérieux je... je suis très heureux que la personne qui compte le plus pour moi soit là ce soir. Il est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et je le remercie d'avoir eu le courage de venir ce soir, c'est que c'est pas vraiment la joie de vous supporter toute une soirée hein ! Donc voilà. Merci d'être venu et de m'avoir apporté vos cadeaux que j'ouvrirais dans le week-end hein !

Ils applaudirent et la chanson reprit. Naruto se sentit soulagé et se précipita sur Sasuke qui le regardait, souriant.

- Merci.

Naruto resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants. Pourquoi le remerciait-il ? Pourquoi il...

- Merci, vraiment. Pour tout...

Sasuke posa sa tête sa tête contre le torse de Naruto. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Yahiko les laissa seul. Il disparaissait toujours rapidement pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Un slow laissa les couples se former sur la piste de danse improvisée et Naruto lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

- Tu veux danser ?

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre. Danser ? Au milieu de tout le monde ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait le faire ? Est-ce qu'il...

- Oui.

Il devait le faire. Il pouvait le faire. Il avait le droit de le faire. Et puis, il était avec Naruto. Il ne risquait rien. Et le lendemain soir allait être pire, il le savait. Alors autant s'y habituer. Naruto entrelaça leurs doigts et passa entre les gens pour être au centre de la pièce. Sasuke baissait les yeux. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer les regards des autres. Il ne voulait pas. Il sentait leur regard sur lui. Sur eux. Il savait qu'_ils_ les regardaient. Pourquoi ils les regardaient ? Pourquoi ils...

- Sas'ke... ?

Sasuke releva la tête pour voir les magnifiques yeux bleus de son petit ami. Il resta un moment abasourdit. Il _aimait_ Naruto. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il le savait. Il le savait. Sasuke se colla un peu plus à son petit ami. _Et puis merde !_ songea-t-il. Il l'embrassa alors. Avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner. Avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait lui faire partager. Avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

_- Je t'aime._

Il le lui avait dit. Enfin. Naruto lui sourit de toutes ses dents et lui répondit :

- Je t'aime.

Sasuke sourit un peu plus et cacha son visage dans le cou du blond avec que ce dernier posait sa tête contre celle de son petit ami. Ils dansèrent lentement, enserrés l'un contre l'autre, sans que personne ne les dérange. Dans son coin, Yahiko les observait un sourire aux lèvres. Les voir ainsi lui donner _presque_ l'envie d'être en couple. Il secoua la tête. Oh non, les aventures d'un soir étaient beaucoup plus enrichissantes ! Tout le monde le savait ! Voyons ! Les voir danser comme ça lui rappelait seulement qu'il était seul. Étrangement seul. Véritablement seul. Il soupira fortement et partit se prendre un nouveau verre d'il ne savait quel alcool. Demain, il ne rentrerait pas seul chez lui ! Pas question !

* * *

><p>Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce petit chapitre ?<p>

Ca y est ! Naruto et Sasuke ont dansé leur premier slooooooooooow ! N'est-ce pas mignon ?  
>Et OUI ! La sortie en boîte c'est pour le prochain chapitre ! Héhé, on va trouver un Sasuke un peu moins timide, amazing !<p>

Voilà voilà ! Un petit extrait pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine :

_« - La ferme._  
><em>La voix de Sasuke avait claqué comme une gifle. Le brun se retourna, soupirant fortement. Se calmer. Rester calme. Respirer. Ne pas oublier de respirer. »<em>


	14. Chapter 14

****Et voici le chapitre 14 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 14 :**

_- Je t'aime plus !_

_- Mais pourquoi, Sasu-chan ?_

_- Parce que tu t'en vas ! Je t'aime plus !_

_- Ben moi je t'aimerais toujours !_

* * *

><p>Sasuke ouvrit péniblement les yeux. A vrai dire, il était tellement bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de sortir du cocon dans lequel il était. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement et un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres. Il était dans les bras de Naruto. Il avait dormit dans les bras de Naruto. Cette nuit. Il en était heureux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus dormit ensemble... Il se redressa légèrement et observa autour de lui pour trouver un réveil : il le vit sur la petite commode et il grimaça en voyant l'heure <em>huit heures du matin<em>. Non mais, quelle idée de se réveiller si tôt ! Il se recala dans les bras de son petit ami et se rendormit immédiatement.

* * *

><p>Naruto se réveilla doucement, des cheveux lui chatouillant le nez. Il ouvrit les yeux et se recula légèrement – seulement la tête – de Sasuke. Il sourit. Il l'observa longtemps, très longtemps. Il le détailla, le mangea littéralement du regard. Il était beau. Véritablement beau. Il se tourna pour voir son réveil : dix sept heures. Il se décida à réveiller son petit ami, l'embrassant sur chaque passerelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Le brun laissa échapper un gémissement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.<p>

- Ça va ? interrogea le blond, souriant.

- Fatigué.

- Encore ?

- Chut.

Sasuke cacha son visage contre l'épaule de son petit ami. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Dieu qu'il aimait cette mélodie.

- Faut qu'on se lève, que je m'habille, qu'on passe chez toi et après, on file chez Yahiko.

- Tu nous laisses une marge énorme là, tu sais ?

- Mh... Parce que, j'imagine qu'entre temps on va... s'embrasser, partir se promener, s'embrasser, s'embrasser... s'embrasser et...

Sasuke éclata de rire et se détacha du torse de son petit ami et s'étira.

- Allez, debout, feignasse !

- Hé !

* * *

><p>Et Naruto avait eu raison. Ils étaient en retard. D'un côté, ce n'était pas de la faute de Sasuke : son petit ami était un véritable flemmard. Ils avaient mit prêt d'une heure pour prendre leur petit déjeuner – oui, un petit déjeuner à cinq heures de l'après midi. Ensuite, ils avaient mit un peu plus de deux heures pour aller chez Sasuke – ils étaient passés au parc ! – et pour finir, ils avaient mit un peu plus de deux heures pour se laver et s'habiller ! Il était donc vingt trois heures trente et ils venaient de finir de se préparer. Dans la chambre, le brun était allongé sur son lit, en travers en attendant que Naruto termine de s'habiller totalement – son petit ami était vraiment très long, des fois. Le blond – une fois prêt – se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.<p>

- Prêt, Sas'ke ?

- Depuis une heure, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto se pencha légèrement. Sasuke avait arrêté de bouger. Il avait même _presque_ arrêté de respirer. Il n'avait jamais été si... attiré par Naruto. Jamais. Jamais _autant_. Son cœur s'accéléra, sa respiration également. Il baissa son regard sur le torse de son petit ami. Le t-shirt baillait légèrement, il glissa lentement le bout de ses doigts contre la peau de Naruto puis osa relever les yeux vers son petit ami qui lui sourit avant de laisser leurs lèvres s'unirent tendrement. Les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, la langue se mêlant à celle de Naruto, Sasuke partit caresser le ventre bouillant de son petit ami. Ça ne l'étonna pas : Naruto était une bouillotte vivante. Il continua son _exploration_ jusqu'à toucher les côtes du blond qui frissonna. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent, ils échangèrent un long regard avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Une des mains de Naruto glissa jusqu'aux cheveux ébènes de Sasuke. Il les emmêla légèrement alors qu'une seconde main venait caresser son ventre, rejoignant la première qui s'amusait à chercher – et à trouver – ses zones sensibles. L'écart entre leur corps se faisait plus maigre, la chaleur de l'un se propageait à l'autre. Sasuke n'avait pas chaud, pas encore. Il était _bien_. Puis les lèvres de Naruto quittèrent les siennes et glissèrent lentement le long de sa mâchoires. Elles poursuivirent leur route le long de son cou, laissant derrière elles un sillon brûlant – les vicieuses. Sasuke rétracta légèrement ses doigts, griffant plus ou moins le torse brûlant qui était si proche du sien. C'était _bon_. Il pencha légèrement sa tête en arrière, laissant tout le loisir à son – sadique – petit ami de le torturer en lui picorant – et plus – le cou...

- Naruto...

Le blond s'arrêta et Sasuke se rendit compte que son gémissement – parce que c'en était un – avait brisé l'ambiance qui s'était installée. Il les avait ramené à la réalité : ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose mais...

- Continue...

Il sentit Naruto se tendre contre lui et ses joues chauffèrent un peu trop à son goût.

- T'es sûr... ?

- Arrête de poser les mêmes questions.

Le souffle de Naruto lui chauffait la peau de son cou. Le brun ferma les yeux et il reprit ses caresses au niveau du torse de son petit ami. Après tout, il devait lui prouver qu'il voulait qu'il continue, non ? Le blond eu un nouveau frisson et Sasuke sourit malicieusement. Il aimait beaucoup jouer avec les points sensibles de Naruto. Vraiment beaucoup. Ce dernier reprit ses baisers, les remontant lentement, faisant le chemin inverse. Ce même sillon brûlant le faisait perdre la tête – ou presque. Lorsque Naruto arriva sur la mâchoire de son petit ami, il prit le temps de le détailler – pas trop longtemps non plus – et il eu un sourire des plus magnifique en voyant la bouche de son compagnon littéralement... offerte. Leurs lèvres se joignirent une nouvelle fois et Sasuke glissa alors ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto, le rapprochant de lui. Leur torse étaient collés l'un à l'autre, leurs jambes s'emmêlaient et leur langue jouaient entres elles. Trop occupés à s'embrasser et à se caresser, ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il fallut un raclement de gorge de la part d'Itachi pour que les deux adolescents se séparent brusquement, rouge comme des cerises.

- Des gens t'attendent en bas, Naruto. Du moins, je suppose, puisqu'il y a ton cousin.

- Ouais...

La relation entre Naruto et Itachi n'avait pas évoluée. Itachi n'aimait pas vraiment que Naruto soit si proche de son petit frère, surtout qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance de les trouver _toujours_ dans des positions gênantes ! Il ressortit de la chambre, se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Rester calme. Ne pas aller tuer le petit ami de son frère, ça ferait mauvais genre, n'est ce pas ? Il descendit dans le salon où attendait Sasori, Deidara et Yahiko. C'était avec ces personnes là que Naruto traînait tous les jours ? _Bah dis donc_... ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Sasuke et Naruto apparurent dans la salle de séjour, main dans la main.

- On y va ? interrogea le blond, un sourire aux lèvres.

- On attendait plus que vous, cousin !

Yahiko sourit à son cousin et à Sasuke.

- Gaara et les autres nous rejoindrons là-bas.

- D'accord ! Alors allons-y !

Yahiko, Sasori et Deidara quittèrent la maison après avoir salué le couple Uchiwa et Naruto prévint alors les parents de son petit ami :

- Sasuke dormira chez moi ce soir, nous ne savons pas à quelle heure nous allons rentrer alors...

- Aucun problème ! répondit Fugaku en souriant.

Fugaku était le seul qui voulait laisser la liberté que Sasuke était censé avoir. Mikoto était bien trop protectrice et Itachi... n'en parlons pas ! Il tapota l'épaule de son fils cadet un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Sasuke observa son père avant de lui sourire.

- Amuse toi bien, fils. Et toi, fit-il à l'adresse de Naruto, prend soin de lui.

- Pas besoin de demander, vous savez.

Ils allaient quitter la maison quand Sasuke lâcha la main de Naruto pour s'arrêter et observer sa mère. Le blond observa son petit ami puis embrassa la femme de la maison sur la joue et il serra rapidement – _très_ rapidement – son père dans ses bras avant de sortir de la maison, tirant Naruto à sa suite qui les salua tous d'un geste de la main, la porte claquant derrière eux. Fugaku laissa un sourire de dix kilomètres de long s'installer sur ses lèvres et il partit en sifflotant s'installer sur le canapé. Mikoto se serra contre son mari alors que Itachi restait les lèvres serrés. Il avait peur pour son petit frère, c'était vrai mais... il soupira fortement et monta dans sa chambre. Il espérait que tout allait bien se passer...

* * *

><p>- T'es sûr de ce que tu fais, hein, Sasuke ? On peut comprendre si tu veux rentrer et...<p>

- Ne te soucies pas de moi, Yahiko. C'est l'anniversaire de Naruto et non le mien.

Yahiko haussa les épaules alors que Naruto serrait son petit ami contre lui. Ils attendaient dans la file depuis un peu plus d'une heure.

- Pourquoi on est pas allé au Paradise, au fait ? soupira fortement Naruto en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- Parce que c'est ton anniversaire ? proposa Sasori, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais... même ! Jiraya aurait rien dit.

- Que tu crois, tes parents doivent être en train de t'attendre à la sortie ! plaisanta Deidara.

Naruto grogna légèrement et Sasuke s'appuya contre la barrière. Il en avait marre d'être debout, ça le fatiguait. L'Uzumaki s'approcha alors de son petit ami et se pencha légèrement alors que l'Uchiwa levait légèrement la tête pour observer le blond qui s'approchait dangereusement.

- Je peux... t'embrasser ?

- Depuis quand tu demandes ?

Sasuke se sentait bien. Bizarrement, il _aimait_ les regards des autres sur lui. Il les aimait parce que Naruto était à ses côtés, et seulement pour ça. Ce dernier laissa leurs lèvres se sceller avec douceur. Sasuke s'empressa de passer ses bras autour de sa nuque alors que les mains de son amant glissaient lentement sur ses hanches. Il _aimait_ cette sensation. Il _aimait_ se sentir au dessus des autres : parce que c'est ce que Naruto lui faisait ressentir. Il se sentait _fort_. _Incroyablement_ _fort_. Des sifflements les firent se séparer et Naruto tourna la tête vers un groupe de gosses – parce qu'ils étaient plus jeunes qu'eux – le regard noir :

- Un problème, les gosses ?

- Aucun, espèce de PD.

Naruto se redressa subitement, prêt à sauter sur le gamin qui venait de dire ça mais Sasuke le retint, attrapant sa main.

- Laisse tomber, Naruto...

- Mais ils...

- Et alors ? Ce sont des gamins qui ont dépassé le couvre-feu, ils ne rentreront même pas dans cette boîte, alors laisse tomber.

- Tu sais à qui tu parles espèce de...

- La ferme.

La voix de Sasuke avait claqué comme une gifle. Le brun se retourna, soupirant fortement. Se calmer. Rester calme. Respirer. Ne pas oublier de respirer. Surtout ne _pas_ oublier de respirer et... Naruto lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

- Hé, vous, vous entrez ! lâcha le videur en désignant leur petit groupe.

Ce qu'ils firent avec plaisir. Sasuke se resserra un peu plus contre son petit ami, serrant sa main à la broyer. Quelle idée il avait eu de vouloir venir ? Il calma sa respiration alors que Naruto lui disait des mots doux à l'oreille. La musique était forte et sur la piste de danse, les gens se déhanchaient, riaient. Sasori et Deidara les abandonnèrent rapidement, partant rejoindre les danseurs et Yahiko partit s'installer au bar. Le couple se regarda et Naruto lui demanda alors :

- On va danser ?

Sasuke regarda les gens, puis Naruto. Puis son regard se tourna une nouvelle fois sur la foule compressée. Littéralement. Mais c'était l'anniversaire de Naruto, ce soir. Il pouvait faire un effort ? Et puis il ne risquait rien, Naruto était là, n'est-ce pas ? Évidemment ! Il hocha la tête et – sous le sourire ravi de Naruto – ils prirent la direction qu'avait empruntée Sasori et Deidara quelques secondes plus tôt. Le regard de Naruto s'accrocha au sien alors qu'il se déhanchait lentement, prenant peu à peu le rythme qu'imposait la musique. Sasuke se mordit la langue. Il devait le faire. Il pouvait le faire. Il avait _envie_ de le faire. Il passa un bras autour du cou de Naruto, sa main se cachant dans les mèches blondes alors que l'autre main – petite coquine – se posait sur son torse. Naruto resta surpris quelques instants avant de se reprendre. Il ne savait pas que Sasuke pouvait être si... Il ne trouvait pas les mots, mais un magnifique sourire prit possession de ses lèvres. Puisque Sasuke avait envie – car il en avait envie – de jouer, alors ils allaient jouer. Lentement, prenant confiance, Sasuke se rapprochait de Naruto alors que leurs jambes se serraient les unes contre les autres, leur bassin se frottant quelques fois l'un contre l'autre. Le blond se pencha alors sur son cou dénudé et y déposa ses lèvres, suçotant, mordillant et embrassant cette peau diaphane.

* * *

><p>Yahiko échangea un regard avec Deidara qui éclata de rire en voyant l'air consterné de son ami.<p>

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Yahiko ? souffla Sasori en revenant avec des boissons.

- Ils me donnent presque envie d'être en couple.

- Toi ? En couple ?

- J'ai dis « _presque_ » !

Le roux but lentement son verre de vodka, laissant l'alcool le brûler la gorge. Sasori laissa échapper un rire en voyant son ami dans cet état.

- T'as pas l'habitude de voir Naruto comme ça, hein ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Moi, j'le vois comme le gosse que j'ai initié merde ! Il a couché avec vous deux, en même temps ! C'est le mec qui revenait toujours accompagné et toujours avec quelqu'un de différent. Le voir en couple, ça me fait bizarre...

Le regard de Yahiko se porta sur son cousin et son petit ami. Naruto et Sasuke. Ils étaient tellement différents et en bien des points, physique comme caractère. Mais pourtant, ils étaient semblables. Il soupira fortement et but cul sec son verre. Voir son cousin ainsi... oui, il était heureux de le voir si épanouis, de le voir faire de vrai sourire, de le voir... heureux, tout simplement. Peut être qu'il était temps qu'il se trouve quelqu'un, lui aussi.

* * *

><p>Et leur corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils le faisaient. Et leurs lèvres se scellaient en de baisers passionnés comme si leur vie en dépendaient. Et leur étreinte se resserrait dès qu'ils le pouvaient comme si tout pouvait disparaître en un instant. Et leurs mains se liaient souvent avant de repartir à la conquête d'une passerelle de peau qu'elles n'avaient pas encore pu atteindre ou qu'elles voulaient redécouvrir. Et leur souffle se mêlaient, partageant ainsi leur air. Et leur corps dansaient. Ils dansaient, dansaient et dansaient encore. Ils se frottaient lascivement l'un contre l'autre tout en gardant le rythme que leur imposait la musique trop forte pour leurs oreilles. Sasuke se sentait bien. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien. Il n'y avait aucun regard. <em>Aucun<em>. Car tout le monde était ici pour se laisser aller, alors personne ne le regardait. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait et avec qui il voulait. Et la personne qu'il voulait, c'était Naruto. Seulement Naruto. Sasuke sourit, repartant à la conquête des lèvres de son petit ami.

* * *

><p>Ils sortirent de la boîte vers quatre heures du matin. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari et son petit copain, Shikamaru, les avaient rejoint au cours de la soirée. Naruto avait engagé la conversation avec Shikamaru qui était tout à fait d'accord de sa position par rapport aux dires de Sakura et Kiba. Sasuke était légèrement fatigué, il ne faisait qu'écouter d'une oreille distraite les discussions que menaient les personnes autour de lui.<p>

- Sasuke ? Ça va ?

Sasuke releva la tête vers Naruto qui l'observait. Il lui sourit et s'appuya contre le torse de son petit ami.

- Mh.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

- Mh mh...

Naruto laissa échapper un rire et ils saluèrent la bande d'amis, se dirigeant vers les Namikaze/Uzumaki. Ils entrèrent en silence et ils s'enfermèrent rapidement dans la chambre du blond. Ce dernier se déshabilla et se laissa tomber sur son lit alors que Sasuke le rejoignait. Le brun se blottit dans les bras de son petit ami, ferma les yeux et s'endormit immédiatement, écoutant cette mélodie qu'il aimait tellement. Poum poum. _Poum poum._ Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum._ Poum poum. _Poum poum..._

* * *

><p><em><em>Et voilààààààààààà ! Alors ? Ce chapiiiiiiiiiiiitre ?  
>Le petit Sasuke il commence à se dévergonder, n'est ce pas magnifique :D ?<p>

Passons ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Par contre, je ne pourrais répondre à vos reviews que demain dans l'après midi, je suis pas là de la journée/soirée/nuit !

Bref ! Bon week-end à vous :)


	15. Chapter 15

Je poste aujourd'hui caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar... J'ai écris trois chapitres d'_Agoraphobie_ en trois jours, j'pensais que c'était un bon record et que j'avais le droit de vous faire partager mon inspiration :D

La fin d'_Agoraphobie_ approche à grand pas (pour moi, pas pour vous, vous inquiétez pas, elle fait actuellement 30 chapitres), et ça me fait bizarre de me dire que mon Bébé va bientôt devenir grand éè ! Mais bon, j'ai deux fictions en court de route _Au gré du hasard_ (pas encore publié mais ça ne saurait tarder je pense) et _Ikanuru Tazumo_ (bizarrement, j'ai plus d'inspiration pour cette fiction u_u). Sinon, je pense que je vais changer le rythme de publication et publier le samedi **ET** le mercredi, même si ce n'est pas en période de vacances, vous en pensez quoi vous :) ?

**Bref !** Ce chapitre est plein de rebondissements ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! Mais bref, je ne vous dis rien de plus ;)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 15 :**

_ Sasuke boudait. Il boudait car aujourd'hui, il pleuvait. Il pleuvait et il ne pouvait pas aller au parc. Et comme il ne pouvait pas aller au parc, il ne pouvait pas aller voir Naruto. Alors il boudait. Itachi essayait de jouer avec lui, mais rien. Sasuke boudait. Et Sasuke était très têtu._

* * *

><p>Octobre prit fin. Novembre également. Les premières neiges recouvrirent lentement les routes et les parcs, les toits des maisons et les voitures. Sasuke aimait la neige. Il adorait ça. Assis sur les marches devant chez lui, il observait les flocons se déposaient lentement sur le sol. Il aimait ça. Il adorait vraiment ça. Un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres. Voilà maintenant neuf mois que Naruto avait débarqué dans sa vie et presque quatre mois qu'ils étaient « ensemble ». Il termina le dernier trait, finalisant son dessin. Son téléphone sonna et il répondit :<p>

_- Sasuke ? Je suis désolé, je suis en retard, j'ai du passer chez Yahiko et..._

- C'est pas grave. Tu arrives bientôt ?

_- Je suis là dans cinq minutes !_

Sasuke esquissa un sourire.

- D'accord. Je t'attends, je suis devant chez moi. Si je rentre, c'est que j'ai trop froid ! plaisanta le brun.

_- N'attrape pas la crève ! Je t'aime !_

- Je t'aime aussi...

Sasuke raccrocha et observa son dessin. Il venait de dessiner le parc, plus particulièrement les balançoires. Il repassa quelques traits, distrait. La mine de son crayon cassa et il fronça les sourcils. Il releva la tête et son regard en croisa un autre. Il eu un mouvement de recul. Ses mains tremblèrent. Il reconnaissait ce regard pour l'avoir bravé un nombre incalculable de fois. Il essaya de se lever, mais il tremblait trop. Il était terrifié, totalement terrifié. Il ouvrit la bouche mais _il_ se rapprochait. _Il_ était maintenant si proche de lui.

- Tu vas venir avec moi, _Sasuke-kun._

Il n'arrivait à rien. Il était terrorisé. Non. Il ne voulait pas.

- Non...

- Si, tu vas venir avec moi.

Un mouchoir lui couvrit la moitié du visage et il commença à se débattre. Non. Non. _Non ! Non !_ Il ne voulait pas ! _Non ! Laissez moi ! Laissez moi !_ hurlait-il intérieurement. _Non !_ Un coup sur sa nuque le fit faiblir. Ce fut le noir complet. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait peur. Très peur.

* * *

><p>Naruto arriva chez les Uchiwa en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'achète une paire de gant !<p>

- C'est Naruto ! se présenta-t-il en entrant dans la maison.

- Sasuke n'est pas avec toi ? lâcha Fugaku qui avait prit des vacances jusqu'à Noël.

- Ben non. Pourquoi ?

- On... on pensait qu'il était avec toi, lâcha Mikoto, commençant à paniquer.

- Il est peut être venu me chercher et on s'est pas croisé sur le chemin, proposa Naruto en sortant immédiatement son portable.

Une tonalité. Puis deux. Trois. Quatre.

_- Bonjour, Naruto-kun._

Naruto se figea.

- Qui est-ce ?

Rester calme. Surtout, ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas paniquer. Rester calme. Il devait rester calme.

_- Tu sais qui je suis, tu ne veux juste pas le reconnaître._

- Où est Sasuke ?

Il paniquait véritablement. Tous ses membres tremblaient. Il allait éclater en sanglot dans la seconde, il le savait.

_- Tu le sais aussi, Naruto-kun. Je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance, au revoir._

L'homme au bout du fil raccrocha. Il fallut moins d'un dixième de secondes pour que Naruto éclate en sanglot.

* * *

><p>Dans la maison Uchiwa, Jiraya reprenait du service. L'homme aux cheveux blancs essayait de prendre du recul, mais c'était tout simplement impossible. Les enquêteurs avaient quitté la maison pleine. Naruto avait les yeux dans le vide, il fixait sans vraiment le faire le cahier à dessin retrouvé sous la neige. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il ne l'avait même pas vu. Il n'avait rien... rien pu faire... Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux une nouvelle fois. Il était faible. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pu rien faire ? Pourquoi était-il passé chez Yahiko avant de venir ? Pourquoi son prof l'avait retenu justement aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ?<p>

- Naruto...

Il ne releva pas la tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait beau se remémorer les évènements de la journée, il ne savait pas ce qui clochait. Mais il se posait toujours les mêmes questions ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui alors qu'il était en retard et... Une main claqua sur sa joue et il leva à peine les yeux vers son père qui le regardait froidement.

- Ça suffit maintenant, agit comme un homme, merde !

- …

- Naruto ! s'écria Minato, prêt à exploser.

- Minato, calme toi, souffla Tsunade en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Jiraya s'accroupit en face de son neveu et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Naruto, c'est important que tu répondes à mes questions.

- C'est ma faute... chuchota alors l'adolescent, au bord des larmes.

- Non, rien n'est de ta faute, Naruto.

- J'étais en retard... Si j'étais pas en retard, ça serait pas arrivé... C'est ma faute, Jiraya. C'est ma faute...

- Naruto, il _faut_ que tu répondes à mes questions, d'accord ? C'est important, d'accord ?

Le blond hocha lentement la tête. Mikoto, Fugaku et Itachi semblaient au bord de la crise, Tsunade, Minato, Kushina et Jiraya étaient plus calmes... extérieurement du moins.

- En premier, est-ce que tu arrives tout les jours à la même heure ?

- Toujours... à peu prêt.

- Est-ce que tu as eu l'impression d'être suivit, ces temps-ci ?

- Je... non... Non... je sais pas... Je sais pas... Peut être. Non, je crois pas. Je pense pas.

- Sois clair dans tes réponses Naruto ! s'époumona Itachi en se levant.

- Itachi, s'il te plaît, calme toi... quémanda sa mère dans les bras de son père.

Jiraya reprit :

- Pourquoi tu as appelé Sasuke ?

- Pour savoir où il était.

A ces mots, Naruto resserra le cahier à dessin de son petit ami entre ses doigts. Il devait se rappeler. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose dont il devait se souvenir ! _Merde !_

- Et un homme t'as répondu ?

- Oui.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Il a dit que je le connaissais mais que je voulais pas le savoir et il m'a dit que je savais où était Sasuke... Je... je sais pas où il est, Jiraya, je sais pas... J'ai beau chercher, je trouve pas. Je sais pas...

- C'est pas grave, gamin. Ça va aller, d'accord ? On va le retrouver.

- Tes mensonges ne marchent pas avec moi, répondit Naruto en baissant la tête.

La réplique jeta un froid dans le salon. Naruto quitta la pièce après avoir enfilé ses chaussures et sa veste, quittant la maison Uchiwa.

* * *

><p>Naruto était assit sur une des balançoire du parc dans lequel il se baladait avec Sasuke. Il ferma les yeux puis pencha sa tête en arrière pour observer les étoiles. Il avait froid. Vraiment froid. Il éclata en sanglot, cachant alors son visage dans ses mains glacées.<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi avait prit plusieurs jours de congés. Il était actuellement dans le salon, regardant le téléphone en espérant qu'il sonne. Mais rien. Sa mère était assise à ses côtés, son père était sortit prendre de quoi se nourrir. Il rentra avec Jiraya et une équipe de police qui s'installèrent, mettant le téléphone sur écoute au cas où. Mais ils savaient que ça ne servait à rien...<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto entra dans la maison Uchiwa en soupirant. C'est son parrain qui vint l'accueillir.<p>

- Naruto... On se faisait un sang d'encre. Tu ne répondais même plus à ton portable et...

- Je veux pouvoir répondre si... si Sasuke appelle...

Ils savaient tous les deux que Sasuke n'appellerait pas. Ils le savaient. Naruto s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Itachi. Ils échangèrent un regard et l'aîné lâcha :

- Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme ça avec toi.

- On avait tout les deux tort...

Il eu un silence entre les deux jeunes hommes et le portable de Naruto sonna, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers lui. Il observa son téléphone.

- C'est le portable de Sasuke...

Il tremblait. Jiraya se mit devant lui et lui ordonna de répondre, ce qu'il fit.

_- Naruto-kun. Je suis content que tu répondes à mon appel._

- Sasuke...

_- Sasuke-kun va très bien, n'est ce pas, Sasuke-kun ?_

* * *

><p>- Naruto-kun. Je suis content que tu répondes à mon appel.<p>

_- Sasuke..._

- Sasuke-kun va très bien, n'est ce pas, _Sasuke-kun_ ?

Sasuke se débattit, les larmes aux yeux. Naruto. C'était la voix de Naruto. C'était Naruto.

_- Où est-ce qu'il est ? Où est Sasuke ?_

- Juste à côté de moi. Tu veux lui parler, _Naruto-kun _? Il t'entend très bien.

Sasuke releva la tête. Devant lui se tenait l'homme qui le terrifiait. Il le terrifiait tellement qu'il eu un mouvement de recul – inutile – lorsqu'une main se posa sur son crâne.

- Je te laisse lui parler, à une seule condition.

_- Laquelle ?_

A l'autre bout du fil, Naruto semblait paniqué. Sasuke ferma les yeux fortement, laissant ses larmes couler. Il aimerait lui hurler de raccrocher. Il aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas accepter. Lui, il _savait_. Il _savait_ ce qu'il comptait faire. Et il ne voulait pas.

- Tu as le droit de lui parler si, et seulement si, tu réponds à tous mes appels, sans exception et que tu écoutes tout. Tout ce que je dirais. Tu es d'accord, Naruto-kun ?

_- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire._

- Tu veux surtout me faire parler pour me localiser, chose que vous ne pourrez faire, c'est perdu d'avance. Alors, tu acceptes ?

_- Oui._

Non. Non ! Sasuke pleura silencieusement et l'homme lui retira le scotch brutalement.

_- Sasuke ? Sasuke, c'est toi ? Sasuke ? Tu vas bien ? Sasuke ! Sasuke répond moi..._

- Naruto...

Sasuke pleurait. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas.

_- Sasuke ! Sasuke dis moi où tu es..._

- Je sais pas... je sais pas... Naruto...

_- Je t'aime. Je t'aime Sasuke. Bats toi, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime, d'accord ? Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

- Je veux pas... Je veux pas... Naruto... Je veux pas...

_- Tu veux pas quoi ? Sasuke qu'est ce que..._

- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, Naruto-kun.

_- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait espèce d'enflure ?_ hurla la voix de Naruto.

- Mais rien, du moins, pas encore. Tu ne raccroches pas, n'est ce pas, Naruto-kun ?

L'homme laissa échapper un léger rire.

- Tu entends, Sasuke-kun ? Ton _copain_ est là. Il t'entend. Alors crie. _Crie_.

Et sous la douleur que lui procurait la lame chauffée à blanc contre sa peau, il hurla.

* * *

><p>Naruto se figea totalement et recula légèrement le téléphone de son oreille. Toutes les personnes présentes pouvaient entendre le cri presque inhumain de Sasuke. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement. Qu'est ce que ce malade était en train de lui faire, hein ?<p>

- Raccroche, Naruto, souffla Jiraya à son neveu.

- Je...

_- Non ! Laissez moi ! Laissez moi ! LAISSEZ MOI !_

_- Crie ! Crie ! Il t'entend ! Crie !_

Naruto serra un peu plus ses doigts, baissant la tête alors qu'il continuait d'entendre les cris de son petit ami. Il était fou... ce mec était fou...

* * *

><p>Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Il referma les yeux fortement, serrant entre ses doigts le drap humide à cause de sa transpiration. Les cris de Sasuke était toujours dans sa tête. Toujours. Ses cris résonnaient dans sa tête comme si... Il se redressa subitement et attrapa son portable, appelant son parrain.<p>

- Naruto ? Pourquoi tu appelles si... tôt ?

- Ça résonnait ! Quand... Quand Sasuke criait, ça résonnait.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui...

Évidemment, qu'il en était sûr... Son parrain raccrocha et il relaissa tomber sur le lit. Sasuke lui manquait...

* * *

><p>Héhé ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?<p>

Je sais, je sais, le pauvre Sasuke, il en prend plein la tronche et tout mais bon !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Biz à vous,  
>Ky' !<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Agoraphobie.**

**Chapitre 16 :**

_- Sasuke-kun, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer..._

_- Je veux voir ma maman..._

_- N'ai pas peur, d'accord ?_

_- Je veux ma maman... Laissez moi partir, je veux ma maman..._

_- Tu ne partiras pas !_

_ Le premier coup partit, Sasuke pleura. Il avait mal. Il voulait voir sa maman. Puis des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, il se débattit._

_- Laissez moi ! C'est dégoûtant ! Laissez moi !_

_- Tu seras à moi, Sasuke-kun. Et à moi seul._

* * *

><p>Sasuke ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait mal au bras et son cou le faisait souffrir. La position n'était pas confortable.<p>

- Tu es réveillé, Sasuke-kun.

Il ne répondit pas.

- J'ai vu Naruto-kun, aujourd'hui.

Il ne releva pas. Surtout, ne pas lui montrer qu'il était intéressé.

- Il semblait totalement heureux.

- Vous mentez !

Non. Naruto ne pouvait pas être heureux. Il ne pouvait pas aller bien. Il lui avait dit. A chaque fois qu'il l'entendait au téléphone, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il le cherchait, qu'il faisait tout pour le retrouver. Et Naruto ne mentait jamais. Jamais à lui. Naruto l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Et lui aussi l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient. Naruto ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas... _Non_...

- Tu en es sûr ? souffla l'homme en lui attrapant le menton, lui relevant la tête.

- …

- Il était bien accompagné, tu sais.

- …

- Un roux, et un blond. Je crois qu'ils étaient... en train de faire des choses indécentes et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter dans l'immeuble.

- …

Sasuke pleurait. Il pleurait. Il avait mal. Tellement mal. Non. C'était faux. Il le savait. Naruto ne... jamais... jamais jamais jamais ! _Jamais !_

- Laissez moi... supplia-t-il en fermant les yeux.

L'homme eu un sourire carnassier. Il aimait voir cet enfant dans cet état. Il aimait tellement ça. Il se pencha un peu plus vers l'adolescent, si proche de ses lèvres. Le brun le sentit et se les pinça. Il ne voulait pas. _Va-t-en, va-t-en_...

- T'es-tu déjà donné à quelqu'un, _Sasuke-kun_ ?

Et les larmes coulaient un peu plus. Ses yeux se fermaient plus fort comme pour oublier où il était. Les mains hideuses de l'homme s'aventurèrent dans son cou, sur sa peau. Il frissonna de dégoût.

- Même pas à Naruto-kun ?

- Laissez moi...

- C'est intéressant tout ça. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis quand tu étais un enfant, alors ?

- Laissez moi... Laissez moi...

- Je serais ton premier, Sasuke-kun, c'est bien que tu t'en sois rappelé. Ton corps m'appartiendras. A moi, et à moi seul.

* * *

><p>Naruto ferma les yeux. Devant lui se tenait son oncle qui semblait trop occupé à détourner la question. Il allait s'énerver. Il le savait. Cela faisait deux semaines que Sasuke s'était fait enlever. Durant la première semaine, il n'avait pas arrêté de recevoir des coups de fils, écoutant attentivement tout ce qui pourrait leur servir pour le retrouver mais cette dernière semaine. Rien. Aucun appel, du moins, si, un seul. Mais aucune nouvelle de Sasuke. Il allait perdre patience. Il paniquait véritablement. Il était à deux doigts d'éclater et... c'est ce qu'il fit. Il arracha des mains les dossiers de son oncle et hurla – dans la maison Uchiwa :<p>

- Combien de chance Jiraya ? Combien ?

- Naruto...

- COMBIEN ?

Mikoto tremblait. Fugaku était las. Itachi ne tenait plus debout. Et Naruto semblait si faible en cet instant. L'inspecteur releva la tête vers son neveu et se leva, en colère également :

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Naruto ? Vas-y, dis moi !

- La vérité !

- Alors arrête d'espérer ! C'est finit, Naruto ! Finit ! Si on se base sur les pronostiques, il est mort. C'est ça que tu veux que je te dise, Naruto ? Tu veux que je te dise que Sasuke est mort alors que c'est peut être faux ? Tu veux que je te dise qu'il faut que tu arrêtes d'espérer ? Qu'il faut que tu arrêtes d'avoir ton portable sur toi à longueur de journée ? C'est _ça_ que tu veux que je te dise ?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il refoula ses larmes et reposa sa question :

- Combien de chance y a-t-il pour qu'il soit toujours en vie ?

Jiraya fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais les sons restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge. Voir son filleul dans cet état le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il soupira et massa ses temps, se rasseyant.

- Presque aucune, Naruto, presque aucune.

- Alors il lui en reste presque une.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sursauta en entendant une porte s'ouvrir violemment. L'homme à ses côtés se tendit. Était-ce la fin de son cauchemar ? Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir sortir ? Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir rejoindre Naruto et...<p>

- Tu en as mis du temps !

Sasuke retomba sur terre, lourdement. Non, ce n'était pas la fin de son cauchemar. Seulement le début.

* * *

><p>Yahiko ferma les yeux, tenant contre lui son cousin qui s'était endormit sous l'épuisement. Il lui caressa les cheveux comme il le faisait, étant enfant, lorsqu'il était arrivé aux États-Unis. Il soupira fortement et échangea un regard avec son oncle et tuteur qui soupira, laissant traîner le dossier sur la table de la cuisine avant de quitter la maison des UzumakiNamikaze pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

><p>Dans son lit, Mikoto pleurait. Elle pleurait à chaude larmes. Son enfant. Son petit bébé. Son tout petit bébé. Encore une fois. Encore une fois on lui arrachait alors qu'elle venait à peine de le retrouver. Les bras musclés de son mari la serrèrent contre son torse chaud. Il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait, qu'ils allaient retrouver leur fils. Que tout se passerait bien. Elle n'y croyait pas. Lui non plus.<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi buvait. Il buvait pour oublier. Mais l'alcool le faisait encore plus réfléchir sur ses actes, sur sa façon d'agir. Peut être n'avait-il pas assez bu ? Il se fit resservir un verre qu'il but rapidement. La musique faisait bourdonner ses oreilles. Il quitta le bar en soupirant, il ne se sentait pas bien. Vraiment pas bien. Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et observa le ciel d'où les flocons tombaient lentement. Il ferma les yeux. Son petit frère adorait la neige. Cette pensée lui fit encore plus mal. Il rentra chez lui.<p>

* * *

><p>Minato observa Yahiko qui était venu habiter chez eux le temps de l'affaire. Dans ses bras – ou plutôt sur ses genoux – se tenait Naruto, endormit. Il se souvenait que trop bien de la fois où ils avaient quittés le Japon. Naruto avait été attristé, tellement que ça l'avait choqué. Après tout, cette amitié n'était pas faite pour durer – du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait à l'époque. Il soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds. Il fallait qu'il discute avec Naruto car... ce n'était plus l'enfant qu'il connaissait, et ça l'effrayait.<p>

* * *

><p>Kushina caressa du bout des doigts les photos dans l'album. Sasuke et Naruto étaient liés, elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su puisqu'elles – Mikoto et elle – en étaient la principale cause. Elle eu un sourire et sécha les coins de ses yeux. Elle se doutait de la douleur qu'engendrait la disparition de Sasuke envers son petit garçon, elle pouvait la comprendre. Mais elle songea que son fils était bien courageux, pour tout tenir sur ses épaules comme ça.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsunade se pinça l'arrête du nez alors qu'elle buvait un énième verre de saké. Elle observa la neige couvrir un peu plus les rues vides. Elle soupira et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Elle regarda le plafond et elle se permit de sourire. C'est Naruto, qui lui avait apprit à observer les plafonds. <em>« La seule chose qui ne change pas dans une pièce, c'est le plafond, Ba-chan. On le recouvre rarement parce qu'on y fait pas attention. Mais quand tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé dans une pièce, faut toujours regarder le plafond, parce que le plafond, il change rarement, voir jamais. »<em>. Elle essuya une larme qui roulait sans autorisation sur sa joue. Elle n'osait imaginer la douleur que provoquerait la disparition définitive de Sasuke... surtout pour Naruto.

* * *

><p>Jiraya se sentait seul. Il s'allongea dans son lit et observa le plafond avant de fermer les yeux. Il essaya de dormir, mais sans succès. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se releva et alluma la lumière. Il <em>devait<em> retrouver Sasuke. C'était une obligation.

* * *

><p>Sasuke observa le mur en face de lui. La pièce était noire, totalement noire. Il n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien. Rien. Tout était noir. Son monde était noir. Il arrêta d'espérer. C'était la fin, il le savait, il le sentait. Il ferma les yeux et songea à Naruto. Il l'aimait, Naruto. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Plus que sa propre vie. Il devait se battre, pour Naruto. Pour lui. Pour <em>eux.<em>

* * *

><p><em>- Naruto-kun, ça faisait longtemps, n'est ce pas ?<em>

- …

_- Tu veux parler à Sasuke-kun ?_

Naruto serra son poing libre. Il haïssait ce mec. Il le_ haïssait plus que tout_.

_- Naruto... ? C'est toi... ?_

- Sasuke...

_- Sors moi de là... Sors moi de là... Je t'en prie, je t'en prie..._

Et à l'autre bout du fil, Sasuke éclata en sanglot. Naruto n'en menait pas large. Il pleurait également, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

_- Naruto... Je t'aime... Je t'aime Naruto, je t'aime. S'il te plaît, sors moi de là..._

- Je t'aime, je t'aime Sasu-chan, je t'aime. On va te sortir de là, on va _tous_ te sortir de là...

_- Je t'ai... Naruto ! Laissez moi ! Laissez moi !_

_- Que c'est touchant. C'est finit pour aujourd'hui, Naruto-kun. Tu as de la chance aujourd'hui tu... ah ! Espèce de petit enculé !_

Il entendit un coup, quelque chose tomber. Naruto se redressa subitement, comme s'il pouvait prendre part à l'action qui se déroulait pas si loin de lui que ça.

- Sasuke ? Sasuke ?

Naruto sursauta en entendant un coup de feu partir, puis un deuxième. Il était totalement figé.

_- Va crever en enfer, petit con._

Puis plus rien. Les jambes de Naruto cédèrent et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui était derrière lui. Le portable était au sol, la batterie d'un côté, la coque de l'autre. Il n'entendait plus rien. Sa vision se troublait. Son cœur battait vite. Tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ratait souvent des battements. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Naruto tremblait de tout son être. Il éclata alors en sanglot. La gorge en feu, la vision troublée, les membres tremblants, le cœur brisé...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Helloooooooooooooooooooo !<strong>_ (j'ai regardé une nouvelle fois l'épisode où Zetsu arrive au sommet des Cinq Kage, désolée !)

Bref ! Voici le chapitre 16 ! Riche en émotions, n'est-ce pas ? Comment vous le trouvez ?

Bon, certes, il est un peu court, mais je voulais **ab-so-lu-ment** le couper ici ! Moi ? Sadique ? Je connais pas x)

Le chapitre 16 marque la fin du premier "arc". Pour le moment, il y en a trois (et je crois qu'il y en aura seulement trois) :)

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous à tous :)


	17. Chapter 17

Salut tout le monde ! Comment vous allez ? Moi, ça va, ça va.  
>Voici donc le chapitre 17 qui marque le début du deuxième arc de ma fiction :)<p>

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :D

**Edit du 02.02.2012 : **Il y a eu un gros bug avec le site, je l'avais pourtant posté hier et il n'était pas visible (et il ne l'est toujours pas, je comprends pas..)  
>Désolée pour tout ça éè<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 17 :**

Le cœur de Naruto battait fort. Très fort. Sa respiration était hachée, il haletait. Il pleurait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ce coup de feu. _Ces_ coups de feu. Sasuke... Sasuke... Il tenta de se calmer. Non. Sasuke.. ne pouvait pas... non...

- Naruto, calme toi... Calme toi, Naruto... Naruto...

- Sasuke...

- Calme toi, Naruto. Qu'est ce que tu as entendu ? Naruto, répond moi.

Jiraya était devant son neveu qui semblait totalement paniqué.

- Naruto... Regarde moi... Naruto...

La manière douce ne fonctionnait pas. L'inspecteur le gifla, faisant réagir l'adolescent.

- Qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?

- Des coups de feu... Quelqu'un a tiré et... et...

- Naruto, _qui_ a tiré ?

- Je sais pas... je... mais... Sasuke...

- Naruto, c'est important que tu me dises ce que tu as entendu ! C'est important, d'accord ? Répond moi... Combien de coups de feu, Naruto ?

- Deux... Deux coups de feu...

Jiraya se tourna vers son équipe et aboya des ordres. Naruto n'entendait rien. Il était totalement figé, dans un autre monde. Il ramassa son portable et le ralluma, il le posa sur ses genoux, cacha son visage dans ses mains, pleura.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tenta de calmer sa respiration et il laissa tomber l'arme au sol. Appuyé contre le mur, les jambes repliés, les bras lourds, le long de son corps. Il avait mal. Horriblement mal. Son épaule le faisait souffrir. Il cligna des yeux, ne croyant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Il... Cet homme... lui avait tiré dessus... et... lui... lui... Il l'avait... <em>tué.<em> Devant lui se tenait l'homme qui l'avait kidnappé. Il était... _mort_ ? Véritablement _mort _? Il observa autour de lui et trouva une source de lumière : le portable. Il rampa jusqu'à lui et il composa le numéro de Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto...

- Répond... Répond... Répond je t'en prie... Répond... Répond... Naruto...

Sasuke avait du mal à respirer. Il avait mal de partout, son corps lui criait d'arrêter de trembler mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Pourtant, ça lui faisait encore plus mal. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien ! Il tremblait horriblement. Il avait horriblement mal. _Décroche Naruto, répond... Répond... je t'en prie..._ Il n'entendit plus la tonalité, mais il _savait_ qu'il avait décroché.

- Naruto ? Naruto répond...

_- Sasuke ? Sasuke, c'est toi ? Sasuke... Sasuke ?_

- Na... Naruto... Je... Je... J'ai tiré... J'ai tiré... Naruto... Naruto... Je crois qu'il... qu'il est mort... Naruto...

_- Sasuke, Sasuke calme toi, tout va bien se passer, calme toi... Calme toi..._

- J'ai tué... j'ai tué quelqu'un... Naruto... Naruto je l'ai tué...

Il s'éloigna le plus possible du corps, tremblant comme une feuille.

_- Sasuke, c'est pas grave d'accord ? C'est pas grave... C'est pas grave..._

- Je l'ai tué... Naruto j'ai tué un homme...

Il était choqué. Trop choqué pour comprendre réellement ce qui se passait. Trop choqué pour... dans un élan de lucidité, il lâcha :

- Ils sont deux... Ils sont deux... Y'en a deux... Il va rentrer, l'autre va rentrer...

_- Sasuke... Il faut que tu sortes de là où tu es, d'accord ? Faut que tu sortes..._

- Je peux pas... Je peux pas... Je veux pas... Je peux pas...

_- Il faut que tu sortes, je t'en prie, Sasuke... On peut pas venir te chercher sinon..._

- Naruto...

Il commença à pleurer.

_- Sasuke... Sasuke lève toi et sors. Sors et dis moi où tu es. Sasuke, je t'en prie, Sasuke..._

- Parle moi... Parle moi...

_- Je... Je suis là, d'accord ? Je vais venir te chercher, mais faut que tu me dises où tu es... D'accord ? Et pour ça, faut que tu sortes, d'accord ? Faut que tu sortes de là où tu es et que tu me décrives ce que tu vois autour de toi... D'accord ? Je t'en prie, Sasuke..._

Et Naruto continuait de parler, il disait n'importe quoi, mais il parlait, il parlait sans s'arrêter. Sasuke l'entendait pleurer aussi. Il arriva à se lever, vacilla mais se rattrapa contre le mur. Il avança lentement vers la porte qui s'ouvrait quelques fois. Il sortit. Des escaliers. Il y avait des escaliers. Et à l'autre bout du fil, Naruto parlait. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Que tout se passerait bien. Que tout allait bien se passer. Il monta les marches avec difficulté et une fois en haut, il se stoppa. Sa tête lui tournait. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qui était autour de lui tournait. Il reconnaissait cette maison. C'était... C'était la même. La même maison que la sienne. Il ne comprenait pas...

- Naruto... Naruto c'est... C'est la maison... Naruto... Naruto...

_- Quelle maison ? Sasuke, dis moi ! Dis moi Sasuke..._

- Naruto...

Il regarda par la fenêtre, reconnut le quartier. _Son_ quartier. Il était si proche de lui. Si proche. Tellement proche. Son... kidnappeur... son kidnappeur habitait à côté de chez lui. Juste à côté. Juste en face. _En face_.

- Naruto... Naruto...

_- Sasuke, Sasuke je t'en prie, dis moi où tu es..._

- En face... En face... Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...

_- Sasuke, je comprends pas, je comprends pas ce que tu dis... Explique moi..._

- Il habite en face...

_- En face de quoi ? Il habite en face de quoi !_

- En face de la maison...

_- Quelle maison ? Sasuke, quelle maison ?_

Et Sasuke pleura encore plus. Juste en face. Il était juste en face. Il devait traverser la rue. Il devait traverser la rue pour le retrouver. Juste en face. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il _fallait_ lui dire. Mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

_- Sasuke, s'il te plaît, répond moi..._

- Il habite... juste en face... de chez moi... Juste en face...

Il entendit Naruto hurlait quelque chose. Il se laissa tomber, les bras au sol, le portable dans ses mains. En face. Juste en face. Il était juste en face...

* * *

><p>Naruto avait traversé la rue en courant, il avait défoncé la porte et il avait vu. Il avait vu Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Du sang. Plein de sang. Trop de sang. Il se figea avant de se précipiter sur lui, posa ses mains sur ses joues, lui releva le visage.<p>

- Sasuke... Sasuke c'est moi... Sasuke...

Sasuke le regardait sans véritablement le voir. Naruto lui caressait les joues, essuyait ses larmes, remettait ses cheveux en place, lui dégageait le visage des mèches trop rebelles. Trop de sang. Trop de sang. Beaucoup trop de sang. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi y avait-il du sang ? Pourquoi autant de sang ? Juste... Juste... Juste... Si proche du cœur. Le cœur... Son cœur... Non... Du sang. Trop de sang.

- Sasuke, reste avec moi... Sasuke, Sasuke !

Sasuke n'entendait plus rien. Sa vision se troubla. Il s'évanouit, se laissant tomber dans les bras de Naruto qui le resserra contre lui. Il serra fortement son petit ami contre lui, à l'en étouffer. Il éclata en sanglot, à la fois soulagé et malheureux. Dehors, il neigeait.

* * *

><p>- On lui a administré des calmants, il dort, souffla Minato à la famille Uchiwa ainsi qu'à son fils et sa femme. Il ne voulait pas être touché. Sûrement à cause de son agoraphobie.<p>

- Papa... qu'est ce qu'il lui a...

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois assez fort pour entendre ce que ce malade lui a fait, Naruto. Pas aujourd'hui du moins. Tu devrais t'allonger.

Naruto ne répliqua pas et observa la porte. Mikoto essuyait ses larmes dans les bras de son mari alors que Itachi semblait totalement... ailleurs. Kushina posa une main douce sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Minato est-ce qu'on peut aller le voir, s'il te plaît ?

Le médecin hocha la tête lentement la tête, ajoutant un « seulement deux personnes à la fois ». Mikoto et Fugaku furent les premiers à rentrer. Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Il était à bout. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il cacha son visage dans le creux que formait ses bras et ses jambes. Il pleura. Encore.

* * *

><p>C'est la luminosité un peu trop forte qui réveilla Sasuke. Il faisait bon. Le soleil le chatouillait. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et tourna la tête. Un hôpital. C'était un hôpital. Il commença à paniquer. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Non. Pas d'hôpital. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Loin. Il voulait rentrer.<p>

- Sas'ke ?

Il se redressa avant de se figer. Naruto. Naruto était devant lui. A quelques pas. A quelques pas de lui. Il commença à paniquer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Son corps recommença à trembler, sa respiration s'accéléra ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Non. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas. _Non !_ Il devait se calmer. Il devait se calmer. Ce n'était que Naruto. Seulement Naruto. Juste Naruto. Juste Naruto ! _Merde ! _Le blond s'approcha de lui et ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il sentit juste deux mains sur son visage et les lèvres de son petit ami sur les siennes. Il paniqua. Non. Non. Il était sale. Il était _sale._ Il le repoussa brusquement, alors que sa respiration s'accélérait encore.

- Laisse moi... Laisse moi... Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! cria Sasuke en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Sasuke...

- Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Laisse moi !

- Sasuke, calme toi ! C'est moi... C'est moi, Naruto...

- Dégage ! Va-t-en !

Naruto tenta une approche mais Sasuke se recula, tombant presque du lit.

- Ne me touche pas ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! hurla l'adolescent.

- Sasuke, calme toi. Regarde, je recule. Je recule, regarde...

Naruto recula, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il s'appuya contre le mur le plus éloigné. Sasuke ne se calmait pas. Il pleurait, cachait son visage, tremblait, respirait vite.

- Je... je vais sortir Sasuke... Regarde, je sors, je te laisse tranquille... je sors...

L'Uchiwa entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Il pleurait.

* * *

><p>Naruto s'appuya contre la porte et observait un point invisible devant lui.<p>

- Naruto ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai entendu Sasuke crier et...

- Ça a servit à rien...

- De quoi tu parles ?

Itachi fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

- Tout est foutu...

- Naruto ?

- Neuf mois... Neuf mois de travail...

- Naruto, explique nous, demanda – ou plutôt ordonna – Fugaku d'une voix grave.

- Il ne veut plus que je l'approche... Je crois que... son agoraphobie a reprit le dessus.

* * *

><p>- Je veux rentrer chez moi... Laissez moi... Laissez moi... Je veux rentrer chez moi... chuchota Sasuke en s'éloignant du médecin – qui était Minato.<p>

- Sasuke... Si tu ne me laisses pas t'examiner, tu ne pourras pas rentrer chez toi, et ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut. Ni toi, ni moi, d'accord ? Alors laisse moi t'examiner.

- Ne me touchez pas... S'il vous plaît... Je vous en supplie, ne me touchez pas... Ne me touchez pas...

- Je suis désolé, Sasuke.

Minato s'approcha un peu plus et Sasuke s'enfonça dans son lit. Non. Non. Non. Le décompte. Le décompte. Commencer le décompte. Cinq cent. Quatre cent quatre vingt dix neuf. Quatre cent quatre vingt dix huit. Quatre cent quatre vingt dix sept. Quatre cent quatre seize. Quatre cent quatre quinze. Quatre cent quatre vingt quatorze. Quatre cent quatre vingt treize. Quatre cent quatre vingt douze. Il essayait de se calmer alors que les mains de cet homme le toucher. Il pleurait. Il pleurait silencieusement.

- Veux-tu que je fasse rentrer Naruto ?

Naruto. Naruto. Est-ce qu'il voulait être avec Naruto ? Est-ce qu'il voulait que Naruto soit avec lui ? Oui. Non ! Non. Il était sale. Sale. Il ne fallait pas. Il secoua la tête vigoureusement avant d'acquiescer, puis de la secouer de nouveau. Non. Oui. Oui. Non. Il ne savait pas.

- Tu sais, Sasuke, Naruto s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi. Il n'a ni mangé ni dormit pendant deux semaines, ou presque... souffla le médecin.

Minato avait une voix calme, comme celle de son fils. Deux semaines ? Il était enfermé deux semaines ? Deux semaines ? Deux... Deux semaines ? Quatorze jours ? Trois cent trente six heures ? Il ne calcula pas les minutes. Trop long. Mais ce petit calcul mental lui fit comprendre ce que tout ceci signifiait. A cause de deux semaines d'enfermement, il avait perdu neuf mois de travail avec Naruto. Et quand il était gosse, à cause d'une semaine, il avait perdu presque dix ans de sa vie... Dix ans... Il avait perdu dix ans de sa vie. Il recommença à pleurer. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- C'est bon... Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Je te fais sortir ce soir, d'accord ? Il y aura moins de monde dans les couloirs.

- …

- A tout à l'heure.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se précipita dans sa chambre et s'y enferma à double tour. Il calma sa respiration et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il prit le livre de conte sur sa table de chevet et l'ouvrit lentement. La fleur séchée glissa sur le lit mais il se dépêcha de la rattraper pour ne pas l'abîmer. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma en même temps que le livre. Il cacha son visage dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il <em>aimait<em> Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto arriva chez les Uchiwa juste après le repas du midi. C'est Mikoto qui lui ouvrit.<p>

- Je... Je peux aller voir Sasuke ? demanda-t-il.

- Il ne veut voir personne mais... mais tu peux essayer...

Naruto se déchaussa après l'avoir remercié et il gravit les marches rapidement. Il se stoppa devant la porte de la chambre de son petit ami. Il toqua. Aucune réponse. Il refit son geste. Idem.

- Sasuke... C'est... C'est Naruto, laisse moi entrer, je t'en prie...

- …

- Sasuke... Je... s'il te plaît...

Il entendit du mouvement à l'intérieur de la chambre puis la porte se déverrouilla. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de rentrer précipitamment mais il se stoppa brusquement. Sasuke était si proche de lui. Tellement proche.

- Sasuke...

- Dis le moi...

Naruto resta surpris. Lui dire ? Lui dire quoi ?

- Dis moi que tu m'aimes...

Naruto chercha le regard de Sasuke mais ne le trouva pas. Il murmura alors :

- Je t'aime, Sasu-chan...

Les épaules de Sasuke s'affaissèrent. Naruto voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais la voix calme – beaucoup trop calme – de Sasuke le stoppa :

- Ne me touche pas...

- Sasuke...

- S'il te plaît, Naruto...

- Je t'aime.

C'était si rageant de le voir si proche mais de le savoir pourtant si loin. Sasuke se recula, Naruto avança. Ils recommencèrent se manège jusqu'à ce que Sasuke s'assoit sur le lit. Entre temps, Naruto avait fermé la porte.

- Sasuke...

- Naruto...

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime.

C'était enfantin. Idiot. Puérile. Sans valeur. C'était une façon de se rendre compte que l'autre était bien présent.

- S'il te plaît... Laisse moi te toucher... Te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser...

- Non... Ne me touche pas... je suis sale. Je suis sale, Naruto. Il m'a rendu sale...

- Non ! Jamais !

Naruto ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer. Devant lui, Sasuke venait de lui avouer. Il venait d'avouer qu'il s'était fait... _violer_.

* * *

><p>Bon ! On s'en douter qu'il s'était fait violer, hein ? C'est même logique quoi u_u<p>

Bref ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Biz à vous, _**Ky'**_ !


	18. Chapter 18

** !** Voici le chapitre 18 d'_Agoraphobie_ et SANS bug informatique cette fois-ci !

Héhé, je vous laisse ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 18 :**

- Tu ne comprends pas... Je suis sale... Sale...

- Non. Sasuke, écoute moi, s'il te plaît, Sasuke.

- Non... Ne m'approche pas... Laisse moi. Va-t-en. Va-t-en ! Va-t-en !

Naruto lui attrapa les poignets alors qu'il secouait les bras vers lui. Il se débattit, n'arriva pas à se dégager de l'emprise du blond qui le plaqua contre le lit, après s'être assis sur son ventre.

- Calme toi ! Calme toi Sasuke ! C'est moi ! C'est Naruto ! Merde ! Réveille toi ! Réveille toi !

Sasuke stoppa ses mouvements brusques – son épaule lui faisant mal – avant d'éclater en sanglot comme un enfant de huit ans. Il se débattit sans vraiment se vouloir se dégager de l'emprise de Naruto. Le blond le lâcha doucement et Sasuke cacha son visage dans ses mains, répétant sans cesse qu'il était sale. Qu'il ne pouvait pas. Qu'il ne pouvait pas. Qu'il ne voulait pas.

- Sasuke, regarde moi. Ouvre les yeux. Regarde moi.

Il n'obéit pas. Non. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Naruto se pencha sur lui et déposa ses lèvres sur la peau blanche de son petit ami, juste sur le dos de sa main. Il répéta son geste sur toutes les passerelles de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Sous lui, Sasuke s'était calmé. Le brun sentit deux mains caresser ses hanches. Il sentit des lèvres se poser dans son cou. Il sentit les mains remonter lentement sur son ventre puis sur son cœur. Il sentit le souffle chaud contre son cou. Il sentit des doigts s'entrelacer aux siens. Il sentit le cœur sous ses mains. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Il se détendit encore plus. Cette mélodie, ce son. Il le reconnaissait. Il le reconnaissait parce qu'il l'avait entendu des millions de fois. Parce qu'il avait eu envie de l'écouter des centaines de fois. Il ouvrit les yeux humides pour rencontrer le regard si bleu de son petit ami.

- Je t'aime...

Sa voix était douce, chaude, calme, posée... Sasuke referma les yeux. _« Je t'aime »_ répétait Naruto entre deux baisers sur sa peau. _Je t'aime_. Les mains de Naruto serraient les siennes si fort. Si fort. Tellement fort. _Je t'aime_. Le souffle brûlant de Naruto le réchauffait. Il avait froid. Tellement froid. Il avait froid depuis tellement longtemps. Depuis qu'il était dans cette pièce, il avait froid. Depuis qu'il... depuis qu'il... il avait tellement froid. _Je t'aime_. Il était froid de l'intérieur. Il avait tellement froid. _Je t'aime_. Seulement à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Le souffle de Naruto se mélangeait au sien. Papillon. Léger comme un papillon. Les lèvres de Naruto se déposèrent sur les siennes avec la légèreté d'un papillon. _Je t'aime_. Malgré la répétition, ces mots ne perdaient pas leur valeur. Ils ne perdaient pas leur sincérité. Ils ne perdaient pas leur tendresse. Ils ne perdaient rien. Rien. Ils étaient vrais. Tellement vrais. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pourquoi ? Pourquoi... ? _Je t'aime_. Les lèvres se scellèrent une nouvelle fois et les doigts de Sasuke se crispèrent sur le pull de Naruto. Il sentait son cœur contre ses doigts. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum._ Poum poum. _Poum poum._ Leur baiser devint plus profond, plus long, plus calme. Ils se séparèrent et Naruto repartit à la conquête de cette peau. _Je t'aime_. _Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._ Il le lui répétait incessamment. _Je t'aime_. Et leurs lèvres se joignirent une nouvelle fois pour un baiser. _Je t'aime_. Sasuke se serra un peu plus contre son petit ami, laissant glisser ses bras le long de sa nuque. _Je t'aime._ Naruto lui caressait le visage à l'aide de ses pouces. _Je t'aime._ C'était une promesse. Une si belle promesse. _Je t'aime_...

* * *

><p>Le salon était silencieux malgré le nombre de personnes qui y était installé. Trois avec les Uchiwa, deux pour le couple UzumakiNamikaze, encore deux pour Tsunade et Jiraya. Fugaku buvait tranquillement son thé. Du moins... plus ou moins. Dans une semaine, ce serait Noël. Il soupira. Lui qui pensait pouvoir fêter Noël en famille cette année... Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé quelques instants plus tôt.

- Le complice a été arrêté. Il sera jugé, mais pour ça, il faut le témoignage de Sasuke. J'en ai déjà parlé à Naruto. Je pense que c'est le seul à pouvoir le rendre plus ou moins à l'aise.

Mikoto leva les yeux vers l'inspecteur avant de soupirer légèrement.

- Naruto est monté il y a une heure je crois... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut se passer dans la chambre mais je doute que Sasuke soit prêt pour parler de ça, Jiraya.

- Il faut qu'il en parle, c'est important.

- Il le fera, mais pas maintenant.

- Quand ça sera trop tard pour arrêter ce malade, Mikoto ? lâcha Jiraya.

- Calmons nous, souffla Fugaku en posant sa tasse de thé. Je doute que Sasuke soit en état de témoigner maintenant mais... mais je pense qu'il faut lui forcer un peu la main, et ne pas faire comme on l'a fait la première fois.

Itachi observait les escaliers. Son petit frère. Il n'avait pas su l'aider, encore moins le protéger. Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir en entendant une porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Les pas dans les escaliers firent tourner la tête à toutes les personnes présentes. Sasuke se stoppa dans les escaliers mais Naruto entrelaça leurs doigts et il recommença à avancer. Forcé sans véritablement l'être, le brun le suivit. Sasuke s'installa sur le canapé, Naruto sur l'accoudoir.

- Sasuke ?

- Juste une fois... Je ne le dirais qu'une fois...

- Ça me suffira largement. Tu es prêt ?

Sasuke échangea un regard avec Naruto puis hocha lentement la tête. Instinctivement, il se resserra contre son petit ami... et commença son récit en présence de Naruto et de Jiraya seulement.

* * *

><p>Naruto soupira fortement, balançant son cahier sur son bureau. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et observa le plafond. <em>Merde<em>, songea-t-il. Il avait raté un peu plus de deux semaines de cours et maintenant, il était totalement... largué. Heureusement que c'était Tsunade la directrice du lycée, sinon, il aurait été foutu ! Il ferma les yeux puis se secoua avec la ferme intention de reprendre ses cours. Il sursauta brusquement en entendant la sonnerie de son portable. Il répondit immédiatement :

- Oui ?

_- Naruto ?_

- Sas'ke...

_- Je... Je te dérange ? Je vais te laisser je..._

- Non ! Non... Je... Je ne pensais pas que tu allais m'appeler, c'est tout. Ça va toi ?

_- Je crois..._

Il reprit :

_- Je veux te voir._

Naruto esquissa un sourire mais soupira :

- Je dois bosser mes cours, Tsunade me fait repasser mes examens que j'ai raté et...

_- Je t'aiderais à réviser._

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

_- J'ai besoin de te voir..._

Il eu un silence et Naruto – toujours au téléphone – s'empressa de mettre ses affaires dans son sac.

- J'arrive. Mais t'as intérêt à me faire bosser hein !

_- Promis._

- Laisse moi le temps d'arriver.

_- A tout à l'heure.._

- A tout de suite.

Naruto raccrocha, mit son portable dans sa poche et enfila sa veste en descendant les escaliers. Kushina fronça les sourcils et l'arrêta :

- Et tu comptes aller où comme ça toi ?

- Chez Sasuke.

- Pas question, tu remontes et tu travailles. Tu dois passer tes examens je te rappelle !

- Il m'aidera à réviser.

Naruto déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa mère et enfila ses chaussures.

- Naruto !

- A tout à l'heure maman ! Je t'appelle si je rentre tard !

La porte claqua et Kushina soupira fortement, levant les yeux au ciel. Son fils ne changerait jamais !

* * *

><p>Naruto entra dans la demeure Uchiwa brutalement à cause du vent. Il referma la porte en s'excusant. Mikoto lui sourit ainsi que Fugaku, Itachi n'était pas présent. Naruto eu un sourire immense en voyant le sapin – non décoré – dans un coin du salon.<p>

- Vous avez sortit le sapin ! C'est vrai, c'est bientôt Noël ! Vous allez le décorer quand ?

- Et bien... On comptait le faire aujourd'hui, répondit Mikoto en lui montrant les cartons de décorations.

- Oh ! Cool ! Je reviens !

Naruto gravit les marches puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sasuke subitement, le faisant sursauter.

- Naruto...

- Sasuke ! Tu viens ? On va décorer le sapin de Noël !

- Je croyais que tu devais réviser...

- On fera ça après, allez, viens !

Naruto prit la main de son petit ami et le tira à l'extérieur de la chambre, le faisant descendre.

- Naruto je pense pas que...

Ils s'étaient stoppé au milieu des escaliers. Naruto était deux marches en dessous de Sasuke. Ils s'observaient.

- Sas'ke... Je ne te laisserais pas te renfermer, quitte à te tirer par la peau du cul, compris ?

Il était tellement sérieux en cet instant. Sasuke hocha doucement la tête alors que Naruto descendait les dernières marches, son petit ami à sa suite. Fugaku releva les yeux de son journal avant de rebaisser la tête et de reprendre sa lecture. Mikoto leur lançait quelques regards depuis la cuisine. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas décoré de sapin de Noël ? Des années et des années. Naruto lâcha sa main et se pencha sur le carton pour prendre une guirlande qu'il commença à enrouler autour du sapin. Sasuke le regardait faire et il eu l'impression de retourner en enfance. Un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres et il se baissa pour prendre une deuxième guirlande. Il échangea un regard avec Naruto et sourit un peu plus.

* * *

><p>Sasuke observait Naruto essayait de se défaire des guirlandes qui s'étaient enroulées tout autour de lui. Son petit ami fit un pas en arrière mais trébucha à cause du carton à moitié vide. Il tomba sur les fesses.<p>

- Aïe aïe aïe...

Sasuke cacha ses lèvres étirées à l'aide d'une de ses mains, tendant l'autre à Naruto pour qu'il puisse relever. Naruto se dégagea des guirlandes et prit avec plaisir la main de Sasuke qui le tira vers lui. Voyant le regard moqueur du brun, Naruto bouda :

- Rigole pas Teme !

Trop tard. Sasuke éclata de rire, se tenant le ventre tellement il riait fort. Mais comme le rire est contagieux – surtout celui de Sasuke – Naruto rit avec lui. Ils riaient à en avoir mal au ventre et dans la cuisine, Mikoto et Fugaku les regardaient, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Est-ce que leur fils pourrait être « normal » ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait sortir comme les autres jeunes de son âge ? Rire tous les jours ? Faire face à ce qui s'était passé et tourner la page ? Y arriverait-il ? Pour Fugaku, la réponse était – sans hésitation – oui. Mais à une seule et unique condition : Naruto devait être avec lui... Les rires s'étaient arrêté subitement et Mikoto et Fugaku se penchèrent – très, très discrètement – pour observer les deux adolescents. L'homme arqua un sourcil alors que la femme eu un très – très – grand sourire. Devant leurs yeux, Naruto et Sasuke échangeaient un long baiser.

- Naruto... chuchota Sasuke en se reculant légèrement, les joues rouges. Mes parents sont juste à côté et...

- Et alors ?

Sasuke releva son regard vers celui de Naruto.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Devant le regard de son petit ami, Naruto soupira et le lâcha doucement, se penchant pour prendre d'autres décorations et pour les accrocher au sapin. Sasuke le regarda faire. Il glissa sa main droite sur son épaule gauche et ferma les yeux, baissant la tête. Voilà deux jours qu'il était sortit de l'hôpital et Naruto... il soupira intérieurement. Il était égoïste de ne penser qu'à lui ! Évidemment que ses parents étaient au courant pour leur relation – bon, il aurait préféré que ça reste secret, mais Naruto n'était _pas_ discret donc aucune chance pour que ça soit un secret. Il savait que Naruto souffrait de son agoraphobie – quoiqu'on ne pouvait plus appeler ça comme ça maintenant – mais... ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il préférait éviter toutes... effusions en public ?

- Naruto... Je... essaie de comprendre je...

- Comprendre quoi, Sas'ke ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils sous le ton énervé de son petit ami. Ah parce que _môsieur_ était énervé ? Non mais entre les deux, c'était _lui_ qui devait être énervé ! Pas Naruto ! Il serra les poings. Il en avait oublié que ses parents étaient à côté.

- Comprendre que ce n'est pas facile pour moi.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?

La voix de Naruto était tellement... et si... il ne trouvait pas les mots !

- Ça doit l'être plus pour toi que pour moi !

Il regretta ses mots aussitôt sortit de sa bouche. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, avant de la rouvrir. Non. Il savait que ce n'était _pas_ facile pour Naruto. Naruto faisait tout pour lui. Il faisait tout pour lui depuis des mois et des mois.

- C'est pas... je voulais pas...

- Ah ouais, tu crois ça ? Ça fait neuf mois que je... ah ! Tu m'énerves !

Sasuke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il recula légèrement. Non. Non. Il ne voulait pas. Il baissa un peu plus la tête.

- Tu crois que c'est simple pour moi ? Tu crois que c'est simple de jongler entre toi, les cours, mes parents, les autres ? Tu crois quoi ? Depuis que j'suis rentré au Japon, je passe ma vie chez toi ! Avec toi ! Ici ! Pour toi ! Seulement _pour_ toi !

Naruto ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il éclatait maintenant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi toute sa rancœur, sa haine, sa peine, sa tristesse, il ne savait pas pourquoi tout sortait maintenant. Ils n'entendirent – ni l'un ni l'autre – la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Itachi rejoignit ses parents dans la cuisine, le regard interrogateur. Naruto piquait rarement de crise, mais quand ça explosait... ça avait le mérite d'être _explosif._

- Sasuke ! Réveille toi espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu crois que tu es le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire ? Tu crois que c'est pas facile seulement pour toi ? Tu crois que pendant que ce fou furieux te faisait je sais pas quoi, nous, on jouait au shogi ? Tu crois que je suis resté les bras croisé ? Et quand je t'entendais hurler au téléphone, tu crois que ça me faisait du bien ? Que ça me faisait rire ? Et quand je t'ai vu avec tout ce sang ! Merde ! J'ai cru que t'étais mort ! Mort ! Mort Sasuke ! Je te voyais déjà mourir ! Ma vie sans toi, putain... Je te l'ai déjà dis, Sas'ke ! Quand _tu_ vas mal, _je_ vais mal !

- Tais toi... Tais toi... Laisse moi...

Et il continuait, criant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis neuf mois. Tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur... Ça faisait beaucoup de choses.

- Je suis là pour toi ! Je suis fort pour toi ! Je reste là pour toi ! Je suis ici pour toi ! Je me bats pour toi ! Je m'énerve pour toi ! Je fais _tout_ pour toi ! Seulement _pour_ toi ! Juste _toi _! La seule chose que je te demande, la seule ! La seule _merde_ ! C'est d'assumer _au moins_ notre relation devant les membres de _ta_ famille et de _ma_ famille ! C'est tout ce que je te demande Sas'ke ! Et même ça, t'es pas capable de le faire, c'est ça ?

- Arrête... Va-t-en, va-t-en, murmurait Sasuke, la tête basse, les poings serrés.

- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, Sasuke ! Je t'ai...

- La ferme !

Naruto se stoppa subitement et déglutit, le souffle court, serrant ses poings à tel point que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Devant lui, Sasuke avait redressé la tête, il murmura :

- Laisse moi tranquille... Laisse moi tranquille... Je veux pas... Je veux pas... Je peux pas... Je veux pas... Arrête...

Naruto ferma les yeux. Sans que Sasuke n'ai pu esquisser un geste, l'Uzumaki quitta la maison. En entendant la porte claquer, Sasuke redressa la tête brutalement. Finit ? C'était finit ? Il partait, comme ça ? Sans un regard en arrière ? Sans prendre la peine d'expliquer pourquoi il lui disait tout ça ? Sans... sans... sans qu'ils aient pu en parler ? Il s'enfuit dans sa chambre, sanglotant comme un enfant.

* * *

><p>Bon, ok... Y'a de l'amour... mais y'a une petite dispute... Nooooon ! Me frappez pas ! Fallait bien que Naruto il pète son câble, non ? Bah si !<br>Bref, ça vous a plu ? Le petit moment Naruto/Sasuke, il est mignon, non ?

Biz à vous, _**Ky'**_ !


	19. Chapter 19

**Agoraphobie.**

**Chapitre 19 :**

- Fait chier !

Naruto tapa son front contre son bureau plusieurs fois, répétant « Fait chier, fait chier, fait chier, fait chier » comme s'il voulait le rentrer dans son crâne. Quelqu'un tapa à la porte et il lâcha méchamment un « Quoi ? » à faire peur à n'importe qui. Mais Minato n'était pas un homme peureux. Il entra dans la chambre de son fils et referma tranquillement la porte. Il le détailla quelques instants et le plus jeune des deux releva la tête, fixant son père :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux... ?

- Tu es à fleur de peau ces temps-ci mon fils, aurais-tu tes règles et donc une part de féminité cachée ?

- C'est pas drôle, bougonna Naruto en reculant légèrement sa chaise roulante pour pouvoir allonger ses jambes.

Minato poussa quelques cahiers et s'installa sur le bureau. Naruto le regardait faire, perplexe. Quand son père faisait ça, c'est que y'avait un problème et la plupart du temps, c'était un _gros_ problème. Le dernier en date avait été son coming-out. Outch ! Mauvaise idée. De quoi voulait-il parlé maintenant ?

- Tu sais, pour la discussion gênante des relations sexuelles et tout, c'est bon tu sais, j'suis plus puceau depuis longtemps hein.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ça, Naruto. Je suis ici pour qu'on parle de Sasuke, et surtout de toi.

- Ah... Je crois que j'aurais préféré la discussion gênante sur « comment mettre une capote ».

Minato esquissa un sourire alors que le deuxième blond observait le stylo qu'il faisait rouler sur son index à l'aide de son pouce. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux – un peu trop au goût du plus vieux. Ce dernier stoppa le mouvement répétitif de son fils et demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- On s'est disputé.

- J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi ?

Naruto hésita. Il se mordit la lèvre et recommença à faire tourner le stylo sur ses doigts.

- Naruto ? insista le père.

- Je sais pas... J'ai éclaté, j'arrivais plus à tenir, j'ai évacué, j'aurais pas dû, je sais mais...

- Et c'est quoi, qui t'a fait craquer ?

- Il assume pas ! Il _nous_ assume pas ! D'un côté, j'peux comprendre qu'il arrive pas très bien à assumer le fait qu'il soit homosexuel, mais... tout le monde est courant, c'est pas la mort si je l'embrasse, si ? Et bien pour lui, si, c'est pas bien, tu comprends ? Il veut toujours être discret, il faut toujours se cacher, ne pas se faire remarquer. Et moi je tiens plus et... j'ai craqué...

- Et tu n'as pas pensé que c'est son agoraphobie qui prend le dessus ?

- On peut pas parler d'agoraphobie papa ! C'est... merde ! Il veut bien que je le touche, que je l'embrasse, il a une conversation avec ses parents, avec Itachi, avec moi et même avec Yahiko ! C'est pas... c'est plus de l'agoraphobie là c'est...

- C'est... ?

- Je sais pas ! J'en sais rien...

- Tu as raison, on ne peut plus parler d'agoraphobie, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a été séquestré deux fois, dont la dernière fois remonte à... un peu moins d'une semaine ? Qu'il s'est fait violer que...

- Comment tu sais ?

- Je suis le médecin qui l'a examiné, tu as oublié, Naruto ?

- Je... non...

Naruto regarda ses mains et gribouilla quelques dessins sur une feuille volante.

- Naruto, sincèrement, je pensais que c'était impossible de rendre Sasuke plus confiant et par conséquent lui faire remarquer que cette phobie n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais tu l'as fais et c'est un énorme exploit. Surtout que tu as fais ça en neuf mois. Neuf mois pour dix ans, Naruto. Tu as chamboulé toute sa vie, toutes ses habitudes, toutes ses façons de voir et d'agir.

- Je... Je voyais pas ça comme ça...

- J'ai compris pourquoi tu prenais cette histoire autant à cœur. Tu aimes Sasuke, je l'ai compris, tu nous l'as répété assez de fois, et je sais une chose... Cet amour n'est pas à sens unique, sinon, Sasuke n'aurait jamais fait autant d'effort, tu comprends ?

- Ouais...

Le silence reprit sa place initial. L'homme observait son fils et soupira légèrement, attirant le regard :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Naruto... T'es sûr que le problème vient seulement de Sasuke ?

Cette fois-ci, le stylo de Naruto roula sur le bureau et tomba sur le sol. Le propriétaire de la chambre s'humidifia les lèvres. Comment son père faisait pour toujours tout savoir ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu es sûr que tu ne sais pas ?

- J'vois pas non.

- Je suis sûr que si, pourtant.

- On peut changer de sujet ?

- Non. Naruto, écoute. Je sais que c'est pas ton truc les conversations comme ça, mais il faut qu'on en parle, ok ?

- Pas vraiment non, mais j'ai pas le choix, hein ?

- T'as tout compris, répondit Minato avant de reprendre : Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

- Jouer à quoi ?

- Naruto, gronda l'homme.

Naruto souffla et détourna les yeux vers le mur. Il détestait quand son père faisait ça, vraiment.

- Alors ?

- Il ne m'aime pas comme moi je l'aime.

Ça y est, c'était sortit. Et l'entendre faisait plus de mal que de le savoir. Minato parut surpris quelques instants :

- Comment ça ? Naruto qu'est ce que tu...

- Il est attaché à moi, il est proche de moi mais il ne m'aime pas. Il s'en rendra compte à la prochaine rentrée quand il ira en cours, quand il verra du monde et quand il tombera... _vraiment_ amoureux.

- Naruto, ne raconte pas de bêtises, s'il te plaît.

- Alors c'était seulement ça ? Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat alors ! Soulagé, Minato reprit :

- Sasuke t'aime, ça se voit.

- Non. Il ne m'aime pas. Je le sais. Si demain je ne l'embrassais plus, on serait plus un couple et ça ne le dérangerait pas, tu comprends ? Pour lui, cette étiquette ne veut rien dire c'est juste... c'est juste une façon de montrer qu'il tient à moi, qu'il m'aime d'une certaine façon, mais pas... pas comme moi, pas autant que moi...

- C'est ce que tu ressens ?

- Ouais...

- Mais c'est lui qui t'as embrassé la première fois, non ?

- Mais ça veut rien dire ça ! J'ai bien couché avec...

Il se stoppa dans sa phrase, ses joues devenant rouges.

- … avec _quelqu'un_ pour savoir si j'étais gay ou pas. C'est pas ça, le problème, papa. Le problème c'est... c'est ses yeux, son comportement, sa façon de me dire qu'il m'aime... Il est pas amoureux de moi, il est... amoureux de la façon dont je me comporte avec lui. Si demain c'est quelqu'un d'autre, alors il sera amoureux de lui, tu comprends ? Il se sent aimé alors... il pense qu'il est obligé de m'aimer en retour. Il _croit_ m'aimer.

- Tu devrais en parler avec lui, Naruto...

- Avec la dispute qu'on vient d'avoir ? Vaut mieux éviter, il risque de...

La respiration de Naruto se coupa. Une crise. Sasuke risquait de faire une crise.

- Naruto ? Ça va ?

- Sasuke risque de faire une crise...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Itachi saura gérer.

- Tu... t'es sûr ?

- Certain. Je crois qu'il a beaucoup appris en te voyant faire.

Minato posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son fils et lui avoua :

- Moi, je pense qu'il t'aime _réellement. _Mais qu'il ne sait pas comment faire pour te le montrer, tu comprends ? La seule chose que je peux te conseiller c'est... « apprends lui ».

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu...

Minato referma la porte et Naruto grogna. Il détestait quand son père lui donnait des énigmes comme ça !

* * *

><p>Sasuke pleurait. Il pleurait comme un enfant. Non. Pire. Il pleurait comme une gamine de douze ans qui venait de... de... de... Il ne savait pas. Ces temps-ci, il trouvait rarement ses mots.<p>

- Sasuke, je peux entrer ?

La voix d'Itachi le fit relever la tête. Il hésita. Oui ? Non ? Non ? Oui.

- Oui...

La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma, laissant la place à son frère aîné. Ce dernier vint s'installer sur le lit, s'asseyant au bord.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non.

- Tu devrais.

- Laisse moi tranquille...

Sasuke cacha son visage dans l'oreiller, espérant de tout cœur que son frère allait partir le plus vite possible. Itachi soupira. Il avait l'impression de voir son frère âgé de huit ans, lorsque Naruto et ses parents avaient quitté le Japon. Il avait eu le même début de conversation. Exactement le même.

- Sasuke.

- Laisse moi j't'ai dis ! T'es sourd ou quoi ? Dégage ! Laisse moi tranquille ! s'écria Sasuke en se redressant subitement, faisant face à son aîné.

- Pas question.

Les quatre perles obsidiennes s'observaient sans ciller. Itachi eu un sourire et joignit son index et son majeur pour... donner une légère tape sur le front de son petit frère qui resta surpris.

- C'est l'heure, petit frère. Il faut se réveiller maintenant...

- Itachi...

- Tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur. On est là pour toi. On est là pour t'aider.

- Je... je...

- On s'est fait du soucis, tu sais.

Sasuke se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère, pleurant à chaude larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Itachi le serra dans ses bras, lui caressant lentement le dos pour le calmer.

- C'est finit, Sasuke, c'est finit. Tout va bien maintenant, tout va bien.

- Pardon... Pardon... Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé... Je savais pas...

- C'est pas grave, on t'en veut pas. Allez, calme toi maintenant.

- Pardon... Pardon...

- Calme toi, Sasuke, c'est finit j'ai dis. C'est finit. Maintenant, ce qu'il faut faire, c'est se battre, d'accord ? Faut que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur... Y'a pas de raison. Ok ?

- D'accord...

- Allez, sèche moi ces larmes.

Sasuke se recula légèrement et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Itachi eu un léger sourire et lâcha :

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne le voir ?

- Je... Je veux bien, oui...

- Alors habille toi un peu plus chaudement, il fait froid. Je t'attends en bas.

- D'accord...

Sasuke resta sur le pas de la porte, n'osant pas appuyer sur la petite sonnette. Itachi le poussa légèrement, le forçant à le faire. Il appuya et quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Minato.

- Oh, Sasuke, Itachi, quelle surprise ! Entrez, entrez.

Une fois déchaussé et les vestes pendues, Minato souffla à Sasuke :

- Tu connais le chemin.

- M... Merci...

Sasuke s'empressa de monter les marches, légèrement inquiet tout de même. Il entra sans même prendre le temps de frapper.

- Écoute papa, j'ai pas envie de...

Naruto se stoppa en voyant Sasuke. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger et Sasuke se courba légèrement :

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai fais attention qu'à moi et je n'avais pas compris que toi aussi tu pouvais souffrir de ce qui se passait. Je suis désolé.

- Sas'ke...

Naruto passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'assit sur son lit.

- J'crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de tout ça, non ?

- Je crois...

C'est pour ça qu'ils restèrent silencieux, l'un comme l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire, car tout avait déjà été dit. Sasuke détourna les yeux et demanda d'une voix timide :

- Tu crois... Tu crois que Tsunade-san m'accepterait au lycée ?

Si Naruto fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Il se contenta d'un énorme sourire :

- Je pense même qu'elle serait d'accord pour nous mettre dans la même classe.

- C'est vrai ?

- Je pense... On lui en parlera pour le nouvel an si tu veux.

- D'accord.

L'ambiance s'était détendue. Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et se pencha, l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.

- Je sais que des fois je suis... distant ou quoi mais... je t'aime vraiment, Naruto et... et je veux pas... que tu partes...

- Je t'ai promis de rester avec toi.

- Même...

- Je ne reviens jamais sur mes mots.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre et Naruto lui sourit. Le blond lui tendit un cahier et lâcha :

- Tu m'aides à réviser ?

- Ouais...

Sasuke était soulagé. Vraiment soulagé. Il avait vraiment eu peur de le perdre. Et sa vie sans Naruto... c'était plus vraiment une vie.

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Voilà ! Chapitre 19 ! Alors, comment vous le trouvez ? La conversation entre Minato et Naruto ? Et celle entre Itachi et Sasuke ?<br>Héhé, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Sinon ! J'ai finis d'écrire _Agoraphobie_ - épilogue inclu - et ça fait vraiment bizarre. Mon petit bébé à moi, terminé ? Aaaaaaah ! Donc grande nouvelle, je publie maintenant le **lundi**, **mercredi** **ET samedi**. Sauf si vous êtes pas d'accord évidemment ^^

Sinon, je commence une nouvelle fiction : _Au gré du hasard_. Je ne sais pas quand je commencerais à la poster car il y a actuellement deux chapitres d'écrit et un en cours... Mais je pense que ce sera une fiction assez courte :)

En passant, je pense bientôt écrire une fiction sur _Full Metal Alchemist_, un truc tout mignon super court, plus un OS qu'autre chose je pense :)

Bref, j'arrête mon blablatage ! Biz à vous et à samedi, _**Ky**_' !


	20. Chapter 20

****Bonjour tout le monde :)  
>Je vous poste le chapitre d'Agoraphobie dès maintenant parce qu'après, je pars écriiiiiiiiiiiiire *ç* (quand l'inspiration est là, faut pas la laisser partir !)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 20 :**

Sasuke triturait son crayon, dessinant quelques esquisses sur le coin de sa feuille. Il était fatigué. Il était fatigué, ne savait pas quoi faire, il s'ennuyait – surtout. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'ennuyait. Peut être qu'il s'ennuyait car il n'avait rien à faire à part attendre. Il attendait que dix huit heures sonne pour pouvoir aller chez les Uzumaki/Namikaze pour le réveillon de Noël. Il soupira, laissa son regard dériver sur la fenêtre et les coins de ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement. Il neigeait. Sasuke adorait la neige. Il contempla pendant plusieurs longues minutes les flocons tomber... jusqu'à ce que son frère rentre dans sa chambre – il avait prit la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas taper à la porte !

- Itachi...

- Je te dérange, Sasuke ?

- Non. Je regardais la neige, répondit-il, utilisant le passé alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas la lente progression des flocons.

Itachi referma lentement la porte et partit s'asseoir sur le lit de son frère. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes. L'aîné observait son cadet : il dessinait sur le recoin d'une feuille, dépassant quelques fois sur le bureau pourtant, ses yeux noirs ne quittaient pas la fenêtre des yeux – ou plutôt ce qui se passait derrière la fenêtre. La voix de Sasuke le coupa dans ses pensées :

- Tu sais ce que c'est, l'hydrométéore, Itachi ?

Surpris, Itachi arqua un sourcil. C'était une question ou il voulait se dévoiler un minimum ? Alors il répondit :

- Non, je ne sais pas, Sasuke.

- L'hydrométéore c'est... c'est un ensemble de particules d'eau, liquide ou solide, peu importe, en chute libre, en suspension dans l'atmosphère. Elles peuvent être soulevées de la surface du globe par le vent, ou déposées sur des objets au sol ou dans l'atmosphère libre... Des fois, j'aimerais être un flocon de neige, Itachi. Pas une goutte d'eau comme la pluie, mais juste un flocon de neige.

Sasuke resta silencieux quelques courtes secondes avant de reprendre :

- Parce que, ça tombe doucement, ça a le temps de voir venir ce qui se passe et même si un coup de vent change sa trajectoire d'un côté, ça ne change pas la donne : ça tombe toujours, mais il y aura toujours quelque chose pour le rattraper. Moi aussi, j'aimerais que quelqu'un soit toujours là pour me rattraper, Itachi...

La voix de Sasuke était calme, elle ne tremblait pas. Elle était neutre et douce à la fois. Ni chaleureuse ni froide, juste ce qu'il fallait. Itachi détaillait son petit frère comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait depuis son enfance. Il se confiait rarement – ça relevait même du miracle qu'il l'ai fait aujourd'hui – et dans ces moments là, Itachi ne savait pas quoi faire car Sasuke lui posait toujours des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il _pouvait_ y répondre.

- Naruto te rattrapera.

Itachi s'empêcha de rire en voyant les yeux de Sasuke le regarder avec un air beaucoup trop surpris pour ne pas être comique. Cependant, aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres fines. Il attendait que ce soit Sasuke, qui parle le premier.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Naruto...

- C'est un gamin irrespectueux, un peu trop bruyant, qui ne sait pas s'habiller, qui n'arrête pas de hurler pour rien, qui se croit tout permit. Il n'arrête pas de me défier, n'a pas peur de moi, reste impassible à toute remarque, joue un peu trop avec mes nerfs... Mais sinon, c'est un bon gamin qui a sauvé mon frère de son mutisme dans lequel il s'était enfermé. Et pour ça, je le respecte énormément.

Et c'était vrai. Itachi – même s'il jalousait un peu – _beaucoup !_ – Naruto – il le respectait énormément pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son petit frère. Et depuis cet enlèvement, ils s'étaient rapprochés : la douleur n'était pas la même, mais elle était aussi forte pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Sasuke humidifia ses lèvres puis – rougissant – prit la parole :

- Je... j'ai peur...

- Peur ? De quoi, Sasuke ?

- D'aller... enfin... tu vois... Avec Naruto...

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Mais... rooh... Tu sais, avec Naruto... Aller... plus loin genre... Putain Itachi, tu sers à rien, bougonna l'enfant avant de dire franchement : dans notre relation Itachi. Aller plus loin dans notre relation que de simple bisous par-ci par-là. On dirait des collégiens comme ça.

La bouche d'Itachi forma un léger « o ». Oui, « oh ». C'était le cas de le dire. Sasuke était horriblement rouge. Ses joues ne lui avaient jamais autant chauffées de toute sa vie. Sa mine de son critérium avait cassée – il avait appuyé bien trop fort sur ses gribouillages – et son regard était tourné vers la fenêtre. Il observait, encore et toujours, les flocons dégringoler sur les branches des arbres ou sur les murets et les voitures. Itachi se mordit la lèvre. Dire qu'il ne se connaissait pas _du tout_ était faux. Mais bon, pour deux mecs, ça, par contre, il savait pas comment ça marchait. Bon, d'accord, ça ne devait pas être très différent, mais tout de même ! Alors il fit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit :

- Hé, Sasuke. Viens là.

Sasuke se redressa et observa son frère d'un œil curieux. L'aîné lui fit signer d'approcher et – après avoir soupiré – le plus jeune se leva et s'approcha de son frère d'un pas ni trop rapide, ni trop lent. Itachi lui fit signe de s'avancer encore et Sasuke s'abaissa pour écouter ce que son frère avait à lui dire... mais sa tête fut légèrement projetée en arrière par une pichenette sur son front.

- Aïe ! Itachi !

L'enfant se frottant le front, son visage devenant plus rond à cause de ses joues gonflées par la « colère » de celui-ci. Itachi resta un moment à observer Sasuke, il esquissa un sourire qui s'agrandit sous les paroles boudeuses :

- T'es nul, Nii-san.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, assura Itachi après de longues secondes, attirant ainsi toute l'attention de son frère, c'est que Naruto est là pour toi. Et que si j'en crois ses dires, il sera _toujours_ là pour toi. Et surtout pour ce genre de choses.

- Itachi, c'est pas drôle...

Sasuke avait remarquée la voix – légèrement – moqueuse de son grand frère, mais pourtant, il y fit à peine réellement attention, c'était plus un automatisme qu'autre chose. Il était bien trop heureux d'avoir une conversation avec son aîné pour l'embêter avec ce genre de détails.

- Tu t'es renseigné, petit frère ? interrogea la voix curieuse d'Itachi.

- Ça te regarde pas ! s'écria-t-il fortement avant de poser ses mains sur sa bouche en se rendant compte du décibel qu'il avait mit dans cette phrase.

Le rire d'Itachi retentit dans la pièce et Sasuke détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux. Il avait soudainement chaud, ses joues brûlaient un peu trop – beaucoup trop – à son goût. Redevenant sérieux, Itachi se leva du lit sur lequel il était assit et se rapprocha de son frère :

- Tu comptes... essayer de lui faire comprendre que tu veux aller plus loin avec lui ou tu veux laisser faire le temps ?

- Je... il se racla la gorge, humidifia ses lèvres – dieu que ça pouvait être gênant !

- Juste... Réfléchis-y bien, avant de donner ta première fois, Sasuke.

- Arrête...

Il devait sûrement faire concurrence aux tomates, il en était sûr !

- Je ne rigole pas, Sasuke. Même si je pense que... Naruto est la bonne personne pour toi.

Itachi donna une légère pichenette sur le front de son frère qui détourna immédiatement les yeux, ne voulant pas rencontrer le regard si semblable au sien. Le plus grand serra l'épaule du plus jeune et quitta la chambre. Sasuke grimaça alors et partit se cacher sous la couette. Que c'était gênant, ce genre de conversation !

* * *

><p>- Hé... Sasuke...<p>

Sasuke ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de les refermer. Non. Il était trop bien dans son lit. Pas question de se réveiller. Il grogna légèrement et tourna la tête, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'oreiller. Il était au chaud, encore entre le rêve et la réalité, sous la couette.

- Hum...

- Et après, c'est moi la feignasse, hein !

- J'suis pas une feignasse, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto laissa échapper un rire alors que Sasuke se redressait, s'étirant. Le brun referma les yeux quelques instants. Il aurait bien dormit encore quelques heures de plus. Puis la présence de Naruto sembla le piquer au vif :

- On... On fait le réveillon ici ?

- Non, rit Naruto en se levant, je suis venu te chercher.

Sasuke se leva et prit dans son armoire une chemise blanche – étant donné qu'il avait déjà le jean sur lui. Il se tourna alors vers Naruto et prit le temps de le détailler. Il était beau. Magnifique même. Il avait fait un effort pour s'habiller – du moins, il avait mit une chemise – grand exploit. Elle était rouge. Rouge sang et un jean foncé était posé sur ses hanches. Il avait abandonné la tonne de bracelets qui accompagné d'habitude ses poignets et Sasuke esquissa un sourire en apercevant le tatouage de son petit ami. Sasuke lâcha d'un ton boudeur :

- Tu ne m'as pas embrassé.

Naruto faillit éclater de rire, mais ne le fit pas. Il s'approcha alors de Sasuke et posa doucement une de ses mains sur la joue du brun avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Naruto adorait embrasser Sasuke. C'était toujours des vagues de sensations plus fortes les unes que les autres. C'était toujours tendre, toujours amoureux. Et lorsqu'il embrassait Sasuke, toutes ses craintes sur leur couple s'en allaient. Elles disparaissaient. Le baiser se termina et Sasuke se cala dans les bras de son petit ami, fermant les yeux – les marques de son précédent sommeil étaient toujours présentes. Naruto avait refermé ses bras autour de son corps et il lui caressait lentement le dos, le détendant plus que nécessaire. Il aurait pu s'endormir à l'instant – mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. A contre cœur, il se détacha de l'étreinte apaisante de Naruto et prit se mit dos à lui. Il enleva alors son t-shirt – froissé par son sommeil – et enfila la chemise. Entre temps, Naruto prit le temps de détailler le dos tatoué de son petit ami. Pourtant, une fois la peau pâle recouverte, il ne détourna pas le regard, observant toujours les épaules carrées mais fines de Sasuke, sa chute de reins. Il était taillé en un magnifique « V ». Sasuke se tourna et leur regard se rencontrèrent. Le blond sourit, Sasuke fit de même. Naruto tendit sa main. Sasuke la prit, sans hésiter.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient vingt deux heures et ils mangeaient avec plaisir le festin qu'avait préparé Kushina pour l'occasion. Les conversations – encore sérieuses car l'alcool n'avait pas vraiment été dégusté – se tournèrent toutes vers les cours. Naruto se mordit la lèvre alors que Tsunade lâchait :<p>

- J'espère que tu révises bien parce que sinon, tu te retapes l'année, Naruto.

- Je révise, je révise...

Pourquoi parlait-on des choses fâcheuses au réveillon de Noël, hein ? Le blond tritura sa nourriture avec sa fourchette, son appétit disparaissant soudain. A sa droite, Sasuke baissa les yeux. C'était en partit sa faute si Naruto devait réviser pendant ces vacances. Puis sa conversation avec son petit ami lui revint en mémoire. Il coupa alors Tsunade dans sa phrase, l'abordant :

- Tsunade-san...

Il ne releva pas les yeux, mais il savait qu'il avait toute son attention. Il avait l'attention de tout le monde. Il détestait ça. Il haïssait ça. Il trifouilla sa nourriture, reposa sa fourchette et se redressa légèrement.

- J'aimerais entrer au lycée _Konoha's School_ à la prochaine rentrée scolaire.

C'était dit. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. C'était fait. Il se tendit légèrement en sentant la main de Naruto serrer la sienne sous la table avant de se détendre légèrement. Il observa Tsunade qui s'était appuyée sur le dossier de sa chaise, la mine songeuse.

- Hé bien, c'est une drôle de demande que tu me fais là, Sasuke.

- Et si c'est possible, Tsunade-bachan, tu nous mets dans la même classe, hein ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple, claqua la voix de la quinquagénaire.

Sasuke baissa les yeux et Naruto se redressa sur le qui-vive, les poings serrés sur la table :

- Comment ça, c'est pas si simple ? Tu es la directrice, tu fais ce que tu veux !

- Je ne suis pas la seule à décider. Il faut faire une tonne de dossier et normalement, les inscriptions sont déjà clôturées depuis un mois. Il faut vérifier le niveau, la...

- Comme si Sasuke n'avait pas le niveau pour entrer à _Konoha's School_.

- Là n'est pas la question...

On pouvait voir une veine palpiter sur le front de la blonde. Elle porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres et en but une courte gorgée. Avec ce gosse, elle avait facilement la migraine.

- Alors c'est quoi, le problème ?

- Le problème, c'est sa phobie.

La réponse eu l'effet d'une gifle sur les joues de Sasuke et de Naruto. Le brun détourna le regard. Sa phobie. Pouvait-on encore l'appeler comme ça ? Est-ce que c'était encore de l'agoraphobie ? Non. Il était là, devant neuf personnes qui le regardaient. Il ne faisait aucune crise. Alors... Alors pourquoi cette phobie le harcelait encore ? Pourquoi le suivait-elle partout ? Est-ce qu'il... Le bruit que fit la chaise en tombant lourdement sur le sol le fit relever la tête. A côté de lui, Naruto se tenait debout, les mains à plat sur la table, la chaise renversée derrière lui.

- C'est tout ? Tu ne sais même pas les progrès qu'il a fait ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça comme ça !

- Naruto, je sais très bien quel progrès Sasuke a fait et...

- Non ! Tu ne sais pas !

Les poings de Naruto se serraient au fur et à mesure que la conversation s'éternisait. Les autres personnes restaient silencieuses, ne voulant _surtout_ pas intervenir.

- C'est quoi qui t'énerve, le fait qu'il va falloir nous mettre dans la même classe et que...

- On a déjà parlé de ça, Naruto ! Il faut que tu fasses des choix et...

- Et j'ai fais mon choix !

Tsunade s'était également levée. Devant elle – ou plutôt en biais car elle était en face de Sasuke et Naruto était à côté de Sasuke – se tenait Naruto, les poings serrés et le regard déterminé. Qu'allait-il encore dire ?

- Mon choix, c'est Sasuke. Quoiqu'il en coûte.

Sasuke releva brutalement la tête, observant Naruto qui faisait face à une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. L'émotion lui coupait le souffle. Naruto... Naruto le choisissait lui ? Quoiqu'il en coûtait ? _Vraiment ?_ Son cœur faisait des bons, il s'accélérait mais il ne chercha pas à le calmer. Non. Du tout. C'était tellement... tellement... A gauche de Tsunade, Jiraya esquissa un sourire. Sourire qui se dessina sur toutes les bouches. Naruto faisait preuve d'une grande maturité... mais aussi d'une débilité profonde.

- Je n'avancerais plus sans lui, point barre. Fini. Rideaux. On coupe tout. Il ne fera aucune crise en cours, je le sais.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Tu devrais pourtant. Je n'ai jamais manqué à ma parole.

Tsunade soupira fortement avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise, prenant son verre de vin entre ses doigts fins.

- Tu as gagné.

Le sourire qu'eut Naruto à cet instant fut des plus magnifique que Tsunade put voir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour lui affirmer que _oui_, il avait _vraiment_ gagné. Naruto releva sa chaise et se rassit, comme si de rien n'était et Jiraya changea de sujet, commentant son nouveau roman. Sasuke, lui, resta silencieux, la tête légèrement baissée et le regard tourné vers Naruto. Il venait à peine de réaliser à quel point il pouvait l'aimer.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sasuke ouvrit la petite boîte et découvrit deux pendentif, il sourit. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant que sur chacun des pendentifs étaient gravé un visage. Sur le premier : celui de Naruto. Sur le second : le sien. Les visages étaient récents, très récents. Naruto lui chuchota alors :<p>

- C'est moi qui les ai gravé... y'avait personne qui voulait faire des gravures si petites. Ça a été un peu galère, j'avais pas de machines à gravures ! Mais j'ai emprunté celle d'un bijoutier et...

- C'est magnifique, Naruto...

- Ouais, sauf que celui là, il est à moi.

Naruto prit la cordelette en cuir où pendait le pendentif gravé à l'effigie de Sasuke. Le brun resta quelques instants sans réaction avant de poser lentement la boîte sur la petite table basse du salon. Personne ne faisait réellement attention à eux, trop occupé à se remercier les uns les autres. Ils riaient, plaisantaient, se chamaillaient. _« __La seule chose que je te demande, la seule ! La seule merde ! C'est d'assumer au moins notre relation devant les membres de _ta_ famille et de _ma_ famille ! »_

- Sas'ke ? Ça va pas ?

Naruto s'inquiétait facilement – surtout le concernant. Il se tourna alors vers lui et l'observa quelques instants. Sasuke hésitait. _« Et même ça, t'es pas capable de le faire, c'est ça ? »_. Bien sûr que si, il en était capable ! Le brun déposa alors ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto, fermant les yeux. Le geste avait été fait rapidement et Naruto n'avait rien vu venir. Et en constatant que son petit ami ne comptait pas le lâcher, Naruto esquissa un sourire et ferma les yeux à son tour, sa main glissant lentement vers la nuque du brun pour appuyer un peu plus ce baiser. Il comptait en profiter au maximum. Autour d'eux, les conversations s'étaient stoppées. Itachi observait son petit frère. Son _petit_ frère. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier que Sasuke courait vers lui pour lui demander de l'emmener au parc... mais non, c'était il y a déjà des années. Un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'il laisse son petit frère voler de ses propres ailes de toutes façons... Et quoi de mieux que de le laisser faire son premier vol avec Naruto ?

* * *

><p>Chapitre tout mignon, hein ? Ca va continuer comme ça pendant un petit bout de temps :')<br>Bref ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire la conversation entre Itachi et Sasuke ^^

Passons ! Biz à vous et passez un bon week-end !


	21. Chapter 21

****Et voici le chapitre 21 :D Héhé... de grandes émotions en perspectives :D

Mais je vous en dis pas pluuuuuuus !

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 21 :**

Naruto ferma le frigo et – lorsqu'il se redressa – Itachi se tenait devant lui. Ils se regardèrent et le blond esquissa un sourire. Sourire que le brun lui rendit immédiatement.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda alors le plus jeune, posant la bouteille de champagne sur le plan de travail.

- J'aimerais te parler, Naruto.

- Oh... Et bien, je t'écoute. Je suppose, rajouta-t-il à mi voix.

L'Uzumaki s'appuya contre le frigo alors qu'Itachi se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés nonchalamment sur son torse. Ils échangèrent un long regard et – ne tenant plus – Naruto demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Itachi ?

- Je suis content que tu sois rentré dans la vie de mon frère. C'est vrai qu'au début, j'avais un peu de mal mais... tu es tout ce qu'il faut pour Sasuke et j'ai juste mis un peu de temps à le remarquer. Prend soin de mon petit frère, d'accord ?

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le demander, Itachi.

- Mh.

Naruto esquissa un léger sourire et, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon pour rejoindre les autres, Itachi lui attrapa le bras, le stoppant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Sasuke a peur.

- Comment ça ?

- Sasuke a peur d'aller plus loin avec toi. Il ne sait pas comment faire.

Dire qu'Itachi était gêné était un euphémisme. Devant l'air ahuri de Naruto, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer fortement.

- Mais... Tu veux dire qu'il veut... enfin...

- Mais j'en sais rien moi, j'suis pas dans la tête de mon frère.

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ça alors ?

- Parce qu'on en a parlé après manger.

- Il t'en a parlé ?

La conversation se faisait dans des chuchotements – il manquerait plus que tout le monde soit au courant !

- Écoute Naruto... Je ne suis pas dans la tête de mon frère, je peux pas savoir ce qu'il veut faire ou pas mais... essaie de parler avec lui.

- Okay...

- Merci.

* * *

><p>L'horloge venait de sonner les deux heures du matin et – après un dernier au revoir – Itachi et Yahiko quittèrent la maison UzumakiNamikaze pour une petite soirée en boîte – le roux ayant insisté pendant des heures pour pouvoir faire bouger Itachi en boîte. Ils restaient seulement Mikoto, Fugaku, Kushina, Minato, Sasuke et Naruto – Jiraya et Tsunade étant partit une heure auparavant. Sasuke avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto qui lui caressait l'épaule d'un geste répétitif. Fugaku proposa alors en voyant son fils à moitié endormit :

- Kushina, Minato, vous voulez passer le reste de la soirée chez nous ? On laisse les jeunes entre eux comme ça.

- Avec plaisir ! s'extasia Kushina.

Les deux couples partirent donc après avoir salué leur enfant respectif et Sasuke s'empressa de retourner dans les bras de son petit ami, étouffant à peine un bâillement. Naruto esquissa un sourire.

- On va se coucher, Sasu-chan ?

- C'est... une bonne idée.

Ils montèrent tout deux les marches – assez lentement – et une fois dans la chambre de Naruto, Sasuke se déshabilla, partit chercher un t-shirt à Naruto dans son armoire et s'emmitoufla dans la couette une fois le t-shirt enfilé. Naruto fit de même et il se retrouva rapidement en simple sous-vêtement – il ne dormait jamais autrement. A peine sous la couverture, Sasuke se cala contre lui et enfouit son visage contre son bras.

- T'es souvent fatigué ces temps-ci, Sasuke...

- Mh...

- Je... Je trouve pas ça normal.

- Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Naruto ne répondit pas. La conversation avec son père lui revint en tête, puis celle avec Itachi. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de chercher celles de Sasuke dans le noir à l'aide de son pouce.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment, Sasuke ?

- Q... Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ou... ou est-ce que tu es avec moi parce que tu n'as... personne d'autre ?

La question laissa Sasuke surpris. Il resta silencieux. Aucun des deux ne bougea. Puis au bout de quelques minutes – qui parurent une éternité aux yeux de Naruto – le brun répondit :

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime toi. Seulement toi et personne d'autre. Et même si... si on me donnait l'occasion d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pourrais pas. Parce que je t'ai...

Mais Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car les lèvres de Naruto sur les siennes le coupèrent. C'était doux. C'était tendre. C'était _amoureux_. Les doigts de Sasuke se crispèrent légèrement sur le torse nu de son petit ami. Naruto était une bouillotte vivante, son torse était chaud, et sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir son cœur. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Lentement, Naruto glissa sa main le long de la hanche de Sasuke, remontant lentement jusqu'à ses côtes, le faisant frissonner. Ses doigts parcoururent mollement le torse de Sasuke avant de passer doucement dans son dos tatoué. Ils s'embrassaient toujours. Leurs lèvres jouaient légèrement, se cherchaient, se reculaient, frustraient les autres sans le vouloir vraiment avant de se réunir dans un baiser légèrement plus passionné que le précédent. Les caresses de Naruto envers Sasuke le faisait frémir. Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, toujours sur le flanc et s'embrassant comme si demain était le dernier jour, la position devint rapidement inconfortable pour ce genre de baisers. Naruto se redressa légèrement, quittant les lèvres de son petit ami, l'allongeant sur le dos avant de fondre sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser plus profondément, encore. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Sasuke laissa couler ses mains moites jusqu'aux abdominaux de Naruto qu'il caressa légèrement. Naruto était à peine appuyé sur lui. C'était _bien. _Les lèvres du blond quittèrent les siennes. Il sentit ce même sillon brûlant parcourir sa mâchoire puis son cou. Il se mordit la lèvre, fermant les yeux. _« Tu vas aimer ça, Sasuke-kun, tu verras. »_. Il se tendit, ouvrant les yeux brusquement. Au dessus de lui, Naruto sembla sentir le malaise soudain de Sasuke puisqu'il se recula de quelques centimètres et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux noirs de son petit ami.

- Sas'ke, ça va ?

_ Tu vas aimer ça, Sasuke-kun, tu verras._

- Oui. Embrasse moi.

Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ce fut Sasuke qui combla le vide entre leurs lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement. Puis les secondes passèrent et Naruto reprit sa progression, ses lèvres embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles pouvaient acquérir. _« Tu vas aimer ça, Sasuke-kun, tu verras. »_. Sasuke chassa cette voix de sa tête. Naruto n'était pas lui. Naruto ne lui ferait pas de mal. Non. Pas Naruto. Au fur et à mesure des caresses qui n'étaient plus si innocentes, le désir commença à affluer sur chaque zone du corps du brun que Naruto effleurait. Naruto s'amusait. Il souriait contre la peau douce de Sasuke alors que ce dernier se tendait, s'arquait et se cambrait contre lui, quelques soupirs dépassant la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Naruto...

Il aurait aimé aller plus loin que de simples caresses. Le désir et le plaisir ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ça se sentait. Les caresses de Naruto n'étaient plus si calmes, elles l'étaient, mais pas autant. Les lèvres de Naruto embrassèrent une des clavicules de Sasuke et ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres, le surprenant lui-même. Le blond eut un sourire des plus carnassiers avant de reprendre son baiser là où il l'avait laissé, laissant geindre le brun sous ses baisers et caresses. Naruto mordilla légèrement la peau de Sasuke avant d'y déposait un léger baiser. Il remonta ses lèvres, retraçant le même sillon brûlant que le brun adorait. Il adorait ça. Il aimait tellement ça. C'était _bon_. Tellement bon. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent _enfin_ – il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Les doigts – experts – de Naruto jouaient à la limite de son boxer, le faisant inconsciemment pousser ses hanches vers le haut. Sa respiration se coupa avant de repartir plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Naruto était excité. Vraiment. Réellement. Et lui aussi, l'était. C'était un fait. Il se mordit la lèvre alors que les doigts de Naruto jouaient avec l'élastique de son boxer. Un long gémissement portant son nom le fit se décider et lentement, Naruto lui retira son t-shirt. Ils étaient tout deux torses nus et lorsque leur peau entrèrent en contact, ils frémirent. Leurs lèvres se titillèrent quelques temps avant que celles de Naruto ne disparaissent sur une autre partie du corps de Sasuke. _« Tu vas aimer ça, Sasuke-kun, tu verras. »_. Il chassa de nouveau cette voix qui était revenu. Elle devait disparaître. Absolument. Par tous les moyens possibles.

- Je t'aime...

Le cœur de Sasuke se gonfla de joie et il répondit les mêmes mots. _Je t'aime._ C'était si beau. Puis aucun des deux ne bougea et Naruto lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Touche moi, Sasuke...

- Je... je sais pas...

- Je t'aime.

Sasuke passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier avant de déglutir. Naruto lui mordilla le lobe de son oreille puis il glissa ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue jusqu'à sa clavicule, le faisant geindre plus que nécessaire. Cette partie de son corps lui envoyait des frissons qu'il ne savait contenir. _Je t'aime. _Sasuke releva légèrement la tête et embrassa du bout des lèvres la peau hâlée de son petit ami qui frissonna sous l'attention. Il déposa une kyrielle de baiser sur le torse de son amant. Leur sourire barraient leur visage. Lentement, Sasuke glissa ses doigts sur les hanches de Naruto, les griffant légèrement alors que le blond s'attaquait à une partie de son corps un peu plus sensible que les autres. C'était _véritablement bon_.

- Qu'est... Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Les lèvres de Naruto descendaient lentement sur son torse, jusqu'à son nombril où sa langue joua légèrement, le faisant se cambrer légèrement. Naruto ne répondit pas. Par contre, il s'amusait à le faire gémir. Il jouait avec cette peau pâle et Sasuke ne pouvait que subir, rejetant la tête en arrière, tentant de calmer sa respiration qui était beaucoup trop rapide à son goût.

- N... Naruto ?

- Tu vas aimer, Sas'ke, aie confiance.

_Tu vas aimer ça Sasuke-kun, tu verras._ Son cœur rata un battement. Il se tendit et sa respiration se hacha. Seulement, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas plaisir, loin de là. _« Tu vas aimer ça, Sasuke-kun, tu verras. »_.

- Arrête...

_Tu vas aimer ça, Sasuke-kun, tu verras._

- Arrêtez... Laissez moi...

_Ne te débats pas comme ça ! Tu vas aimer... Oh oui, tu vas aimer ça, Sasuke-kun, tu verras._

- Non... Laissez moi...

_Oh oui, tu aimes ça, hein, Sasuke-kun ? _Sasuke cacha son visage dans ses mains, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Toute excitation était retombée et Naruto s'était redressé à une vitesse hallucinante. Il regardait son petit ami supplier quelqu'un – parce que ce n'était pas lui – d'arrêter. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite.

- Sasuke... Sasuke, calme toi, c'est moi.

- Laissez moi... Laissez moi...

Naruto attrapa les poignets de son petit ami et Sasuke paniqua. Il commença à se débattre mais le blond avait plus de force que lui. Il retira ses mains du visage de son petit ami.

- Sasuke ? Sasuke, calme toi. C'est moi. C'est Naruto. C'est finit...

Sasuke sembla revenir à la réalité. Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mais il ne suppliait plus.

- Naruto...

- Oui, c'est moi...

L'Uzumaki se laissa tomber sur le flanc, enlaçant le brun de ses bras. Ce dernier se blottit immédiatement dans les bras de son petit ami. _« Tu vas aimer ça, Sasuke-kun, tu verras. »_. Non. Non il n'aimait pas. Il n'avait pas aimé. Il avait détesté. Il avait haïs.

- Calme toi, Sasuke, c'est moi... Juste moi...

Et Naruto le rassurait. Il lui caressait le dos lentement, embrassait son front et lui murmurait des douces paroles. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Peu à peu, Sasuke se détendit, calma ses sanglots et respira calmement. Naruto lui murmura une dernière fois qu'il l'aimait et il s'endormit. Le blond – après quelques longues minutes – laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, puis il ferma les yeux à son tour, essayant de trouver le sommeil. C'était pas tous les jours qu'il était frustré comme il était... mais ça en valait la peine, si c'était pour Sasuke...

* * *

><p>AH ! Ils ont faillit le faire. Vous y croyiez, hein ? Noooon, pas encore, c'est trop tôôôôôôôôôôt ! Le pauvre Sasuke doit attendre encore un peu avant de pouvoir se lâcher complètement :D<p>

Bref ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, moi, j'pars en cours ! Biz,_** Ky'**_ !


	22. Chapter 22

Et voici le chapitre 22 :D Ahah ! Plus que 11 chapitres et l'épilogue et c'est la fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! J'ai même pensé à ralentir le rythme de publication dans deux ou trois semaines pour être méchante... mais je ne le ferais pas, je suis trop gentille pour ça :D

Sinon... un petit chapitre assez sympa je trouve, des conversations sérieuses et tout le tralala :)

Bonne lecture, Ky' !

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 22 :**

- Mais lâche toi un peu, Itachi ! Qu'est ce que tu peux être coincé ! Je croyais pas Naruto quand il m'a dit ça, mais putain, j'suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui !

- Je ne suis pas_ coincé_.

- Bah on dirait pas !

- Je te sers quelque chose, Yahiko ?

Yahiko releva la tête vers la jeune femme derrière le comptoir et fit un énorme sourire. Itachi la détailla. Apparemment, elle était grande – mais plus petite que lui – elle avait de jolis yeux et un nez fin. Ses lèvres étaient fines également et elle replaça une mèche rebelle – de couleur bleue – derrière une de ses oreilles.

- Salut Konan, comment tu vas ?

- Ça peut aller. Alors ?

- Vodka.

- Et à ton copain coincé ?

- Je ne suis _pas_ coincé, grinça Itachi.

La serveuse esquissa un sourire moqueur avant de demander une nouvelle fois :

- Alors ? Tu veux quoi monsieur-je-ne-suis-pas-coincé ?

- Saké.

C'était le seul alcool qu'il buvait. Konan le servit et il but son verre cul sec avant de se refaire servir. Yahiko venait de quitter le bar pour la piste de danse. Il soupira et regarda le fond de son verre plein.

* * *

><p>Il était six heures du matin. La boîte était vide – ou presque. Seuls les serveurs encore présent nettoyaient les tables. Derrière le bar, Konan essuyait des verres, observant son dernier client :<p>

- Tu comptes rester ici jusqu'à quand ? On ferme, tu sais.

- Mh.

Itachi avala le liquide transparent et il le laissa lui brûler la gorge. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais. Ses tempes bourdonnaient un peu trop à son goût. La musique avait été trop forte pour lui et l'alcool ne l'aidait en rien.

- Itachi, c'est ça ? laissa échapper Konan.

- Ouais.

- Yahiko t'a abandonné.

- Ouais.

La jeune serveuse leva les yeux au ciel avant de répéter :

- On ferme, va falloir que tu y ailles.

- Ça te dit, un café ?

- A six heures du matin ? Tous les bars sont fermés.

- Tu peux nous en faire un, non ?

- C'est toi qui paie ?

- Ouais.

Konan esquissa un léger sourire avant de remettre la machine à café en route. Ils attendirent quelques instants et quelques minutes après, la jeune femme posa deux tasses sur le comptoir. Itachi porta le liquide brûlant à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée. Il se mordilla ensuite les lèvres. Note à soi-même : alcool plus café trop chaud égal pas bon.

- Alors, pourquoi tu m'offres un café ?

- Tu veux bien jouer le psy ?

Konan arqua un sourcil sans comprendre et resta surprise en voyant les yeux d'Itachi se planter dans les siens. Il avait un regard noir. Un regard profond. Un regard à faire tomber des dizaines de personnes.

- Je suppose.

- Ton patron va pas hurler ?

- Un peu plus un peu moins. Puis, le patron m'aime bien.

Itachi hocha lentement la tête avant d'observer le liquide dans sa tasse blanche. Il touilla légèrement le café et rajouta un sucre avant de mélanger calmement le tout.

- Mon petit frère est atteint d'agoraphobie. Il s'est fait enlevé deux fois, la première, c'était un gosse de neuf ans, la deuxième fois remonte à... plusieurs jours. Je suis... incapable de l'aider, de le comprendre. Sasuke est... mon frère est un ange tombé du ciel... mais la vie a voulu le détruire... c'est dégueulasse, non ? J'ai toujours voulu devenir avocat et je le veux encore plus en sachant que le mec qui a séquestré mon frère ne risque pas grand chose à cause de cette justice mal faite... Mais je suis en train de te raconter ça alors que j'suis pas assez sobre pour comprendre pourquoi je le fais sans pouvoir faire changer les choses... c'est pitoyable.

Konan haussa les épaules et sirota tranquillement son café. Un videur la regarda puis sa voix grave se fit entendre :

- Konan, y'a un problème ?

- Non, t'inquiètes pas ! Je fermerais, tu peux y aller.

- Okay. A demain, Konan.

- A demain.

Le videur sortit de la boîte et Konan reporta son attention sur le jeune homme devant elle. Itachi triturait sa petite cuillère d'un geste absent et son regard était vide. La jeune femme fit une légère grimace avant de s'appuyer sur le bar, se rapprochant un peu trop d'Itachi qui releva la tête. Ils étaient proches, mais ne s'en formalisaient pas.

- Ton petit frère, c'est pas le seul à s'être fait enlevé, tu sais ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Tu crois qu'en restant là, tu pourras mettre les connards en prison ?

Itachi ouvrit la bouche mais Konan continua :

- Si tu veux faire quelque chose pour eux, deviens flic et trouve assez de preuves pour les foutres derrière les barreaux. C'est ce que tu veux, non ?

- Je...

- T'en ai où dans tes études ?

- Troisième année de droit...

- Ouais, tu peux facilement bifurquer dans les forces de la police, tu sais ? Tu pourrais devenir un grand inspecteur et arrêter les connards qui s'en prennent aux enfants.

- C'est pas si simple...

- Tu ne veux juste pas te donner la force d'y arriver. Mais tu pourrais le faire.

Itachi observait Konan. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- T'as raison.

- Évidemment, que j'ai raison ! s'exclama-t-elle en prenant les tasses maintenant vides.

- Merci...

- Mais de rien, c'était avec plaisir. La prochaine fois que tu viens me voir, c'est pour annoncé que t'es pris dans les forces de l'ordre.

- J'essaierais de ne pas revenir avant.

Konan esquissa un sourire alors qu'Itachi passait les portes de la boîte de nuit. La jeune femme se dépêcha de fermer les portes à clés pour terminer le ménage. En lavant les tasses qu'ils venaient d'utiliser, elle se dit que ce jeune homme l'attirait plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu le croire.

* * *

><p>Itachi referma la porte de chez lui en baillant. Il était dix heures du matin et il avait traîné un peu en ville puis il était allait voir son patron – à mi-temps – et avait démissionné. Puis il était allé voir le directeur de l'école de droit – qui avait été surpris de le voir débarquer chez lui si tôt dans la matinée et surtout le jour de Noël – et lui avait fait part de son choix. Pour conclure, il avait pu avoir un rendez-vous avec l'inspecteur des inspecteurs de police pour lui faire part de sa motivation. Ensuite – et seulement si il passait son entretient avec succès – il pourrait entrer dans l'école de police et devenir inspecteur après quelques mois de formation intensive – car un Uchiwa ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Ses parents l'accueillir avec un sourire aux lèvres, ils étaient tous les deux enlacés sur le canapé. Itachi ne parla pas de son départ soudain de l'école droit et encore moins de son soudain changement de voie. Il leur parlerait de ce changement lorsque – et seulement à ce moment là – il serait promut inspecteur. Il s'installa aux côtés de ses parents et regarda les images défiler sur l'écran de la télévision.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto ouvrit les yeux à cause de la luminosité trop importante dans sa chambre. Malgré les volets fermés et les rideaux tirés, les rayons de soleils du mois de décembre avaient réussit à s'infiltrer dans la pièce. Il referma les yeux, voulant à tout prix se rendormir mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Alors il rouvrit les yeux et porta un regard tendre sur le corps de son petit ami. Sasuke dormait contre lui et son souffle chaud lui chatouillait le torse. Naruto sourit doucement et remonta sa main – qui était logé dans le dos de Sasuke – sur le visage de son petit ami. Il caressa avec douceur la joue pâle et enleva une mèche brune qui lui tombait sur les lèvres. Sasuke bougea légèrement et le souvenir de la conversation avec Yahiko lui revint en mémoire. Naruto se perdit dans ses pensées...<p>

_- Tu sais Naruto, ce n'est pas parce que Sasuke est agoraphobe que tu ne peux pas le forcer à sortir ou quoi. La preuve, tu as vu l'effort considérable qu'il a fait pour ton anniversaire ? Il a dansé au milieu de centaines de personnes et il a fait fermer la gueule du gamin dans la file d'attente._

_ Naruto se mordilla les lèvres alors qu'il finissait de nettoyer la boutique de son cousin._

_- C'est pas ça le problème, Yahiko._

_- C'est toi qui te monte la tête pour rien._

_- J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas..._

_- Arrête avec ça ! S'il ne t'aimait pas, il n'aurait pas fait tout ça et il t'aurait jarté de sa vie comme il l'a fait avec Itachi et ses parents. Si il t'aimait pas, il ne t'aurait pas embrassé et... Ah ! Tu m'énerves._

_ Les phrases avaient déviés sur l'anglais, leur langue se déliaient plus vite et la langue maternelle de Yahiko était beaucoup plus simple que le japonais – pour lui du moins. Yahiko s'était assis sur le comptoir et observait son cousin qui s'était assis sur un des sièges confortables._

_- J'ai eu ma première fois avec toi, Yahiko ! Ça ne veut rien dire !_

_- J'étais un mec, t'étais pas attiré par les femmes. On a testé, on a aimé et voilà, c'est finit. Puis c'est pas comme si on faisait de l'inceste, on a aucun lien de sang je te rappelle._

_- Je sais je sais, soupira le blond en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil._

_ Yahiko se mordit les lèvres et reprit :_

_- Et n'essaies pas de changer de sujet._

_- Yahiko j'ai..._

_- Sasuke t'aime et il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Ça se voit dans ses yeux. Tu as juste peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses espérances et c'est normal. Mais il a peur aussi. Après tout, merde, t'es un mec actif sexuellement, il est pas ton premier mec, et en plus de ça, il est agoraphobe. Excuse moi, mais t'aurais pu tomber sur mieux hein !_

_- Je l'aime !_

_- Alors si tu l'aimes, ne doute pas de l'amour qu'il te porte._

_ Yahiko plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto qui baissa les yeux, triturant ses doigts. L'aîné soupira et se leva._

Naruto fut tiré de ses pensées par le mouvement de Sasuke. Il porta son regard sur son petit ami qui ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Hey... lâcha-t-il dans un chuchotement, un sourire prenant possession de ses lèvres.

- Hey... répondit le brun sous le même ton en refermant les yeux, se blottissant un peu plus contre son petit ami.

Naruto ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Le faire, ou ne pas le faire ? Prendre le risque de faire faire une crise à Sasuke, ou ne pas le prendre ? Il caressa d'un geste doux le bras de Sasuke avant de demander :

- Tu... hum... pour hier...

- Je ne souhaite pas en parler, Naruto, coupa Sasuke, cachant un peu plus son visage dans le cou du blond.

- Pourtant, il le faut.

Sasuke se tendit et se recula de son petit ami, lui tournant le dos dans le lit. Et en plus, il venait le faire chier avec ça dès le réveil. C'était sympa comme réveil pour le jour de Noël. Naruto se mordit la lèvre et colla son torse contre le dos de Sasuke. Il l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur son épaule dénudée. La veille, Sasuke lui avait fait une déclaration – qu'il avait coupée, certes – maintenant, c'était à son tour :

- Sas'ke... tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie qu'on aille plus loin tous les deux. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de pouvoir t'embrasser en plein milieu de la rue. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de montrer au monde entier que je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps... La seule chose que je souhaite, c'est ton bonheur. Et tu ne seras jamais heureux tant que tu ne regarderas pas la vérité en face. Tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un, parce que ça te ferait du bien. Je le sais.

Naruto déposa un second baiser sur la peau blanche de Sasuke avant de se redresser. Il observa quelques instants l'Uchiwa, tentant d'apercevoir le début d'une crise, mais rien. Ses épaules se détendirent puis Sasuke se retourna et attrapa sa main, le tirant vers lui. Sous la poigne de son compagnon, Naruto se laissa retomber sur le lit.

- J'ai sommeil, souffla le brun en se calant dans les bras de son petit ami qui esquissa un sourire face à l'explication.

- Et tu ne peux pas dormir tout seul ?

- Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir un petit ami, sinon ?

- Parce que je ne te sers que d'oreiller ?

- Tu es très confortable. Maintenant, tais toi et dormons.

Naruto ricana et Sasuke lui pinça le ventre. Le blond referma les yeux. Tout compte fait, il arriverait à se rendormir. Le brun lui, prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui étaient irréguliers. Mais seule cette même mélodie le calma. Elle et seulement elle. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Sasuke se rendormit, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Aloooooooooooooors, ce chapitre ? Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Bon. Sasuke a l'air de bien le prendre, non ?<p>

On sait enfin avec qui Naruto a eu sa première fois ! Avouez le, ça vous étonne que ce soit Yahiko, hein ;) ?

Sinooon, la conversation entre Itachi et Konan ? L'idée de changement de profession ? Pour les questions : Itachi est bien en troisième année de droit et il travaille également dans un cabinet pour l'expérience, vous voyez le truc ?

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Cyr :** C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir autorisé immédiatement les reviews anonymes (je ne me suis penché sur la question seulement lorsqu'on m'a dit que ça ne marchait pas T.T). Sinon, tes compliments me font plaisir et je suis vraiment contente (j'utilise souvent ce mot car je ne trouve pas de synonymes ou de mot qui est à la même hauteur) que ma fiction te plaise. Merci encore et biz à toi :)

**Alisea :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise et, comme je le dis plus haut, j'avais oublié d'autoriser les reviews anonymes, encore désolée que ça n'ai pas marché avant ^^'. Sinon, oui, il va falloir du temps pour qu'il "le" fasse. Mais bon... Sasuke va passer au dessus, il le faut bien après tout :) ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Bisous :)


	23. Chapter 23

****Hey ! Un petit chapitre tout mignon tout plein, la moitié concentrée sur Itachi :D

Biz à vous :)

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 23 :**

Itachi observait l'homme devant lui. Il n'était ni trop vieux ni jeune. Son regard était bienveillant mais sa posture était assez impressionnante. Itachi planta son regard noir dans celui marron de son – il espérait – futur patron.

- Alors, pourquoi voulez-vous devenir inspecteur, Uchiwa-san ?

- Mon frère s'est fait enlevé lorsqu'il était enfant, les inspecteurs ne l'ont retrouvé qu'après une semaine d'enfermement. Il avait dix ans. A cause de ça, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Il est devenu agoraphobe et sa mémoire a totalement effacé cette partie de sa vie. Cependant, grâce à un adolescent plutôt tenace, il a réussit à se relever. Il commençait à peine à ressortir lorsque ce même fou furieux là kidnappé de nouveau. Il est resté enfermé deux semaines, s'est fait violer, frapper, torturer. Nous n'avons pas été les seuls à souffrir de ce genre de chose. L'homme est resté enfermé cinq ans et a été relâché. Vous trouvez ça normal ?

- Notre rôle est d'arrêter les méchants, Uchiwa-san, pas de les mettre en prison. Devenez avocat.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Mais sans preuve, un avocat ne peut mettre un homme en prison.

L'homme devant lui esquissa un léger sourire et croisa ses doigts au niveau de son visage. Hiruzen Sarutobi s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil avant de prendre la parole :

- Vous me plaisez, Uchiwa-san.

- …

- Savez-vous ce qui vous attend ? Vous avez – l'homme observa le CV d'Itachi – vingt deux ans, vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune pour devenir inspecteur. Il y a des années d'études et...

- Je n'abandonnerai pas et je deviendrais inspecteur. Que ce soit dans votre service ou dans un autre.

Hiruzen fronça un sourcil, arqua l'autre avant de sourire.

- Seriez-vous capable de quitter votre famille pendant trois mois, Uchiwa-san ?

Itachi ne répondit pas. Il attendait la suite.

- Si vous êtes capable de suivre l'entraînement intensif que certains inspecteurs subissent, alors je vous prendrais dans mon service et vous deviendrez inspecteur. Mais à cette seule condition, Uchiwa-san.

- Je le ferais.

- Sans hésiter ?

- Sans hésiter.

- Alors nous nous retrouvons demain matin, Uchiwa-san. Préparez vos affaires, vous partez pour trois mois aux États-Unis.

* * *

><p>Itachi mordillait ses lèvres, jouant avec sa fourchette. Il était vingt heures, ils étaient en train de dîner et il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet de son départ. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, but une gorgée d'eau. Comment commencer ? Par où commencer ? Il prit une inspiration avant de commencer :<p>

- J'ai arrêté mes études de droits.

- Pardon ?

Fugaku était plus que surpris. Son fils ? Arrêter le droit ? Ce n'était pas...

- Et je pars trois mois aux États-Unis.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Mikoto en laissant tomber sa fourchette.

Sasuke restait silencieux. Il observait la scène sans intervenir. Il n'était qu'un simple spectateur, il n'avait pas le droit de devenir acteur.

- Mais... Mais pourquoi ? Itachi ! Tu as toujours voulu devenir avocat et...

- J'ai toujours voulu mettre les personnes dangereuses en prison et en tant qu'avocats, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. Je compte devenir inspecteur.

- Mais Itachi...

- J'ai fais mon choix, papa.

- Mais tes années d'études ? Ça fait cinq ans que tu bosses comme un dingue sur ton droit et tu abandonnes tout comme ça ? D'un coup ? Sur un coup de tête ? Et en plus, tu pars aux États-Unis ? Qu'est ce qui t'as mit ça en tête ?

- L'enlèvement de Sasuke.

La réponse jeta un froid dans la pièce. Un silence pesant et lourd. Un silence gênant.

- Il est resté enfermé une semaine quand il n'avait que dix ans, deux semaines maintenant, tu penses que c'est normal ? Non, ça ne l'est pas. La police aurait du agir plus rapidement, faire plus de recherches. Et pas rester les bras croisés comme nous l'avons fait.

- Nii-san... souffla la voix étranglée de Sasuke.

Itachi porta son attention sur son petit frère. Sasuke humidifia ses lèvres avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son frère. Itachi resta surpris. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait les yeux de son petit frère, non. Mais c'était la première qu'il y voyait autant d'intensité.

- C'est ce que tu souhaites faire... ?

- Oui.

- Alors fais le... et ne laisse personne se mettre entre toi et ton rêve...

Itachi observa Sasuke avant de lui donner une légère pichenette sur le front qui fit froncer les sourcils au cadet.

- Promis, Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Naruto riait aux éclats. Sasori et Deidara venaient de se prendre la tête – encore – et les clients les regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds, laissant la boutique à Yahiko et Naruto. Le blond tenta de calmer ses rires avant de reprendre le tatouage qu'il avait commencé, s'excusant auprès de sa cliente. Il donna la touche finale après une dizaine de minutes et partit encaisser l'argent du tatouage. Il était onze heures et ils avaient déjà fait un bon chiffre d'affaires. Il s'appuya sur le comptoir et Sasori vint vers lui, déposant une légère caresse dans le bas de son dos.<p>

- Je suis pris, Sasori, souffla-t-il.

- Et alors ?

Naruto fronça un sourcil, arqua l'autre. Il soupira fortement et reprit son petit gribouillage sur une feuille qui passait par là. Il ne comprenait pas le principe d'un couple libre. Ça le dépassait totalement. Il ne doutait pas de l'amour que Sasori portait à Deidara et vice-versa mais... draguer quelqu'un d'autre ? Coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Non... ça le dépassait totalement. Il aimait s'amuser, certes. Mais c'était avant d'être avec Sasuke ! Deidara revint alors, les sourcils froncés. Il observa son petit ami souffler sur le lobe de l'oreille de Naruto. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Sasori, laisse le tranquille, tu vois pas que tu l'embêtes.

- C'est même pas drôle, Deidara...

La boutique était vide. Yahiko s'étira alors que son cousin faisait de même. Ils échangèrent un regard avec de sourire. Sasori aimait provoquait, Deidara aussi, mais moins. Naruto se tourna pour s'appuyer sur le comptoir et posa ses coudes dessus, laissant son corps partir légèrement en arrière. Son t-shirt remonta légèrement, laissant la fermeture éclair glacée de sa veste collée la peau brûlante du blond. Le regard du roux fut attiré par ce bout de peau recouvert d'un frisson.

- Sasori... gronda la voix de Deidara.

- Il me cherche, là ! tenta Sasori en pointant Naruto du doigt, qui éclata de rire, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Tu vois ! C'est pas ma faute ! continua-t-il.

Deidara n'était pas jaloux – pas de Naruto du moins, il avait confiance en lui et en son petit ami – mais ce dernier lui portait une attention toute particulière qui le frustrait, vraiment, beaucoup. Il soupira alors alors que Naruto et Sasori commençaient leur petit jeu. Ils se chauffaient de loin et riaient de bon cœur. Deidara s'installa à côté de Yahiko qui l'observa. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux en observant les deux plus jeunes se chamailler – chauffer – gentiment. Yahiko – se sentant observer – tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant Sasuke se détourner subitement, quittant les lieux...

- Sasuke...

* * *

><p>Sasuke releva la tête vers son frère qui esquissa un léger sourire. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du plus jeune. Trois mois. Trois longs mois. Trois mois, c'est énormément long. Très long. Trop long. Trois mois sans son frère. Pouvait-il y arriver ? Allait-il y arriver ? Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir avancer sans lui ? Même si Naruto avait été un pilier pour lui, Itachi en était un tout aussi important. C'est ce qu'il ressentait. Trois mois. C'était si long. Tellement long. Trop long. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Une boule se forma dans son ventre puis dans gorge. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il avait envie de hurler. Il avait envie de hurler à Itachi de rester, de ne pas l'abandonner, de ne pas le quitter, de ne pas partir loin de lui. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il avait envie de lui dire que sans lui, il ne saurait arrivé à rien. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait énormément. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il comptait à un poing inimaginable pour lui. Il avait... Il avait... Il sécha une larme d'un revers de poignet et le sourire d'Itachi devint triste.<p>

- Je serais de retour dans trois mois. Ce n'est pas si long. Je serais là avant la rentrée des classes.

Il essayait de se rassurer, de le rassurer, de _les_ rassurer tous les deux. Ils avaient une relation qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement comprit. Sasuke et Itachi. Itachi et Sasuke. Inséparable malgré la différence d'âge. Inséparable malgré les épreuves traversées. Leur lien était toujours présent. Il avait tenu. Il était devenu fort et faible à la fois. C'était si simple de le casser... mais en même temps si compliqué. Itachi posa sa valise au sol, sur le goudron enneigé. Après tout, elle n'allait pas mourir de froid, sa valise. Il avait déjà salué ses parents – sa mère avait pleuré à chaudes larmes pendant plusieurs minutes – et maintenant, il devait dire au revoir à son petit frère. Son _petit_ frère. Il se mordit la lèvre.

- Sasuke... Dis quelque chose...

Sasuke n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux remplis de cette fichue eau salée. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Itachi ne pleurait pas, lui. Alors pourquoi il devait pleurer ? Hein ? Non ! Il ne pleurerait pas. Il se l'interdisait. Il devait être fort. Fort. Fort. Fort. Fort. Fort. Fort. Fort. Fort. Fort. Fort. Fort. F...

- Sasuke...

… Faible. Il craqua. Il s'avança lentement. Son regard planté sur les pieds de son frère. Il avança encore. Puis il sentit l'épaule de son frère sur son front. Il glissa ses mains dans le dos de son aîné et serra la veste. Il serra les poings, emprisonnant son frère dans cette étreinte. Itachi resta surpris quelques instants avant de refermer ses bras autour du corps de son petit frère. Il lui frotta doucement le dos, murmurant :

- Ça va aller, t'inquiètes pas...

- …

Et la deuxième larme roula. La troisième. Puis la quatrième. La cinquième rejoignit les autres... puis il ne put compter les autres. Sasuke pleurait. Ses résolutions tombaient en miette si facilement. Il comprima encore plus le tissus entre ses doigts.

- Je te laisse entre les mains de Naruto.

Et Sasuke hocha la tête. Itachi sourit. Naruto. _Sale gamin_, soupira-t-il intérieurement.

- Tu lui diras au revoir de ma part. Et je veux que tu fasses des progrès, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas là que tu dois te renfermer, au contraire.

Et Sasuke remua légèrement la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Et travaille bien pour que Tsunade-san puisse te faire entrer à _Konoha's School_.

Et Sasuke secoua la tête de haut en bas. Itachi sourit et se recula de son frère qui essuya ses larmes rapidement.

- Et quand je reviendrais, tu viens me chercher à l'aéroport.

- L'a... L'aéroport ?

- Oui.

- Mais...

- Je t'attendrais.

- …

- Sasuke ?

- D'accord...

Itachi sourit et déposa une pichenette sur le front de son petit frère qui fronça les sourcils, se massant le front lentement.

- A dans trois mois, petit frère.

* * *

><p>Après le départ de son frère, Sasuke avait prit son sac – ou plutôt un ancien sac à Itachi – et avait fourré dedans son cahier de dessin, deux critériums, une gomme et une pochette – presque vide. Il avait marché, le sac sur le dos, jusqu'à la boutique de Yahiko. La tête baissé, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, il s'était arrêté devant une boutique de musique. Il avait fait ce qu'on appelait si couramment du « lèche-vitrine ». Il était à peine dix heures et demie. Il se mordit la lèvre, observa à travers la vitre quelques guitares accrochées au mur, quelques basses fixées au sol, quelques CD mit en évidence sur des étalages. Il hésita à entrer, mais ne le fit pas. Il repartit. Sur la route, il avait vu – de loin et il s'était empressé d'être loin de leur vue – Sakura et Ino. Elles riaient. Il les avait vu rire. Il s'était dépêchait de traverser la route principale et il avait calmé les battements de son cœur dans une ruelle. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait en ville. La première fois qu'il partait seul. La première fois. La toute première fois. Adossé sur le mur sale, il tentait de calmer sa respiration. Il avait fermé les yeux, les avait rouvert, puis il était repartit. Son cœur battait tout aussi vite, mais c'était plus l'adrénaline qu'autre chose. C'était si... parfait. Personne ne l'embêtait. Personne ne le regardait. Personne ne le jugeait. Sous les parapluies, se protégeant de la neige, les gens ne faisaient pas attention à lui, trop pressés de rentrer chez eux ou dans les magasins, le froid les giflant et les glaçant jusqu'aux os. Puis il y était arrivé. Ça y est. Il y était arrivé, seul, jusqu'à la boutique de tatouage. Il y était allé. Seul ! Tout seul ! Mais son sourire disparut bien vite. Il ferma les yeux les yeux, voulant oublier cette image, et les rouvrit. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Non. Naruto était... si proche de Sasori. Tellement proche. Sa gorge se serra. Il eut envie de pleurer. Dans ses poches, ses poings se serrèrent avant que son corps ne devienne las. Alors son ravisseur avait raison... Naruto... Naruto... Naruto ne l'aimait pas... Naruto était... Il était... Il était un boulet accroché à la cheville de Naruto. Il ne valait rien. Il baissa les yeux et se détourna rapidement. Il commença à marcher. Vite. Très vite. Le plus vite possible. Il voulait partir. Partir loin. Si loin. Ses pieds avançaient seul. Alors qu'il allait tourner pour partir – loin, très loin – la voix de Naruto retentit dans la rue :<p>

- Sas'ke !

Il ne se retourna pas. Son corps agit tout seul. Il courut. Il courut. Loin. Le plus loin possible. Il courait si vite. Tellement vite. Il courait sans regarder autour de lui. Il voulait partir. Il voulait partir loin de ce qu'il avait vu. Loin. Très loin. Il voulait oublier l'image de Sasori se penchant sur Naruto. Il voulait oublier les lèvres de Sasori si proche de celles de Naruto. Il voulait oublier. Il voulait oublier le plus vite possible. Il voulait oublier. Oublier. Oublier. Oublier. Oublier. Il voulait tout oublier. Il voulait oublier. Toujours oublier. C'était simple. Si simple. C'était le mieux. La meilleure chose à faire. La voix de Naruto hurlait toujours derrière lui, il avait l'impression qu'elle se rapprochait. Mais Sasuke ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Non. Jamais. Jamais ! Il courait. Courait. Courait. Encore et encore. Il ne s'arrêtait pas. A quoi bon ? Pour qui ? Pour Naruto ? Non... Il n'était pas assez bien pour Naruto. Il n'était qu'un boulet accroché à sa cheville. Il n'était qu'un... Une pression sur son poignet arrêta son élan soudain. Il partit en avant, puis il fut tiré en arrière. Il se retrouva coller à un torse chaud. Il reconnut cette odeur, ces bras, cette poigne... Naruto. _Naruto._ Juste Naruto. Toujours Naruto. Il était essoufflé. Sasuke aussi l'était. Ils étaient en plein milieu de la rue, collés l'un à l'autre, leur torse se soulevant au rythme effréné de leur respiration. La voix de Naruto s'éleva au creux de son cou. Le souffle chaud sur sa peau froide le fit frissonner.

- Je t'aime.

Il se figea. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il battait si fort. Si vite. Tellement vite. Trop vite.

- Je t'aime. Et je ne te trompe pas. Je sais que ce que tu as vu porte à confusion mais... c'est un jeu, juste un jeu... il n'y a rien. Il n'y a jamais rien eu, sauf une fois, je te l'ai dis. Je t'aime, Sasuke. Ne doute pas. S'il te plaît.

Naruto lui disait ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il lui disait tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il lui disait... Sasuke passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Sasuke et lâcha avant d'éclater en sanglot :

- Itachi est partit.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et resserra son emprise autour de son petit ami. Sa voix enrouée par les larmes, Sasuke lui dit tout. Il lui expliqua qu'Itachi avait arrêté ses études de droit. Qu'il avait passé un entretient avec le chef de la police de la ville. Il lui expliqua qu'Itachi devait partir pendant trois mois aux États-Unis. Il lui raconta qu'Itachi leur avait dit la veille et il lui conta son départ. Après la fin de son récit – qui n'avait duré que quelques minutes – Naruto passa son bras sur les épaules de Sasuke et le força à avancer dans le sens inverse.

- On... On va où ?

- On va boire quelque chose de chaud, tu es glacé.

Sasuke baissa les yeux. Naruto lui embrassa la tempe avec tendresse et ils marchèrent lentement. Le blond s'arrêta devant un bar à l'air chaleureux, puis y pénétra, tirant Sasuke à sa suite. Le brun resta surpris, mais lorsque Naruto s'assit sur une banquette, dans un coin retiré du bar, il le remercia du regard. Une serveuse – rousse – vint vers eux et d'un sourire doux, elle demanda :

- Je vous sers quelque chose, messieurs ?

Elle avait un léger accent des langues latines. Italie, ou France peut être.

- Je vais prendre un café serré. Et toi, Sas'ke ?

Sasuke releva la tête et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux bleus de son petit ami. Il lui demandait de parler. De parler à une _inconnue._ Il lui demander de...

- Je peux vous proposer la carte si vous ne savez pas quoi choisir, souffla alors la jeune femme, pensant à une énorme timidité venant de son client.

Sasuke cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois avant de murmurer – assez fort cependant pour que la serveuse puisse l'entendre :

- Un... un cappuccino s'il vous plaît.

La serveuse marqua la commande sur un petit papier et repartit, leur assurant qu'elle leur amenait ça tout de suite. Naruto esquissa un sourire et entrelaça leurs doigts sur la table. Sasuke releva la tête. Il l'observa avant de sourire également. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que... c'était leur premier rendez-vous.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et ouiiiiiiii ! C'est le premier vrai rendez-vous de Naruto et Sasuke ! Ils en avaient jamais eu ! Héhé, alors, comment va-t-il se passer d'après vous :D ?<p>

Je vous laisse, biz à vous, Ky' ! Ah ! Et encore merci pour vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir et j'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles dès que j'en lis une !

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**ninou07000 :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que mon idée te semble bien trouvée ! C'est plutôt à moi de te dire merci et non l'inverse car ta review (comme toutes les autres) m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Savoir que mon histoire plaît me fait quelque chose que je ne peux décrire. Merci à toi ! Et j'espère que tu suivras cette fiction jusqu'à la fin !

**Onna M :** La première à qui tu laisses une review ? Je suis flattée :D Pas grave qu'elle ne soit pas très constructif ou autre, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire te plaît, que tu trouves que l'idée est originale et qu'elle est bien traitée ! C'est ce qui compte ! J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction (dans dix chapitres et un épilogue T.T) ! Biz à toi :)


	24. Chapter 24

Désolée de ne pas avoir répondue à vos reviews ! A vrai dire, je suis malade de chez malade puis j'ai ma semaine de bac blanc plus le projet du film que je dois monter... youhou ! Je m'en sors plus ! En plus, j'ai décidé que je me lançais dans le montage vidéo et AMV.. Alors je vous dis pas, la grosse galère pour faire plus simple !

Je réponds à vos reviews immédiatement ! Les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront données plus bas ! Encore désolée... Merci de suivre cette fiction ! Elle vous aime !

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 24 :**

Leur premier rendez-vous. Un vrai rendez-vous. Un véritable rendez-vous. Sasuke baissa les yeux, gênés. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Pas encore. Les doigts de Naruto caressèrent les siens et les orbes noires de l'adolescent remontèrent lentement.

- Ça va ? interrogea Naruto, tout de même inquiet.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche mais la serveuse déposa alors les deux cafés devant ses clients.

- Et voilà messieurs.

- Merci.

Elle repartit et Naruto reporta son attention sur son petit ami qui semblait prendre un énorme plaisir à contempler le chocolat fondu glisser lentement sur la chantilly glacée. Leur premier véritable rendez-vous. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment. C'était tellement...

- Sas'ke ? Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Tu te sens pas...

- Non, répondit-il précipitamment. Tout va bien. C'est juste que...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Est-ce qu'il accordait trop d'importance à cet arrêt dans ce café ? Est-ce que c'était juste parce que Naruto ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps dehors ? Est-ce que c'était parce que...

- C'est que... ? tenta le blond devant lui.

Sasuke planta ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto. Il humidifia ses lèvres avec sa langue. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il... Il se lança à l'eau :

- C'est notre premier rendez-vous.

Et le sourire de Naruto s'étira un peu plus. Leur premier rendez-vous. Naruto venait de s'en rendre compte également. Ce n'était pas anodin. Vraiment pas anodin. Bien au contraire. C'était d'une importance capitale. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux puis la main chaude de Naruto quitta celle encore froide de Sasuke pour porter la tasse de café à ses lèvres. Il en but une courte gorgée avant de repousser sa tasse – le liquide était encore trop brûlant. Sasuke s'enfonça dans la banquette. Il savait que personne ne pouvait les voir – surtout pas dans le coin là où ils étaient installés – mais il se sentait quand même un peu mal d'être ici. Il y avait trop eu d'émotions en même temps. Il ferma les yeux et calma les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés. Il souleva les paupières lorsque la voix chaude de Naruto l'appela. Il planta son regard dans celui de son petit ami. Le sourire qu'il lui lança lui réchauffa le cœur pourtant, une peur venait le tirailler au fond de ses entrailles. Il ouvrit la bouche et chuchota :

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu... serais... enfin...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sas'ke ?

- Tu serais plus heureux... avec une personne normale... non ?

Le blond ne put répondre. Qui ne dit mot consent. Sasuke baissa la tête. Alors Naruto n'était pas heureux avec lui. Il était malheureux. Il n'était pas bien. Il le faisait souffrir. Il...

- Sasuke... Par pitié. Arrête de dire des conneries.

Ce n'était pas dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ni sur celui d'une supplication. Non. Naruto n'en pouvait juste plus. Il le lui répétait depuis des semaines. Pourquoi n'y croyait-il toujours pas ?

- Mais tu n'es pas... en manque ?

Devant l'air interrogatif de Naruto, Sasuke dut compléter dans un souffle :

- De sexe.

Le plus jeune des deux inclina sa tête sur le côté avant d'éclater de rire. Puis il se pencha par dessus la table, posa ses mains à plat sur celle-ci et captura fougueusement les lèvres de Sasuke. Le brun resta les yeux ouverts – à cause de la surprise – quelques instants, mais se reprit bien vite. Bon sang qu'il aimait embrasser Naruto ! Leurs lèvres se réunirent pendant un long moment avant que leur langue enchaînent un des plus beaux ballets existant. Après quelques instants, Naruto quitta les lèvres de son amant, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres et il se réinstalla confortablement sur la banquette. Les joues de Sasuke devinrent rapidement rouge et il baissa les yeux sur son cappuccino. Le blond but quelques gorgées du liquide brûlant et ils sursautèrent brusquement en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Naruto, il s'empressa de répondre. Sasuke releva légèrement la tête, observant son petit ami répondre à – apparemment – son cousin. Deux minutes après – ou presque – Naruto rangeait son téléphone portable dans sa poche.

- Tu vas devoir y aller... ? supposa alors Sasuke, ses mains entourant la tasse de café.

- Tu veux qu'on parte, Sasuke ?

- Je sais pas...

Non. Oui. Oui... Non. Peut être... ? Non.

- Non, reprit-il.

Naruto esquissa un sourire alors que Sasuke le regardait. Ils échangèrent un long regard et Naruto glissa sur la banquette – elle entourait trois côtés de la table – et lentement, il posa une main sur celle de son petit ami. Le brun tourna le visage vers celui de son compagnon et il ne bougea pas. L'ambiance avait tout d'un coup changé. Le bras de Naruto se posa sur ses épaules et Sasuke laissa son visage se nicher dans le coup de son petit ami. Il respira son odeur, souffla sur sa peau chaude et – se sentant totalement hors de portée – il commença à lui grignoter le cou. Il le sentit frissonner et un sourire étira ses fines lèvres. Avec lenteur, le bras de Naruto quitta ses épaules pour se loger dans son dos, la main caressant la hanche – à travers son sweat-shirt. Plus entreprenant, Sasuke continua. Un baiser plus long se déposa au creux du cou. Puis une légère morsure. Puis le bout de la langue. Naruto laissa échapper un soupir d'aise et sa tête se reposa sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Ce dernier stoppa ses caresses et ils restèrent enlacés un long moment.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bar, l'heure du repas était passée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Ils marchèrent lentement, main dans la main. Ils stoppèrent leur marche une fois arrivés à la baraque à frittes à côté du parc. Naruto s'empressa de commander – et de payer – leur sandwichs et – une fois prêt – ils partirent à la recherche d'une place libre. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, non loin de l'aire de jeu. Ils pouvaient observer les enfants jouer et courir. Ils les entendaient rire et hurler. Naruto commença à manger son sandwich et Sasuke fit de même... assez mal à l'aise tout de même. Les minutes, les heures passèrent. Aucun des deux ne reparla du départ précipité d'Itachi.<p>

* * *

><p>La mine de son critérium cassa et Sasuke se mordit la lèvre. Il se mordit les lèvres une nouvelle fois puis reprit son dessin. Voilà une semaine que le nouvel an était passé et depuis, les cours avait reprit. Il se retrouvait donc souvent seul, son père étant au travail, Itachi absent, Naruto au lycée et sa mère... il ne préférait ne pas en parler. La porte s'ouvrit sans permission et Sasuke releva son visage vers celui de sa mère. Elle lui souriait doucement. Il reporta son attention sur son dessin, ne faisant pas plus attention que ça à sa mère – elle était véritablement collante ces temps-ci, surtout depuis le départ d'Itachi.<p>

- Tout va bien, Sasuke ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, mon chéri.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas qui embêter depuis qu'Itachi est partit.

Mikoto partit s'installer sur le lit de son fils et posa à plat ses mains sur la couverture. Elle resta silencieuse et – alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour prendre la parole – son fils la coupa :

- Quel est le problème, maman ?

- …

- Maman... soupira Sasuke en l'observant.

Gênée, Mikoto prit enfin la parole :

- Dis moi... Naruto et toi...

Sasuke trouva soudain le mur d'à côté très intéressant. Pourquoi c'est sa mère qui s'occupait de cette conversation ? C'était pas à son père de lui dire ça ? Quoique... sa mère ou son père... il ne savait pas réellement lequel était le pire. A choisir, il aurait prit Itachi. Mais Itachi n'était pas là. Alors il allait devoir avoir cette conversation avec sa mère ? Mais il ne voulait pas de cette conversation. Il avait peur ? Peut être, sûrement même.

- Vous avez déjà... fait...

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Faire l'amour ? Coucher ensemble ? Baiser ensemble ? Non. Baiser était bien trop vulgaire. Mais faire l'amour était peut être un terme trop fort pour deux adolescents ? Mais coucher pas assez. Alors elle ne savait pas quel terme choisir pour ne pas blesser son fils... ou l'apeurer.

- Enfin... Tu sais...

- Fait l'amour, compléta alors Sasuke, les joues aussi rouge que le panneau stop qui était à côté de l'arrêt de bus qui menait à la boutique de Yahiko. Non, répondit-il aussitôt.

La mère et le fils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Avec lenteur, Sasuke vint s'asseoir à côté de la brune. Mikoto ne réagit pas et le plus jeune des deux entoura alors la taille de l'autre de ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et glissa son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au pull de son fils, ses doigts se crispant sans qu'elle n'en leur donne l'autorisation. L'enlèvement de Sasuke. Le départ d'Itachi. Pourquoi ses enfants étaient si proches et pourtant si loin d'elle ? Pourquoi était-elle si impuissante ? Pourquoi...

- Moi aussi, il me manque...

Et dans les bras de Sasuke, la femme forte qu'était Mikoto disparut. Les larmes jaillirent et les épaules furent secoués de difficiles sanglots.

* * *

><p>Le shõgi était un jeu calme et demandant de la réflexion, c'était pour ces raisons que Shikamaru l'aimait. C'était la seule chose qu'il supportait, en fait, jouer au shõgi. Le reste, c'était bien trop galère pour tenter de faire quoique ce soit. Son sensei – Asuma – lui avait toujours dit – depuis son arrivé au collège – qu'il était un excellent stratège. Chose dont il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Un stratège servait à quoi, maintenant ? A pas grand chose. Il déplaça une pièce et mit en difficulté son adversaire... pas pour longtemps. Il soupira et abandonna – il savait qu'il avait perdu. Son père – Shikaku – esquissa un sourire.<p>

- Quelque chose te tracasse, mon fils ?

Shikamaru arqua un sourcils, curieux. Son père avait une sorte de pouvoir – que tous les pères sur terre avaient, il n'en doutait pas – qui lui faisait savoir _tout_. Et il savait à cet instant que quelque chose le tracassait. Shikaku interrogea son fils du regard qui – dans un soupir – répondit :

- Tu te souviens d'Uzumaki Naruto ?

Le petit blond qui hurlait tout le temps ? Je m'en souviens, oui, répondit l'homme dans un sourire.

- Il est revenu au Japon, ça fait longtemps maintenant, c'était un mois après la rentrée scolaire.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête alors que le plus jeune continuait :

- Et d'Uchiwa Sasuke, tu t'en souviens ? Ils ont parlés de lui à la télé.

- Oui.

Évidemment qu'il ne pouvait que se souvenir. Le gosse s'était fait enlever début décembre par le même fou furieux qui l'avait enlevé quand il était plus jeune. Les journalistes en avaient fait tout un scandale – et il y avait de quoi. C'est à ce moment là que Shikamaru avait apprit pour son ami d'enfance. Pourquoi il ne venait plus au lycée, pourquoi il ne _pouvait_ plus venir. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi seul Naruto avait pu passer cette barrière.

- Et donc ?

- Sasuke ne se laissait approcher par personne. Pas même sa famille.

- …

Shikaku se contentait d'écouter. C'est ce que son fils avait besoin, pour le moment.

- Mais Naruto est arrivé et il a passé la barrière que Sasuke avait mit autour de lui à cause de son agoraphobie. J'ai vu Sasuke pour l'anniversaire de Naruto. Pas pour la grande fête que ses parents avaient organisés, compléta-t-il. Seulement pour... la fête que son cousin et des amis à lui avait fait. On est allé en boîte et là... j'ai vu Sasuke. Il n'a rien fait pour mériter ça, c'est un adolescent comme les autres.

- Et que comptes-tu faire pour l'aider ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, marmonna Shikamaru, calant sa tête dans la paume de sa main alors que son coude était lâchement posé sur son genou replié.

- Tu devrais te décider.

- Je veux l'aider.

- Alors fais le, fils.

Shikaku se releva et quitta la pièce, laissant Shikamaru dans ses réflexions.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru soupira fortement devant la porte de la demeure Uchiwa. Pourquoi était-il venu ici, déjà ? <em>Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai<em>... Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il faisait froid pour quatorze heures. Il leva la main pour appuyer sur la sonnette mais hésita. Après tout, Naruto devait déjà être présent. On était samedi, il était quatorze heures... _Ouais. Bon. Tant pis._ Il sonna tout de même et attendit. Des pas calmes se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit avec douceur sur Uchiwa Mikoto. Shikamaru hésita à dire quelques mots. En premier lieu, que devait-il dire ? _Bonjour, je suis un ami de votre fils... Non. Du tout, _songea-t-il. Non. Il n'était pas vraiment un ami de Sasuke. Mais il était un ami de Naruto. La voix de Mikoto le ramena à la réalité :

- Bonjour jeune homme. Vous êtes ?

- Nara Shikamaru, se présenta-t-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux et Mikoto ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois :

- Et vous voulez ?

Shikamaru se frotta la nuque. Les miracles n'existaient-ils donc pas ? Il releva la tête vers la femme qui le regardait toujours. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, une voix derrière lui se fit entendre :

- Shikamaru ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Shikamaru se retourna pour apercevoir Naruto et Sasuke, main dans la main.

- J'étais...

Décidément, il haïssait parler et s'expliquer, c'était galère quoi. Comprenant son ami, Naruto se pencha à l'oreille de Sasuke et lui murmura quelques mots. Sasuke hocha doucement la tête et Naruto se tourna vers Mikoto :

- Je dois y aller, Mikoto-san ! Je vais voir Yahiko. Je repasserais ce soir ! A plus, Shikamaru !

Et alors qu'il allait se détourner pour quitter le premier jardin, Sasuke l'arrêta. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser et Naruto les quitta, un sourire aux lèvres. Le brun s'avança doucement vers Shikamaru et d'une voix calme, annonça :

- Maman, je te présente Shikamaru, c'est un ami.

- Oh... Et bien, entrez entrez.

Elle laissa entrer les deux adolescents puis referma la porte. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, légèrement mal à l'aise puis proposa à Shikamaru de monter dans sa chambre. Le jeune Nara accepta et ils montèrent tous les deux les escaliers. En bas de ceux-ci, Mikoto esquissa un sourire avant de tapoter silencieusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle partit dans sa cuisine, chantonnant un air dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine.

* * *

><p>Assis sur le lit, Shikamaru observait la chambre d'un œil curieux. Bien sûr, il savait que Sasuke était un adolescent normal – il était le premier à le dire – mais... il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de chambre. Elle était bien rangé – sauf les quelques habits qui traînaient sur le lit légèrement défait, mais vu la couleur, ils n'appartenaient pas au possesseur de la pièce. Les couleurs étaient pâles mais pourtant chaleureuses, elle n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Le bureau était remplit d'esquisses de dessins, de cahiers, de livres et de stylos en tout genre. Des photos – pas une grande quantité – étaient punaisées sur un mur blanc et il put lire à côté d'une photo de Naruto et Sasuke un <em>« Je serais toujours <em>_là__ espèce de connard ! »_ sûrement écrit au marqueur noir. Il reporta alors son attention sur Sasuke et il eut l'envie de lui dire que, lui aussi, avait envie d'être toujours là. Mais il ne le fit pas sûrement par fierté – foutue fierté ! Il ne savait pas comment commencer la conversation, il soupira alors, murmurant un « Galère » que Sasuke entendit. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire et replia ses jambes contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux – un très, _très_, long moment. Sasuke observait Shikamaru qui lui même observait sa chambre.

- Temari et moi, on est plus ensemble.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Shikamaru lui parlait de ça puisque, apparemment, Temari et lui n'était plus ensemble depuis un bon moment déjà – Naruto avait la langue un peu trop pendue. Devant le regard surpris de Sasuke, il avoua :

- Je savais pas comment commencer la conversation.

Sasuke laissa un rire lui échapper et – bizarrement – un poids quitta les épaules de Shikamaru qui se détendit. Sasuke tendit ses jambes devant lui et s'étira avant de demander :

- Elle te manque ?

- C'est galère, les filles.

Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle lui manquait un peu. Beaucoup. Voir énormément.

- Change de bord.

C'était dit avec un tel naturel que s'en était déconcertant. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de Sasuke mais... leur conversation se faisait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

- Bof. C'est pas mon truc.

Le fait d'être avec un mec ne le dérangeait pas. C'était plutôt l'aspect sexuel de la chose qui le gênait. Mais bon, il avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Et surtout pas avec Sasuke. Après tout, c'était pas vraiment le genre de conversation qu'on avait envie d'entendre, mh ? Shikamaru remarqua alors – posé sur une étagère – un jeu de shõgi. Il demanda alors :

- On joue ?

Ne comprenant pas, Sasuke pencha sa tête sur le côté et Shikamaru lui montra d'un signe de tête – lever le bras était bien trop fatiguant – le jeu de shõgi. Sasuke se leva, prit le plateau et les pièces puis il s'installa en tailleur sur le lit, Shikamaru faisant de même. Ils mirent les pièces en place et lorsque Sasuke déplaça sa première pièce, l'autre adolescent se sentit mieux.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Petite conversation entre Naruto et Sasuke ! C'est qu'il est gêné, le petit brun, hein ? Mais bon, on lui en veut pas, c'est normal de douter, surtout après ce qu'il a vu avec Sasori T.T<p>

Bref, et sinon, l'apparition de Shikamaru ? C'est un personnage que j'aime énormément et que je voulais absolument faire apparaître dans ma fiction donc... voilà ! Il est apparut ! Comme par magie... ("La magie, mon garçon, ça n'existe pas !" Mh... Désolée, mon côté fan de HP revient souvent ces temps-ci.. je vais peut être écrire un petit truc dessus tiens :D)

Encore merci pour vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir et je suis désolée d'avoir si peut de vocabulaire pour ne pas trouver d'autre mot que "plaisir" et "contente" voire "heureuse"... Enfin bref ! Merci à vous !

PS : J'ai toujours voulu faire une discussion avec mes personnages... je risque de le faire pour l'épilogue ou à la fin d'un chapitre quelconque, mais n'ayez pas peur ! Ce serait juste une folie d'auteure :D

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Onna M :** Exact ! Il y a une faute. La phrase en elle-même c'est "Sasuke passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Naruto et lâcha avant d'éclater en sanglot :" Désolée éè Je vais le corriger immédiatement ! Deidara ? Jaloux ? Noooooooooooon ! Il a confiance en Sasori et Sasori a confiance en Deidara. C'est juste une sorte de jeu entre eux.. Quoique... Deidara a de quoi être jaloux de Naruto. Naruto est un dieu vivant quoi ! Sinon, comment as-tu trouvé ce rendez-vous ? Etait-il à la hauteur de tes espérances ? J'espère en tout cas ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir ! Biz à toi !

**Laly :** C'est vrai que sur HPF, on peut pas commenter si on est pas inscrit, c'est vraiment dommage ! J'ai posté quelques fictions sur ce site, mais je préfère le fonctionnement de FF donc... me voici ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Agoraphobie a une happy-end ! Une vraie de vraie ! Bien dégoulinante d'amour et de tendresse :D J'espère que ça te plait, parce que sinon... baaah, ce serait dommage :D Je suis contente de te voir sur mes deux fictions et j'espère qu'elles te plaisent autant l'une que l'autre ! Bisous à toi et merci pour ta review !


	25. Chapter 25

****Bonjour chers lecteurs :D

Je vous avez dis que je m'étais lancé dans les AMV, non ? Bah j'ai fais ma première hier :D (être cloîtrée au lit sert au moins à quelque chose u_u). Sinon... ahah, ça y est, j'ai ma panne d'inspiration habituelle donc _Au gré du hasard_ n'avance plus comme toutes mes autres fictions (youpiiii u_u) !

Ah et... je voulais vous prévenir, je ne serais pas là du 12 mars au 20 mars (voyage en Irlande avec le lucée *ç*).. donc vous aurez l'épilogue d'_Agoraphobie_ seulement le 21 mars (je suis pile poil dans les temps quand même :D) ainsi qu'un chapitre de _Au gré du hasard_ qui saute éè

Sachez ensuite que ce chapitre est en **rating M** et que je le considère plus comme un "interdule", il marque également la fin de la deuxième partie de ma fiction ! Ahah, je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous embête plus bas !

Bisous à vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 25 :**

Les semaines passèrent lentement et – presque chaque week-end – Shikamaru passait voir Sasuke. Ils se voyaient quelques instants, discutaient et faisaient deux ou trois parties de shõgi lorsqu'ils avaient le temps. Naruto se joignait souvent à eux, restant allongé sur le lit en les observant ou en participant à leur conversation. Cependant... un sentiment bien étrange prit Naruto aux tripes : la jalousie.

* * *

><p>Naruto et Sasuke étaient allongés dans le lit du dernier, regardant un film typiquement américain. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était réellement concentré sur le film. Depuis un certain temps, une gêne s'était installée entre eux et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment la briser. Ne tenant plus, Sasuke éteignit la télé et se redressa subitement – ils n'étaient même pas enlacés.<p>

- Pourquoi t'as éteins ? Je regardais ! s'exclama le blond.

- Tu mens... lâcha Sasuke d'une voix triste.

Il était triste. Naruto. Naruto était sa raison de vivre, le seul qui comptait et... ils s'éloignaient. Il détestait ça. Vraiment. Ça lui brisait littéralement le cœur. Ça lui faisait mal à un point inimaginable. A un point... Le blond fronça les sourcils et sa voix claqua, cassante, glaciale :

- Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

Le souffle de Sasuke se bloqua dans sa gorge. Mais il se reprit bien vite :

- Comment ça, qu'est que ça peut me faire... ? Naruto tu... tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis au moins ?

- Me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Après tout, ça te va bien de roucouler avec Shikamaru, hein !

- Je... Quoi ?

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent.

- T'es jaloux de Shikamaru ?

- Et tu trouves pas que y'a des raisons de l'être peut être ?

Naruto s'était levé et Sasuke – toujours assit sur le lit – fit de même.

- Naruto tu...

Il s'approcha lentement de son petit ami et cala son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Naruto... Je t'aime. Et ta jalousie me fait plaisir même si elle n'a pas raison d'être.

Sans qu'il se sache pourquoi, le cœur de Naruto fut libéré d'un poids. Ce rapprochement – si rapide – avec Shikamaru lui avait fait peur. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ça lui faisait peur. Il s'excusa et entoura de ses bras le corps de son petit ami. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment avant que Sasuke dépose une série de baiser dans le cou de son petit ami qui frissonna sous l'attention.

- Je suis désolé... murmura le blond.

- Je t'aime, répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

- Je t'aime.

Les lèvres de Naruto partirent à la recherche de celles de Sasuke et – tendrement – ils échangèrent un baiser. Les mains de Naruto glissèrent avec un naturel déconcertant sur les hanches de Sasuke, puis elles glissèrent sous le pull, caressant la peau froide de son petit ami. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent et Sasuke pencha légèrement sa tête en arrière en sentant _ce_ sillon brûlant lui parcourir la peau. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux mèches blondes et ses ongles griffèrent – à peine – sa nuque. Les yeux fermés, il ne songeait qu'aux mains, qu'aux doigts qui parcouraient son dos, ses hanches et le bas de son ventre. Ses jambes en tremblaient presque. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent et Sasuke faillit partir en arrière mais les bras de Naruto le rattrapèrent. Leur regard se croisèrent et un rire nerveux passa la barrière des lèvres du blond. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre légèrement et resserra un peu plus son emprise sur la nuque de son amant, approchant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres des siennes, il chuchota :

- Naruto...

Il eu un léger silence et Sasuke se recula, s'asseyant sur le lit. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Les paupières closes, le brun prit une inspiration avant de laisser ses orbes noires sonder les orbes bleus. Dans un souffle presque inaudible il lâcha :

- Apprends moi...

Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement – et sûrement pas qu'un. Il vérifia que la porte était fermée – simple précaution car Mikoto était actuellement en pleine séance de papotages avec sa mère chez lui et Fugaku au travail – puis reposa son regard sur son petit ami. Les joues rouges et la tête baissée, il était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il s'assit à califourchon sur lui – un genou replié de chaque côté de lui sur le lit – et colla son front à celui de Sasuke. Ce dernier releva les yeux et un sourire prit possession des lèvres de Naruto.

- Je t'aime.

Puis il fondit sur ses lèvres, les embrassant avec tendresse. Se laissant totalement faire, Sasuke se contenta de poser ses mains sur la taille de son compagnon. Peu à peu, Naruto le repoussa sur le lit et quand il sentit ses épaules contre le matelas et des lèvres dans son cou, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait si bien, dans les bras de Naruto. Si _bien_. Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait sauf Naruto et lui. Rien qu'eux. Seulement eux. Les autres n'existaient pas. Les autres n'étaient pas là. Les autres... les autres... non. Juste eux. Simplement eux. Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus en sentant _ce_ sillon brûlant. Naruto avait cette façon d'embrasser sa peau... Il la réchauffait par un simple toucher et lorsque que ses lèvres ou ses doigts disparaissaient, elle redevenait froide puis brûlante suite à une nouvelle caresse. Son pull remontait au fur et à mesure des caresses et lui... lui il restait là, les mains sur la taille de son petit ami. Que devait-il faire exactement ? Comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Quand devait-il commencer ? Qu'est ce... les mains de Naruto tirèrent sur son pull et sa voix s'éleva :

- Je peux... ?

- Je...

Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il devait accepter. Il avait envie d'accepter. _Envie._ Il en avait tellement envie même. Il hocha lentement la tête et ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard – sauf lorsque le pull passa au dessus de sa tête. Les doigts de Naruto glissèrent sur la joue de Sasuke dans une douce caresse et ils s'embrassèrent une énième fois. Malgré le nombre de fois, Naruto s'appliquait toujours autant. Il l'embrassait toujours avec tendresse, avec lenteur, avec amour. Il lui _apprenait_. Quand le baiser prit fin, Naruto se redressa et quitta son t-shirt. Il tomba au bord du lit puis glissa jusqu'au sol pendant que leur torse se frôlaient. Sasuke frissonna et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer un léger soupir d'aise. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait rien fait avec personne et cela faisait des mois qu'il fantasmait totalement sur Sasuke. Il rêvait de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Il rêvait de pouvoir l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle. Il rêvait de pouvoir le caresser. Il en rêvait depuis des mois. Sasuke laissa couler ses doigts le long du torse de Naruto. La peau était chaude, hâlée à souhait, douce. Il s'aventura d'abord du côté des côtes puis sur les pectoraux. Il était totalement obnubilé par sa progression et Naruto le laissait faire, il l'observait. Sasuke avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir Naruto torse nu – c'était son petit ami après tout – mais il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi prêt. Il ne pensait pas que sa peau pouvait être si douce et si chaude. Il posa la paume de sa main à l'emplacement du cœur. Poum poum._ Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Et peu à peu, les battements s'accéléraient. Il cligna quelques fois des paupières avant de laisser ses doigts glisser au milieu du torse de Naruto jusqu'à ses abdominaux. Son regard ne quittait pas ses doigts... doigts qui frôlèrent la lignée de poils blonds en dessous du nombril. Il suivit cette ligne jusqu'à arriver à la limite du boxer qui dépassait du jean. Il chercha le regard de Naruto et, une fois trouvé, un sourire plus grand prit place sur ses lèvres. Il releva la tête pour l'embrasser et alors que leur lèvres jouaient entres elles, il déboutonna le premier bouton du jean.

Il en avait envie. Il en avait _vraiment_ envie. Ce n'était pas comme... Il ne voulait même pas y penser. C'était Naruto. Naruto ne lui ferait pas de mal. Du moins, pas intentionnellement, n'est ce pas ? Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il espérait aller plus loin que de simples baisers avec Naruto. Il aimait Naruto. Alors quoi de plus normal de vouloir faire sa _véritable_ première fois avec lui ?

Le deuxième bouton du jean céda. Puis le troisième et le quatrième. Naruto se redressa sur ses coudes. Son souffle était plus rapide, son cœur battait déjà à une vitesse un peu trop rapide pour être normale, ses yeux brillaient déjà d'excitation et ses joues s'étaient teintés de rose. « Attend... » lui dit-il. Les yeux bleus cherchaient une lueur d'hésitation dans les yeux noirs. Mais il n'y avait rien. Pas d'hésitation, pas de peur, pas de regrets.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a... ?

Naruto ne répondit pas – du moins, pas immédiatement. Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs lèvres étaient prêtes à se réunirent de nouveau qu'il murmura un « rien ». Leur souffle se mélangèrent de nouveau et Naruto glissa une de ses mains le long du torse de Sasuke. Il caressait cette peau blanche qu'il avait tant rêvé de toucher. Il cherchait avec lenteur les zones les plus sensibles. Il découvrait Sasuke comme Sasuke le découvrait. Il arriva au début du jean et glissa en même temps ses lèvres sur la clavicule de son petit ami qui laissa échapper un gémissement portant son nom. Un sourire fier se posta sur ses lèvres alors qu'il embrassait cette peau qui se réchauffait sous lui. Le bouton du jean céda puis la fermeture éclair s'ouvrit. Le souffle de Sasuke se coupa. _« Tu vas aimer ça, Sasuke-kun, tu verras. Ne te débats pas comme ça ! Tu vas aimer... Oh oui, tu vas aimer ça, Sasuke-kun, tu verras. Oh oui, tu aimes ça, hein, Sasuke-kun ? ». _

- Sas'ke ?

- …

- Sas'ke ? Hé... Sasuke ?

- Ça va...

Naruto pinça les lèvres avant de les humidifier à l'aide de sa langue.

- On arrête si tu veux c'est...

- Non. Tais toi, embrasse moi.

Arquant un sourcil, Naruto se laissa tirer vers son petit ami qui déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement et le regard noir que lui lança Sasuke l'obligea à se justifier :

- T'es super autoritaire en vrai...

Sasuke grogna et tira sur les pans du jean, le faisant glisser lentement jusqu'en bas des fesses de Naruto. Ses jambes furent à l'air libre en quelques instants et ses mains caressèrent le torse de Sasuke. Elles glissèrent sur les côtes, la taille et les hanches puis les lèvres suivirent le même chemin. Les yeux fermés, le brun faisait attention à toutes les sensations que lui prodiguait son petit ami. Les lèvres – et quelques fois la langue – titillaient la peau de son torse. Les paumes – et le bout des doigts – frôlaient ses hanches. Et peu à peu, les sensations descendaient. Elles descendaient. Descendaient. Descendaient... Il laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement lorsque Naruto tira sur son pantalon et que son souffle frôla son érection déjà imposante. C'était _bon_. Tellement _bon_. Les baisers reprirent à l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses alors que son jean partait rejoindre celui de Naruto au pied du lit. Nu. Il se retrouva nu alors que d'autres baisers se déposaient sur son aine. Sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller et il mordit ses lèvres. Il cligna des yeux alors que les sensations perdaient de leur intensité et il comprit à peine lorsque les lèvres de Naruto se posèrent sur les siennes. Il soupira d'aise et entoura la nuque de son amant durant le baiser. C'était si agréable. Loin de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Loin de ce qu'il s'était passé. Loin de tout ça... Naruto mordilla ses lèvres et il les entrouvrit. La langue timide de ce dernier vint chercher la sienne. Ils étaient loin de la réserve qu'ils faisaient preuve d'habitude et Sasuke adorait ça. Ses ongles se plantèrent légèrement dans la peau hâlée de Naruto et un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres – rejoignant celles de Naruto – lorsque les doigts de ce dernier caressèrent sa verge tendue.

- Sas'ke...

La chaleur de la voix le fit gémir plus fort. Les yeux de Naruto pétillèrent et son sourire s'agrandit. Il adorait voir Sasuke dans cet état. C'était la première fois mais il savait que le voir dans cet état... il n'allait plus pouvoir s'en passer. Il joua doucement avec le lobe de l'oreille de Sasuke, le faisant se tortiller sous lui. Il mordilla la peau fine de son cou, le faisant geindre. Il suçota un téton, le faisant se cambrer. Et il descendit. Descendit. Descendit.

- Naru...

Et se stoppa. Il releva ses iris joueuses vers son petit ami avant de souffler sur son gland. Il observait ses réactions. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il voulait lui laisser le temps. Il voulait... que cette première fois – si on pouvait véritablement appeler ça une première fois vu que... _Bref_, songea Naruto en chassant ces sombres pensées de son esprit. Il voulait que _leur_ première fois soit parfaite. Avec une lenteur digne d'un paresseux, il engloba le gland, le suçota avec lenteur. Ses doigts caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses et Sasuke gémissait, tremblotant et poussant ses hanches vers le haut. Il n'allait pas trop vite, gardant un rythme calme malgré les protestations de son petit ami lorsqu'il accélérait pour mieux ralentir. Il abandonna le sexe de Sasuke dans un bruit de succion et repartit embrasser son aine. La sueur commençait déjà à recouvrir la peau opaline et l'odeur typique du sport de chambre emplissait la pièce. Ses baisers remontèrent lentement et il entreprit de picorer la clavicule – zone sensible – de son partenaire. Ce dernier enfonça un peu plus la tête dans l'oreiller. Toutes ses sensations. Toutes ses choses qu'il découvrait pour la première fois lui faisait perdre la tête. Il mordillait ses lèvres, soufflait, expirait, inspirait par la bouche entrouverte. La voix chaude de Naruto lui parut lointaine même si ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de son oreille :

- Sas'ke...

Les paupières de Sasuke se soulevèrent mollement et ses yeux captèrent ceux de Naruto. Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer et le sourire – déjà présent depuis le début de leur ébat – s'étira un peu plus sur les lèvres de Sasuke... mais le sérieux qu'il vit dans les yeux de son petit ami le fit disparaître.

- Sas'ke... répéta le blond.

Les lèvres frôlèrent la courbe de la mâchoire et le nez caressa la joue. Naruto reprit la parole, la voix chaude, basse et pourtant si sérieuse :

- Tu veux qu'on aille jusqu'au bout, Sas'ke... ?

Jusqu'au bout ? Sasuke ferma les yeux. Jusqu'au bout. Est-ce que Naruto savait tout ce qu'impliquait ce minuscule bout de phrase ? Puis, jusqu'au bout, oui, il voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Est-ce qu'il en était capable, ça, c'était tout autre chose. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout. Mais jusqu'au bout de quoi ? Il tenta de calmer sa respiration – l'excitation était toujours présente – et de réfléchir calmement à tout ce que ça impliquait. Il sentit Naruto bouger au dessus de lui et il gémit fortement alors que leur sexe se frottaient quelques instants l'un contre l'autre. Dans ces conditions, évidemment qu'il avait envie d'aller jusqu'au bout ! Il en avait tellement envie et... son corps se tendit brusquement. Jusqu'au bout. Il prit seulement conscience de ce que ça signifiait. Jusqu'au bout. Une... pénétration ? Comme... comme... Il ouvrit les yeux pour observer le lagon bleu qui se trouvait devant lui.

- On est pas obligé, voulut-il le rassurer.

- Je...

Il en avait envie, là n'était pas la question. Mais il n'avait pas forcément envie de _ça_.

- Apprends moi...

Après tout, s'il n'en était pas capable, il pouvait arrêter Naruto, non ? Bien sûr. Puis Naruto ne lui ferait pas de mal, jamais. Il y croyait dur comme fer... sans mauvais jeu de mot. Cette pensée le fit rire légèrement et Naruto le regarda, curieux.

- Rien, donna-t-il comme explication avant de tirer son cou pour l'embrasser.

Et leur langue se retrouvèrent presque immédiatement et avant d'être totalement satisfait par ce baiser, Naruto quitta les lèvres douces et aventura les siennes sur le torse humide de Sasuke. Il descendit, petit à petit, traçant ce sillon brûlant que Sasuke adorait. Il en était fou. Il gémit fortement en sentant une chaleur entourer son sexe, _encore_. Puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il y a quelques mois, Naruto ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait des piercings ? Et plus particulièrement à la langue ? Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais vu ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais sentit lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient et maintenant lorsqu'il... ses joues prirent une teinte encore plus colorée. Tant pis, il lui poserait la question plus...

- Naruto...

Les doigts jouaient à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et la langue suçotait son gland. Puis deux doigts frôlèrent la base de son sexe puis partirent plus loin... plus bas. Ses muscles se contractèrent lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose butter contre son... entrée ? Il ferma fortement les yeux. Puis il sentit le souffle de Naruto contre la peau de son cou. Il l'embrassait. Il y déposait une kyrielle de baisers.

- Détends toi...

Et il essayait. Il essayait vraiment, mais il n'y arrivait pas. La bouche de Naruto se colla à la sienne, il murmurait contre :

- Sas'ke... tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis quand... quand on s'est embrassé pour la première fois ?

Sasuke hocha légèrement la tête. Oui. Il s'en souvenait. Comment oublier ? Naruto quitta les lèvres de son amant pour souffler contre son oreille :

- Je t'ai dis que... j'avais besoin de te dire que... tu étais pour moi, que tu _es_ pour moi, la plus importante des personnes...

Et Naruto lui chuchotait des mots à l'oreille, il lui disait combien il l'aimait, qu'il fallait qu'il se détende. Il lui raconta leur premier baiser, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vécu, et il lui raconta leur premier rendez-vous – qui ne remontait pas à si longtemps. Peu à peu, Sasuke se détendit et tout doucement, l'index de Naruto pénétra Sasuke.

- Respire Sasuke...

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il respira, calmement, pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Ce n'était pas aussi dérangeant qu'il l'aurait pensé, c'était gênant, mais pas dérangeant. Et puis, savoir que c'était Naruto qui lui faisait ça donnait... une version différente de la chose. Puis au bout de longues minutes il en oublia sa présence, jusqu'à ce que le doigt se plie légèrement en lui... lui envoyant une vague de plaisir. Ses yeux se fermèrent automatique et un long gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Contre lui, dans son cou, les lèvres de Naruto s'étirèrent. Il embrassa la ligne que formait la mâchoire et chuchota d'une voix douce, une fois arrivé au lobe de l'oreille droite :

- Sas'ke... Je vais te faire l'amour...

Sasuke se figea quelques instants en entendant ces mots. Faire l'amour. _Faire l'amour_. Ils allaient se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient... mais d'une manière bien différente que d'habitude. Son corps se détendit encore plus et un deuxième doigt se faufila en lui. Il souffla. Les phalanges se plièrent, se déplièrent. Il gémit. Elles exercèrent un mouvement de ciseaux, ouvrant un peu plus son antre chaude. La bouche toujours à côté de son oreille gauche, Naruto expira longuement. Par tous les dieux, les religions et tous les autres trucs auquel il ne croyait pas ! Il s'empêchait de lui faire l'amour immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il voulait que ce soit parfait. Ça _devait_ être parfait. Sous lui, Sasuke gémissait. Sous lui, Sasuke se tortillait. Sous lui... Sasuke prenait du plaisir et ça, c'était quelque chose de magique. Il descendit légèrement ses lèvres et partit grignoter la peau clair du cou du brun. De sa main libre, il frôla – plus qu'il ne caressa – le sexe tendu de son amant. Puis il retira ses doigts laissant Sasuke grogner de mécontentement. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il aimait autant _ça_. C'était juste... horriblement agréable, bizarrement exquis, affreusement _bon_. Naruto se figea. Son cœur battait vite – vraiment très vite. Il chuchota :

- On a pas de préservatif...

Leur regard se croisèrent. Sasuke laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

- Tu déconnes, hein ?

Il n'avait jamais goûté à ce plaisir et maintenant qu'il avait croqué dans la pomme... plus question de la lâcher avant de l'avoir finie ! Naruto secoua la tête en signe de négation. Non, il déconnait pas. Après tout, pourquoi ferait-il des blagues – pas drôle du tout – dans ce genre de moment, hein ? Les bras de Sasuke glissèrent lentement dans le dos de Naruto et le serrèrent contre lui. Le moment de tendresse ne fut pas très long, seulement quelques minutes. Trois ou quatre, voire un peu plus. Seules leur respiration hachées étaient signe de leur ébat.

- Fais moi l'amour...

- Sas'ke...

Ils échangèrent un regard et du bout des lèvres, dans une demande presque inaudible, Sasuke demanda une nouvelle fois :

- Fais moi l'amour...

- On a pas de préservatif, pas de lubrifiant... Tu risques d'avoir m...

- J'ai confiance en toi, coupa-t-il.

- Okay... prononça le blond après quelques secondes de silence où ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard.

La joie put se lire dans les yeux noirs de Sasuke. Il ferma les yeux et attendit, caressant avec douceur le torse de son petit ami. Les lèvres de Naruto effleurèrent les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent. Peu à peu, le plaisir devint beaucoup plus fort et il voulait plus. _Toujours plus_. « Je... Je vais y aller... ». Et il comprit. Naruto le pénétra. Lentement. Très lentement. Puis se stoppa. Les yeux fermés, Sasuke essayait de calmer sa respiration qui s'affolait. Son cœur battait vite. Très vite. Trop vite. Ses mains avaient quittaient le dos de son amant pour serrer les draps. Les serrer.

- Sasuke... Regarde moi... S'il-te-plaît...

Et c'est ce que Sasuke fit. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, cligna deux ou trois fois ses paupières avant que son regard accroche celui de son petit ami. Naruto posa son front contre le sien. Leur souffle chaud se mélangeaient. Il sentit une main attraper une des siennes et entrelacer leurs doigts. Naruto remonta leur main liées au niveau de sa tête. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent. Leurs lèvres jouèrent un long moment et Sasuke laissa échapper une plainte lorsque son blond se retira de lui pour s'enfoncer de nouveau. Il serra les draps et la main de Naruto à l'en casser. Ces mouvements se répétèrent un bon nombre de fois. Et au bout d'un moment, ce n'était plus des plaintes qui s'échappaient des lèvres de Sasuke, mais bel et bien de longs gémissements de plaisir. C'était « Naruto... » qui sortait de ses lèvres et des râles de voluptés. Naruto, quant à lui, répétait incessamment son prénom. Comme une douce mélodie. Comme la plus belle des symphonie. Le reste, Sasuke ne pouvait le décrire. C'était... c'était trop bon pour être décrit. Trop magnifique pour être raconté. Tout aurait perdu de sa saveur s'il ouvrait la bouche pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait... Et la jouissance les foudroya.

Sasuke ne reprit ses esprits seulement lorsqu'il sentit Naruto se retirer de lui et s'allonger à ses côtés, ne lâchant pour aucun prétexte sa main. Le brun ouvrit les yeux – qu'il avait fermé il ne savait quand – et observa le plafond, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Oh oui, c'était bien loin de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. C'était... jouissif ? C'était le cas de le dire. La pression sur sa main se fit plus forte et il tourna le visage pour apercevoir que Naruto l'observait. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il bougea légèrement et se retrouva collé au torse du blond, son oreille au niveau du cœur de celui-ci. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Le rythme commençait à être plus lent, plus calme. Naruto caressait son dos d'un geste tendre et machinal. Il se sentait bien. Étrangement bien même.

- Merci...

- Ce fut un plaisir, répondit l'autre, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

- Usuratonkachi.

* * *

><p>Naruto se réveilla en retard, le lundi suivant. Puis il prit conscience de quelque chose de plus important : il était chez Sasuke, il était donc encore plus en retard qu'il ne le pensait. Dans ses bras, Sasuke dormait profondément. Il se tira du lit avec regret et enfila son uniforme rapidement, il sortit de la chambre en silence et descendit les escaliers rapidement.<p>

- Naruto ! Tu n'es pas encore partit ? s'étonna Mikoto.

- Héhé... Et bien... Je suis en retard en fait... Bon ! Je dois y aller ! Vous embrasserez Sasuke pour moi !

- File ! Ah ! Attend !

Naruto releva la tête alors qu'il était en train d'enfiler sa seconde chaussure. Mikoto lui tendit un bentô en souriant.

- Pour midi. Je l'avais préparé pour Fugaku mais il est partit sans le prendre. Je ne sais pas si tu aimeras tout mais... au moins, tu auras le ventre plein.

- Merci beaucoup ! Je passerais prendre mes affaires ce soir et voir Sasuke !

- A ce soir.

Le visage souriant de Mikoto referma la porte. Naruto regarda son portable. Il avait dix minutes pour arriver à l'heure à son premier cours. Le sac en bandoulière posé sur son épaule, il commença à courir. Le vent fouettait son visage. Il courait, courait et courait. Sur le chemin, il bouscula une vieille femme et renversa ses courses. Il se stoppa, ramassa rapidement, s'excusant et lui expliquant en même temps qu'il était en retard. La vieille dame lui sourit, le pardonnant et il repartit en courant. Il avait mal aux jambes et aux bras. Il avait du mal à respirer et c'est dans cet état qu'il entra dans son lycée puis dans sa salle de classe, un dixième de seconde avant la sonnerie.

- Tu es... pile à l'heure Naruto, va t'asseoir.

- Merci, Iruka-sensei...

Naruto partit s'asseoir rapidement à côté de Sakura – après tout, c'était sa place habituelle – et il sortit rapidement ses affaires. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration qui était tout sauf normale. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux bonnes minutes qu'il arriva à écrire sans trembler. Les cours de la matinée se passèrent sans accroc et pour le repas, il partit s'asseoir à une table de la cantine. Il posa son front sur la table froide et ferma les yeux. Il ne releva la tête seulement lorsque des chaises proches de la sienne raclèrent le sol. Shikamaru et Choji sortirent leur bentô et Naruto esquissa un sourire.

- Tu t'es levé en retard ce matin pour arriver dans cet état ? demanda le jeune homme en face de lui.

- J'étais chez Sasuke et on s'est couché tard alors ce matin, j'ai pas entendu le réveil sonner, déclara le blond à Shikamaru. J'ai couru sur tout le trajet !

- Iruka-sensei ne va plus t'accepter si tu arrives toujours en retard, lâcha Choji après avoir avalé une bouchée de son repas.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, Choji !

Naruto sortit son bentô et lâcha un « Itadakimasu » retentissant avant de commencer à manger. C'est dans la bonne humeur que se passa les derniers mois de l'année scolaire.

* * *

><p>Et !<p>

J'ai écris mon premier lemon ! Enfin, ce n'est pas le premier que j'écris, mais c'est le premier que j'écris en entier et sur lequel je m'applique, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? De l'amour, de la tendresse et quelques touches d'humour pour faire baisser les tensions :D

Sinon, oui, Naruto nous fait sa petite crise de jalousie, mais il arrête pas de douter, cet idiot ! Pas de notre faute à nous, hein ?

Bon... j'attends vos ressentis avec impatience !

Biz à vous, Ky' :)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Sylman :** Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et que mes personnages te paraissent réalistes ! J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur leur caractère alors ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'ils ont vraiment l'air "humain" ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a également plu !

**Orihime :** Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ta précédente review, mais je l'ai lu seulement le soir après avoir posté le chapitre alors je te réponds aux deux reviews aujourd'hui, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ^^' ! Heureuse que ma fiction te plaise et que tu aimes mes persos ! C'est vraiment quelque chose sur lequel j'ai travaillé (je l'ai dis plus haut mais je le répète) et donc savoir qu'ils paraissent réalistes me fait plaisir ! Sinon, Shikamaru n'a pas vraiment de plan pour aider Sasuke... juste être présent pour lui pour le moment ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Biz à toi !

**Alisea :** J'espère que tu as été contente de ce chapitre ! Ils ont enfin passé le cap après plus de 24 chapitres et cinq mois de relation ! Heureuse ? J'espère que ce lemon te plaît en tout cas ! Sinon, je n'ai pas eu ton mail donc je n'ai pas pu te répondre directement.. désolée éè ! J'espère que tu as été contente de voir leur relation avancer, j'espère avoir des nouvelles de toi ! Bisous !


	26. Chapter 26

****Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà donc le troisième et dernier "arc" de ma fiction ! Mouuuuah, plus que huit chapitres (en comptant celui-ci) et l'épilogue ! Mouahahah ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bisous à vous :)

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 26 :**

* * *

><p><em> « Une [personne] qu'on aime est toute une famille. »<em> Victor Hugo.

* * *

><p>Itachi laissa tomber son sac à côté de ses pieds sous la surprise. Il cligna quelques fois des paupières avant d'enserrer son petit frère dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacé avant qu'Itachi se recule pour l'observer. Il n'eut pas réellement le temps de le détailler car sa mère l'enlaçait déjà avec une force phénoménale.<p>

- Maman, tu m'étouffes...

- Quel rabat-joie !

Mikoto se recula légèrement et observa son fils. Son visage était plus dur, ses épaules plus carrées et ses bras plus musclés. Le sourire qui avait prit possession de ses lèvres s'agrandit un peu plus en voyant l'air boudeur sur le jeune homme.

- Je suis contente de te voir Itachi ! Ça fait tellement longtemps mon bébé à moi !

Et elle serra son « bébé » dans ses bras alors que celui-ci grognait faussement, heureux de retrouver sa famille. Alors que sa mère le serrait toujours contre lui, il releva le regard sur son petit frère. Leur regard se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Itachi sourit un peu plus et se recula de sa mère alors que son père se jetait presque sur lui pour lui taper l'épaule en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Alors qu'il cherchait de nouveau le regard de son frère, ses yeux s'accrochèrent sur la tête blonde : Naruto. Il se tenait là, derrière, à quelques mètres, observant la petite famille fêtant les retrouvailles. Il esquissa un léger sourire avant de porter son regard vers son petit frère qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. L'aîné passa un bras sur les épaules du plus jeune, souriant de toutes ses dents :

- Ça va, Sasuke ?

Le jeune homme sursauta avant de se tourner vers son frère. Le sourire qu'il adressa à Itachi réchauffa le cœur de ce-dernier. Il l'avait rarement vu sourire de cette manière au fil des dernières années.

- Ça va très bien même. Je suis content de te voir.

- Tu m'as manqué, petit frère.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Ils se sourirent et Itachi prit son sac de voyage et commença à avancer, suivant ses parents, Sasuke marchant à ses côtés. Ils passèrent devant Naruto qui se joignit au groupe, silencieux. La seule chose qu'Itachi put voir, c'est les mains de son petit frère et de Naruto se lier.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen observait son nouvel élément, un sourire aux lèvres. Uchiwa Itachi semblait tout aussi déterminé que trois mois auparavant. Ça lui plaisait.<p>

- Et bien... je suppose que je pourrais vous assigner votre première enquête lundi prochain. Profitez du week-end, ce sera le dernier que vous aurez avant pas mal de temps.

- Bien.

Itachi se leva mais fut coupé dans son élan lorsque son nouveau supérieur lui tendit une paire de clés.

- Les clés de votre appartement se trouvant dans la résidence juste en face de votre lieu de travail, Uchiwa-san.

- Merci, Hiruzen-sama.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sursauta lorsque la main de Naruto se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour pouvoir le regarder et esquissa un sourire. Avec lenteur, il lâcha son critérium alors que son petit ami s'abaissait pour pouvoir capturer ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, son sourire s'agrandissant contre les lèvres de l'autre jeune homme. Les lèvres se mouvèrent avec tendresse. Ivre et vivant. Il était ivre de lui, vivant grâce à lui. Ils se séparèrent et Naruto lui sourit amoureusement.<p>

- Je vais devoir y aller... lui souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

- Reste dormir, proposa l'autre en se mordillant la lèvre après-coup.

- Il y a Itachi ce soir.

- Et alors ?

- Je vais vous laisser en famille, non ? C'est une...

- Tu fais partie de ma famille.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Sasuke ne se lève. Le brun passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et glissa ses lèvres douces contre la mâchoire de Naruto. Ce-dernier frissonna, posant ses doigts agiles sur la taille de son petit ami.

- Reste là ce soir...

Il essayait de résister ! Mais résister à Sasuke était quelque chose de très difficile. Il avait apprit quelque chose de très important au fil de ses visites dans la demeure Uchiwa ! Tout ce qu'un Uchiwa voulait, Uchiwa l'avait. Et malheureusement pour lui, Sasuke n'échappait pas à la règle. Il tint bon pendant... deux bonnes minutes avant de craquer sous les douces tortures que lui infligé son tortionnaire de petit ami.

- T'as gagné...

- Je sais.

Un petit air supérieur aux lèvres, Sasuke se tourna pour continuer son dessin mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Son dos retrouva son matelas et il écarquilla les yeux de quelques millimètres avant de froncer les sourcils, curieux : Naruto était à quatre pattes, au dessus de lui. Il esquissa un sourire. Ils n'avaient fait qu'une seule et unique fois l'amour – l'occasion ne s'étant jamais représentée – mais depuis, leurs gestes étaient... différents. Il l'avait remarqué dès le lendemain. Il n'y avait plus cette gêne, ils faisaient les choses plus naturellement. Un baiser volé, une caresse plus sensuelle que les autres, un regard plus amoureux. Son sourire s'agrandit alors que Naruto s'abaissait pour l'embrasser. Ils entendirent alors un « Tadaima » retentissant et Naruto se redressa après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je reviens plus tard. Je t'aime.

- Naruto tu...

Mais l'adolescent quitta la pièce alors qu'Itachi passait devant la chambre de son frère cadet. Les deux Uchiwa échangèrent un regard et Itachi tapa tout de même à la porte, demandant :

- Je peux entrer ?

- Installe toi.

Itachi avança dans la chambre et referma la porte avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de son frère. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, l'un comme l'autre ne sachant comment commencer la conversation. Ce fut Itachi qui brisa le silence :

- Vous vous êtes rapprochés, Naruto et toi, je me trompe ?

Un sourire étira les fines lèvres de Sasuke alors qu'il hochait lentement la tête. Il se tourna alors vers son frère et hésita à dire quelque chose. Devait-il lui dire ou non ? Est-ce que Naruto voulait que ça reste entre eux ? Avait-il le droit de le dire à son frère ? Naruto lui en voudrait ou non ? Il se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux, commençant à devenir légèrement rouge aux souvenirs de cette après-midi là.

- Sasuke ? Ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ? questionna le plus âgé des deux.

Son frère était beaucoup trop perspicace pour son propre bien ! Oh ! Et puis, Naruto ne lui en voudrait pas.

- On a fait l'amour... chuchota-t-il, détournant les yeux.

- Vous avez couché ensemble ? s'étonna Itachi, regardant son petit frère, surpris.

- Non, répliqua l'autre. On a fait l'amour, c'est pas la même chose, Itachi.

Itachi se mordit la lèvre.

- Tu as raison, je suis désolé.

- Personne ne le sait alors...

- Promis, ça reste entre nous deux. Et Naruto, rajouta-t-il après réflexion.

- Merci...

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un poids s'enleva de ses épaules. Sasuke se sentit plus léger, mieux. Le fait de se confier à son frère l'avait toujours soulagé et ça depuis son plus jeune âge – il s'en souvenait. Il appuya alors sa tête contre l'épaule de son aîné, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Itachi ?

- Oui ?

- Okaeri.

* * *

><p>Avec lenteur, Sasuke descendit les marches de la demeure Uchiwa. Une fois en bas des escaliers, il déglutit. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, tenta de reprendre une respiration normale et n'y arriva seulement lorsque une main si reconnaissable attrapa la sienne. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les douces lèvres de son petit ami contre les siennes. Il l'embrassait avec tendresse, avec amour et... il en frissonna. La main libre de Naruto se cala au creux de ses reins, le resserrant contre lui. Leur torse furent en contact et il entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un soupir. Leur langue se mêlèrent et Sasuke resserra sa prise sur la main du blond. Ils se détachèrent doucement et Naruto déposa un baiser sur une de ses clavicule.<p>

- Ça va aller, lui murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Il hocha lentement la tête et Mikoto leur tendit deux bentôs qu'ils rangèrent dans leur sac de cours. La femme les embrassa tous les deux sur le front – les faisant se baisser car ils étaient plus grands qu'elle – avant de les mettre à la porte, leur disant qu'il ne fallait pas arriver en retard un premier jour de cours. C'est main dans la main qu'ils avancèrent et au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient des grands bâtiments qu'était _Konoha's School_, l'allure de Sasuke ralentissait. A quelques mètres de l'entrée, Naruto se stoppa, observant son petit ami qui regardait la grille du lycée avec une certaine appréciation dans les yeux.

- Sas'ke... ?

- Je... Ça va... C'est juste... bizarre.

Naruto poussa légèrement Sasuke de façon à ce qu'il soit appuyé contre le mur et captura sa bouche avec fougue. Après quelques dixièmes de secondes de surprise, Sasuke participa avec ardeur au baiser. C'était une façon de décompresser, de se dire qu'ils seraient ensemble, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Et ça marcha plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Ouais...

Le sourire qu'arborait Naruto le fit sourire également et ils entrèrent dans le lycée, ensemble. Le brun se stoppa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de cours et Naruto resserra son emprise sur sa main.

- C'est juste une étape à passer, tu sais...

- C'est facile à dire pour toi, répliqua-t-il, cynique.

Et il regretta aussitôt ses paroles et le ton de sa voix. Il se mordit la langue et voulut s'excuser mais Naruto l'en empêcha en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Poum poum. _Poum poum._ Poum poum. _Poum poum_. Poum poum. _Poum poum_.

- Prêt ?

- Prêt.

Ils restèrent cependant dans la même position et alors que Sasuke se détournait pour entrer dans la pièce adjacente, la voix de Naruto le coupa :

- Je t'aime.

Et il répondit sans hésitation :

- Je t'aime aussi.

Le plus jeune entrelaça leurs doigts et ouvrit la porte. Automatiquement, les regards se tournèrent vers eux et le brun baissa les yeux, puis la tête. Naruto tira légèrement sur sa main et le força à avancer entre les tables alors que les autres adolescents les suivaient du regard. Ils s'installèrent au quatrième rang, côté fenêtre et – une fois assis – Naruto lâcha d'une voix forte et froide :

- Vous avez un problème ?

Les conversations reprirent et Sasuke se sentit mieux. Naruto se tourna alors pour être en face de Choji et Shikamaru. Sasuke les salua d'un signe de main discret et les deux autres firent de même. Ils restèrent tous les quatre silencieux et leur attention – sauf celle de Sasuke – fut attirée par Sakura, qui se dirigeait vers eux. Les conversations s'étaient tues de nouveau lorsque la voix de l'adolescente retentit, hésitante :

- Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke sursauta à peine et releva son regard sombre vers Sakura. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler un moment. Ses cheveux roses et courts, ses yeux verts, son nez fin. Il ne détailla que son visage avant de rebaisser les yeux. Naruto lui avait dit que Sakura s'inquiétait pour lui, qu'elle voulait de ses nouvelles. Mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. Naruto se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise – qu'il avait retourné pour être en face de Shikamaru – et regarda Sasuke du coin de l'œil.

- Sakura... souffla-t-il alors d'une voix ni hésitante ni certaine.

- Tu vas bien ?

Elle essayait de faire la conversation, de rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu. Sasuke humidifia ses lèvres et se redressa, plongeant son regard dans celui de sa... camarade.

- Je vais bien. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu depuis... tout ce temps ?

- Oh – elle semblait surprise que l'autre lui pose des questions – et bien... ça va, je suppose.

Sasuke hocha la tête avant de baisser les yeux une nouvelle fois. Tous ces regards. Toutes ces personnes qui l'observaient. Il devait sortir. Il devait sortir. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Son cœur s'accéléra, sa respiration également. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit, observa ses mains. Il devait se calmer. Il _pouvait_ se calmer. Après tout, pourquoi avait-il peur d'un coup ? Pourquoi tous les mois de travail s'évanouissaient d'un coup ? Pourquoi ? Cinquante. Quarante neuf. Quarante huit. Quarante sept. Quarante six. Quarante cinq. Quarante quatre. Quarante trois.

- Cela fait beaucoup de temps que Naruto et toi êtes ensemble ?

La question le coupa dans son décompte et il releva la tête vivement vers Sakura qui sursauta légèrement. Une rougeur teinta ses joues et celles de son petit ami par la même occasion.

- Un peu plus de sept mois, répondit-il alors.

- Oh... C'est... c'est bien. Je suis contente pour vous...

Sa gorge était sèche. Ses mains étaient moites. Ses membres tremblaient légèrement. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il prenne l'air. Non ! Encore mieux : qu'il rentre chez lui. C'était une excellente idée, ça ! Rentrer chez lui. Rester dans sa chambre et attendre que Naruto vienne lui raconter sa journée. Excellente idée même ! Idée des plus excellente ! La main de Naruto attrapa la sienne et il la serra à l'en casser. Il devait sortir. Il ne supportait pas tous ces regards. Pourquoi regardaient-ils ? N'avaient-ils pas mieux à faire ?

- Je... je vais vous laisser.

Et Sakura repartit de l'autre côté de la classe pour rejoindre Kiba et Ino. Il baissa les yeux, serra la main de Naruto et son jean.

- Sas' ?

Sasuke releva la tête. C'était un autre surnom – ou plutôt diminutif – que Naruto lui donnait. Il en avait plein, des comme ça. La main libre de Naruto glissa sur sa nuque et il l'embrassa. Il ferma les yeux, profitant pleinement de ce moment. C'était rare que Naruto l'embrasse autant en public – surtout car il n'acceptait pas – mais il n'avait pas envie – bizarrement – que ça cesse. Leur langue se trouvèrent rapidement et entamèrent un ballet des plus passionnés. Les autres les quittèrent du regards, gênés d'observer de si grandes effusions d'amour. C'est la voix traînante de Shikamaru qui les stoppa :

- Quelle galère. Trouvez vous une chambre, les hôtels existent vous savez.

Et Naruto se recula légèrement, ne lâchant pas la main de Sasuke pour autant, éclatant de rire. Sasuke esquissa un sourire et remercia son petit ami puis Shikamaru du regard. Ce-dernier laissa un rictus se poser sur ses lèvres et lui fit un clin d'œil. Tout compte fait, cette année commençait plutôt bien...

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Le retour d'Itachi, comment l'avez vous trouvé ? La conversation entre lui et son cadet ? Ahah ! Et Naruto ? La réaction de Sasuke en partant en cours ? L'apparition de Sakura ? La complicité entre Shikamaru et Sasuke ? Dites moi touuuuut ! Je veux tout savoir !<p>

Bisouuus !

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Sylman :** Hey ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu et que le lemon t'ai plu également :D J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Bisous :)

**Onna M :** Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! Heureuse de savoir que leur premier rendez vous et que leur première fois t'ai plu :) c'est quelque chose que j'ai beaucoup travaillé :) Et ce chapitre alors, comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

**Orihime :** Il fallait bien qu'ils aient leur première fois un jour ou l'autre et je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plu :)

**Laly :** Hey ! Merci pour les corrections ! Le truc, c'est que j'ai corrigé sur word mais pas sur FFnet ! Je le ferais lorsque j'en aurais l'occasion ! Merci encore ! On a l'apparition de Sakura dans ce chapitre, comment l'as-tu trouvée ? N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses :) Bisous !


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour à tous ! Alala... Toutes vos reviews me font tellement plaisir ! Je sais pas comment vous dire !

Je suis actuellement en plein tournage et j'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir poster... MAIS JE SUIS LA ! Ahah ! Bref :)

Que pensez-vous des petites phrases en début de chapitres ? Mh, bref :D

Merci à tous et je réponds aux reviews au début maintenant ! Car mes persos et moi, on a des petites conversations maintenant :D

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Laly :** Coucou ! Rooh, je ne suis pas méchante avec Sasuke... Bon, si, un peu. Mais bon :D Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu et j'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses :D

**xQuelqu'une :** Euuuh, bah, je te réponds par MP puisque j'ai ton MP :')

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 27 :**

* * *

><p><em> « Un amour sans jalousie est un amour imparfait. »<em> Adrienne Maillet.

* * *

><p>Naruto humidifia ses lèvres, observant son petit ami et Shikamaru qui semblaient être dans une conversation des plus passionnantes. Il n'était pas jaloux ! Bon, si, juste un peau – beaucoup ! – mais... il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'être. Après tout, Sasuke et lui en avaient déjà discutés, ils étaient même restés en froid à cause de ça. Certes, après quelques jours, c'était passé car ils avaient eu une conversation sérieuse – conversation qui se termina sous la couette et à ce souvenir, Naruto rougit. Shikamaru et Sasuke discutaient toujours. Il avait rarement vu son petit ami parler autant et de même pour son ami. Il se mordit les lèvres puis étala ses jambes sous son bureau et tapota son stylo dessus d'un geste machinal, observant le tableau. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit. La cause ? Toujours cette même peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Et il faisait bien d'avoir peur, vu le comportement que Sasuke avait envers Shikamaru. Il soupira intérieurement. <em>Arrête ça !<em> songea-t-il en se donnant une claque mentale. La sonnerie retentit, prévenant les élèves que les cours allaient bientôt recommencer et Sasuke se tut. Il se tourna alors vers Naruto et s'approcha de lui, murmurant doucement :

- Naruto ?

Il sursauta, ne s'y attendant pas et se tourna vers son petit ami. Ils échangèrent un long regard et – sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte – sa voix se fit plus basse pour continuer leur échange :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien, pourquoi ?

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils. Son petit ami ne demandait jamais _pourquoi_. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Le brun rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Naruto et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais l'homme devant eux leur demanda le silence : le cours commençait. Il baissa immédiatement la tête et prit des notes, jetant cependant quelques coups d'œils à son voisin...

* * *

><p>- Naruto ? Naruto !<p>

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke qui lui tenait fermement le poignet. Ses yeux noirs brillaient dangereusement et son cœur battait beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait peur. C'était une sensation désagréable qui lui tordait l'estomac et qui faisait trembler ses membres. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il était sur le chemin du retour et le blond n'avait pas ouvert la bouche comme si... comme si ça le gênait, comme s'il n'aimait pas être avec lui, comme si ça le faisait chier.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Sasuke ?

- Tu m'ignores...

Et la vérité lui faisait tellement mal que sa voix se brisa dès les premières syllabes. Les épaules de Naruto s'affaissèrent, comme si un poids énorme leur était tombé dessus, et son visage se tordit en une drôle grimace de douleur... rapidement effacée. _Qui ne dit mot consent._

- Naruto...

- Je ne t'ignore pas, Sas'...

- Alors... alors pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air heureux avec moi ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu te forces ? Pourquoi Naruto ? Pourquoi ?

Et son cœur battait plus vite – toujours plus vite.

- Et moi, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Son torse se soulevait rapidement, sa respiration s'accélérait, son cœur battait plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû. Il cligna des yeux.

- Q... Quoi ? bégaya-t-il sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre violemment. Quel idiot ! Et lui qui s'était promit de ne plus mettre les sentiments de Sasuke en doute. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds. Il faisait chaud en cette journée d'avril et le soleil tapait fort sur le quartier résidentiel. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas de la maison Uchiwa. Il soupira et se reprit :

- Rien, oublie, d'accord ?

- Non... Non, j'oublie pas. Naruto... tu... tu doutes de moi ? Tu... Tu n'es pas heureux... avec moi ?

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à bégayer comme une collégienne !

- C'est pas ça... C'est... écoute, je suis fatigué, ces temps-ci, j'ai vraiment le temps de rien, je suis un peu sur les nerfs... C'est pas contre toi, c'est juste moi qui déconne, d'accord ? Je t'aime, et c'est ce qui compte.

- Tu n'as pas répondu...

- Répondre à quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas heureux avec moi... constata-t-il enfin.

- Non ! Si ! Ah ! Bien sûr que oui je suis heureux avec toi, Sas' !

Naruto se pencha vers lui et captura ses lèvres fougueusement, prenant son visage en coupe. Il se recula après quelques secondes et caressa la peau claire de son petit ami. Sasuke ne quittait pas les yeux bleus des siens.

- Et si on sortait samedi soir ? Avec Yahiko, Sasori et Dei', ça te dit ?

- Oui...

- Et tu dormiras chez m...

- Mais avant, dis moi pourquoi tu m'as ignoré toute la journée.

Naruto marmonna quelque chose entre ses lèvres que le brun ne comprit pas, il fronça les sourcils et devant le regard gêné et fuyant de son petit ami, il comprit :

- Tu es jaloux !

- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! répliqua-t-il pour la forme.

- J'y crois pas...

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, Sas'ke ! C'est juste... Je t'assure, c'est plus fort que moi et...

Sasuke s'approcha de lui et glissa ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou, il murmura alors après avoir embrassé la peau légèrement hâlée :

- Je suis à toi.

Le cœur de Naruto s'accéléra sans attendre.

* * *

><p>Itachi entra dans la boite de nuit après un peu plus d'une heure d'attente. Il se fraya un passage entre les danseurs et arriva au bar et s'y accouda, s'installant sur un siège. Immédiatement, un homme vint à sa rencontre :<p>

- Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

- Saké. Est-ce que Konan est là ?

L'homme devant lui arqua les sourcils curieux, avant de poser un verre devant son client.

- Pas ce soir, pourquoi ?

Itachi se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Évidemment, ça aurait été trop facile sinon. Il sortit sa carte – et ça lui faisait bizarre de dire ça car maintenant, c'était une carte de travail – et la tendit au barman.

- Vous pourriez lui donner ça quand elle sera là et lui dire de me rappeler quand elle le pourra ?

- Ça s'ra fait.

- Merci.

L'Uchiwa but son verre cul sec et quitta la boite de nuit immédiatement. Tant pis pour lui, il attendrait.

* * *

><p>La semaine de la rentrée passa plus rapidement que Naruto l'eut cru et en ce dernier jour de cours, il attendait avec impatience le week-end. Il s'empressa de se laver les mains et une fois fait, il quitta les toilettes des garçons pour rejoindre Shikamaru, Choji et surtout Sasuke. Le blond marchait rapidement dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la cafétéria et il y pénétra hâtivement avant de rester figer devant le « spectacle » qui s'y passait. En face de lui, Shikamaru et Choji essayaient – tant bien que mal – de faire reculer les personnes qui entouraient Sasuke. Ils le touchaient, lui parlaient, criaient fort. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus peur, c'est de voir Sasuke les yeux fermés, les membres tremblants et les poings serrés. Il bouscula une fille – car c'était que des filles – et lâcha d'une voix froide :<p>

- Dégagez !

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends espèce de grosse brute ! répliqua une fille brune.

- Dégagez avant que je m'énerve.

Et la conversation attira les regards des adolescents – et quelques surveillants – présents. La brune posa les poings sur ses hanches et fronça les sourcils :

- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire, minable ? Me frapper ?

- Ne me tente pas.

La menace était à peine voilée et de toute sa hauteur, Naruto les regardait une à une. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve car, de un, il allait se faire envoyer chez la directrice – mauvais plan – et de deux, Sasuke pourrait prendre peur. Ce-dernier était tête baissée, tentant vainement de calmer ses tremblements. _Putain de phobie !_ cracha-t-il intérieurement, reprenant cependant son décompte immédiatement. Il sentit la main de Naruto se poser sur son épaule et il entendit quelques pas – les filles devaient sûrement reculer. Le blond serra un peu plus l'épaule de son petit ami et continua alors :

- Tu comptes dégager toute seule ou tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles...

- Effectivement, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Actuellement, tu es en train de harceler mon petit ami qui ne supporte pas les gens dans ton genre. Alors dégage, sinon, je te refais le portrait. C'est plus clair comme ça ?

Outrée, la jeune fille détourna les talons, vite suivie par les autres. Sous sa main, Sasuke se détendit et Naruto s'empressa de s'abaisser et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- On sort ?

- O... Oui...

Shikamaru lança un regard désolé auquel Naruto répondit par un sourire rassurant puis le couple partit rapidement. Une fois dans la cour, le brun s'appuya contre un mur et expira fortement, les yeux fermés. Devant lui, Naruto se mordillait les lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il déposa les sacs à leurs pieds et entoura la taille de l'Uchiwa. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, Naruto entourant Sasuke, et Sasuke tenant fermement la chemise de Naruto au niveau de sa poitrine.

- Ça va aller... ? interrogea le blond, se reculant légèrement.

- Ouais...

Il lui caressa le visage avec tendresse et déposa un baiser sur la peau pâle de son front.

- Naruto...

- Sas'ke ?

- Merci.

- Mais c'est avec plaisir mon cher.

Ils échangèrent un regard et se sourirent. La première sonnerie retentit et Naruto s'abaissa pour reprendre les sacs, lui tendant le sien.

- Prêt ?

- Prêt.

* * *

><p>Itachi ouvrit la porte de son appartement dans lequel il vivait depuis un peu moins d'une semaine et la referma. Il se déchaussa et enleva sa veste qu'il posa nonchalamment sur le canapé du salon. Il défit sa cravate et la laissa à côté de sa veste. Il soupira fortement et appuya sur le bouton clignotant de son téléphone fixe. <em>« Vous avez quatre nouveaux messages. »<em>. Le nombre le surprit mais il ouvrit tout de même son frigo pour regarder ce qu'il pouvait bien manger. Il esquissa un sourire : apparemment, sa mère était passé et lui avait déposé plusieurs plats. _« Reçu aujourd'hui à 13h45 » _:

- Bonjour mon petit ange, commença la voix tendre de sa mère, j'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi. Je suis passé chez toi pour te déposer quelques plats ! Tu n'avais rien dans ton frigo ! Tu te rends compte ? Passons, dimanche, Tsunade, Jiraya, Minato et Kushina viennent manger à la maison, tu pourrais te libérer ? Naruto sera présent également. Tiens moi au courant mon petit ange, je t'embrasse.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie de rappeler sa mère. Alors qu'il mettait à réchauffer un des plats, le deuxième message suivit :

- Salut mec ! C'est Yahiko ! Ta mère m'a passé ton nouveau numéro ! Surtout, me tiens pas au courant, hein ? Hé ! Ça te dit une petite soirée en boite samedi soir ? Tiens moi au courant !

_- « Reçu aujourd'hui à 18h32 : » _Bonsoir Itachi, entama une voix calme qu'il reconnut immédiatement, c'est Konan. Tu m'as demandé de te rappeler mais tu ne réponds même pas ? J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de m'écouter parler à ton répondeur. Rappelle moi.

_- « Reçu aujourd'hui à 20h12 : »_ Salut Itachi, c'est Naruto, c'est Mikoto-san qui m'a donné ton numéro. Écoute je... – il entendit l'autre se racler la gorge – aujourd'hui, Sasuke a faillit faire une crise, pas très importante, ne t'inquiètes pas, je te vois déjà venir avec tes grands airs ! C'est juste... essaie de lui parler s'il te plaît. C'est quelque chose de très dur pour lui que tu ne sois plus dans la demeure familiale alors qu'il vient à peine de reprendre les cours. Invite le chez toi une fois ou deux durant la semaine prochaine. Il a besoin de toi. Voilà. Passe une bonne soirée. Oui ! J'arrive !

_- « Vous n'avez plus de nouveaux messages. »_

Itachi passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux longs et ferma les yeux, tout ça le fatiguait d'avance. Il appellerait sa mère plus tard et Konan pourrait attendre, son frère passait avant tout. Il sortit son téléphone portable de son pantalon et composa le numéro de Naruto – numéro qu'il avait apprit par cœur à force de le contacter lorsqu'il était avec Sasuke et que ce-dernier n'avait pas de portable. Il se laissa tomber sur un tabouret de sa cuisine américaine et commença à manger le plat préparé par sa mère. Alors qu'il avalait sa première bouchée, la voix de Naruto lui répondit :

_- Oui ?_

- Comment ça, mon frère a faillit faire une crise ?

_- Qu'est ce... Itachi ? _

A l'autre bout du fil, l'autre jura en anglais et Itachi entendit l'adolescent se redresser – ou plutôt, les couvertures bouger, une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

_- T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?_

Le nouvel inspecteur releva son visage vers la pendule. Ah oui... il était si tard tout de même.

- Désolé, marmonna l'Uchiwa, mais se reprit bien vite : Alors ?

_- Des folles sont venues le coller, j'étais aux toilettes et quand j'suis revenu, bah il a faillit faire une crise, c'est tout. Je suis revenu à temps et c'est ce qui compte. Mais là n'est pas le problème._

- Vous n'avez qu'à passer chez moi lundi, j'essaierais de me libérer plus tôt.

_- Et t'entends quoi par plus tôt, Itachi ? Il est... putain, il est minuit._

_- Naruto ? A qui tu parles... ? _les interrompit une voix endormie.

_- A ton stupide de frère_, répliqua l'Uzumaki. _Bref. Tu viens dimanche Itachi ?_

- Oui, je viens. Tu préviens ma mère ?

_- Mikoto-san sera prévenue._

- Merci. Et passe moi mon frère espèce d'imbécile.

_- Imbécile toi-même._

_- Itachi ? Pourquoi tu appelles Naruto ? Il y a un problème ?_

- Aucun... Ça va toi ? Ta semaine s'est bien passée ? Non, ne dis rien, tu me raconteras ça de vive-voix dimanche, d'accord ?

_- Okay..._

- Bonne nuit, petit frère.

_- Bonne nuit, nii-san._

Itachi raccrocha et termina rapidement de manger. Il mit tout dans l'évier. Tant pis, il ferait la vaisselle plus tard. Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers la salle de bain, il se souvint qu'il devait appeler Konan – le détail avec sa mère étant réglé. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et rappela l'avant-dernière personne qui lui avait laissé un message. Une tonalité, deux. Puis trois et quatre.

_- Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Konan. Laissez moi un message !_

Un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression de jouer au chat et à la souris avec cette femme. Une fois qu'il le put, il commença :

- Bonsoir, Konan. Je suis désolé d'appeler si tard. Ça te dit un petit déjeuner dimanche matin ? Je t'en dois toujours un. A bientôt...

Et il reposa le téléphone sur son socle. Il s'empressa alors d'aller prendre une douche avant de se coucher dans son lit, sous les couvertures. Les bras repliés derrière sa nuque, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à son petit frère et à Naruto. Un tendre sourire barra ses lèvres. Il était heureux pour eux. Vraiment. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il ferma les yeux... et s'endormit profondément.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto, gonflant les joues :<strong> Je sais pas ce que t'as ces temps-ci... mais y'a rien qui concorde avec mon personnage et... J'sais pas ! Tu me fais Uke et...

**Ky', une aura glaciale autour d'elle :** T'es Uke là peut être ?

**Naruto, se cachant derrière Sasuke :** Hé... Pourquoi elle m'en veut ces temps-ci ?

**Sasuke, hausse les épaules :** Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi.

**Ky', pointant le couple du doigt :** Ca fait deux semaines qu'Hinata pense qu'elle va marcher à côté de toi ! La fourbe ! Elle veut absolument t'arracher à Sasuke ! J'te jure que si elle s'approche de toi, je te tue !

**Naruto, totalement horrifié :** M... Mais... !

**Ky' :** La ferme !

**Sasuke, profitant de l'occasion, se glisse derrière Ky' et lui masse les épaules :** Et ce lemon... Il avance ?

**Ky', se rasseyant sur sa chaise et soupire fortement :** Nooaaan ! C'est la galère... J'y arrive pas ! Puis je peux pas écrire puisque je ne suis pas chez moi ! En tournage Sasuke, en tournage ! T'oublies ?

**Naruto :** Mais euh... Pourquoi tu en veux pas à Sasuke ? Parce que, c'est lui qui...

**Ky' :** J'espère qu'Itachi va lui faire retrouver la raison ! Il a vu Itachi dans le scan ! Itachi et lui vont parler ! C'est obligé.

**Naruto, se tourne vers Sasuke qui fait un sourire d'ange :** Toi, j'te hais.

**Itachi, levant les deux pouces :** 2 à 0 pour mon frère Naruto ! Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois !

**Naruto :** Toi ! T'en mêles pas !


	28. Chapter 28

****Bonjour à tous ! Tournage fini ! Ahah ! Il reste jusque deux plans à filmer ! Je suis assez fière de moi ! je suis une réalisatrice de génie ! Bref !

Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews avant mais je n'ai vraiment, vraiment pas eu le temps ! Donc je fais tout ça aujourd'hui et.. quand je me suis rendu compte du nombre de reviews, j'ai cru halluciner sur le coup ! Merci à vous ! Bientôt la fin d'_Agoraphobie_ mais bon... j'espère que je pourrais un jour faire une autre fiction qui arrivera à la cheville de celle-ci niveau idée car, bon, je me répète, c'est mon petit bébé et je l'aime énormément !

Merci à vous !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Orgrish Desirae :** Coucou coucou ! Tu rentres en cours ? Héhé, j'entame à peine ma première semaine de vacance *ç* ! Et bien, oui, je lis les scans (j'en avais marre de HS dans l'anime alors je me suis précipité sur les scans u_u) ! Et j'attends avec impatience la réaction de Sasuke quand il a vu Itachi T_T j'ai un peu peur, je crois ! Sinon... Non ! Pas de sortie en boîte, pas de petit déjeuner entre Konan et Itachi. Mais oui, il se passe des choses dans ce chapitre. Simple indication : Naruto est humain ;) ! Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous :)

** Laly :** J'avoue que le chapitre précédent n'est pas super génial, alors que tu es plus rit à la fin, c'est normal je pense ! Naruto est pire que jaloux même u_u et un petit Itachi/Konan me tentait bien alors je suis contente que ça te tente aussi :) J'ai plusieurs "fins" possibles dans ma tête. Soit Itachi et Sasuke discutent puis Sasuke va voir Naruto et ensemble, ils tuent Tobi (l'espoir fait vivre). Soit Sasuke est trop idiot et il reste sur son idée de détruire Konoha ! Alala... J'ai peeeeeuuuur ! Bref passons ! J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous :)

**Orihime :** Hello ! Tu verras, Shikamaru va jouer un plus grand rôle dans... deux chapitres je crois :) J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisouuuus !

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 28 :**

* * *

><p><em> « L'amour est à réinventer. » <em>Arthur Rimbaud.

* * *

><p>Itachi rentra dans la maison de ses parents et à peine s'était-il déchaussé que sa mère le serrait dans ses bras.<p>

- Itachi, je suis si contente de te voir ! Comment se passe ton travail ? Tout va bien à ton appartement ?

- Oui maman, ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura-t-il en souriant.

Mikoto se recula pour laisser son fils saluer les autres personnes présentes. Il salua les parents de Naruto, Jiraya, Tsunade et son père. Son frère et son « beau-frère » n'étaient pas là. Il remercia sa mère qui lui indiqua qu'ils étaient sûrement dans la chambre car ils n'étaient pas descendu de la matinée. Il esquissa un sourire et monta les marches avec lenteur. Sans taper contre la porte, il entra dans la chambre... puis soupira. Dans le lit, Naruto et Sasuke dormaient, enlacés. Il passa une main lasse sur sa nuque avant d'avancer silencieusement dans la chambre. Il se pencha légèrement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vision qui se postait devant lui. Sasuke était calé dans les bras de Naruto, sa tête cachée dans son cou, les deux mains reposant sur le torse du blond. Ce-dernier tenait fermement son petit ami par la taille, le rapprochant encore plus de lui – si c'était possible. Itachi posa une main sur l'épaule dénudée de Naruto et le secoua légèrement. Il papillonna des yeux et sursauta en voyant une tête au dessus de lui.

- Itachi ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie.

- Debout, on va pas tarder à manger. Réveille Sasuke.

- Mh...

- Et ne te rendors pas.

- Ouais ouais... Laisse moi deux minutes.

Itachi laissa échapper un petit rire avant de quitter la chambre. Naruto, quant à lui, bougea légèrement et referma les yeux avant de les rouvrir paresseusement. Il observa le visage paisible de Sasuke, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Après être sortit en boite avec Deidara, Sasori et Yahiko – où ils avaient croisé Gaara en très bonne compagnie – ils étaient rentrés et... avaient fait l'amour. Pour la deuxième fois. Tout avait été comme dans un rêve. Tout avait été... parfait. Son cœur rata un battement en se souvenant de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils avaient prit une douche ensemble pour être plus rapide et quand ils étaient entrés dans la chambre... à moitié nus... tout s'était passé d'un naturel déconcertant. Il gesticula légèrement et caressa la joue de son amant.

- Sas'...

Il répéta son geste et ses mots, jusqu'à ce que l'endormit se réveille.

- Naruto... ?

Il est presque midi... apparemment, il y a tout le monde en bas...

- Midi ?

- T'es pas du matin toi...

- La ferme.

Naruto laissa un rire lui échapper alors que Sasuke se tournait pour observer son réveil. Il se leva et enfila un boxer qui traînait.

- C'est à moi, ne put s'empêcher de déclarer le blond, ne lâchant pas son petit ami du regard.

- Et ?

- Simple constatation. Tu vas à la douche le premier ?

- Tu peux venir avec moi si tu le souhaites aussi.

Sous la demande, le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit et il s'empressa de mettre un boxer et de prendre des affaires propres pour s'habiller une fois leur douche prise. Ils échangèrent un baiser et s'empressèrent d'aller dans la salle de bain et de se doucher.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Naruto et Sasuke descendirent main dans la main, Jiraya les regarda d'un drôle d'œil avant de rire. Tous les regards tournés sur le couple, Naruto répliqua :<p>

- Pourquoi tu rigoles espèce de pervers ?

- C'est parce que je suis pervers que je rigole, petit.

Les joues de Sasuke prirent une teinte légèrement rosée et le filleul du plus vieux tira la langue dans un geste puéril. Ils s'installèrent tous à table, dans le même plan de table que pour le réveillon de Noël. Mikoto apporta les entrées et ils commencèrent à manger avec entrain. Ce n'est que durant le plat principal que la conversation dévia sur les cours et l'intégration de Sasuke. Ce-dernier se tendit, se souvenant du début de crise. Si Naruto n'était pas intervenu... Il mordilla ses lèvres dans un geste nerveux alors que les personnes attablées lui lançaient quelques regards. Ce fut Naruto qui répondit pour lui :

- Tout s'est bien passé, alors pourquoi on en parle ?

- Si vous voulez éviter d'en parler, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, intervint la voix douce de Kushina.

Naruto grommela pour la forme. Sa mère était beaucoup trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

- Alors ? interrogea Tsunade, prenant soin d'observer le blond et le brun à tour de rôle.

- Je...

J- 'ai fais un début de crise. Des filles me collaient trop, ça m'a... enfin... et j'ai... puis s'est passé. C'est tout.

Sasuke baissa les yeux, observant ses mains qui semblaient ô combien intéressantes.

- C'est tout ? s'exclama Mikoto. Et pourquoi vous ne nous en avez pas parlé avant ? Naruto ! C'est ton devoir de nous parler de ce qu'il se passe en cours !

- Mikoto, je ne pense pas qu'engueuler Naruto soit une bonne idée, coupa Fugaku d'un air calme. Et puis, que comptes-tu faire ? Dire à Sasuke de rester enfermé dans sa chambre comme il l'a fait pendant des années ? Tu sais très bien que cette solution n'est même pas envisageable. Laissons les gérer ça, ils nous ont déjà prouvés qu'ils en étaient capable, n'est-ce pas, Naruto, Sasuke ?

Naruto redressa la tête sous l'appellation et hocha la tête lentement :

- Oui, Fugaku-san.

Alors que Sasuke répondait doucement :

- Oui...

- Parfait ! Et si nous changions de sujet ?

Itachi s'empressa de raconter sa semaine de travail sous les oreilles attentives de la tablée. L'appétit déjà peu présent, la conversation précédente avait coupé toutes envies à Naruto de manger – et également à Sasuke. Ils échangèrent un regard et, sous la table, leur main se lièrent.

* * *

><p>Naruto se disputait gentiment avec Jiraya quand Itachi partit retrouver son petit frère dans la cuisine. Il fouillait dans le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose à boire. L'aîné s'appuya sur le plan de travail et lorsque l'autre ferma le frigo, il demanda :<p>

- Tu veux en parler ?

Sasuke arqua un sourcil sans comprendre et Itachi précisa :

- Ta crise, tu veux en parler ?

Il ne répondit pas et se servit un verre de jus de pomme avant de ranger la brique dans le frigo. Sasuke s'appuya contre la table et but quelques gorgées de sa boisson. Le silence n'avait jamais été quelque chose de pesant entre les deux frères car ils se comprenaient sans parole. Cependant, les mots pouvaient être pratique dans certains cas. Itachi ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois :

- Ça te dit de passer après les cours, lundi soir ?

- Passer où ?

- Chez moi.

L'invitation le laissa surpris quelques instants mais un sourire prit rapidement possession de ses lèvres et Sasuke répondit par l'affirmative.

- Naruto peut venir ?

- Oui.

- Merci...

Itachi hésita avant de continuer sur sa lancée :

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Sasuke se redressa légèrement, observant son frère, laissant leurs yeux si semblables entrer en contact. Gêné, Itachi détourna le regard et sa voix se fit plus douce :

- Elle s'appelle Konan. Elle... Tu l'aimerais beaucoup.

- Je suis content pour toi, Itachi. Cela faisait trop longtemps que tu n'avais pas eu quelqu'un sur qui te reposer.

- Des fois, je me demande lequel des deux est l'aîné, plaisanta-t-il.

Et la seule chose que Sasuke trouva à répondre fut un haussement d'épaules. Itachi s'approcha de son petit frère et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte fraternelle. Sasuke resta surprit un moment avant de sourire et de fermer les yeux, glissant avec une tendresse non cachée ses bras autour du torse de son frère. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à ce genre d'étreinte venant de son aîné et il voulait en profiter au maximum. Ils entendirent des pas et Itachi ouvrit les yeux – qu'il avait fermé – pour apercevoir Naruto repartir dans le sens inverse. Il le remercia intérieurement et resserra son emprise sur son petit frère pendant de longues secondes.

* * *

><p>Naruto s'allongea sur son lit, observant le plafond, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, il était dans les environs de trois ou quatre heures du matin. Il avait cours le lendemain, mais le sommeil l'avait déserté et maintenant, il ressassait ses sombres pensées. Des dizaines et des dizaines de choses s'étaient passées depuis son arrivé au Japon, des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Il resta un long moment perdus dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'une larme roulant sur sa tempe le fit cligner des yeux. Il porta sa main sur la trace humide et l'essuya avec rage. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Pourquoi maintenant ? Son cœur se serra un peu plus fort et se retourna sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. Sans qu'il ne les y ai autorisées, les larmes roulèrent seules, mouillant sans cérémonie le coussin et ses joues. Il était fatigué, il avait envie de dormir et pourtant, ses paupières ne voulaient pas se fermer. Il cria dans son coussin et le cri étouffé réveilla ses parents dans l'autre pièce, mais ça, il ne le savait pas. Son poing tapa contre le matelas, puis les deux et ses pieds rejoignirent rapidement le mouvement. Il en avait marre ! Marre de tout garder pour lui, de ne pas pouvoir dire à Sasuke ce qu'il pensait ! Il en avait marre de cette peur qui lui retournait le ventre ! Il se donnait envie de vomir à douter ainsi de tout ! Les larmes de tristesse rejoignirent les larmes de rage, ou le contraire, il ne savait pas très bien. Il en avait plein le cul de devoir gérer Sasuke, de devoir se gérer, de devoir gérer les crises de son petit ami et devoir supporter les regards pleins d'espoirs des parents de Sasuke et ceux de dégoût des lycéens qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Il en avait marre de mettre un masque amusant pour n'inquiéter personne. <em>Merde !<em> Il était humain, il n'était pas un surhomme, il n'avait que dix-huit ans ! Ce n'était pas à lui de gérer tout ça ! Ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper des autres ! Il hurla une deuxième fois et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit rapidement. Minato resta surprit quelques instants devant la scène à laquelle il assistait et Kushina ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Le couple échangea un regard avant que le blond ne se précipite presque sur son fils. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui stoppa ses mouvements mais ne releva pas la tête pour autant. Ses épaules étaient toujours secouées de sanglots. La main de son père serra son épaule à l'en faire mal.

- Naruto bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- …

- Naruto !

- Laisse moi... articula-t-il entre ses pleurs.

A la porte, Kushina se mordit les lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son fils s'enfermer sur lui-même... Cela remontait à des années même.

- Naruto...

- Laisse moi bordel ! Laissez moi tranquille ! hurla le blond en se redressant, montrant ainsi son visage ruisselant de larmes. Tu comprends pas ça ? Laisse moi tranquille merde ! Je veux être seul ! Seul ! Tu com...

La claque le coupa dans son élan, lui faisant légèrement tourner la tête. Le silence était pesant. Minato soupira intérieurement. Il avait vraiment la main lâche ces temps-ci. Il voulut s'excuser mais la vue de son fils qui enfilait une veste le stoppa.

- Où vas-tu ? parvint-il à articuler.

- Je sors.

- Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Et tu as cours demain !

A côté de sa mère, Naruto se tourna pour regarder son père. Il lâcha d'une voix lasse et fatiguée mais tout aussi froide et méchante :

- Essaie de m'en empêcher.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se détourner et de quitter le premier étage. Le couple Namikaze entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer.

- Minato...

- Il a besoin d'être seul, Kushina. S'il n'est pas là demain matin, ou appellera Jiraya, d'accord ?

- D'accord...

C'est un nœud au fond de la gorge que le couple repartit se coucher. Pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne retrouva le sommeil cette nuit-là.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto, au fond de la pièce, faisant des ronds à l'aide de son index sur le sol :<strong> . . .

**Ky', soupire fortement en regardant le blond :** Qu'est ce qu'il a encore ?

**Sasuke :** Il aime pas la fin de ton chapitre. Et moi, je la trouve bizarre. Qu'est ce que tu nous as pondu pour le prochain chapitre ?

**Ky', un sourcil arqué, se tourne vers Sasuke et l'observe fixement :** Et toi, pourquoi tu parles autant ? T'es malade ?

**Sasuke, s'accroupit à côté de Naruto et ne bouge plus :** . . .

**Ky' :** . . . ?

**Naruto :** . . .

**Sasuke :** . . .

**Ky' :** . . . **soupire fortement et met les poings sur les hanches :** Okay okay ! Je m'excuse ! Mais j'avais déjà prévu ce qui se passe dans les prochains chapitres ! Et puis, je vous l'ai dis ! Une Happy-End ! Happy-End ! Et ça m'a fait mal de faire ça ! Moi, j'voulais vous séparer, ou tuer l'un de vous, ou apprendre que l'un est gravement malade, ou faire mourir Jiraya ou Tsunade pour que Naruto soit dévasté ou...

**Sasuke, sharingan enclenché, menace Ky' de toute sa hauteur :** Happy-End ?

**Ky', tremblante :** O... Oui.

**Sasuke, tout sourire et pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Ky', les yeux redevenus noirs :** Mais c'est parfait tout ça ! Hein, mon ange ?

**Naruto :** J'ai lu... J'ai lu... J'ai lu...

**Sasuke, fronce les sourcils :** Comme moi.

**Naruto, toujours à faire des ronds sur le sol :** Non. J'ai lu... Le chapitre 29... J'ai lu le chapitre 29...

**Sasuke, sursaute et s'abaisse devant Naruto, abandonnant Ky' devant sa feuille blanche :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Naruto, les lèvres tremblantes :** Je veux paaaaaas !

**Ky', un sourire carnassier aux lèvres :** C'est ma vengeance. Vous êtes aussi cons l'un que l'autre. Ca vous apprendra.

**Sasuke, chidori dans la main :** Kyyyyy' !

**Ky', fait un clin d'oeil et fait le v de la victoire :** Cherche pas, je te bats sur tous les plans ! Si tu me tues, t'as pas la suite d'_Au gré du hasard_, ni celle d'_Agoraphobie_ et t'auras pas le lemon dont j'ai une bonne partie dans la tête ! Maintenant, écrase Uchiha.

**Sasuke :** Je te hais.

**Ky' :** Je sais, je sais !


	29. Chapter 29

****Bonjour ! Je poste assez tard, j'en suis désolée ! Mais je fais actuellement la Japan Expo Sud aloooors, je fais du 9h/19h dans le bruit depuis deux jours *ç*

Bref ! Je réponds à vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Désolée par avance ;)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**xQuelqu'une :** Coucou ! Et oui ! On l'a eu ce dialogue Itachi/Sasuke ! Bon.. c'est pas vraiment un dialogue mais bon . Sinon, ce chapitre... ahah ! Je crois que t'aurais préféré un Naruto renversé par une voiture voire un bus ! Je ne te dis rien de plus :D Bisous ! Et merci pour ta review :)

**Jene :** AH ! Je ne te dis rien ! Les réponses sont dans les prochaines lignes :D Et moi, je ne pense pas qu'Itachi restera vivant. Une fois que l'edo tensei sera rompu, il mourra. Enfin, je pense :)

**Laly :** Moi je sens juste que je vais me prendre un chidori dans la gueule dans quelques instants ;)

**Sylman :** Et voilà ! Chapitre ! Non, Naruto n'est pas surhumain et on s'en rend bien compte... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :')

**La personne qui n'a pas mis de nom :** Et bien moi ! Ca va, fatiguée, mais ça va :) ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ! Bisous :)

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 29 :**

* * *

><p><em>« L'<em>_amour__ supporte mieux l'absence ou la mort que le doute ou la trahison. »_ André Maurois.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, ce fut à cause d'une lumière trop aveuglante et d'un poids sur son torse. Il papillonna des yeux et repoussa le bras qui l'empêchait de respirer dans un geste plus de pur réflexe qu'autre chose. Le corps à ses côtés bougea et une voix s'éleva :<p>

- Qu'est ce... t'es qui bordel ?

- Je pourrais te... hein ?

Naruto se redressa subitement et un frisson parcourut son corps lorsque la couverture glissa sur ses hanches. Il était nu. Et apparemment, son compagnon l'était aussi. Le mal de crâne qui tambourina à ses tempes lui fit comprendre la situation. Il gémit légèrement et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Quelles conneries avait-il fait encore ?

- Euh... On a couché ensemble ?

- Je suppose.

- Okay. Cool.

Pas pudique pour un sou, Naruto se leva et se mit à la recherche de ses affaires. Mais dans quelle merde s'était-il encore fourrées ? La culpabilité lui rongeait l'estomac et un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. _« Quel con... »_ murmura-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il s'habillait, cherchant dans ses poches son portable et ses clés qu'il retrouva grâce au vibreur de son portable qui venait de commencer. Il l'observa longtemps avant de l'éteindre. Il jeta un regard au jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui, toujours allongé dans le lit.

- Ben euh...

- On pourrait se revoir ?

- Ce qu'on a fait été une erreur. Enfin.. Ce que j'ai fais alors je... non.

- D'accord, je comprends, fit l'autre, tout de même un peu déçu.

Et sans chercher à comprendre plus loin, Naruto quitta la chambre, trouva la porte d'entrée, mit ses chaussures et quitta l'appartement du centre ville. Son portable ne cessait de vibrer dans sa poche mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il regarda seulement l'heure et son mal de tête empira. Trois heures de l'après-midi. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Aucun... Il savait une seule et unique chose : il avait trompé Sasuke. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il se laissa tomber sur un banc, la tête dans ses mains.

* * *

><p>Yahiko était dans le salon de son oncle et de sa tante avec Jiraya. Ils étaient totalement paniqués. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il appela une nouvelle fois le portable de son cousin et réel soulagement le traversa lorsqu'il ne tomba pas sur le répondeur mais sur la voix de Naruto.<p>

- Naruto, souffla-t-il, se détendant sur le canapé.

Minato, Kushina et Jiraya l'observaient et il lâcha :

- Bon sang Naruto, on s'est fait un sang d'encre tu...

_- J'ai trompé Sasuke..._

En entendant la voix tremblante et si faible de son cousin, Yahiko se sentit mal. Et il se sentit encore plus mal lorsqu'il comprit le sens de la phrase.

- Naruto...

_- Je me souviens de rien, Yahiko... C'est... j'ai plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé... je crois que j'ai fais des conneries... Putain. J'ai trompé Sasuke... J'pourrais plus jamais le regarder... mais quel con..._

- Naruto, calme toi. S'il te plaît.

_- Je l'ai trompé..._

- J'ai compris, et ça ne changera rien de le répéter. Maintenant, dis moi où tu es.

_- J'en sais rien où je suis, je reconnais même pas l'endroit._

Yahiko soupira fortement et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Regarde autour de toi, y'a bien quelque chose que tu reconnais.

A l'autre bout du fil, Naruto s'exécuta. Puis sa voix retentit :

_- Je vais au lycée, je vais voir Sasuke... Il faut que je lui parle._

- C'est pas une bonne idée Naru...

_- Laisse moi faire, d'accord ? Juste... Dis à papa que je suis désolé._

- Okay...

_- Merci._

Et Naruto raccrocha, laissant Yahiko en plan sur le canapé. Sous le regard de Minato, Yahiko expliqua :

- Il te racontera... et il m'a juste de te dire qu'il était désolé que... enfin, qu'il était désolé.

- Mais...

- Il a besoin de parler à Sasuke, c'est tout ce que je sais.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sasuke sortit de cours accompagné de Shikamaru et Choji, un sourire barra ses lèvres en voyant la silhouette de son petit ami. Il accéléra l'allure pour se retrouver en face de lui. Il voulut l'embrasser mais Naruto esquiva son baiser, détournant les yeux.<p>

- Naruto... ?

- Il... il faut que je te parle, Sas'...

- Ça va pas ?

- J'ai... Viens.

Le blond prit la main du brun sans saluer les deux autres jeunes hommes et ils parcoururent une faible distance jusqu'à arriver au petit parc où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc dans un silence que Sasuke commençait à trouver pesant.

- Je... On doit aller chez Itachi alors je...

- Je t'ai trompé, Sasuke.

Sasuke tourna rapidement la tête vers son petit ami qui avait son visage caché dans ses mains. Il semblait abattu. Un sourire bizarre prit place sur les lèvres du brun.

- Tu... Tu rigoles, hein ?

- Je sais pas... j'étais pas bien hier soir j'ai... je suis sortit et j'ai... j'ai aucun souvenir de ce que j'ai fais j'ai... je me suis réveillé avec un mec mais je...

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et il les essuya avec la même rage que la veille. Il se redressa et plongea ses yeux bleus brillant de larmes dans ceux si noirs et si vides de Sasuke.

- Sasuke je... je sais pas ce qui m'a prit je...

- Tu m'as... trompé.

- Je ne voulais pas !

- La preuve que si...

Ça le détruisait de l'intérieur. La douleur était horrible, immense, sans comparaison. Sasuke se leva et quitta le parc. Naruto ne chercha pas à le retenir. Ils étaient effondrés. L'un comme l'autre.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Itachi ouvrit la porte de son appartement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit son petit frère en train de sangloter comme un enfant. Il s'empressa de le faire entrer et d'aller le faire asseoir sur son canapé après qu'il est retiré ses chaussures.<p>

- Sasuke... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Sasuke ! Explique moi !

- Itachi, gémit-il dans un nouveau sanglot.

- Je suis là...

L'aîné posa ses deux mains sur les genoux de son petit frère. Il était accroupit devant lui et son cœur se serrait de plus en plus en voyant ses joues ruisseler de larmes.

- Il m'a trompé...

- Hein ?

Itachi ne comprit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce que l'autre brun répète :

- Il m'a trompé... Naruto... Naruto m'a trompé...

- Je vais le tuer !

La menace était sortie seule, sans qu'il ne cherche à la stopper et les pleurs de son petit frère continuèrent. Itachi vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, attendant que tout cela cesse. Il avait mal pour lui. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Naruto avait fait ça ? Il savait que Naruto aimait Sasuke, c'était une évidence... Mais pourquoi l'avoir trompé ? Le sexe ? Il serra les dents alors que Sasuke se calmait peu à peu. Itachi caressa son épaule doucement et demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Les larmes brûlèrent à nouveau les yeux de Sasuke puis roulèrent sur ses joues, Itachi se hâta de les sécher et la voix tremblante de son cadet retentit dans l'appartement :

- Il est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui... j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais il m'a pas répondu et cette après midi il est venu et... il m'a dit qu'il devait me parler... il... il m'a emmené au parc...

Et ses larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

- Il m'a trompé Itachi... Il m'a trompé...

- Calme toi, Sasuke, calme toi. Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ?

- Oui...

- Est-ce qu'il t'a expliqué ?

- Il... il a voulu mais je... je suis partit... Il m'a trompé...

Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait toujours cru que Naruto était une personne parfaite, hors du commun, au-dessus des autres. Qu'il atteignait presque l'être parfait... ô que la réalité était dure. Itachi se mordit les lèvres. D'un côté, tuer Naruto était une idée alléchante, après tout, il avait fait pleurer Sasuke ! Mais il appréciait vraiment Naruto et il savait qu'il aimait son frère... Il devait y avoir une raison.

- Sasuke, je vais te ramener à la maison, d'accord ?

- Non...

- Non ?

- Je veux pas... On a... non.

- Sasuke ?

- Je veux pas... S'il te plaît, laisse moi dormir ici je...

- D'accord, d'accord, accepta Itachi en voyant les mains de son petit frère commençaient à trembler dangereusement. Je vais prévenir maman, d'accord ?

En voyant les yeux de son frère briller une nouvelle fois, Itachi sentit les siens lui piquer. Il se mordit la lèvre et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement.

* * *

><p>Naruto désinfectait les aiguilles, la vue légèrement brouillée par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Yahiko le regardait faire, troublé. La boutique était fermée depuis un peu plus d'une heure et Naruto faisait toujours les mêmes gestes, le regard vide, ressassant sûrement son départ de chez lui et son réveil chez une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'aiguille glissa de ses mains et tomba au sol, se tordant légèrement sous le choc. Naruto se baissa pour la ramasser et en voyant l'état de l'aiguille, il resta à genoux. Yahiko fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit à côté de son cousin qui était au sol.<p>

- Naruto...

- Je suis désolé... Je... Je vais payer et...

- Arrête de dire des conneries putain. Arrête de te morfondre merde ! Tu l'aimes alors...

Le blond éclata en sanglots, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Quelle connerie avait-il faite ! C'était la plus grosse de toute sa vie entière. La plus débile et surtout, celle qui faisait le plus mal. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mal, aussi détruit. Il avait perdu Sasuke... Il avait perdu Sasuke. Le roux serra les poings et en envoya un dans le visage du plus jeune qui ne réagit pas, se laissant simplement aller contre le mur, la mâchoire rougie et les joues dégoulinantes d'eau salée.

- Merde ! Réagit putain ! T'as trompé Sasuke, ok ! Maintenant, lève toi et va lui dire que tu regrettes bordel ! T'as fait une connerie alors assume la ! Je te reconnais plus là ! Affronte ! Fonce ! Mais reste pas comme ça ! Tu me fais peur Naruto !

- J'en ai rien à foutre que tu ne me reconnaisses pas ! hurla alors le blond sans crier gare, faisant sursauter l'autre homme devant lui.

Il essuya ses larmes mais ce fut de courte durée car d'autres prenaient déjà la place de celle qu'il avait effacées. Son regard bleu se tourna vers un point invisible sur le mur à sa gauche, il serra les dents.

- Je suis pas... invincible merde... J'ai besoin de Sasuke pour vivre putain, tu peux pas comprendre ça parce que tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un mais essaie de me comprendre merde ! J'ai tout donné à Sasuke, tout... et il a fait pareil et moi... et moi j'ai tout gâché... Tout. Toute notre relation. Je suis qu'un con...

- Naruto... Pourquoi tu es partit dimanche soir ?

- Je sais pas...

- T'es un putain de menteur, soupira le roux en se laissant tomber également au sol.

Le silence prit place dans la boutique avant que Naruto ne daigne relever son visage pour observer son cousin. Il le détourna immédiatement et commença :

- J'en pouvais plus... J'étouffais. Tu sais je... je me rends compte que Sasuke est la personne que j'aimerais toute ma vie. C'est peut être débile comme ça mais je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment. Et ça fait un moment que je vois comment Shikamaru le regarde, il l'aime aussi... C'est pas de sa faute, je le comprends tu sais... Sasuke est la personne la plus belle du monde, intérieurement, extérieurement c'est... il est magnifique... et samedi, samedi j'ai vu les regards des autres sur lui et il aimait ça et... et quand on est rentré et qu'on a fait l'amour c'était... tellement bien, tellement... je sais pas. C'était... et dimanche soir, je sais pas ce que j'ai eu c'était... un coup de blues peut être. J'étais tout seul, j'étais fatigué. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit, Yahiko...

* * *

><p>- Itachi ? C'est Yahiko.<p>

_- Écoute, c'est pas vraiment le moment là. Je suis avec Sasuke et..._

- Et moi avec Naruto. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suppose que toi aussi ?

Yahiko observa son cousin dans son salon en train de jouer avec la télécommande de la télé. Il soupira et s'enferma dans sa chambre, s'asseyant sur le lit.

_- Sasuke est effondré. Il vient de s'endormir. Je te jure que je vais tuer Naruto, tu le sais, ça ?_

- Je l'aurais tué aussi mais... il est... je sais pas. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude, ça fait un moment déjà.

_- Sasuke est arrivé chez moi en pleurs_, expliqua l'Uchiwa d'une voix lasse et fatiguée.

- Il avait pleuré quand il est arrivé puis après, pas moyen de lui sortir un mot jusqu'à ce que je lui envoie mon poing dans la figure. Quel crétin... ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

_- En effet ! Sasuke ne m'a rien dit mais... Il s'est passé quoi exactement ?_

- Aucune idée. Il a aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il est partit de chez lui la nuit, il s'est réveillé le matin chez un mec. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait entre les deux.

_- Sérieusement ?_

- Il a du boire comme un trou, c'est tout ce que je sais.

_- C'est pas normal... Des souvenirs devraient lui revenir._

- Tu veux faire une enquête monsieur le détective ? lança ironiquement le roux avant de soupirer et de s'excuser, triturant le pan de son t-shirt : je suis désolé, j'ai jamais vu Naruto aussi abattu, c'est assez déstabilisant.

_- Je peux te croire... Bon. Je vais essayer de parler à Sasuke mais... tu sais, Sasuke aime Naruto, vraiment. Il le pardonnera si Naruto lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé._

- Il ne m'a rien dit de concret.

_- Parce que c'est toi, Yahiko. Je te laisse._

- Ouais, à plus.

Yahiko raccrocha et s'allongea sur le lit, observant le plafond, les bras étendu des deux côtés de son corps. Il soupira et ferma douloureusement les yeux en percevant un sanglot de son cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto :<strong> Je suis totalement OCC...

**Sasuke, reste impassible et parle d'une voix totalement froide :** Il m'a trompé ? **Puis se tourne vers Naruto :** Et moi ? Je suis pas OCC peut être ?

**Ky', sifflote le requiem de Mozart :** T'as besoin de lunettes, Sasuke ?

**Sasuke, grince des dents et observe son amant :** Tu m'as trompé ?

**Naruto, commence à crier et pointe Ky' du doigt :** C'est de sa faute à elle ! Alors c'est _elle_ que tu tues ! _Pas moi_ ! Je n'y suis pour_ rien_ !

**Sasuke, un chidori dans la paume, menace Ky' :** Tu vas souffrir !

**Ky', déglutit difficilement et commence à reculer prudemment :** Boooon... Oh ! Je dois y aller ! Je... Je... Au revoir hein !

**Ky' s'échappe par la fenêtre et Sasuke la poursuit. Naruto les observe puis se tourne vers vous :** Ahah... Ca s'arrange ! Vous inquiétez pas ! Elle a pas le choix de toute façon !


	30. Chapter 30

**Agoraphobie.**

**Chapitre 30 :**

* * *

><p><em>« Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre. »<em> Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

><p>Sasuke n'alla pas en cours les jours suivants. Itachi quittait son frère le matin pour allait travailler et revenait le soir. Le dîner était prêt et son petit frère regardait la télé ou était endormit devant. Une routine s'était installée et le samedi après midi, durant son jour de congé, ils restèrent assit tous les deux, devant la télévision, sans parler.<p>

- Il me manque... souffla le plus jeune en ne cessant de fixer les images idiotes qui défilaient à l'écran.

- Et tu lui manques aussi.

- C... Comment tu sais... ?

- Je parle à Yahiko tous les jours, je lui donne des nouvelles de toi et il me donne des nouvelles de Naruto.

Itachi laissa son regard dériver sur son petit frère qui fixait l'écran, les yeux vides.

- Il est dévasté.

- …

- Il a besoin de toi. Autant que tu as besoin de lui je crois, rajouta-t-il après une courte réflexion.

- Il m'a trompé. Je ne veux plus le voir.

Il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Il essayait de se dire que c'était lui qui mettait fin à leur relation. Il essayait de se dire qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

- Il t'aime.

La révélation lui coupa le souffle un instant et fit disparaître ses résolutions en un coup de vent. Les larmes vinrent picoter le coin de ses yeux et sa respiration s'accéléra. Son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine. Les larmes glissèrent sans qu'il ne pense à les retenir. Ça faisait si mal. Si mal si mal...

- Il compte partir aux États-Unis lundi matin. Il arrête ses études et va travailler là-bas.

- Non...

- Je suis désolé Sasuke je...

- Il a pas le droit... Pas maintenant il...

Ses membres tremblèrent. Cinq cent. Quatre centre quatre vingt dix neuf. Quatre cent quatre vingt dix huit. Quatre cent quatre vingt dix sept. Quatre cent quatre vingt seize. Quatre cent quatre vingt quinze. Quatre cent quatre vingt quatorze. Quatre cent quatre vingt treize. _« Sasuke ! »_. Quatre cent quatre vingt douze. Quatre cent quatre vingt onze. Quatre cent quatre vingt dix. Quatre cent quatre vingt neuf. Quatre cent quatre vingt huit. _« Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Réponds moi ! Merde ! »_. Quatre cent quatre vingt sept. Quatre cent quatre vingt six. Autour de lui, tout devint noir. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Naruto était chez Yahiko. Il était en train de faire sa valise chez lui car son cousin avait eu la gentillesse – et sans être ironique – d'aller lui chercher ses affaires chez ses parents. Il n'avait pas encore le courage de rentrer dans sa chambre... Il s'était passé tellement de chose avec Sasuke et... à cette simple pensée, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes une nouvelle fois puis il secoua la tête, parlant à voix haute :<p>

- Ressaisis-toi ! Merde ! Tu vas partir aux États-Unis ! Tu vas voir Jensen et Amber ! Ouais, voilà. Tu vas bosser, tu vas tatouer et voilà ! Voi-là !

Il rangeait un nouveau t-shirt à l'intérieur de sa valise lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sursauter. Il répondit d'une voix fatiguée :

- Mh ?

_- Naruto ? C'est Itachi ! Écoute, viens chez moi !_

- I... Itachi ? Tu...

_- Sasuke vient de faire une crise, il vient de s'évanouir. Rapplique ton cul._

- Il... Il ne voudra pas me voir... Je...

_- Je sais, Naruto. Mais crois moi, il voudra te voir._

- C'est pas une bonne idée...

_- Tu préfères que je le laisse seul et que je vienne te chercher ?_

L'empressement et l'énervement se fit sentir dans la voix d'Itachi et Naruto accepta de venir mais le prévint : il partirait dès que Sasuke bougerait un cil. Yahiko, dans la boutique, releva la tête en voyant un éclair jaune traverser la boutique de tatouages et de piercings.

- Je reviens ! s'écria-t-il en refermant la porte violemment.

Il courut à en perdre le souffle, traversant lorsque les voitures avançaient. Il faillit être la cause d'un accident et il faillit mourir écrasé une dizaine de fois, mais il s'en foutait. Il courait, slalomant entre les gens plus ou moins pressés, entre les enfants et les vieillards. C'est totalement essoufflé qu'il arriva au complexe du poste de police et qu'il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il ne prit pas l'ascenseur et monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à arrivé à l'appartement d'Itachi. Une fois devant, il hésita à porter quelques coups contre la porte définitivement close. Faire marche arrière ? Est-ce qu'il était assez fort pour ne pas éclater en sanglot comme une gamine en voyant Sasuke ? Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il laissa son doigt appuyer contre la sonnette. Quelques instants plus tard, Itachi lui ouvrait la porte, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Entre, l'invita-t-il.

Il entra dans l'appartement et retira ses chaussures avant d'avancer dans le salon.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, n'étant pas capable de parler à cause de sa gorge sèche. Il se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

- Sasuke ?

- Il dort. Il s'est réveillé puis il s'est endormit comme un bébé.

Naruto soupira de soulagement et il lâcha alors :

- Tout compte fait, je veux bien un verre d'eau, s'il te plaît.

- Viens.

Le plus vieux l'accompagna à la cuisine et le fit s'installer sur un des tabouret surélevé. Il lui servit un verre d'eau que le blond s'empressa de boire. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, soupirant. Le brun, appuyé sur le plan de travail, l'observait.

- Pourquoi il a fait une crise ? Il...

- On a parlé de toi.

Les yeux céruléens se voilèrent et le cadet détourna le regard, examinant un bout de mur qu'il trouvait très intéressant.

- Je lui ai dis que tu comptais partir aux États-Unis. Ça a été l'élément déclencheur.

- J'ai...

- Je te le demande pour mon frère, Naruto. Ne pars pas.

Les deux hommes ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Naruto craqua le premier et baissa les yeux.

- J'ai besoin de recul...

- Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais lui faire de mal et de ne jamais partir, rappela le brun, faisant écarquiller les yeux de l'autre avant que ceux-ci ne se remplissent de larmes qu'il empêcha de couler.

- J'ai fais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie Itachi...

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, commenta l'Uchiwa, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je... Je voulais pas ! J'ai jamais voulu putain... J'ai quelques souvenirs qui sont revenus mais... je me souviens pas de ça... j'aurais jamais fais ça Itachi... J'aime trop Sasuke pour _ça_.

- C'est pour ça que tu vas de l'autre côté du globe.

- J'ai...

- Tu es en train de l'abandonner.

- Il ne veut plus de moi de toute façon... à quoi ça sert de rester ?

La douleur dans sa voix pinça le cœur d'Itachi. Le plus jeune se leva et s'inclina légèrement.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je vais y aller, Yahiko doit m'attendre. Dis à Sas' que... non... ne lui dis rien s'il te plaît. Juste... je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu prendre soin de lui comme je t'avais promis de le faire... s'excusa-t-il en courbant la tête un peu plus.

- Naruto...

* * *

><p>Sasuke papillonna des yeux et se redressa, les yeux encore dans le vague. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant des voix provenant du salon ou de la cuisine. Il reconnu celle de son frère et... celle de Naruto. Il se mordit la lèvre. Naruto était là. Il était chez son frère. A quelques mètres de lui. Son cœur s'accéléra et il sortit de la chambre doucement, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Il resta dans le couloir et ferma les yeux.<p>

- … grosse connerie de ma vie Itachi...

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, commenta son frère.

- Je... Je voulais pas ! J'ai jamais voulu putain... J'ai quelques souvenirs qui sont revenus mais... je me souviens pas de ça... j'aurais jamais fais ça Itachi... J'aime trop Sasuke pour ça.

- C'est pour ça que tu vas de l'autre côté du globe.

- J'ai...

- Tu es en train de l'abandonner.

- Il ne veut plus de moi de toute façon... à quoi ça sert de rester ?

Sasuke sursauta. C'était faux ! Il... il avait juste besoin de temps ! De... Il entendit un tabouret racler le sol.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je vais y aller, Yahiko doit m'attendre. Dis à Sas' que... non... ne lui dis rien s'il te plaît. Juste... je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu prendre soin de lui comme je t'avais promis de le faire... s'excusa-t-il en courbant la tête un peu plus.

- Naruto... lâcha-t-il, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés.

Les pas cessèrent et il resta collé contre le mur du couloir, n'osant pas bouger. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

- Je vais vous laisser... chuchota la voix d'Itachi.

Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit après quelques instants et se referma. Naruto n'avait pas bougé, Sasuke non plus.

- Ne pars pas... arriva-t-il à articuler après avoir chassé les tremblements dans sa voix, refermant les yeux.

- …

- S'il te plaît, ne pars pas...

Et un poids sur son corps le fit sursauter et ouvrir les yeux. Contre lui, Naruto. Il le serrait dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque.

- Je suis désolé... Pardonne moi... Pardonne moi je t'en prie... Je suis désolé...

Et il répétait cette litanie d'excuses sans queue ni tête. Le visage caché dans le creux du cou de son petit ami – car il le considérait toujours comme tel – Naruto s'empêchait de pleurer et ça, Sasuke le savait. L'évidence le frappa presque comme une gifle : Naruto souffrait autant que lui si ce n'était plus. Il remonta lentement ses bras et les plaqua contre le dos de son amant. Il ferma les yeux et esquissa un sourire en cessant d'entendre les sanglots de l'autre garçon.

- Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît...

- D'accord... Promis... Je te le promets, je pars pas...

- Merci...

Il eut un long silence où ils restèrent enlacés dans les bras de l'autre, resserrant quelque fois leur emprise pour s'assurer que l'autre était bien présent.

- Je t'aime...

Le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit.

- Je t'aime, répondit-il alors que Naruto déposait un léger baiser sur la peau de son cou.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher, les lèvres de Naruto se pressèrent contre les siennes. Il se laissa faire puis participa activement au baiser. Leur bassins se collèrent ensemble et leur torses se touchaient à chaque inspiration. Sasuke ne savait qu'une chose : Naruto était le seul qui pouvait lui faire cet effet là.

* * *

><p>Itachi soupira et traversa la route, espérant que Naruto et Sasuke avaient réglé leur différent. Une voix l'interpella dans la rue et il se tourna, découvrant une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus courir vers lui : Konan. Une fois devant lui, les lèvres fines de la jeune femme se retroussèrent, faisant légèrement remonter son piercing.<p>

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne travailles pas dans le coin pourtant, non ?

- Je suis passé au poste de police.

- Tu as eu des problèmes ? s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

- Non, rit la jeune femme en dégageant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je te cherchais.

- Tu... me cherchais ?

Il devait avoir une drôle de tête car Konan éclata de rire, teintant légèrement ses joues de rouge pâle.

- Oui... J'ai ma soirée de libre ce soir et je pensais qu'on pourrait aller prendre un verre.

- Et bien... Je... J'ai mon petit frère chez moi ce soir et...

- Oh...

- Ça te dit de monter chez moi ?

La question avait passé la barrière de ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'y ai pensé. Il se gifla intérieurement. La jeune femme en face de lui sembla réfléchir puis elle acquiesça :

- Seulement si tu m'invites à manger.

- Pas de problème, mon frère est un vrai cordon bleu !

La serveuse rit de nouveau et ils montèrent ensemble dans l'immeuble. Itachi ne put s'empêcher de penser que Konan était une femme... tout à fait surprenante.

* * *

><p>Alors en premier lieu, excusez moi pour la publication tardive ! En deuxième temps, je suis désolée mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais oui, je les ai toutes lues et je vais donc vous faire une réponse condensée. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.. Mais sachez que je répondrais à vos reviews pour mercredi prochain, du moins, celles de ce chapitre !<p>

Alors oui, Naruto est idiot, mais humain. Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un adolescent et que la plupart des personnes que je connais (ce n'est pas mon cas u_u) boivent pour oublier. Naruto a but, il a voulu oublier. Il a même trop bien oublier si vous voulez mon avis. Oui, Naruto est un idiot et Sasuke... bah Sasuke est un peu naïf aussi, mais pas tant que ça, vous verrez ça dans les deux prochains chapitres :)

Sinon ! Voilà, Itachi joue ENFIN son rôle de grand frère protecteur qui ferait tout pour son petit frère ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Bien j'espère. Passons.  
>L'entrée de Konan ? Et oui ! Le prochain chapitre, dîner entre deux couples (yatta !) mais vous verrez, ça va pas se passer comme on l'espère ! Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus !<p>

Pour me faire pardonner de cette publication tardive et du fait que je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews, un petit extrait pour le plaisir ?

_« Shikamaru put voir les perles obsidiennes s'humidifier et une larme glisser sur la joue pâle de son ami. Il se sentit soudain mal et grimaça intérieurement. Il détestait voir les gens pleurer. »_

Ca y est ! Shikamaru rentre en scène :D


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour ! Avant toutes choses... merci de ne pas m'avoir crié dessus à cause de mon retard pour Agoraphobie et pour Au gré du hasard ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews mais je vais me rattraper, promis ! Sur ce chapitre, je réponds aux reviews du chapitre précédent ! Désolée, vous n'aurez pas de réponse par rapport à vos reviews du chapitre 29, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez :')

SINON ! **Avis avis**. A la fin du chapitre (dernier paragraphe) y'a une chanson ! Cette chanson c'est "_Out of my head_" de Theory of a deadman ! Je vous conseille de l'écouter en même temps que la lecture. J'ai écris ce chapitre sur cette chanson ! Donc voici le lien youtube ! **/watch?v=jmw0GbGjPlw**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Laly :** Coucou ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu et j'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Oui... Sasuke pleure, mais tu verras pourquoi dans quelques minutes ! En tout cas... Voilà voilà :D Je ne t'en dis pas plus ! Et merci pour tes reviews !

**xQuelqu'une :** Coucou ! Désolée pour le retard d'Au gré du hasard, je l'ai posté hier dans l'après midi ou dans la soirée, je sais plus et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps... j'espère que tu me pardonnes éè. Pour Agoraphobie, le chapitre a été posté vers 23h donc il a pu être lu qu'à partir de 23h30... Enfin bref ! Mais je l'ai posté lundi ! En retard par rapport à d'habitude... mais j'ai réussis à le poster ! Sinon... Oui, c'est bien Sasuke qui pleure et je ne te dis pas pourquoi ! Bisous et merci pour tes reviews :D

**Nouninou :** Helllo ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera ! Bisous :)

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 31 :**

* * *

><p><em>« C'est l'amour qui fait rêver. »<em> Édith Piaf.

* * *

><p>- Sasuke, Naruto, je suis rentré ! clama la voix d'Itachi alors qu'il se déchaussait et tendait des chaussons à son invitée qui lui sourit pour le remercier.<p>

Des pas retentirent dans l'appartement et la silhouette de Sasuke se dessina devant l'aîné des Uchiwa et devant Konan. Itachi s'empressa de les présenter :

- Sasuke, je te présente Konan, Konan, voici Sasuke, mon petit frère.

- Enchantée, souffla-t-elle de sa voix douce, courbant légèrement l'échine.

Sasuke fit de même et ses yeux pétillèrent de malices quelques instants. Konan. Cette fameuse Konan. Un cri provenant de la cuisine retentit et Sasuke courut dans la pièce adjacente pour apercevoir son petit ami en train de jurer contre une poêle.

- Tu t'es brûlé ?

Naruto se retourna et gratta l'arrière de sa nuque, secouant sa main gauche dans le vide.

- Je... héhé... ouais... Désolé Itachi, ta poêle a prit un coup, c'était pas voulu, promis. Euh... bonjour, rajouta-t-il en voyant Konan arriver derrière les deux Uchiwa.

- Ah, c'est vrai. Naruto, voici Konan, Konan, je te présente Naruto c'est...

Il hésita sur la marche à suivre mais Sasuke compléta pour lui :

- Mon petit ami.

- Oh ! Enchantée !

Et le sourire qu'elle fit fut vite rendu par Naruto.

- Vous mangez ici, Konan-san ? demanda poliment Sasuke en se tournant vers elle.

- Oui, elle mange là. Mais pour éviter de l'empoisonner, c'est toi qui va faire à manger, hein ? avança Itachi, un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

- Ouais ouais, bougonna-t-il alors.

- Et je vais t'aider ! rajouta Naruto.

- Avec toi, on va vite finir empoisonné, crétin.

- Je ne te permets pas !

La gentille joute verbale continua alors qu'Itachi emmenait Konan dans le salon après lui avoir servit un petit apéritif. Peu à peu, l'engueulade entre les deux jeunes se stoppa et ils se penchèrent, observant avec curiosité cette jeune femme assez surprenante. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et commencèrent le repas, tournant certaines fois la tête pour pouvoir suivre la « relation » des deux autres personnes dans le salon.

- C'est pas bien, ce qu'on fait, chuchota Sasuke en commençant les onigiris.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule avant de répondre sur le même ton :

- On s'informe, c'est pas interdit.

- T'es bête.

- Rooh, t'es pas drôle, Sas' ! Avoue que toi aussi, ça t'intéresse ! J'ai jamais vu Itachi avec une fille moi, c'est la première fois.

Sasuke observa son frère qu'il voyait de dos quelques instants avant de repartir à la contemplation de ses onigiris. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vu Itachi avec une fille – il ne sortait pas de sa chambre d'un certain côté – mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé non plus – quoique... il tenait rarement une conversation avant que Naruto arrive dans sa vie. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, continuant de préparer le repas. Ils avaient fait impasse sur « l'écart » de Naruto. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, comme si rien n'avait changé. L'un comme l'autre savait que c'était faux, mais ils faisaient comme si. Naruto regrettait. Naruto ne l'aurait jamais fait dans son état normal. Et c'était ça qui inquiétait Sasuke. Pourquoi Naruto _n'était pas_ dans son état normal, hein ? Il donna un léger coup de coude à son petit ami qui fit de même.

- Pourquoi tu me tapes ? couina-t-il.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Bah, oui !

Sasuke leva les yeux au plafond et posa l'assiette pleine d'onigiris sur le plan de travail avant d'en recommencer une.

- Je veux dire... pourquoi t'es partit de chez toi en pleine nuit si tout allait bien ?

Naruto se tendit quelques instants et soupira :

- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, Sas'ke.

- Pourquoi _toi_ tu dois t'occuper de moi et pourquoi _moi_ je n'ai pas le droit de le faire ?

- Parce que tu... as assez de choses à penser, d'accord ?

- Non.

Non, il n'était pas d'accord. Surtout si à cause de ça, Naruto le trompait à tout va !

- J'avais un coup de blues, ça arrive à tout le monde.

- T'as raison, lança-t-il cynique. C'est pour ça que t'es partit, que tu t'es bourré la gueule et que tu m'as trompé.

- Tu vas me le reprocher tous les jours, hein ? murmura le blond, posant le couteau dans l'évier alors qu'il mettait à cuire les légumes.

- Non, j'essaie juste de te faire voir tes conneries et ce qu'elles apportent. Juste parce que tu ne veux pas m'en parler.

- Wouh ! Sas'ke, tu parles beaucoup ces temps-ci ! plaisanta le plus jeune des deux.

- La ferme, crétin.

Vexé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, Sasuke continua son plat jusqu'à ce que Naruto ouvre la bouche :

- Il s'est passé beaucoup trop de choses cette année et j'ai du être « fort » et j'ai pas... j'ai pas eu le temps de craquer. J'ai juste... tout évacué d'un coup.

Sasuke resta silencieux.

- Sas'...

- D'accord.

- D'accord ? Mais ça veut dire quoi d'accord ?

- Rien. Il fallait que je parle, non ? Alors ok.

- Putain, j'te comprends vraiment pas des fois.

Naruto soupira et fit frire les derniers légumes avant de les servir dans les quatre assiettes. Il mit la table avec l'aide de Sasuke puis ce-dernier appela son frère et son _amie _qui s'empressèrent de venir s'installer pour manger.

* * *

><p>Le lundi suivant, Naruto et Sasuke retournèrent en cours, ensemble. Mais pas main dans la main comme ils en avaient prit l'habitude. Ils entrèrent dans leur salle de classe dans un silence peu habituel et s'installèrent à leur place. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Il savait que quelque chose s'était passé... Et il devait savoir quoi.<p>

* * *

><p>La semaine passa dans un calme trop anormal et lorsque Shikamaru se rendit chez les Uchiwa comme tous les samedis – sauf samedi dernier – il soupira fortement. Il sentait que cette histoire serait galère. Ce fut la douce Mikoto qui lui ouvrit, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Il la salua et monta les escaliers avec flemme. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, il frappa et la voix du brun lui permit d'entrer. Il s'assit – comme d'habitude – sur le lit, en tailleur – juste en face de Sasuke qui était appuyé contre la tête de lit – et attendit quelques minutes. Puis il craqua :<p>

- Bon, il se passe quoi avec Naruto là ?

Surpris, Sasuke releva la tête vers son ami, abandonnant son croquis. Shikamaru put voir les perles obsidiennes s'humidifier et une larme glisser sur la joue pâle de son ami. Il se sentit soudain mal et grimaça intérieurement. Il détestait voir les gens pleurer.

- Sasuke... ?

- On est plus ensemble.

- Quoi ?

La question était sortie seule, sans qu'il ne cherche à la retenir. Comment ça, plus ensemble ? Naruto et Sasuke étaient fait pour être ensemble ! L'un sans l'autre, c'était plus... c'était plus Naruto et Sasuke quoi ! Une deuxième perle transparente quitta les yeux du brun qui répéta :

- J'ai rompu.

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

Shikamaru n'était pas d'un naturel curieux, mais là, il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas _normal_. C'était... il ne savait pas. Juste. Impossible ? Improbable ?

- Il m'a trompé.

Les yeux du Nara s'écarquillèrent. Comment ça, Naruto l'avait trompé ? Sasuke devina sûrement sa question car il lâcha :

- Il était bourré. Il a plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Alors comment peut-il t'affirmer qu'il t'ai trompé ? interrogea le brun, fronçant les sourcils.

- Il s'est réveillé. Dans le lit d'un autre.

- Ils n'ont peut être rien fait, tenta-t-il.

- Nu, rajouta l'Uchiwa.

- Oh...

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa gorge, il la referma, dépassé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- J'ai pleuré comme une gamine qui venait d'avoir son premier chagrin d'amour, cingla la voix soudain froide du dessinateur en herbe. C'est dégueulasse, l'amour.

- C'était peut être pas une...

- Tu le défends ?

Le menace était clairement annoncée dans la question et Shikamaru haussa les épaules avant de s'expliquer :

- La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il t'aime. Sinon, il aurait pas subit tout ce qu'il a subit au lycée.

- Subit ? Il subissait quoi, hein ? Puis j'en ai rien à foutre, je veux plus le voir.

- Ça va être difficile...

- On s'était réconcilié... Samedi soir... Mais c'était plus pareil... j'arrive plus à lui faire confiance... Et dimanche, je lui ai dis que c'était finit... Je sais pas comment j'ai fais pour lui dire, Shika, c'est sortit tout seul et... j'ai même pas eu mal quand je lui ai dis.

- Comment ça, t'as pas eu mal ? Tu veux dire que...

- J'ai eu mal après... avant... mais pas pendant. C'est normal, Shika ?

- J'en sais rien...

Shikamaru soupira et se frotta l'arrière de la nuque. Savoir que Sasuke et Naruto n'étaient plus ensemble cassait toutes ses habitudes. Après tout... c'était Naruto et Sasuke quoi ! Il releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke et lui fit un triste sourire.

- Tes parents sont au courant ?

- Non... J'espère que... ça va s'arranger. Ça va s'arranger, hein ?

- Ça fait déjà une semaine, non ?

Sasuke hocha la tête, son ventre se nouant. Il grinça des dents et posa sa pochette et son croquis sur le lit à ses côtés et allongea ses jambes, touchant presque celles de Shikamaru à l'aide de ses pieds. Voulant à tout prix transformer l'ambiance de la pièce, celui à la queue de cheval haute donna un petit coup dans les pieds de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis Sasuke lui répondit, lançant son pied un peu plus loin. Et au fur et à mesure, la bagarre s'intensifia, le rire de Sasuke avec. Cette petit bagarre finit par une bataille de pieds des plus imposantes et c'est essoufflés que les deux jeunes gens s'écroulèrent sur le dos, riant encore. Les bras sur son ventre, Shikamaru regardait du coin de l'œil Sasuke qui était totalement étalé sur le lit. Ce-dernier se mit sur le flanc, se tirant avec paresse. Leur regard se rencontrèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois. Prit par il ne savait quoi, Sasuke partit se blottir sur le torse de Shikamaru qui oublia de respirer pendant un instant. Sa respiration reprit calmement lorsqu'il entendit la voix calme de Sasuke chuchoter :

- Merci, Shika...

Il releva légèrement son bras et plia son coude pour pouvoir poser sa main dans le dos de Sasuke dans une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il répondit sur le même ton :

- Avec plaisir, Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Naruto ferma les yeux, laissant la voix de Tyler Connolly emplir ses oreilles à l'aide des écouteurs. Il adorait la voix de ce chanteur et surtout, il adorait <em>cette<em> chanson. Il tapota la couverture au rythme de la chanson et sa voix se mêla à celle du chanteur.

_I, I, I, I Can't get you out of my head,  
>God knows I've tried,<br>But I just can't forget,  
>Those crazy nights,<br>And all the things that we did,  
>I, I, I, I Can't get you out of my head.<em>

Une semaine. Depuis une semaine, il se sentait si mal. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il cacha ses yeux déjà fermé sous son coude, continuant malgré lui la chanson qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de l'écouter :

_Maybe it was the way you talked  
>Maybe it was the way you laughed<br>I don't know just what it is  
>But I know I want you back<em>

Sa voix, ses rires. Il avait besoin de la voix de Sasuke. Des rires de Sasuke. Il serra le poing.

_I, I, I, I Can't get you out of my head,  
>God knows I've tried,<br>But I just can't forget,  
>Those crazy nights,<br>And all the things that we did,  
>I, I, I, I Can't get you out of my head.<em>

La rupture. Jamais il n'avait cru que Sasuke et lui rompraient un jour. Car Sasuke était sa vie. Il était tout ce qu'il était. Il l'avait incrusté en lui. Sasuke était une partie de lui !

_Maybe it was the way you smiled,  
>Maybe it was the way you kissed,<br>I don't know just what it is,  
>But I know I don't want this to last.<em>

Et les sourires de Sasuke ! Putain qu'est ce que ça lui manquait. Ses si doux sourires... Et ses baisers. Par tous les dieux ses baisers. Les lèvres de Sasuke contre les siennes. C'était pas possible... Il avait Sasuke dans la peau... au plus profond de lui, au plus profond de son cœur.

_I, I, I, I Can't get you out of my head,  
>God knows I've tried,<br>But I just can't forget,  
>Those crazy nights,<br>And all the things that we did,  
>I, I, I, I Can't get you out of my head.<em>

Une semaine et il avait déjà l'impression d'être l'ombre de lui-même. Il se sentait si mal, tellement mal. L'autre poing se serra contre les draps. Sasuke lui manquait tellement...

_I keep trying to sleep,  
>But I'm lying awake,<br>I'm thinking about the love I filled away,  
>But I won't let me go and I need you to know.<em>

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il avait essayait de dormir mais le sommeil l'avait quitté, encore. Devenait-il insomniaque avec le temps ? Un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres. Il avait besoin de lui. Il lui manquait tellement...

_That I, I, I, I... I, I, I, I.  
>Oh, I, I, I, I. Oh, I, I, I, I Can't get you out of my...<br>I, I, I, I Can't get you out of my head,  
>God knows I've tried,<br>But I just can't forget,  
>You're my whole life,<br>I never had at this bed,  
>I, I, I, I Can't get you out of my head,<br>Oh, out of my head,  
>Oh, I, I, I, I Can't get you out of my head.<br>Oh, I, I, I, I..._

Naruto arracha presque les écouteurs de ses oreilles et se redressa subitement. Puis merde ! Il ne comptait pas rester là sans rien faire ! Il allait se faire pardonner ! Il allait prouver à Sasuke que... que... qu'ils avaient une chance ! Merde ! Après tout ce qui s'était passé, après avoir dépassé l'agoraphobie, après avoir dépassé son enlèvement, son viol et tout le reste, pas question que leur histoire se termine comme ça, il se le promettait ! Et Uzumaki Naruto tenait toujours ses promesses !

* * *

><p><strong>Ky' :<strong> Et voilà ! Un chapitre de fini ! Mon dieu... plus que deux chapitres et l'épilogue ! Vous vous en rendez compte ?

**Naruto, encore choqué :** Il m'a quitté...

**Sasuke, observe sa main :** D'un côté, tu m'as trompé alors bon. Bien fait pour toi.** Il se tourne vers Ky' :** Au fait, tu as une idée en tête de qui est la personne avec qui cet imbécile m'a trompé ?

**Ky', se gratte la tête avec son stylo :** Et bien... je ne voulais pas donner de nom à ce personnage... mais quand je l'ai écris, j'imaginais plutôt genre... Sai ?

**Sasuke, serre les dents et les poings :** Je le savais. Je le savais.

**Naruto, se poste devant Ky' :** T'en as pas marre de nous faire souffrir comme ça ? Entre Agoraphobie et Au gré du hasard, nous, on en prend plein la gueule hein !

**Ky' :** Ecoute mon coco, sois heureux d'être encore en vie. La prochaine longue fiction que je fais, c'est une death-fic sûre ! J'en ai marre de faire que des Happy-End ! Déjà que pour Au gré du hasard, on veut pas que je te tue, alors chut.

**Naruto :** Comment ça, me tuer ? Tu trouves que...

**Sasuke, le coupe :** Bon ! Mon ange, allons-y. On s'en va. Ca sert à rien de rester ici.

**Naruto et Sasuke quittent la pièce ensemble, laissant Ky' toute seule. Fière d'elle, elle se tourne vers sa feuille blanche :** Hin hin ! Alors... death-fic, death-fic... Au fait ! **Elle se tourne vers les lecteurs :** Un petit extrait du prochain chapitre ? Allez, pour vous faire plaisir, je vous en mets un !

_« Leur langue entrèrent en contact. Chaste et rapide. Puis elles se cherchèrent une nouvelle fois, se retrouvèrent avant de se taquiner. Lorsque Sasuke fut allongé sur le dos... »_


	32. Chapter 32

****Pfiu ! Par où commencer ? D'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews, à chaque fois que j'en reçois une, je la lis... Je ne vous réponds pas tout de suite, mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, désolée... Sinon, Agoraphobie approche de sa fin ! Et oui, bientôt bientôt... C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aurez le chapitre 33 lundi, avant mon départ en Irlande, et l'épilogue le mercredi 21, après mon retour !

Sinon... Et bien, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, je reprends bientôt les cours (c'est nul T.T) et c'est tout... Au gré du hasard avance ! Enfin ! Après plus de trois semaines de vide total, les idées germent dans mon esprit à une allure hallucinante !

Il n'y a pas vraiment de playlist pour ce chapitre mais vous pouvez l'écouter avec Nickelback, Lullaby. Ou encore Scorpions, Still Loving You. Bref, toutes les chansons d'amour marche ! Encore merci de me suivre !

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Laly :** Coucou ! Et bien, contente que le nouveau Sasuke te plaise ! Il commence enfin à se lâcher vraiment, et c'est cool :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous :)

**La D :** Hello ! Sérieux ? Tout en une après-midi ? Bravo ! Et je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! J'ai dis une Happy-End... J'ai pas dis que Naruto et Sasuke seraient forcément ensemble *sifflote*

**Natsu :** Ahah ! Je ne dis rien (a) !

**Neliana :** Je suis partit dans l'idée que Naruto était humain et donc que c'était normal qu'il craque... Bref ! C'est vrai, c'est un peu nul, mais bon. Sinon... T'inquiètes pas ! C'est un Happy-End !

**Ninou :** Par rapport à Sasuke et Shikamaru... Je ne dis rien ! C'est l'intrigue ! C'est fait exprès ! Bref ! Merci à toi de me suivre, j'espère que ce prochain chapitre va te plaire ! Bisouilles :)

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 32 :**

* * *

><p><em>« Le véritable amour ne calcule rien. »<em> Honoré de Balzac.

* * *

><p>C'est décidé que le dimanche matin, Naruto frappa chez son cousin. Ce-dernier, pas très réveillé, lui ouvrit, les yeux à moitié ouvert. Il les frotta à l'aide de ses mains et les ouvrit complètement :<p>

- Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là bordel... T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

- Refais moi mes piercings.

- Hein ?

- Refais moi mes piercings.

- Mais... putain, tu viens me voir un dimanche matin pour ça ?

- Oui.

Le naturel avec lequel Naruto lui répondit le déconcerta un peu. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et laissa son cousin entrer dans son appartement juste au dessus de sa boutique. Le blond ne prit pas le temps d'observer les lieux – après tout, il les connaissait déjà – et s'installa sur le canapé. Il était bizarrement en forme, aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est ce qui te rends de si bonne humeur ? Tu t'es réconcilié avec ton Jules ? interrogea le plus vieux en se servant un café.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre, et je ferais tout pour lui.

Yahiko arqua un sourcil de la cuisine et partit rejoindre son cousin.

- Et tu comptes faire ça comment ?

- Aucune idée. Mais je veux que tu me refasses mes piercings.

- Aussi con que blond, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

- Hé !

Mais Yahiko ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus :

- Laisse moi le temps de boire mon café, ok ?

- Merci... souffla Naruto avec une voix calme.

Ce fut une dizaine de minutes plus tard que Yahiko alluma les lumières de sa boutique et que Naruto s'installait sur un siège, tranquillement.

- Tu choisis pas tes piercings ? s'étonna le roux.

- Pareil que la dernière fois, Yahiko, les mêmes.

- Okay...

Naruto ferma les paupières alors que l'aiguille traversait sa chair, juste au dessus de son œil droit. Quelques instants plus tard, un anneau en argent se tenait fièrement à son arcade. Naruto releva le regard vers son cousin et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- T'es sûr que...

- Certain.

- Mais tu les avais enlevé parce que...

- Parce que mon ex était un connard. Mais maintenant, je veux ses piercings, Sasuke ne me demandera pas de les enlever.

- T'as l'air si sûr de toi.

- Tais toi et perce.

- T'as prit un bain de bouche ? demanda alors le tatoueur.

- Tu me prends pour qui ?

L'éclat dans les yeux de son cousin le fit lever les yeux au ciel. Le plus jeune tira la langue dans un geste puérile mais le roux la chopa entre son index et son pouce et observa la cicatrice qu'avait laissé son ancien piercing. Il soupira et perça le muscle avec une facilité déconcertante : la plaie n'était pas totalement fermée, Naruto aurait pu remettre un piercing sans lui demander de le percer juste avant.

- Voilà, imbécile.

- Merci, Yahiko.

- Évite de...

- Ouais ouais, je sais.

Puis le blond se tut avant de tirer la langue à son cousin où son nouveau piercing brillait fièrement.

- Comme ça, ton Sasuke deviendra encore plus fou lorsque tu lui feras quelques gâteries, lâcha-t-il en riant.

- Ahah, très drôle Yahiko, je suis mort de rire, soupira l'autre en se redressant, enfilant déjà sa veste.

- Tu vas où ?

- J'ai besoin de me défouler un peu.

- Attends... Tu m'as réveillé seulement pour ça ? s'écria le rouquin.

- A plus, Yahiko, et merci !

La porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer et Yahiko resta bouche bée. Il éteignit les lumières et remonta dans son appartement. Lorsqu'il s'enroula dans les couettes, il ne put s'empêcher de songer à voix haute :

- Je vais le tuer, ce crétin de blond.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru entra dans la chambre de Sasuke après quelques secondes de silence. Le tableau qu'il y aperçut le fit sourire. Malgré l'heure tardive – il était plus de quatorze heures – Sasuke dormait comme un bébé. Il s'approcha et le secoua légèrement, faisant ouvrir les yeux de l'autre.<p>

- Shika... ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- On devait se voir.

- Mais...

Sasuke tourna la tête vers son réveil et se redressa d'un coup, faisant sursauter Shikamaru.

- Il est déjà si tard ?

- T'es pas du matin toi. Ou de l'après midi, au choix, plaisanta-t-il.

Sasuke lui donna un coup sur l'épaule et s'assit, passant une main calme dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer un minimum.

- Je me suis juste endormit en t'attendant, bougonna-t-il en gonflant ses joues.

Shikamaru s'installa sur le lit et demanda :

- On fait quoi, aujourd'hui ?

- J'en sais rien moi, j'veux dormir...

- T'as pas dormit cette nuit ou quoi ?

- J'ai... lu, avoua l'autre en détournant les yeux.

- Lu ? répéta Shikamaru, surprit.

- Ouais... Les contes que je lisais quand j'étais gosse. J'arrivais pas à dormir.

Shikamaru ne chercha pas plus loin et s'allongea en travers du lit, fermant les yeux. Sasuke l'observa un instant avant de s'allonger également. Ils restèrent silencieux et la voix de Sasuke coupa le silence :

- Shika ?

- Mh ?

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise et tourna sa tête vers le brun qui observait le plafond. Il répondit après un temps :

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça fera plus de mal à toi qu'à moi.

- Je veux juste... savoir ce que ça fait d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ça va te faire du mal pour rien.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il resta dans cette position un long moment et Shikamaru observa le plafond. Il ferma les yeux également. A ses côtés, Sasuke bougea mais il n'y fit attention seulement lorsque le souffle du brun brûla ses lèvres closes. Il rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux si noirs de Sasuke.

- C'est pas une bonne idée... souffla-t-il.

Pourtant, ces lèvres l'appelaient. Elles lui disaient _« Embrasse nous ! Embrasse nous ! Regarde comme on a l'air si douces ! »_. Il glissa son regard sur les lèvres fines puis sur les yeux noirs. Les lèvres, les yeux. Les yeux, les lèvres.

- C'est pas bien... tenta-t-il.

- Alors repousse moi...

Shikamaru ne fit rien. Il détestait perdre le contrôle de la situation, ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Et puis, venant de Sasuke, ce genre d'avance le surprenait plus qu'autre chose. Était-il à ce point désespéré ? Il ferma les yeux et son corps se détendit, il ne vit pas le doux sourire de Sasuke par contre, il sentit les lèvres appuyer contre les siennes avec une timidité étrange. C'est lui qui lui faisait des « avances » et il l'embrassait avec une énorme réserve. Vraiment, c'était étrange. Voyant qu'il ne se faisait pas repousser, Sasuke relâcha ses muscles et bougea lentement les lèvres. C'était bizarre. Agréable – car un baiser était rarement désagréable – mais étrange. Ce n'était pas aussi doux qu'avec Naruto. Ce n'était pas aussi tendre qu'avec Naruto. Ce n'était pas aussi bien qu'avec Naruto. Mais leur baiser se prolongea et lentement, c'est Shikamaru qui en prit le contrôle. Leur langue entrèrent en contact. Chaste et rapide. Puis elles se cherchèrent une nouvelle fois, se retrouvèrent avant de se taquiner. Lorsque Sasuke fut allongé sur le dos par Shikamaru, leur baiser se stoppa. Ils restèrent dans cette position un certain temps avant que la gêne prenne possession de leur esprit. Shikamaru roula sur le dos et détourna les yeux, Sasuke fit de même.

- Alors ? demanda le jeune homme à la queue de cheval après un certain laps de temps.

- Je... préfère embrasser Naruto.

- C'est normal, tu l'aimes, soupira Shikamaru.

- Je... Et toi ?

- De quoi, moi ? reprit-il, surpris en tournant le visage vers Sasuke.

- Tu... tu as aimé ?

- Tu embrasses bien, Sasuke.

Les joues rouges, Sasuke détourna les yeux une nouvelle fois et Shikamaru chercha quelque chose à ne pas lâcher du regard.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, répondit-il nonchalamment.

Le silence reprit ses droits dans la pièce et Shikamaru donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami... qui le lui rendit. Et une bagarre amicale commença, comme la veille. Le baiser fut vite mit de côté, mais certainement pas oublié.

* * *

><p>Naruto attendait patiemment devant la grille de <em>Konoha's School. <em>Enfin, plus ou moins patiemment. Puis l'objet de ses tourments arriva enfin et il se dirigea vers lui. Sasuke se stoppa en le voyant. Une semaine qu'ils s'évitaient, qu'ils tentaient de ne pas être là quand l'autre était présent et vice-versa.

- Sas'.

Dès que le diminutif fut utilisé, Sasuke savait que c'était finit. Que leur rupture ne servait à rien car ils avaient trop besoin de l'autre pour exister.

- Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, après neuf mois à bosser comme des merdes pour que tu puisses sortir de chez toi, après ton enlèvement, ton viol, après les crises, après mes conneries, après _nos_ conneries, ça peut pas se terminer comme ça. J'ai... Je compte pas te lâcher, Sas'. C'est... Je te l'ai déjà dis et je te le répète : je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout et je ferais tout pour toi j'ai... merde !

Et tout son discours qu'il avait préparé encore et encore partait en fumée. Il avait trop de choses à dire et tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. _Fuck !_ songea-t-il intérieurement. Il se pencha sur Sasuke et fondit sur ses lèvres sans attendre. S'il se faisait repousser, tant pis ! Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en sentant les bras de Sasuke l'entourer et il s'empressa de poser ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre pour le rapprocher de lui. Leur torses rentrèrent en contact et Naruto raffermit sa prise sur son petit ami. Pas question de le laisser partir ! Leur baiser passionné se stoppa et, les joues légèrement rougies par la gêne, Sasuke se recula d'un petit pas – pour éviter de sauter sur le blond et l'embrasser encore ! Le brun prit la parole :

- Tu as... un piercing à la langue depuis quand ?

- Et ben... je t'avais dis que j'en avais un avant, non ?

- Oui mais...

- J'ai demandé à Yahiko de me les refaire, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Puis taquin, il reprit :

- Pourquoi, ça te plaît ?

- Crétin... lâcha-t-il embarrassé.

Et Naruto rit. Il laissa son rire passer la barrière de ses lèvres et il ne l'arrêta pas. Sasuke le regarda surprit et les lèvres de l'autre se posèrent sur les siennes une nouvelle fois.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué...

- Tu... Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Naruto l'embrassa encore, mais seulement des baisers chastes du bout des lèvres et Sasuke en comprit la raison : son piercing. La première sonnerie les sorties de leur bulle et c'est main dans la main qu'ils entrèrent dans leur salle de classe, encore essoufflé par leurs baisers et leur course. Shikamaru échangea un regard avec Sasuke et lui fit un clin d'œil, heureux qu'ils se soient réconciliés.

* * *

><p>Itachi soupira fortement et laissa tomber le dossier qu'il étudiait sur son bureau. A ses côtés, son chef d'équipe semblait dans le même état que lui : accablé et malade que ce fou furieux ai réussit à s'échapper de prison.<p>

- Itachi, je vais donner cette affaire à une autre équipe, avoua son chef d'équipe.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna son deuxième collègue, Hidan.

- Tout simplement parce qu'Itachi est trop impliqué dans cette affaire, répondit Kisame comme si ça coulait de source.

- On s'en fout, je veux arrêter ce malade, grinça Itachi en serrant les dents.

Kisame et Hidan échangèrent un regard et leur chef leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est pas une affaire personnelle I...

- Si, ça l'est. J'arrêterais ce malade et le mettrais derrière le barreau.

La voix d'Itachi était froide et un frisson parcourut le chef d'équipe, Nagato. Il soupira et observa son ancien ami. Oui, il connaissait Itachi, ils avaient été dans la même promotion mais leur chemin s'étaient séparé lorsque l'un était partit en droit, et l'autre en école de police.

- Okay... Alors on s'y met.

Itachi se plongea de nouveau sur le dossier. Il devait bien y avoir une cachette ou un truc du genre qui leur avait échappé la première fois ! Il le jurait sur son honneur : il tuerait cet homme qui avait fait autant de mal à son petit frère.

* * *

><p>C'est main dans la main que Naruto et Sasuke quittèrent le lycée après avoir salué leurs amis. Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au parc et s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un cerisier. Les fleurs recouvraient les arbres et c'est avec un immense sourire que le blond s'allongea dans l'herbe, observant la couleur rose des fleurs si belles. Sasuke s'étendit à ses côtés et leur main se lièrent.<p>

- Je t'aime, Sas'ke.

- Je t'aime aussi, espèce de crétin.

Un coup de coude dans ses côtes le fit rire et Naruto répliqua d'une voix boudeuse :

- Et moi qui t'annonçais mes sentiments !

- Nia nia nia. Utilise ta bouche pour faire quelque chose d'intelligent et embrasse moi.

Un sourire barrant ses lèvres, Naruto s'exécuta avec empressement.

* * *

><p><strong>Ky', se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre :<strong> Oui oui, je sais, vous me détestez, Shikamaru et Sasuke s'embrassent... MAIS C'EST SASUKE QUI A FAIT LE PREMIER PAS HEIN ! Et puis, la plupart d'entre vous aviez deviné qui embrassait Sasuke alors bon...

**Naruto, grimaçant en relisant cette partie :** Bon... Je suppose que c'est un retour à l'envoyeur... Genre je le trompe, alors il embrasse Shikamaru...

**Ky', regarde sa main droite avant de lancer avec un regard malicieux :** Au début, je voulais finir par un Shikamaru/Sasuke. Ma relectrice m'a tellement fait chier pour que ce soit pas le cas que j'ai finis en Happy-End ! Alors bon.

**Naruto :** QUOI ? Sérieux ? Tu voulais... Non ! T'aurais pas fait ça !

**Ky' :** Si si !

**Sasuke :** Bof... Cette fiction est totalement HS, alors ça m'aurait pas étonné.

**Naruto :** Et en plus ! Tu prends sa défense ? Non mais c'est quoi ce délire là ?

**Sasuke :** C'est toi qui m'a trompé, maintenant, assume.

**Naruto :** Je t'ai pas...

**Sasuke :** La ferme, mon ange.

**Vexé, Naruto tourne le dos à Sasuke et à Ky'. Les deux protagonistes échangent un regard avant que Ky' soupire :** Tu sais, dans Au gré du hasard tu...

**Naruto :** JE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR ! Au revoir !

**Naruto part en claquant la porte. Sasuke se tourne vers Ky' et lui fait un clin d'oeil :** 3 à 0 pour moi, c'est ça ?

**Ky' :** Je sais plus, je compte plus... Au fait... Vous avez aimé Yahiko ;) ?


	33. Chapter 33

****Et voici le dernier chapitre d'Agoraphobie ! Vous aurez donc l'épilogue mercredi prochain (pas lui, l'autre). En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est tout mignon tout sympa :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous :)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**orihime :** Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ce chapitre :) Le fou furieux n'est qu'une passage. Une façon pour qu'Itachi se prouve à lui-même qu'il peut protéger son frère :) ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisouuuus :)

**Laly :** Hello ! Nooon, la parution d'Au gré du hasard restera hebdomadaire car, en premier lieu, la fiction n'est pas finie et, en deuxième temps, j'ai que deux chapitres d'avance, alors il se pourrait même que sa parution soit ralentie, désolée éè Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, tiens moi au courant :D Bisous !

**natsu :** On ne sait pas avec qui Naruto a trompé Sasuke. C'est une personne qui n'est pas importante et, dans ce genre d'histoire d'un soir, on se fout un peu de savoir comment l'autre s'appelle. Mais si ça peut t'aider, j'ai imaginé Sai, lorsque j'ai écris le passage du réveil :) Bisous !

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Chapitre 33 :**

* * *

><p><em> « <em>_Prouver l'amour. Prouver tous les jours. Me mettre à jour. Pour elle je suis pour. »_ Prouver l'amour, Calogero.

* * *

><p>Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Itachi resserra ses doigts sur son arme. Il avait retiré la sécurité depuis longtemps déjà et il attendait l'ordre de Nagato avec impatience. Enfin. Après quatre jours de recherches non-stop, ils avaient trouvés sa cachette avec l'aide de certains contacts et maintenant... Itachi attendait. Il allait descendre le fumier qui avait osé enlever son frère. Il allait le descendre, le remplir de plomb jusqu'à qu'il prenne des kilos s'il devait. L'index et le majeur de son chef se baissèrent avec rapidité et il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied. Le reste... l'adrénaline ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'analyser... Il reprit totalement ses esprits alors qu'Hidan tapotait son épaule en lui lançant un <em>« Bien joué, Itachi. »<em>. Et en voyant une plaie circulaire et du sang s'échapper de l'autre côté du crâne, Itachi comprit. Itachi venait de tuer un homme mais bizarrement, aucun sentiment de culpabilité ne l'enveloppait... Ce fumier avait fait du mal à son petit frère. Il avait eu ce qui méritait. Il quitta l'usine désaffectée, plus serein qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

><p>Uchiwa Itachi attendait à côté de la grille de lycée, appuyé contre sa voiture. Les premiers groupes d'élèves sortirent et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque Naruto et Sasuke sortirent accompagnés de deux autres personnes qu'il reconnut comme Nara Shikamaru et Akimichi Choji.<p>

- Itachi ! s'écria Naruto, tout sourire.

- Salut Naruto, lâcha le brun alors que les deux adolescents faisaient de grands signes aux deux autres qui quittaient le lycée dans une autre direction.

- Ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu voir mon petit frère, pourquoi, tu es jaloux, Uzumaki ? plaisanta l'aîné.

Le blond tira la langue et resserra son étreinte sur Sasuke qui leva les yeux au ciel. Se rappelant soudain, Naruto lâcha :

- Hé ! Au fait... Avec Konan ?

- Je...

Bizarrement, ses joues rosirent légèrement.

- Je vous ramène ?

- Pas question que tu y échappes, Nii-san, assura Sasuke, moqueur.

Itachi s'installa dans sa voiture et le couple s'installa à l'arrière. Dès les portes fermées, ils parlèrent en même temps :

- Alors ?

- Allez ! Itachi ! renchérit Naruto, se penchant sur le conducteur.

- Nii-san, s'il te plaît !

- Non mais on dirait des gamins ! s'exclama le plus vieux en écarquillant les yeux.

Pourtant, aucun autre son ne sortit de sa bouche malgré le harcèlement intensif des deux adolescents. Itachi se gara enfin devant chez ses parents et sortit, levant les yeux au ciel plusieurs fois, suivit par Sasuke et Naruto. Mikoto les accueillit avec un doux sourire et lorsqu'elle entendit Naruto dire un peu plus fort _« Dis nous ce qu'il y a entre vous ! »_ son attention quitta les albums photos et se détourna sur son fils. Elle se prit au jeu, heureuse.

* * *

><p>Itachi se laissa tomber sur son canapé, épuisé. Sa mère l'avait harcelé encore plus que les deux autres gosses qui lui servaient de frère et beau-frère. Itachi soupira fortement en entendant son téléphone sonner et prit à peine la peine de répondre, d'une voix lasse :<p>

- Moshi moshi.

_- C'est Konan..._

Un doux sourire prit possession de ses lèvres et dans sa tête, il entendit la voix moqueuse de Naruto _« Totalement accro ! »_.

- Konan. Comment vas-tu ?

_- Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ?_

- Je viens de rentrer chez moi et ça va...

_- C'est génial alors. Je vais prendre mon service mais je voulais avoir quelques nouvelles de toi._

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir donné avant, j'étais sur une affaire et je rentrais chez moi seulement pour prendre une douche, s'excusa-t-il.

_- D'accord_, souffla-t-elle et Itachi entendit le soulagement dans sa voix.

Il se jeta à l'eau :

- Tu es libre, demain soir ?

_- Je... Oui. Pourquoi ?_

- Je t'invite au restaurant ? Je suis vraiment nul pour la cuisine...

_- Avec plaisir._

- Je viens te chercher chez toi ?

_- D'accord, c'est parfait._

- A demain alors...

_- A demain, Itachi._

Et elle raccrocha puis Itachi reposa le téléphone. Il observa la télé éteinte et s'étira. Il adorait sa vie.

* * *

><p>Sasuke riait tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre. Il se tenait les côtes, allongé sur son lit et riait. A ses côtés, Shikamaru était dans le même état. Ils ne savaient pas exactement pourquoi ils riaient, mais dès que leur regard se croisaient... ils explosaient de rire, le fou rire les prenant sans les lâcher. Le brun adorait passer ses après midi avec Shikamaru. Leur amitié s'était rapidement créée, elle était devenue invincible et forte. Ils étaient complices et se comprenaient facilement. Sasuke ne voulait perdre cette amitié pour rien au monde. Après quelques instants, ils se stoppèrent et – reprenant son souffle – Sasuke lâcha :<p>

- Je crois que j'ai fais assez d'abdos pour toute ma vie...

Leur regard se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois. Quelqu'un tapa à la porte et Sasuke permit à cette personne de rentrer. Devant eux se tenait Naruto, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Yo' !

Les traits de Sasuke se détendirent encore plus alors que Naruto s'abaissait pour l'embrasser. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser avant que le blond pousse Sasuke pour pouvoir s'installer sur le lit. Les trois amis restèrent silencieux puis la voix de Naruto brisa le silence :

- J'aime ma vie.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers son petit ami qui lui lança un sourire tendre. Shikamaru laissa un petit rire lui échapper et il répondit :

- J'aime la mienne aussi.

Sasuke observa les deux jeunes hommes et lâcha, un tantinet taquin :

- Bah moi, j'vous aime pas.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant de donner un peu coup de coude dans les côtes de son amant. Ils restèrent silencieux et une conversation prit place sans qu'ils ne sachent comment.

* * *

><p>En bas de chez elle, Konan riait. Son rire résonnait dans la rue animée de la ville encore éveillée malgré l'heure plus que tardive. Itachi l'observa un long moment, un sourire aux lèvres. Il la trouvait si belle. Le rire de Konan s'évanouit dans la nuit et ils restèrent un moment silencieux, devant la porte de l'immeuble et la voix de la jeune femme commença avec douceur :<p>

- J'ai passé une excellente soirée, Itachi. Vraiment.

Le sourire d'Itachi s'élargit et il voulut répondre, mais les lèvres douces de Konan se déposèrent au coin des siennes.

- Merci.

Elle ouvrit la porte à double battant de l'immeuble et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Le brun resta un long moment devant la porte puis rejoignit sa voiture. Il s'appuya contre celle-ci et observa les fenêtres. L'une d'elle s'alluma et il vit la silhouette de la jeune femme passer. Il resta un long moment à observer l'ouverture. Il prit place dans sa voiture et rejoignit son appartement. La prochaine fois, il lui dirait qu'elle avait changé sa vie.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ouvrit les yeux sans raison apparente. Il porta une de ses mains à ses yeux et les frotta lentement. Son réveil affiché les trois heures du matin. Il grimaça et tenta de se rendormir. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il rouvre les yeux, la fatigue l'avait quitté. Sur sa nuque, il sentait le souffle chaud de Naruto et le bras de son petit ami était littéralement accroché à sa taille. Il eut un sourire en s'en rendant compte : ils ne s'étaient pas endormit dans cette position et pourtant, ils se retrouvaient comme ça chaque matin. Il se blottit un peu plus contre le torse chaud et voulut se rendormir. Peu à peu, ses paupières s'alourdirent mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil pour autant. Il se dégagea de l'emprise du blond et quitta sa chambre avec fatigue. Il détestait ne pas trouver le sommeil quand il avait envie de dormir. Il se stoppa dans le couloir alors qu'il entendait des voix en bas et la lumière si reconnaissable de la télévision. Il descendit les marches et entra dans le salon. Devant lui, sa mère était endormie sur le canapé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la trouvait dans cette position... Quand il ne sortait de sa chambre que lorsqu'il était sûr que personne ne pouvait le voir – plus d'un an en arrière – il trouvait souvent sa mère endormie sur le canapé. Jamais il ne l'avait approché. Il se pencha vers elle et glissa avec lenteur sa main sur sa joue. Elle frémit et il l'appela pour la faire quitter son sommeil :<p>

- Maman...

Elle bougea, ouvrit les yeux et les referma. Il sourit et réitéra son geste et sa parole :

- Maman...

Mikoto ouvrit alors les yeux et lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke, elle resta surprise un instant.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher. Je m'occupe de ranger.

Encore dans un état brumeux, elle se releva et abandonna son fils après lui avoir embrassé le front. Sasuke éteignit la télévision et remonta dans sa chambre quelques minutes après. Dès qu'il passa sous la couverture, le bras de Naruto vint immédiatement le resserrer contre lui. Son sourire s'agrandit et il réussit à trouver le sommeil instantanément.

* * *

><p>Kushina posa sans douceur le saladier sur la table et mit ses poings sur les hanches. Elle regarda tour à tour les deux hommes de sa vie : son fils et son mari. Les deux hommes la regardèrent également. Elle soupira et commença :<p>

- Quand est-ce que vous aurez une conversation tous les deux ? J'en ai marre maintenant ! Vos gamineries m'exaspèrent !

- Mais maman...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! C'est ton père bon sang ! Et toi – hurla-t-elle à l'intention de Minato – essaie d'agir en tant que tel !

Kushina quitta la cuisine en rogne, puis la maison, faisant bien attention de claquer la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Naruto soupira fortement. Voilà vingt minutes que sa mère était partie et aucune parole n'avait encore été échangée. Minato ouvrit enfin la bouche :<p>

- Je déteste quand tu pars de la maison comme tu l'as fais la dernière fois.

Naruto arqua un sourcil surpris. La dernière fois ? Quelle dernière... ah ! Celle-_ci_. Il soupira et détourna les yeux.

- Et je déteste particulièrement quand tu... fais ce genre de crise d'hystérie.

- C'était pas une crise d'hystérie, répliqua l'adolescent, boudeur.

- Ah bon ? Et c'était quoi ? Tu pleurais de joie peut être ?

Naruto grinça des dents et se leva pour quitter la pièce.

- Assied toi.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te l'ai demandé. Alors assied toi.

Soupirant fortement, le blond se laissa tomber sur la chaise et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Ne joue pas, Naruto.

- Mais j'en sais rien moi pourquoi ! s'écria-t-il enfin. J'ai le droit de craquer merde ! J'ai dix huit ans, j'suis pas surhumain ! Pourquoi c'est à moi d'être fort et de supporter ce que les autres sont sensé supporter, hein ? J'ai craqué, point final. J'ai fais une grosse connerie, je l'ai assumée et ça s'est arrangé ! Alors pourquoi on en par...

- Quelle connerie ?

Naruto se figea puis baissa les yeux.

- J'ai trompé Sasuke...

- Il le sait ?

- Évidemment.

Il eut un long moment de silence entre le père et le fils et le plus jeune avoua :

- J'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là alors je préférerais... l'oublier. Tout s'est arrangé et c'est ce qui compte.

- Naruto...

- S'il te plaît papa...

Minato soupira avant de hocher lentement la tête. Naruto le remercia silencieusement et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'y enferma et s'allongea sur son lit. Pourtant, quelques secondes après à peine, il se redressa et quitta sa chambre, enfilant au passage une veste car il faisait encore un peu frais.

- Tu sors ?

- Je vais voir Sasuke !

Et Naruto partit en claquant la porte.

* * *

><p>Naruto entra dans la chambre de son petit ami sans frapper et ce-dernier sursauta, abandonnant son crayon sur son croquis.<p>

- Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu...

- J'avais envie de te voir, le coupa-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Et ta mère est sortit, précisa-t-il, elle m'a demandé de te le dire. Je suis arrivé quand elle partait.

- D'accord.

Naruto se laissa alors tomber sur le lit et observa le plafond pendant un long moment. Il sourit lorsque le matelas s'affaissa à ses côtés et que les lèvres de Sasuke partirent à la recherche des siennes. Ils échangèrent un long baiser et rapidement, les mains se firent plus baladeuses et les caresses moins innocentes.

- Sas'ke... lâcha Naruto dans un soupir d'aise.

Le brun ne répondit pas et s'appliqua à glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de Naruto qui frissonna : son petit ami prenait les devants et il adorait ça. Pourtant, il échangea leur place et se positionna entre les cuisses légèrement ouvertes de son amant. Leur bassin entrèrent en contact et le plus vieux – de quelques semaines seulement – releva son bassin en geignant doucement. Leur bouche se rejoignirent dans un baiser des plus passionné et Sasuke frissonna en sentant le piercing de son petit ami caresser sa langue et son palais. Il s'était rapidement habitué à cette sensation qui était – il fallait l'avouer – très agréable. Une seule et unique pensée tournait en boucle dans la tête du brun. _Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. _Quelques caresses et gémissements plus tard, Sasuke et Naruto se perdirent dans les limbes du plaisir.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto :<strong> QUOI ? Tu nous as même pas écrit le lemon ? Non mais t'abuse là ! TU ABUSES !

**Ky', soupire fortement et se masse les tempes :** J'avais ni le temps ni l'envie et pour moi, ce lemon n'est PAS important. C'est juste une façon de bien finir ma fiction ! Et puis, si t'es pas content... Va te faire foutre.

**Sasuke :** Non, ça, c'est moi.

**Un grand silence s'installe avant d'être coupé par Naruto :** Euh, sinon... C'est quoi ce délire avec le fou furieux là ?

**Ky', tapote la table avec son critérium :** Bah, y'avait deux personnes pour l'enlèvement de Sasuke ! T'as oublié ou quoi ? Sasuke a tué son violeur, sans le faire exprès, et l'autre n'était pas présent lors de l'arrivée de la police.

**Naruto est en grande réflexion. Sasuke regarde son amant avant de se tourner vers Ky' :** Au fait, tu nous as jamais donné les noms hein.

**Ky' :** Parce que je ne voulais pas les nommer ! Et depuis quand une victime connaît le nom de son violeur et de son complice, hein ? Tu veux une réponse ? C'est Orochimaru qui t'a violé et c'est Kabuto son complice ! Il n'empêche que c'était pas difficile à deviner quoi T.T

**Naruto, les yeux écarquillés... part vomir dans le coin de la pièce.**

**Ky' :** Bon. Il vous plaît, mon chapitre ?

**Sasuke :** Ouais ouais...

**Ky' :** L'épilogue est beaucoup plus court.

**Naruto, après s'être lavé les dents :** Ouais... C'est dommage. Agoraphobie, c'est finit T.T

**Ky' :** Pas encore ! Encore l'épilogue !

**Sasuke :** Arrête d'espérer, t'arriveras jamais à faire une fic aussi bien que celle-ci. Abandonne tes autres projets.

**Ky', va pleurer dans son coin.**


	34. Epilogue

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes****:**

**Laly :** Oui ! Itachi et Naruto vont se battre contre Kabuto ! Ca, c'est bien :D Et enfin, Sasuke aura les réponses ! On commence à espérer que le petit brun va se mettre du bon côté (pour une fois !) ! Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas écrit le lemon... mais j'essaierai de me rattraper... un jour, peut être, avec quelques pourcents de chance que ça se réalise... Bref ! Biz à toi, et j'espère que l'épilogue va te plaire :D

** natsu :** Oui ! Je vais finir Au gré du hasard, mais pour le moment... boum, retour du syndrome de la page blanche, l'horreur quoi :)

**Lisou :** Coucou ! J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira :D N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ! Biz à toi :)

* * *

><p><strong>Agoraphobie.<strong>

**Épilogue :**

* * *

><p>- Je l'ai ! hurla Naruto en se tournant vers Sasuke. Je l'ai Sasuke ! Je l'ai ! J'ai passé ce putain d'examen avec la mention bien ! Merde ! Sasuke ! continua-t-il en commençant à rire nerveusement.<p>

Sasuke rit lui aussi. Il n'avait pas douté d'un seul instant de son petit ami – ni de lui – mais par contre, Naruto avait douté de lui plus d'une centaine de fois entre les séances de révisions et les examens. Ils reculèrent, laissant les autres élèves s'agglutiner devant les résultats et – une fois libéré de la foule – Naruto captura les lèvres de Sasuke avec fougue. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'embrasser... jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

- Trouvez vous des chambres, bon sang, soupira Shikamaru en se grattant la nuque.

Naruto éclata de rire et se tourna vers son ami, ils furent vite rejoint par Choji qui les salua, leur annonçant qu'il était passé aussi. D'un sourire espiègle, Naruto demanda :

- On sort ce soir ?

Un sourire entendu lui répondit.

* * *

><p><em> « <em>_Party rock is in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time. And we gonna make you lose your mind. Everybody just have a good time. »_ La musique à la mode résonnait dans la boîte de nuit. Les corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et Itachi, appuyé contre la bar, observait son frère et Naruto danser comme des gamins, sautant certaines fois avant de se coller l'un contre l'autre. Le brun détourna son visage alors que Konan prenait sa pause. Elle s'assit en face de lui et ils échangèrent un long baiser à en faire pâlir plus d'un.

- Ils sont passé ? demanda-t-elle alors en montrant d'un signe de tête le couple qui semblait s'amuser.

- Avec félicitation du jury pour Sasuke, mention bien pour Naruto.

- Et dire que ce crétin de blond nous disait qu'il avait raté ses examens, j'aurais bien voulu les rater de la même façon, grogna Yahiko à leur côté.

Konan laissa un rire lui échapper et fit un détour pour sortir du bar et elle s'approcha enfin d'Itachi, s'appuyant sur lui.

- Tu viens danser, monsieur-le-coincé ?

- Je ne suis _pas_ coincé, grimaça le-dit coincé.

- C'est ça, rit la jeune femme en avançant déjà dans la foule.

- C'est qu'elle te mène par le bout du nez, plaisanta le roux en avalant d'une traite son verre.

- La ferme.

Et Itachi partit rejoindre sa fiancée au milieu de la foule. La musique changea pour laisser place à une beaucoup plus sensuelle. Un vieux tub de Shakira emplit la piste de danse sous les cris hystériques de plusieurs danseurs saouls. Les doigts de Naruto s'accrochèrent aux hanches de Sasuke et plaquèrent son dos contre son torse. Le brun eut un petit sourire taquin et lentement, _lascivement,_ leur bassin bougèrent en rythme sous les paroles espagnoles. Après quelques longues secondes, Sasuke se retourna et entoura la nuque de son petit ami de ses bras. Leurs lèvres, si proches, se frôlaient sans jamais dépasser la limite. Leur souffle se mélangeaient et leur regard ne se quittaient pas. Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit et peu à peu, ils accélèrent le rythme de leur danse voluptueuse, pliant un peu plus les genoux et se collant encore plus que nécessaire. Itachi lança alors qu'il était à moins d'un mètre d'eux :

- On vous dérange pas j'espère.

- La ferme, Itachi, répondit Naruto en cachant son visage dans le cou de Sasuke pour y déposer quelques baisers.

- Laisse les tranquille, souffla Konan à l'oreille de son fiancé.

La soirée continua jusqu'à la fermeture de la boîte de nuit. C'est épuisé que Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Choji se laissèrent tomber à l'arrière de la voiture d'Itachi. Ils étaient serré mais c'était pas très grave. Dans quelques minutes, Shikamaru et Choji quittaient la voiture et la route jusqu'à chez Itachi n'était pas très longue. Konan ferma la porte du côté passager en abandonnant ses talons à ses pieds. Elle soupira de soulagement et Itachi démarra. Le silence était présent car ils étaient trop fatigué pour ouvrir la bouche. Une fois devant la maison de Shikamaru, les deux amis quittèrent la voiture, remerciant Itachi de les avoir raccompagné. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke fermait la porte de l'appartement de son frère et se dirigeait directement vers la chambre d'amis – qu'il utilisait souvent quand il dormait chez son frère. Naruto salua le couple et partit rejoindre son petit ami. Ils s'allongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et le brun murmura alors :

- Bonne nuit, Naruto.

- Bonne nuit, Sas'.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il était seul dans le lit. Il se redressa et enfila un t-shirt et son jogging qu'il avait amené la veille. Il sortit de la chambre en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux... sans succès.<p>

- Bonjour, salua Sasuke en le voyant arriver dans la cuisine.

- 'Jour...

Naruto s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, glissant une de ses mains sur la joue de l'autre alors que les doigts de ce-dernier se renfermait sur le t-shirt ample. Le blond se recula en souriant et demanda alors :

- Itachi et Konan ne sont pas là ?

- Sortit déjeuner en amoureux.

Il hocha la tête et, se grattant la nuque, annonça en repartant :

- Je vais prendre une douche.

C'est lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle d'eau qu'il se rendit compte que Sasuke l'avait suivit. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la douche. L'eau chaude fit alourdir les paupières de Naruto. Il aurait bien dormit une ou deux heures de plus. Il étouffa un bâillement et un baiser sur sa mâchoire le fit ouvrir les yeux.

- T'endors pas, crétin.

- M'appelle pas crétin, crétin toi-même.

Sasuke leva les yeux au plafond et commença à se laver, ne faisant pas attention au regard de Naruto sur lui. Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur la nuque du brun et il resta un moment sans bouger. Bientôt deux ans qu'il était rentré au Japon... _Deux ans_. C'était passé tellement vite qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Deux ans... Les souvenirs lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire et un sourire idiot prit possession de ses lèvres. Deux ans. Il glissa lentement ses doigts sur la taille de Sasuke et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime.

Sasuke se reposa contre le torse de l'autre homme et ferma les yeux, profitant de cette tendresse un peu plus longtemps. Il adorait les moments comme celui-ci. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Naruto lâcha, rieur :

- Itachi va nous tuer si on lui vide l'eau chaude !

- C'est toi qui est trop lent, idiot.

- Je ne suis pas lent ! C'est juste le matin et...

- Il est midi passé !

- Raison de plus !

La petite joute verbale dura un moment sous l'eau chaude et Sasuke lui balança le gant en soupirant fortement. Naruto éclata de rire et rapidement, Sasuke le suivit. Tout allait bien, maintenant.

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous ! Voilà ! <em>Agoraphobie<em>, c'est finit. C'est la véritable fin de chez fin :)

Cette fiction est la plus longue et celle dont je suis le plus fière. C'est mon petit bébé à moi et je suis contente que les personnes qui ont commencé dès les premiers chapitres se rendent compte de mon évolution :) C'est quelque chose de très important pour moi de savoir que cette histoire a plu et j'espère qu'elle continuera de plaire :D

Pour les personnes (par le plus grand des hasard, l'espoir d'auteure reste assez grand tout de même) qui liront cette fiction dans un moment, bien après la publication de ce chapitre et tout et tout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et si je peux vous répondre, je le ferais sans hésiter !

Je voulais remercier particulièrement BakaNyu, Reytan, Laly, Orgrish Desirae, Erwael, Choupsy et d'autres qui me suivent depuis le début et qui ne m'ont pas laissé tomber :D Je dis merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de reviewer les chapitres, de commenter, de dire ce qui leur a plu ou pas, c'est quelque chose de très important pour moi :) Donc voilà ! Je remercie un peu tout le monde, ça fait un peu nian-nian, mais c'était important, donc merci :D

Sinon, j'espère que cet épilogue - certes très court - vous a plu et qu'il est à la hauteur de vos espérances. Tout va pour le mieux et ça va continuer ainsi ! Je ne pense pas faire de suite, une deuxième série ou autres car je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Peut être un OS par-ci par-là, des scènes en plus que je n'ai pas osé écrire, le lemon du chapitre 33 ! Ahah, qui sait :D Sinon, j'avais penser faire une fiction concentrée sur Yahiko (mon Yahiko à moi d'Agoraphobie), en parallèle à celle-ci. Vous en pensez quoi, vous ? Breffouilles breffons bref ! Merci encore d'avoir lu ma fiction et bravo si vous avez eu le courage de lire mon blabla :)

Bisouilles à tous :D


	35. Note de l'auteure

Bonjour à tous,

Depuis un certain moment, je songe à réécrire __Agoraphobie__. D'un, parce que j'ai du mal à faire une croix dessus et qu'à chaque fois que je la relis, je me dis que je suis passée à côté de beaucoup de choses qui aurait pu faire de mon histoire quelque chose de beaucoup, beaucoup mieux et de deux, parce qu'__Agoraphobie __restera mon bébé à moi, avec des personnages auxquels je me suis vraiment attachée.

Pourquoi vous dire tout ça ? Parce que je suis en train de la réécrire, entièrement, et non pas juste une correction partielle comme j'avais décidé de faire il y a de ça un ou deux ans. Je viens de finir le premier chapitre, au bout de presque un mois de travail et je suis passé de 6 à 11 pages words (ce que je ne considère pas comme suffisant, mais je préfère faire des chapitres courts et haletants que long et sans arriver à vous tenir jusqu'au bout du chapitre).

C'est là que vous entrez en jeu.

Je sais que je suis très absente sur depuis maintenant trop longtemps, j'ai sûrement perdu de nombreux lecteurs et lectrices, mais j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes intéressés par une nouvelle publication d'__Agoraphobie__, une fois que le travail sera terminé. Je ne compte pas commencer à publier si je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir finir pour pouvoir faire une publication hebdomadaire ou mensuel.

Sachez que je réécris Agoraphobie avant toutes choses pour moi et que je ne serai absolument pas vexée sur vous m'envoyez des tomates en me disant que, de toutes façons, ça ne sert à rien étant donné que l'histoire restera _quasi_ la même. Vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou laissez une review si le cœur vous en dit !

Encore merci de me suivre, merci pour ceux qui m'ajoutent à leurs auteurs favoris, ceux qui rajoutent mes fictions à leur favoris. Merci à ceux qui m'envoient des MP en me disant que j'écris bien et que je ne devrais pas arrêter, ça me touche beaucoup. Merci encore.

_**Biz à tous,**_  
><em><strong>Ky' !<strong>_


End file.
